Romance
by Senshi of Ruin
Summary: For as long as she can remember, Minako's mission has been to stop the past from repeating itself as is Zoisite's. What happens when the two embark on a romance that is destined to end in heartache?
1. Concert

Romance

_A/N: This ficcie is based on the live action series Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon and takes place after Act35. The pairing is Venus and Zoisite - let's face it in the Action Series they make such a kawaii couple! Forgive the possible misspelling of Satchou, Minako's manager. If anyone can correct me on this I'd be grateful! R and R_

Chapter One: Concert

The young Japanese idol listened half-heartedly to her screaming fans as she applied yet another layer of fuchsia pink lipstick to her already covered lips. Again it smudged and she was forced to wipe it off and reapply it. Minako cursed loudly as she did so, cursing the fact that on this one night of all nights her make up artist had been sick. Of course, she could have hired another one but at such short notice? Satchou had thought applying make up was easy. Minako snorted as she thought of her so called manager. Satchou said a lot of things. It had been his idea to hold this surprise concert to start with to show the world that Aino Minako was still at the top. Minako herself wasn't really in the mood to sing or dance. Not after the events of the last twenty-four hours.

_"When I sang your songs, Minako-chan, it would raise my spirits and help me to do my best!"_

Her cheeks flushed red with shame at what she had done to Tsukino Usagi that day. Had she truly become nothing but a vassal for the Senshi of Love and Beauty or was there more to her than that? A lump formed in Minako's throat at this thought. Had there been a different world and a different life, Minako would gladly give up her singing and career just so that she could become close to Usagi-chan and the others. As it stood, there would always be a thin line separating them from her. Minako appeared to have everything, but she knew deep down that she had nothing. That was the true reason for her trying to destroy Usagi's memories and make her forget the person that she loved the most. Deep down Minako longed for what Usagi had with Mamoru. She wanted to revel in the knowledge that it was all wrong, that what she was doing was terrible and yet she wanted more of it. Usagi and Mamoru would bring about the end of the world with their love… Was this true? Who was the real villain here? Was it Beryl or was it Serenity? Minako couldn't imagine Tsukino Usagi doing anything to harm the world that she obviously loved so much. But she was still the Princess of the fallen Silver Millennium. The Princess had powers beyond even her control. It was the Princess that Minako feared, not Usagi.

"Minako-chan?" Artemis murmured softly, coming up to nuzzle her hand, yet this comfort only caused her further distress. She recalled when she first met Artemis. She had been a struggling singer in a school full of other talented young girls. It was the cat plushie that encouraged her to become a huge star, thus drawing any attention away from Tsukino Usagi, the true heiress to the Moon Kingdom. It was all that Minako knew. She would throw herself into her Senshi duties so that she might not face the terrible truth; she was dying.

Shaking her head, not wanting to come to terms with this, Minako stood, accidentally knocking Artemis off of the dresser. The private trailer was small, even for her, and she could barely walk around with knocking into the bed or small sofa. A mini TV stood on a stand near the door showing images from the concert hall.

_"An apology for today"_

Minako recalled handing a stunned Sailor Moon the concert tickets, but she could not pick Usagi or Mamoru out from the thousands of screaming fans. It was no matter, she decided.

"Minako-chan? Where are you going?" Artemis called as she placed a hand on the door, "The concert will start soon."

"My throat is dry" Minako replied, even as she twisted the handle and opened the door, "I am going to get a drink. I won't be long."

Artemis protested some more, but Minako ignored him and stepped out into the silent parking lot. She could see her bodyguards standing watch on the main gates and the fans that could not get tickets were massing there, eager to obtain a glimpse of Aino Minako. Usually she would go over to them, but not tonight. Instead Minako started off in the opposite direction, towards the cafeteria. She had been speaking the truth, her throat was dry, but it was to do with pent up tears rather than the dust and dirt of the trailer.

Under the cover of darkness, Minako felt invincible and in control. The darkness held a certain beauty about it. It was foreboding and at the same time comforting. When she died there would be nothing but darkness. Minako did not hold any delusions to do with another rebirth. She was reborn to stop the mistakes of the tragic past and that was it. Once the mistakes had been corrected that would be it. The Senshi would live out the rest of their lives as they should. Life would go on, for everyone but Minako.

She didn't want it, Minako suddenly realised. She couldn't live with it anymore! Tears again sprang into her eyes and this time she could not force them away, or even mute the sob that surpassed her lips. For that reason, she felt grateful for the distraction when a strong pair of arms grabbed her from behind.

Minako felt herself be propelled backwards against her attacker even as a hand clamped around her mouth. Reacting with instinct, Minako bit the hand that was pressed over her mouth and stamped her foot down hard upon her attacker's. She heard a familiar yell of pain and a curse before she was thrown bodily to the ground.

"You!" Minako seethed as her gaze met that of the man standing before her.

"Venus, if I recall correctly we had an understanding" Zoisite said, stalking towards her. Minako scrambled backwards, even as she called out the familiar transformation:

"Venus power… make up!"

Nothing happened! Minako gasped in dismay as Zoisite smiled and held up her transformation bracelet.

The girl-idol stood and moved away until her back struck the metal link fence that surrounded the car park. The idea of calling out flashed across her mind, but she dismissed it in a second. Instead she took a breath and raised her eyes to meet his.

"I wouldn't come any closer… I killed you once before."

This amused the second king of the Dark Kingdom, but he did keep a healthy distance from the Sailor Senshi, "I was careless" he allowed, "It will not happen again."

His gaze drifted down to her bracelet resting in his palm. He studied it for a few minutes, whilst Minako could do nothing more than stand still and listen to the wild beating of her heart knowing that she was completely helpless against him. His hand was bleeding; Minako noted with some satisfaction, she could see the blood through his white glove.

"Such a little thing" Zoisite spoke again, his voice did not sound threatening, only smug and arrogant to Minako's ears, "is taken away and you are completely helpless before me."

"Not completely!" seized by a sudden foolhardiness, Minako launched herself at the king, her fist mere inches from his face before he caught her wrist and threw her back onto the hard pavement. Minako struck the stone and could barely suppress a cry of pain. She sat up, very slowly, and wiped the grit from her cheek and then inspected the tear in her left trouser leg. Blood seeped through the tear and also ran down the side of her face. The ridiculous thought of how she was going to cover up this new blemish flashed into her mind before she stumbled up again, this time more carefully and wincing at the jolt of pain that ran down her leg.

"You have some nerve… it is a pity you didn't the last time we met."

Minako felt shame flushing her cheeks red at the mention of what she had done, even as Zoisite continued:

"I had thought we understood each other, Venus. We both know what will happen if the Master and the Princess are together, yet you nearly allowed Endymion to fall into Beryl's clutches. We had the chance to save this planet and you threw it all away."

Minako shook her head as she answered him, "I would rather risk the planet that break the Princess's heart… even if it means going against my own."

She expected Zoisite to argue, to perhaps even kill her, but he did neither. He simply tossed the bracelet at her feet and turned away, "Guard her well…"

"Guard her well?" Minako repeated softly, suddenly overcome by rage and hurt. How could she guard Usagi if her own life was ebbing away? What use was she to Usagi?

Still, despite herself, Minako snatched up the piece of jewellery, but as she turned to look back at the retreating king, he stumbled and then fell down onto his knees, gasping in pain.

She was suddenly seized by the same foolhardiness as earlier, but this time in a different sense. Minako felt calm descending over her as she found herself racing to his side, placing a trembling hand on his shoulder, even as she asked:

"Are you alright?"

Zoisite did not answer her, seemingly concentrating all his energy on staying conscious. Minako could see no wound, but that did not mean that there was not one.

"Come" she found herself saying, as she struggled to help him to stand, "You are hurt," she snapped when he protested. "My private trailer is just around the corner."

Minako wrapped both her arms around the stunned king and practically dragged him the short distance to her trailer. Luckily Satchou and her staff were already inside the concert hall so they would not be disturbed and even Artemis seemed to have vanished. Minako's legs gave way as she flung open the door with a painfully loud crash. Zoisite stumbled onto the small white leather sofa that sat by the now open door.

Minako quickly locked it and drew all the curtains before turning back to the white haired king. He was unconscious now; his hair had become somehow freed from its usual ponytail and fell loose around his face in a messy cloud. Minako reached out with a hand, her heart suddenly thumping wildly in her chest as she entangled her shaking fingers in a few strands of his white hair. It was feather soft and Minako moved her hand further, to rest on his cheek.

"Minako-chan?" she started when she heard a rap on the door. Withdrawing her hand, the spell broken, Minako called out a reply.

"The concert is starting in five minutes!" Satchou called through the door, his angry tenor portraying his exasperation with the girl star. "Why are you still here?"

"I felt unwell" she called back, "Can you delay the start?"

Satchou pouted through the door, "Not really…" he sighed, "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you."

Minako breathed a sigh of relief when Satchou left. Yet this was short lived. The talking had caused Zoisite to wake. His eyes opened slowly. He reached up with a hand and rubbed at them, his forehead creased up into a frown until his gaze rested upon her.

She struggled to look away from his stare, her eyes darting lower and to the flap on the jacket of his uniform that had somehow become dislodged. Minako blushed at the sight of his bare chest and was furious with herself for it.

Zoisite remained oblivious, or pretended too, and sat up, obviously annoyed that a Senshi (especially one that hadn't transformed) had managed to capture him alive.

"How are you feeling?" Minako broke the silence by tentatively asking. Again, she was appalled at how nervous she sounded. She placed her hands in her pockets as she spoke and then changed her mind and folded them across her chest only to then start pacing up and down the small space.

Zoisite did not know what to make of this and instead stood and kept his attention on re-buttoning his jacket.

"What happened?" Minako asked next, "Are you hurt?"

He did answer this time, though his reply was somewhat guarded, "Beryl does not take kindly to those who go against her. She…" he broke off and stumbled again.

Minako couldn't help herself. She dashed to his side, noting for the first time the bruising on his chest.

"Did she do that?" she enquired softly as she helped him to sit down.

Zoisite nodded, "I had thought it was nothing… I suppose I over did it. Congratulations, Venus, you defeated me again. Just hurry up and get it over with."

Minako was stunned, not only by his assumptions, but her own answer as she recalled that day six months ago when she had struck him down with her crescent beam.

"I'm not going to kill you. I am still in your debt remember? You can rest here for a while. No one will disturb you."

Then, turning her back on him once more, Minako decided to continue her warm up for tonight. Satchou, she knew, would keep the concert on hold for as long as she needed. That was what managers were for after all.

"I love you, baby baby! Turn off the lights. Baby baby, kiss me. Baby baby! Wake up to our romance. Don't hide. It's going to begin…"

"So I get a cabaret?" Zoisite remarked dryly and Minako found herself blushing again that evening.

"I said I would not kill you, but even I can change my mind" she warned, "Be lucky that I helped you at all."

"And I do not doubt it. The word of a Senshi has never meant very much in this life or the last."

His words stung and it was the only possible reason that Minako could think of for doing what she did next. She marched up to him and slapped him round the face. Zoisite was stunned; he slowly raised a hand to his cheek and gingerly traced the red mark that her hand had left on his skin.

Minako could only stare, not even registering when he lunged forwards, knocking her back into the closed door and pressed his sword to her throat, "If I recall, I did not make any such promise" he growled angrily, which was rare for the most composed of the four kings.

Dazed, Minako could only focus on the sudden closeness of the king, the warmth of his body against her own and the feel of his breath upon her cheek. Shaking, she reached up with a hand and placed it upon the reddening mark. Zoisite's grip on her wavered and then went lax as she gently stroked his cheek and leaned forward to place a tentative kiss to his lips.

As they embraced a wave of vertigo crashed into her. Minako stumbled, leaning fully into Zoisite as the room started to spin and then completely faded away…

_"Princess! Where are you going?" _

_Serenity halted in her tracks and turned around to face the Senshi of Venus as she quickly hurried down the marble steps of the palace towards her. A crimson blush adorned the Princess's cheeks as Venus stepped up to her side and frowned disapprovingly when she replied that she was simply getting some air. _

_"You were going to see Endymion again, weren't you?" Venus accused her. _

_"So what if I was?" Serenity snapped back hotly. _

_"You know how I feel about that" was Venus's reply, her voice taking on a saddened tone as Serenity's face fell. "I only care for your well being, Princess."_

_"I know" Serenity sighed and leaned back against the marble pillar, "But I love him, Venus-chan. What can be so wrong with that?"  
  
_

_Venus did not reply and instead answered, "You know Metallia is gaining strength. It is dangerous for you to be alone."_

_The Princess of the Moon Kingdom brightened at this, "I won't be alone, will I? You'll come with me, won't you, Venus?"_

_Venus hesitated as once again Serenity started to hurry away from the palace. Then, knowing that Serenity's mind would not be changed, Venus reluctantly followed her. _

_Endymion's Earth Palace was a lot prettier than the one on the Moon, Venus noted as she followed Serenity through the winding rose gardens that made up most of the palace ground. She could see Jadeite and Nephrite, two of Endymion's royal guard, practicing their swordsmanship whilst Kunzite, the oldest of the Shitennou instructed them. Kunzite was well renowned throughout the Earth Kingdom for his skills with weaponry and Serenity had often said that he could even beat Endymion himself. _

_The Princess waved to the three kings and earned a disapproving glare from Kunzite. Her happy expression faded and she continued towards the palace with a troubled frown on her face. Kunzite did not approve of Endymion seeing Serenity and vice versa. Venus had heard that this had caused much discord between Endymion and his guardians. _

_"Endymion!" Serenity squealed when she saw the Prince of the Earth Kingdom sitting on the steps to his palace. The Prince was a handsome man, and Venus could appreciate why Serenity loved him so, but it did not mean that she agreed with what they had. Their love could only lead to disaster that she knew. _

_"Serenity" Endymion smiled, getting up to embrace the young Princess. Behind him, the forth of his royal guard, Zoisite, frowned in disapproval as Serenity leaned her head against Endymion's chest and murmured a greeting. _

_Venus blushed as her gaze met that of the king's. Zoisite lowered his gaze as Endymion drew back from Serenity and addressed her instead. _

_"Venus, welcome" he reached out to embrace her also, but she stepped back, a frown now fixed on her own face. Endymion was taken aback though he hid it well. _

_"I was just about to take afternoon tea" he now spoke to Serenity again, "Perhaps you would like to join me?"_

_Serenity nodded enthusiastically, until Zoisite voiced his own protests. _

_"But I am being rude" Endymion admitted with a coy smile, "Zoisite, perhaps you will take Venus on a tour of the palace grounds. It is your first time on Earth is it not?"_

_Venus nodded, knowing that it was just an excuse for Endymion to spend some time alone with the Princess. Zoisite had guessed it too, but ever loyal, he bowed in submission to his Prince's commands and gestured for Venus to follow him back out into the grounds. Venus gave Endymion a look that suggested that she knew what his game was and followed the guardian. _

_Zoisite walked briskly, pointing out odd things of interest such as the statues of Endymion's forefathers and the wondrous water fountains that bubbled up from seemingly nowhere. _

_Then Zoisite paused, the palace was just out of sight now, and Sakura trees enclosed their own private garden. Venus smiled as the guardian approached her. _

_"It has been a long time, Venus" Zoisite murmured, choosing not to look at her, but rather a point beyond her head. At first, Venus had found his demeanour rude, but soon came to learn that it was just Zoisite's way. He often came across as being detached from the rest of the kings and perhaps a little colder, too, but she knew that he cared more for his duties than any of them, which was why Endymion's refusal to listen to him pained him so. _

_"Too long" she echoed his slightly guilt ridden voice. _

_And it had been. They had only seen each other twice that year and it was already summer. _

_Zoisite took a step closer and leaned down to press a gentle kiss to her lips. Venus wrapped her arms around his neck and held him closer still, savouring every second of their embrace until they were forced to part to draw breath. The guilt was still there; she could see it in his eyes, mirroring her own feelings and thoughts. _

_"If only she knew," Venus whispered softly, "That we are not that different after all."_

_"This has to stop" Zoisite agreed, "What we have is wrong… as wrong as the Master and Serenity's love. It has to be stopped. If Metallia…"_

_Venus placed a finger to his lips, silencing him, "I know! I have to look the Princess in the face each day and tell her how wrong it is and all the while we are… I wish I'd never met you!" _

_"And I you" Zoisite spat out, turning away with a flip of his cape, "Do you think I wanted to fall in love with you?" _

_"Y-you love me?"_

_Zoisite froze, debating his reply, "Yes" he admitted at last, "Though why I'll never know."_

_"It has to stop" Venus voiced her feelings at last and another silence passed between them. "This cannot continue."_

_"That is what you said last time."_

_"This time I mean it." _

_Zoisite laughed, "You said that, too."_

_"I do mean it this time! I can't live like this! I would rather live a thousand lives without you than deceive my Princess for another day. Can you really continue to lie to Endymion?"_

_Zoisite looked away, but his silence on the matter said it all. _

_Venus knew that she had to be strong for the both of them, "It will end here. The fate of the Earth and the Moon matters than our own happiness. Perhaps one day, in a different life, there will be a chance to… for now we will go our separate ways."_

_Zoisite nodded and started to walk away. Venus bit her lip so hard that she drew blood, keeping herself from calling him back, and telling him that she couldn't live without him. Tears welled up in her eyes and she could do nothing against this onslaught. All she could do was watch the man she loved walk out of her life forever. _

Minako fell, allowing herself to slowly slide down onto the floor, her gaze locked upon the white haired king. Zoisite moaned in pain, pressing a hand to his forehead as he stumbled backwards, speaking angrily even as he did so.

"Why is it whenever I make physical contact with you or Tuxedo Kamen, my life becomes even more complicated?"

"Well I'm so sorry for triggering more memories of the past" Minako shot back sarcastically, "Perhaps next time you shouldn't kiss me back!"

"You really are a brat, Venus, do you know that?"

"Will you stop calling me, Venus? My name is Aino Minako."

"Well then, _Aino-san_, perhaps you would kindly explain why you were kissing me to start with?"

"Maybe I pitied you? After all, you are the most pathetic guardian I have ever met!"

"Pathetic?" Zoisite grit out, "I should kill you for that"

"Then why don't you?" Minako challenged him, "You'd be doing me a favour anyway!"

Zoisite paused, his gaze meeting hers, but Minako quickly looked away, "What do you mean?"

"Nothing… let's just forget this, Zoisite."

"Do you think what we saw was real?"

"It felt real," Minako allowed, "But we have a mission. We have to stop the tragic past from repeating itself. My place is with the Princess and yours with Endymion. We are destined to fight each other."

Zoisite nodded in agreement, "So that the past will not be repeated. That is why we were reborn. I must protect the Master and you must protect the Princess. When we next meet, we shall be enemies."

"Then so be it"

Minako watched him teleport away with a strange kind of disappointment eating away at her heart. Had that memory been anything more than a life that she only remembered fragments of? Minako certainly did not feel anything for the arrogant white haired king apart from contempt. Given the chance, she would certainly kill him again. Then why couldn't she erase the memory of his lips against hers from her mind? Why couldn't she stop thinking how wonderful it had felt to be in his arms?

Minako scowled at her reflection, cursing Zoisite in all the languages that she knew. It was probably some kind of Dark Kingdom spell that caused her confusion! Who knew what kind of powers the Shitennou really possessed? That 'memory' was probably some kind of illusion as well! It couldn't have any truth, even if she had admitted to Zoisite that it was real. She would never see Zoisite behind Serenity's back, especially if she were telling her Princess how bad it was that she would see Endymion! It was all a pack of lies! It had to be…

"Minako-chan?" she jumped when she heard Satchou's voice and the loud rap on the door that accompanied it. "What are you doing in there?"

"Nothing" she replied, hurrying to the door and opening it. Satchou pushed his way into the room, all the while moaning at her.

"Artemis?" Minako gasped softly when she saw the plushie under his arm.

"I found your toy outside" Satchou explained, "Though how he got there, I will never know."

"Thank you" she took Artemis and set him down on the dressing table. The plushie made no sound, but it was clear that he was worried about her.

"What have you done to your face? And your clothes?" Satchou exclaimed loudly as their eyes met.

"I fell" Minako started to say as he grabbed her arm and forced her to sit down, whilst he looked at the wounds.

"You're not in a fit state to go on stage! What will the fans think? What will the press think?"

Minako sighed, his fussing would have annoyed her, but right now she was grateful for the distraction.

At least for now, she could allow her thoughts to wander away from a certain white haired king.


	2. Control

Chapter Two: Control

The mournful groan of the piano as its owner slumped down upon it was all that could be heard in the usually most inhabited room in the Dark Kingdom; that and the harsh sound of ragged breathing. Zoisite was alone for once and for this he was glad. The bruises inflicted upon him by the demon Queen of the Dark Kingdom had renewed their throbbing with an almost violent ferocity. In addition, Zoisite's left hand was still bleeding and his cheek ached where Venus had slapped him. He scowled down at his most treasured possession and glared at his dishevelled reflection in the shiny black surface. His white hair was streaked with dirt and had decided to tangle itself into a mass of knots.

The second king removed his white gloves started to tease out the worst of the tangles with his right hand, whilst he studied the bite marks in his left and was surprised to find that he felt little anger towards the Senshi of Venus. Zoisite felt drained, physically and emotionally. His head, too, was starting to ache as it always did when he recalled parts of his past.

_"I know! I have to look the Princess in the face each day and tell her how wrong it is and all the while we are… I wish I'd never met you!" _

_"And I you. Do you think I wanted to fall in love with you?" _

_"Y-you love me?"_

_"Yes. Though why I'll never know."_

Zoisite frowned slightly, as though questioning this memory. It had to be false. He certainly did not feel anything for Sailor Venus except for annoyance and, yes, some respect for the leader of the Senshi. Hatred was not a factor. Zoisite had hated enough when he served Beryl and knew what that kind of emotion could do to a person. He had hated the Princess then and not even understanding why. Now he knew, he did not hate Serenity. If the truth were known, Zoisite feared her. Princess Serenity and her love for the Master had destroyed the planet once before, and if they were not careful, they would do so again.

Was love a factor? Zoisite's confusion deepened. He did not know how to love, he told himself. Beryl herself feared such emotions despite her infatuation with the Master. Looking deep inside himself, Zoisite realised that he had felt nothing when Venus had kissed him. Indeed he had returned her kiss, but it was almost an automatic reaction. He did not feel anything more.

_"Do you think what we saw was real?"_

_"It felt real. But we have a mission. We have to stop the tragic past from repeating itself. My place is with the Princess and yours with Endymion. We are destined to fight each other."_

She was right and Zoisite saw no reason to question this. He was reborn to serve Endymion and no other. The time would come when the Senshi and the Shitennou would fight each other. He could not allow any sort of emotion to hinder his protection of the Master.

Zoisite stood, shakily, finally managing to tie his hair back into the usual ponytail and quickly invoked a spell to rid his uniform and hair of the dirt and sweat. His forehead still ached and he decided that perhaps it would be best for him to retire to his private chambers for the remainder of the day. Beryl was still after the Master, after all, and with her shadow in the Earth realm, the blue planet was not even a safe haven for the Prince anymore. Zoisite knew that, to protect his Master, he would need to be at full strength.

Beryl had already summoned him after he returned from the Earth realm. She blamed him and Kunzite for her shadow's failure to capture Endymion. She would strike again, Zoisite knew. Beryl desired the Master more than anything and that desire would lead to nothing but disaster for the Shitennou and the Prince.

_"Have you yet to realise that it is useless to defy me?"_

Zoisite cringed as her grating voice echoed in his mind. It was hopeless, that he knew. In this world a part of him would always belong to Beryl, but Zoisite had to try for the fate of the Earth and the Master were at stake.

He turned, brushing his cape behind him, when it took hold of him; it being an immense power. Zoisite gagged as it locked down on his own magics, even as, unwillingly, his sword appeared in his hand. What was this? Tears seared at his eyes as he staggered to his knees. The white haired king could barely breath as he felt the power slowly taking over his own, his free hand clenched tightly against his chest as the room started to swirl and the disappeared completely.

Zoisite opened his eyes, the harsh light of the sun invading his blue orbs and making the vision before him seem unfocused and slightly unreal. He frowned, realising that he was now standing, as his eyes slowly made out the Sailor Senshi standing at one end of a lush green meadow. Glancing to his right, Zoisite saw the other kings; Kunzite, Nephrite and Jadeite and standing between Jadeite and Nephrite was Beryl, a triumphant smirk etched across her face. It was only then that Zoisite saw the man standing between the two groups, seeming torn and somewhat horrified at the events that were occurring right before his very eyes.

"Master?" Zoisite whispered as Jadeite and Nephrite raised their weapons, readying themselves to attack.

* * *

_"I love you, baby baby! Turn off the lights. Baby baby, kiss me. Baby baby! Wake up to our romance. Don't hide. It's going to begin…"_

Minako, very much in her element, continued to sing despite the slight throbbing in her temples that indicated that she had to rest. She loved singing, singing was her life and she was determined to continue to keep on singing until her illness finally took control of her ailing body. Singing gave her an escape from reality and after the events in her trailer she needed this escape. Which was why she ignored the throbbing in her head until it slowly overtook her and sent her sprawling to the ground.

Now, with Satchou buzzing around her, cursing the media circus awaiting them outside, Minako was regretting every second on that stage and every action before that, most concerning a certain white haired king.

Her private room was like any other hospital room on that ward. The walls and ceiling were painted a stark white and silk white net curtains were pulled across the small window in one corner of the room. The only light coming in was from an artificial lamp standing on a cabinet beside her bed. Already, dozens of vases of flowers stood on a table at the back of her room from well-wishers and fans alike. This meant nothing to Minako. Such things meant nothing to her since she found out that she was ill. In her bag under bed, she knew Artemis waited to ridicule her once Satchou was gone.

"I suppose I should go and talk to them," Satchou pouted loudly, whilst seated on an over stuffed armchair under the windowsill whilst applying another layer of nail varnish, "Though I do hate such things. Minako-chan, if you were feeling out of sorts then you just had to say."

"I know. I didn't want to disappoint everyone" Minako struggled to put on a saddened voice, an act which was not hard considering the fragile state that her mind was in. As much as Minako hated to admit to it, she couldn't do without help for very much longer. It was funny; her instant reaction was to turn to Zoisite. Indeed, when she felt herself swoon, she almost cried out for the king and all she could see when she closed her eyes was his face and all she could feel was his lips upon her own.

_Stop it! _Minako berated herself _I had decided not to ever think of it again. It is nothing, but another part of the tragic past that must not be repeated. The Shitennou serve Beryl now and are our enemies, _and, inevitably, Minako knew that she might have to destroy them.

_But he doesn't serve Beryl any longer! He follows Endymion once again!_

_He tried to kill me before. What's to say he will not try again? _

"That was when he was under Beryl's influence" Minako whispered out loud, much to Satchou's annoyance.

"Minako-chan?" he stood and came to her bedside, placing a hand on her forehead, "Are you sick again?"

Disgruntled, Minako brushed his hand away, "No. Just go and deal with the media. I am exhausted that is all."

"The perhaps you ought to get some rest?"

Minako shook her head, "I don't need to rest."

Satchou sighed and wandered to the door, "Fine. Is there anything else you need?"

Minako thought for a moment and made her decision, "Yes. There is a girl called Hino Rei in the hospital reception. You said that she came with three others?" when Satchou nodded, Minako continued, "I will see Hino-san, alone. Can you bring her here?"

Satchou voiced his disapproval, but Minako ignored him and he decided that he best humour her. As he left, Minako sat up, ignoring Artemis's questioning look and reached for her laptop. Rei must have been waiting; as no sooner had it loaded did Minako hear a knock on the hospital room door.

"Come in" she called and the door was hesitantly pushed open and Hino Rei hovered in the doorway, her gaze uncertain as their eyes met.

"What's wrong? Come in" Minako repeated as Rei continued to stare at her and the Senshi of Love and Beauty braced herself for voicing her biggest secret and despair.

"How are you feeling?" Rei started, her voice was unusually cold towards the leader and for this Minako couldn't really blame her. After all, she had been putting a distance between for a reason. One should not get attached to a dying flower.

"I would like to say that" Minako tried to force her voice into one of indifference; she did not wish for Rei's pity, "I asked you to come here so that I might tell you the truth, as I cannot do without your help for much longer."

"The truth?" Rei's voice had hardened and she looked at Minako as though suspecting another plot against the Princess to come from her lips.

"The truth about my sickness. It is probable that I will only live for another two or three months."

Rei gasped slightly and Minako heard Artemis's saddened whimper as he nuzzled her leg. Shaking her head, the girl-idol knew that she had to remain strong. There was still the mission to think about.

"I knew about it even before I became a Sailor Senshi, but that is not the issue. The chances are that when we have the final battle against the Dark Kingdom, you will be short one Senshi; me, the leader."

"Why are you suddenly telling me this? Is there no chance that you might recover?"

Minako was stunned at the tears filling Rei's eyes and a part of her longed to truly be a part of the team, but this could not happen. She would not allow any emotions, be they her own or Rei's to affect the mission. The mission was all that mattered.

"I could have an operation" Minako admitted at last, "But the chances of success are near 0%. It is as though it has all been staged, almost laughable."

Rei turned away, Minako's attitude unsettling her and again the leader questioned her choice for successor, "It is nothing to laugh about!" Rei's voice cracked slightly as though recalling her own inner demons. Minako tossed her head and continued:

"I will not use up time for unnecessary things. Ever since I remembered my past life, I have known that it is something I must do. I will use the remainder of my life to complete the mission."

Rei argued, as Minako knew she would, but she had been resolved though this resolve was slowly weakening even as Rei spoke. Again, Minako pictured Zoisite and a lump formed in her throat. She had shared her first kiss with him; she had never had time for boyfriends, even before she became ill. Minako wanted someone to help her through this. She feared being alone. Yet this could never be.

"Such a pitiful face!" she exclaimed with the pretence of being cheerful as Rei turned back around to face her, "Do not worry, I cannot entrust it all to you just yet."

Rei left; there was nothing more to say. As the door swung closed, Minako threw herself down upon the bed and not even Artemis's presence was enough to comfort her. For the first time since becoming ill Minako had realised that she did not want to die.

* * *

"Master?" Zoisite whispered, his gaze locking with Endymion's as Nephrite and Jadeite pointed their weapons at the Earth Prince and the Senshi. The Senshi automatically took on a defensive pose whilst Kunzite only appeared confused by this turn of events. Zoisite glanced over his shoulder and stared uneasily at the smirk twisting Beryl's lips. What was her game this time? He did not have to wait long to find out. Beryl's gaze met his own as she snapped her fingers. The instant this happened, Zoisite felt his sword hand whip upwards, until the blade was just scratching the base of his throat, before his free hand clasped his wrist and attempted, to no avail, to pull his sword hand down.

Zoisite heard the Master's cry of horror and glancing to his side again, Zoisite saw that his comrades faced a similar fate. Inwardly the white haired king cursed. He had known that deep down a part of him still belonged to Beryl, but this…

"The Shitennou are beings from the past that I resurrected. I only have to say the word and they will stab themselves."

"What?" Kunzite snarled out, as he renewed his struggling. This did him no good, after all Beryl's hold upon them all was strong.

"Endymion" Beryl said triumphantly, "If you do not wish to see the Shitennou die, come to me."

Endymion's eyes widened in disbelief even as Sailor Moon cried out:

"That's terrible! Why are you-"

As she spoke, cut off by Beryl's bitter retort concerning the tragic past, Zoisite realised that Sailor Venus had joined the four Senshi and was now taking a tentative step towards them. She had a strange light in her eyes. Zoisite frowned slightly as he recalled this look. It was the same look that she had given him in the gardens so long ago.

_Venus…_

Zoisite shook his head slightly and Venus paused, as though unsure of herself. Then the light died and she took a step backwards, entrusting the fate of the Shitennou to their rightful Master.

"You will come to me" Beryl continued, "You cannot throw away the men who pledged allegiance to you so long ago. You value them too much for that."

"This is stupid!" Kunzite roared, "I am no longer…"

Beryl through him a look, irritated by his fury and disbelief and his sword began to glow a dangerous yellow and edged closer to the first king's throat.

_She will kill one of us regardless, _Zoisite realised, and with this he knew that his own chances were poor. Again Zoisite felt Venus's gaze upon him and sensed her despair, indeed it was beginning to mirror the pain in his own heart.

_But I have no heart? I was reborn to server the Master and nothing more? I am…_

"Stop this!" Endymion cried out and the glow on Kunzite's sword faded. The look Kunzite gave him was pure poison, ignoring completely the fact that the Master had saved his life.

Beryl smiled, "Then come here, Endymion."

"Wait!" Sailor Moon's cry rang out across the field, "This is meaningless! You cannot change his heart! Not even if you threaten him."

At these words, Zoisite felt the sword be removed from his throat; and this, he knew, was not a good thing. He felt his power, yes it was his own, yet it was not in his control, flaring up and his weapon began to glow blue.

"Silence her!" Beryl screamed as Venus cried out for the Senshi to protect the Princess.

"Venus!" Zoisite's cry came out a whisper, though its tone had every characteristic of being a scream as the blue magics shot from his sword and merged with that of his fellow kings before hurtling towards the Senshi. They screamed as the blast enveloped them and in that second, Zoisite realised that the past was doomed to repeat itself no matter what and he would always be drawn to the Senshi of Love and Beauty. He could only watch, helpless, as she fell.

"Endymion! Do not keep me waiting any longer!" Beryl cried and with another snap of her fingers, Zoisite felt his the sword again scraping the base of his throat. There was nothing he could do. He would not allow the Master to give himself over to Beryl in return for their safety, but Zoisite remembered what lay in the Prince's heart. Beryl had him, and they all knew it.

* * *

Minako hit the dirt, screaming along with the other Senshi as the explosion rocked the ground. She gagged as thick black smoke invaded her nostrils, yet ignored the Princess's cries and even Mars's disapproving look. She should not be here, she should be resting, but how could she ignore Luna's pleas? Luna had been adamant that, together, the Senshi protected their Princess. Now they were here, Minako wished that she wasn't.

He had the sword pressed tightly against his throat again, fear reflecting in his blue eyes and more than anything, Minako wanted to blast a path through Beryl to help him. This idea terrified her as much as its stupidity. If she made a move in their direction Beryl would have him stab himself.

_Venus! It is the condition of our exchange! Help my Master!_

She had not helped Mamoru. She had left him to Mio and it was only Kunzite's intervention that allowed the Prince to escape from Beryl's clutches.

"Wait!" Mamoru cried out, torn between his Princess and his Shitennou. Then, his voice lowered and head bowed he murmured, "I'm coming."

"That's right" Beryl urged, "Come to me."

"Why is he?" Nephrite whispered as Jadeite echoed with:

"Is he going to help us?"

Then, a movement to Mamoru's right as Kunzite managed to break the hold that the magics had upon him. A spontaneous hope arose inside of Minako as Kunzite broke free, but he did not race to his fellow kings aide, instead opting to try and strike down his Master. With a snap of her fingers, Beryl halted him in his tracks, the black haired king gasping in shock as his limbs were frozen to the spot and Mamoru walked slowly passed.

"Master!" Zoisite pleaded as Mamoru passed him, "No, Master! Go back!"

_He would give his life, Minako realised. He would forfeit his life to stop his Master. Did Zoisite truly care for no one but the Prince, even in this world?_

Beryl extended her arms eagerly to Mamoru and as he stopped in front of her and she reached out to grab a hold of his shoulders before Minako heard Usagi speak again.

"Don't touch him!" her voice was forceful, and, as Minako turned to look, the Princess of the Moon started to glow. Light pulsed out from her tiara to envelop the teenage girl in a liquid glow.

Dazed, Minako shielded her eyes from the sudden brightness and when she finally was able to look again, it was not Usagi that stood before her. Her fuku had changed. Now a light pink bow adorned the bodice of the attire, whilst another lace bow fanned out from behind her and trailed almost to the floor. Her skirt, too, had another lace layer underneath the blue and a tiara now sat upon her head. Slowly, Sailor Moon opened her eyes, her gaze locking on no one but Beryl and Minako saw the Queen tremble ever so slightly as she barked out:

"What is this?" before sending a wave of dark energy their way once more. For the second time, Minako hit the dirt along with her fellow Senshi. She heard Rei curse, but as the dust settled, they saw with amazement that Sailor Moon was still standing. Then, placing one foot carefully in front of the other, she began to advance towards the now panicked Beryl.

"Get rid of her!" Beryl demanded, forcing Zoisite, along with the others, to again turn his weapon on the Princess.

As the combined attack flooded towards her, Sailor Moon simply raised a hand holding up a blue and pink sword. The attack struck it and Sailor Moon flung it off to her sides, the fire exploded by the Senshi and in that second, Minako realised the true origin of Usagi's new powers.

"That's not Usagi-chan!" Jupiter cried as they struggled to their feet. Minako could hear Mars's retort before voicing her own knowledge.

"It is the Princess. It is Princess Serenity."

"Princess" Beryl sneered as Princess Sailor Moon drew closer still and pointed her weapon at the Queen, "Do not get so cocky. Don't you know that I am equal to you in power, if not more so?"

"Usagi-chan" Mercury whispered, tears forming in her eyes as Princess Sailor Moon ignored Beryl's threats and even Mamoru's cries. Her gaze was focused on Beryl alone.

"How disrespectful!" Beryl screamed, sending one last attack her way.

Princess Sailor Moon's sword met the attack and cut it into a star shape before drawing a line down the middle and sending the attack back at the Queen and the Shitennou. A gasp caught in Minako's throat, but, to her relief, when the smoke cleared, they were unharmed.

"Stop her!" Beryl pleaded with the stunned Mamoru now, "Endymion, get rid of this girl." As she said this, a dark look formed in the Queen's eyes and Minako felt her heart skip a beat. "If you won't…" she let the threat hang for a moment and in those seconds Minako felt as though her heart would break. It pounded in her chest so hard that it hurt. She turned her head to stare at Zoisite, tears filling her eyes as she realised the truth depth of her feelings for the man and that he was about to be taken away from her forever.

She whimpered slightly and almost took a step towards him when a movement to Zoisite's right caught her attention as Mercury let out a choked cry.

Minako saw Beryl pointing, not at Zoisite, but to the king standing beside him. Nephrite's eyes were wide with horror as his hands forced his own blade through his stomach.

"B-Beryl-sama!" he gasped, before falling lifelessly to the ground. Minako knew that she should be sorry, even when she saw the pained look in Mamoru's eyes, but all she could feel was relief.

"Zoisite…" Minako whispered under her breath when she saw his weapon lowered to his side, Beryl having thinking that she had won the day after all, but perhaps it was not to be. Mamoru was walking towards Usagi and now paused beside her. Unsure of what to say, he simply pulled her into a loving embrace, one that stirred some jealousy inside the Senshi of Venus. Usagi had the courage, despite all the odds, to do everything within her power to be with the person she loved.

"Usagi" Mamoru pleaded, "You can hear my voice! Come back to me, Usagi…"

As he spoke, Minako heard Sailor Moon let out a soft gasp and another light pulsed out from tiara and engulfed them. When Minako could see again, Usagi had stepped back from Mamoru, a confused and somewhat crestfallen look etched across her face; Princess Sailor Moon was gone…

As Usagi stepped back from Mamoru's embrace, the Senshi raced towards her, and Minako found herself following them. Again her gaze darted to the lifeless third king and then to Zoisite's face. He did not appear very disturbed by Nephrite's death, it was as though he had expected it, but Minako could still see some fear in his eyes.

"Endymion" Beryl barked out a warning and Mamoru's gaze, too, flickered to Nephrite's corpse, "Come here."

Ignoring her, Mamoru gently placed his hands upon Usagi's shoulders and an understanding passed between them, though the desperation was mirrored in both their hearts. Then he turned away, walking towards Beryl and the Shitennou.

"No" Minako heard Zoisite whisper, but they both knew that Mamoru's mind was set. Not even Usagi's tearful cries could stop him and Beryl smirked triumphantly as they disappeared, all returning to the Dark Kingdom.

Usagi stood alone, whispering his name to herself as she stared at the space he had occupied moments before. In her hand was clutched the pocket watch that Minako supposed had belonged to Mamoru. Then, slowly, Usagi fell backwards in a faint.

"Usagi!" Jupiter raced forward, catching the Princess before she hit the ground whilst Mercury knelt over her, placing a tender hand upon the tearstained cheek. "Usagi-chan…"

"This too?" Minako jumped slightly as Mars cried out, her own tears marring her face as she glared daggers at their leader, "This too? Is this also the burden that we carry from our past lives?"

Minako, disheartened, looked away, not replying and not meeting Mars Reiko's angry countenance. She had no answer to that. She did not know anything anymore.

* * *

That evening, Minako sat alone in her hotel room. The wind blew a cool breeze through the slightly ajar window and caused the curtains to flutter in a billowing cloud of lace. Stars twinkled in the night sky, but even this beauty could not grant Minako her rest. Every time she closed her eyes she could see the events of the day unfolding behind her tightly shut eyelids. She could see Usagi falling to the ground, she could hear Mars's voice accusing her almost and she could picture Zoisite, readying himself to throw his life away for his Master. The latter made her wince as again Minako wondered where the white haired king was now. What was he doing? Was he even still alive?

The girl-idol sighed. The hospital had been reluctant to allow her to leave, but she had insisted. She felt stronger and did not wish to be in that place of death for longer than she had to be. The hotel in central Tokyo was better, only marginally better.

Artemis had left, saying he wanted to take a look around. Minako knew the true meaning to his words. He wanted to find Luna.

"Minako-chan?" she frowned when Satchou again entered the room. He had been bothering her all evening.

"What is it now, Satchou?" she demanded, slightly icily as he took a step back, almost shocked at her demeanour.

"The hotel reception buzzed my room. Apparently you have a guest."

"A guest?" Minako enquired, "Who?"

Satchou shrugged, "They didn't say. He's probably an over eccentric fan of yours. Shall I have security deal with it?"

"_He_?" Minako repeated; she had been expecting Satchou to tell her that Mars was here or even perhaps Jupiter or Mercury. "No" she decided carefully, her curiosity getting the better of her, "I'll see him, in here of course."

"In here?" Satchou echoed doubtfully, but he did not argue and disappeared from the room. Once he was gone, Minako questioned her decision. She did not see fans in her room, especially not male ones, but tonight she needed something to take her mind off of the events that had unfolded over the last twenty-four hours.

Picking up the phone, she dialled room service and ordered some coffee, which came just before Satchou returned.

He led the young man into the room and Minako nodded for him to be seated upon the small armchair opposite the bed that she sat upon. Minako gestured for Satchou to leave and he did, before she looked up at her visitor.

He was dressed in a pair of light blue jeans and a white shirt, a brown leather jacket slung over his shoulders. He sat neatly, his hands folded in his lap, almost as though he was unsure of what to do with them. His eyes were a very dark brown, almost black; a messy fringe just brushing them and his gaze seemed to bore into Minako's own. His hair was a soft brown, falling just passed his ears.

"Coffee?" Minako offered when he did not speak. Ignoring this she reached out to pour a cup and handing it to him.

"The sugar is there" she indicated a small china bowl as she helped herself to her own cup, raising it to her lips as she said, "The least you could do is tell me your name. I do not usually agree to meet fans one to one like this."

"Then I should be honoured" he smirked, mirroring her actions with the cup, "Venus."

Minako choked, gagging on a mouthful of coffee. Coughing, she set the cup back down and for the first time really saw the man sitting opposite her.

"Zoisite?" the relief was too obvious in her voice and she hated herself for it.

He looked so different, Minako mused. So… cute… she blushed and tried to hide behind her cup once more.

"A glamour spell" Zoisite said coolly.

"I know that!" Minako sniped, "What do you want?"

It was now Zoisite's turn to appear uneasy and Minako could only suspect it had something to do with his odd appearance, as the second king was usually so self assured.

"I came to see if… you were all right" he managed to get out.

Genuinely puzzled Minako asked, "Why?"

Zoisite shrugged, a manner that did not come naturally to him, "I do not know."

"Does Beryl know you are here?"

He laughed bitterly, "She is delighted that the Master is a prisoner of the Dark Kingdom. She will not check up on me until she needs me again to manipulate the Master."

Again Minako felt that pang; the agony that she had experienced when faced with his death still fresh in her mind.

_"This too? This too? Is this also the burden that we carry from our past lives?"_

"If anything I should be checking up on you" she whispered, "Beryl could have forced you to commit suicide."

Zoisite shrugged, as though he did not care, "That she could have, but Beryl knows better. She needs me more than she will ever let on."

"She needs you?" Minako echoed, "Did you know this at the time?"

"No" Zoisite allowed.

"I was glad when Nephrite died" Minako admitted, her blush again creeping across her cheeks, "Is that so terrible?"

Zoisite took a few minutes to reply, his eyes taking on a somewhat saddened expression as he, too, relived that moment when his fellow king had fell to the ground. "Why were you glad of this?"

_"Do you think I wanted to fall in love with you?" _

_"Y-you love me?"_

_"Yes. Though why I'll never know."_

"Do you still love me?" she murmured and Zoisite drew back, stumbling to his feet, his brown eyes widening in some horror as an understanding passed between them.

"I-I don't… I can't…"

He was speaking the truth. They couldn't love. Minako knew that such a union was doomed to fail. How could she look Usagi in the eyes knowing what she herself longed for? But Minako envied Usagi for Usagi would have a life once this was all over. Usagi had a man to love her and was not afraid to be true to her heart, no matter what her friends said and no matter what the consequences of her actions. Minako had never had that and her life was running short. She would never have a chance for love, no matter how many songs she sung or enemies she defeated; there would still be this part inside of her that could never be fulfilled. And she was so lonely. She was tired of being alone.

Not knowing why she was doing it and not even caring of the consequences of her actions, Minako approached the stunned king and tentatively placed a kiss to his lips. Zoisite stood stock still, shock holding him immobile until Minako felt his arms around her, as he returned her kiss.

When they parted to draw breath, Minako realised that she had unshed tears glistening in her eyes.

"I love you" she breathed as Zoisite drew her against his chest, the glamour dispersing in a glimpse of magic, "I've always loved you" and this terrified her as her aching mind conjured images of that night so long ago when her crescent beam attack struck the white haired king down. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Zoisite hesitated before reply, yet his voice still wavered, "This is wrong…"

"I know… but I need you. I cannot explain it, but I need you. So will you stay with me?"

Silence answered her and Minako pulled free of his embrace, as bitterness entered her voice, "You will leave me again? Are you so afraid of our past lives?"

Zoisite scoffed at this, "I do not fear for myself, but for the Master."

"Forget the Master! Why won't you love me?"

Zoisite turned away, his glamour falling back into place as his hand rested upon the door handle, "I should go."

"If you do, I'll never forgive you."

The tone of her voice and its almost desperate plea gave him cause to stop. Zoisite turned to stare back at her. "I can't…" his voice was mournful, almost, as he was torn between loyalty to Endymion and his feelings for the Senshi of Venus.

It terrified Minako when she realised that if he left now then she would die long before her body succumbed to its fate. Her spirit would drown and without her spirit there was no hope for this planet.

"Our mission is to stop the past from repeating itself. The Prince and Princess are the ones who destroyed the Earth, not us" Minako said softly, "I think… I know this can work. If only for a little while. Life is short and who knows what will happen to either of us in the future. We can just live for now. When the time comes that we must stand once more beside our respective leaders then we shall do so, but why throw away a chance at happiness, be it short term?"

"As long as the past exists, everything will be repeated," Zoisite took a step nearer to her, "That is how it is meant to be."

"That is the past of the Prince and Princess. I am more than Sailor Venus. You made me see that without even knowing it! I am sure there is more to you than being one of Endymion's guardians. You are human, too, no matter what you say."

Zoisite smiled, ever so slightly, "You have earned the title of leader many times over. Will you risk throwing it all away?"

"I'm willing to take a chance if you are."

"Then I concur, Minako-chan."

She laughed, for the first time in an age. Zoisite frowned, "What is so funny?"

"You. Me. This situation" Minako giggled and then stared incredulously at Zoisite's Earth attire "And who did you take fashion advice from this time?" she asked, referring to the brown jacket.

"I saw the Master wearing this once."

Minako rolled her eyes, "That figures. First thing tomorrow I'm taking you shopping for some fashionable clothes."

"What is wrong with my normal appearance?"

"Nothing, but if you are going to be my boyfriend then you need to look the part. Aino Minako is a huge star after all."

"Boyfriend?" Zoisite echoed.

Minako nodded as he pulled her into another embrace.

_Boyfriend… her boyfriend… _For the first time in her short life, Minako felt truly happy.


	3. Shopping Trip

Chapter Three: Shopping Trip

For the first time in what seemed like an age, Minako was able to get a good nights sleep. Indeed, when the morning came she still had her head in the silken pillows and ignored Artemis's gentle nudges for her to get up.

"Minako-chan" he urged, "How are you feeling today? We agreed that we were going to see how the Princess was, remember?"

Minako half grunted a reply to this. Artemis had been out all night and thus had not heard of what had transpired between Minako and the second king of the Dark Kingdom. As she thought of him, a smile flickered across Minako's face. Despite Zoisite's reluctance and her own fears, she was determined to try to make things work.

_I think… I know this can work. If only for a little while. Life is short and who knows what will happen to either of us in the future. We can just live for now._

Her good cheer faded as the harsh reality of her illness set in. It did not matter if Zoisite survived to see the end of the war against the Dark Kingdom or not. Minako knew that even if she were able to fight, in a few months time she would be dead.

No, she told herself, I will not think of that today! I just want to live for now as I told him last night and I'm sure Zoisite does not think that we could possibly continue this for too long anyway. I just want a chance to be near him, be it only for a little while.

"Minako" Artemis continued to whine at her, "Are you alright?"

Finally she looked up from her pillows and feigned a yawn, "Fine" she smiled brightly. This simple act caused the plushie to do a double take and Minako instantly regretted her cheery manner. She was not usually like this, she should be especially solemn due to the events of last night, but Minako couldn't help but feel detached from all that now.

"I should get up" she agreed with Artemis, "We do have a lot to do" Minako forced her smile into a serious frown, "Why don't you go ahead without me? I will meet you in the hotel lobby in twenty minutes. I just need to clear a few things with Satchou. He thinks I'm going to that press conference at the Tokyo National Museum today, remember?"

Artemis nodded and only when he had left the room, did Minako set about getting changed for the day ahead. She stared hard at her wardrobe full of clothes, unsure of what to pick out. This in itself was ridiculous, as Zoisite had proved to her last night that he new absolutely nothing about the fashions here on Earth, but Minako wanted to look her best for his arrival in a little under ten minutes.

Frowning, she at last decided on her plaid skirt and black cross T-shirt. Then, as an after thought, she pulled on her white jacket. Minako had just finished checking her appearance in the mirror when she felt the breeze that indicated a teleport. She whirled around to see him standing behind her, dressed as always, in his Dark Kingdom attire.

"You really should learn to use the door," Minako suggested as they embraced, "What if I'd been getting changed?"

Zoisite shrugged, not sure how quite to take this comment and Minako felt slightly insulted at this, but remembered that in the Dark Kingdom they probably did not care for such things, or if they did they had learnt to ignore them.

"And" Minako hated to nag but a part of her was afraid that Artemis, or even worse Mars Reiko, would find out and she did not want to lose her leadership status or Rei's uneasy trust in her, especially as she would need Rei's help before the end came. "You should really come dressed and looking like a normal human being. How will I explain the presence of a Dark Kingdom Tennou in my room?"

Zoisite nodded, being unusually quiet even for him, and seconds later the glamour was cast once more and Minako cringed at the jacket. Pursing her lips, she decided that his fashion sense was something that was easily fixed and that she should just be glad that he was here.

"I missed you," she said shyly as Zoisite wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down to greet her properly.

"Minako?" she jumped, feeling Zoisite tense, as Satchou entered the room and Minako cursed herself for not locking it again when Artemis left.

"Minako!" he paused, dropping his papers and contracts all over the floor. Zoisite quickly released her and took a step back and Minako could see he was tensing himself for a fight. Stepping between them, Minako smiled and indicated the king.

"Satchou, I… He was going to accompany me to breakfast."

"I see" the manager frowned upon Zoisite, tilting his head to one side as he did so, "And does he have a name?"

"A name" Minako repeated weakly, feeling her heart pounding in her chest, "Ah…"

"Komoro Seiichi" Zoisite said without flinching, even when Satchou's dagger like gaze pierced into his own.

"That's it" Minako said, trying not to let her relief show, "Seiichi-kun."

"Well then, Komoro-san" Satchou said doubtfully, "Make sure that Minako-chan is at the National Museum at 10.00 this morning. We have a press conference." With that Satchou flounced out of the room, muttering something about the schedule for the day as he did so.

Minako sighed in relief, "That was too close" she turned to Zoisite, "What if Artemis had seen you?"

"Do you think he would have recognised me?"

"No…" Minako blushed slightly, "You certainly look different."

Zoisite nodded in silent agreement and held out a hand, "You mentioned breakfast?"

"You have breakfast in the Dark Kingdom?" Minako asked shyly. She felt awkward mentioning Zoisite's other life, especially when he appeared as a normal human.

"Yes, but you have to be careful what you eat. Some of the food can poison you."

Minako nodded and took his offered hand. As she did she felt power surround her and the bedroom disappeared. Stepping back she blushed at the curious looks a few other guests gave her. Minako kept her head down, even as several fans got up and raced to her side holding out notebooks for her to sign. She did so without fuss and they returned to their seats, content to stare and whisper about Minako's new boyfriend behind her back. Satchou was also taking breakfast, though he kept a healthy distance from them both.

"Is that fashion?" Zoisite wondered as he stared at Satchou's bright red velvet jacket.

"No" Minako shook her head and guided him to a table at the back of the room, "I wouldn't want you dressing like that when we're out together."

"Why not?"

Minako blushed again, though it had never bothered her before, she was more embarrassed at Zoisite's ignorance, "Satchou prefers the company of other men, that's all."

Zoisite said nothing to this and pretended to be more interested in the breakfast menu. Minako sat opposite him, nervously playing with a napkin and tearing the corners off of it. Her palms were sweaty and her tongue felt thick and heavy as she spoke again: "You will have to get used to the Earth name you gave Satchou" she managed to choke out, "People are bound to talk…"

Zoisite did not seem to understand her reason for concern, though he concurred that keeping his glamour spell going, at least in public, might be a good idea. Minako frowned slightly. Something was different about him this morning. Was it possible that he was regretting his decision where she was concerned?

"It is not that" Zoisite replied when Minako expressed her feelings, "I am worried about the Master. Kunzite is so full of bitterness. I fear what he will do if I let them alone for too long."

"You can leave" Minako retorted, feeling a little hurt that Zoisite should care only for Endymion's safety, even now. "I do not wish for you to stay if it is going to get you into trouble."

"I'll stay" the king decided after a moment's thought, "I do not wish to see you unhappy, Minako-chan."

Minako's heart melted at this statement, "Just you being here is enough."

* * *

_"Why?" Jadeite whispered, his entire body shaking as he relived the scene of the day before, "I pledged my alliance to her and she turned on me?"_

_"I told you" Zoisite said in response, "The one we must serve is Master Endymion, not Beryl. You would do well to remember this."_

And he believed this, Zoisite truly believed that they should serve the Master and fight to stop the events of the past from repeating themselves. Then why was he here? Seated in the crowded cafeteria, Zoisite did not know. He shouldn't be here. The Master was with Beryl and in danger and Zoisite was having breakfast with the enemy. No, he reminded himself, Minako-chan, not the enemy. Staring at the girl, Zoisite was terrified of the depth of his feelings, despite having crushed his own heart firmly for the want to serve Endymion; Zoisite could not longer deny a thousand years worth of love. And Minako needed him; this he knew. The Senshi of Venus was not as strong as she appeared.

She told him he could go and Zoisite knew he should. Despite what the Master said about not abandoning them, Zoisite wanted him to do so. He knew in his own heart that they were lost and had been from the moment that he recovered his own memories of the tragic past. There was still something inside of him that could be used for Beryl's will alone and this idea terrified him. No matter what Kunzite thought, Zoisite knew they were not free from Beryl's control. The events of yesterday had proven that.

So, he decided to stay and Minako seemed relieved of this. In truth, Zoisite did not know what to do. He would do anything to protect the Master. Kunzite was too full of bitterness; Jadeite still served Beryl and Nephrite… Nephrite was gone.

The waiter came over to take their orders for breakfast. Minako seemed slightly embarrassed at the attention he gave her as an idol and even more so by the envious look that he gave Zoisite. Zoisite himself remained silent as Minako pointed to a few lines of the menu and hurriedly dismissed the curious man.

Now, alone again, Zoisite was unsure of what to say. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable with glamour and the fact that they had nothing in common.

"So" Minako began shyly, her innocence suddenly reflecting that of the Princess's until her smile brightened and she said: "Where did you learn to play the piano?"

Zoisite smiled at her enthusiasm, "I taught myself from an early age. I used to watch the musicians at the Master's court. Of course, I was a true master, unlike those hacks who would play at balls and the like. I found that my music helped me to focus my powers better" his gaze darkened, "And Beryl knew this."

"Requiem for the Princess" Minako whispered and again the conversation became strained.

"Among other things" Zoisite tried to brush this off as he continued, "I find that the piano helps me to relax. It is an escape. I know you feel this in your singing."

Minako smiled as the waiter returned with her order and placed two identical plates in front of them.

"What is this?" Zoisite wondered, eyeing the plate suspiciously.

"Watermelon" Minako replied, as she picked up her half of the fruit and took a bite, "I thought you knew what breakfast was?"

"As I said before, you have to watch what you eat" he mimicked her actions and took a hesitant bite.

"Good?" Minako asked.

He nodded, and set the melon back down on the plate. "Why do you sing? Is it not enough for you being a Senshi?"

Minako took a long time to answer this. So long that Zoisite almost regretted asking her. He studied the saddened expression on her face for a moment. Zoisite, as human as he appeared, remembered little about human emotions and reactions. He had been alone in the Dark Kingdom for so long, deliberately choosing to live as an outcast, cut off from Beryl and the other Tennou. He had forgotten so many things. Beryl had taken away more than just his memories. Zoisite shook his head slightly, as though to rid himself of the triumphant laughter of the Queen that constantly rung in his ears.

"Zoisite?" Minako asked softly, daring to lean across the table and take his hands in her own "Is everything alright?"

He nodded, "A memory. It happens sometimes."

"I know" she replied softly, allowing her empathy to flow into these two words alone. Then she brightened, "I sing because it makes me happy. I think there is more to me than my Senshi self. I want to be someone, do something with my life before I die."

Zoisite laughed at this, "You'll outlive me. How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"I'm twenty three, and that's if you don't count the thousand years on top of that. You have a long life ahead of you yet."

Minako clutched his hands tighter, "Is something going to happen to you?"

Zoisite saw no reason to deny the inevitable, "Yes."

"Beryl?"

"The Master cannot protect us forever."

She lowered her gaze, her grip now slack as her black hair fell in front of her face obscuring it from view and Zoisite wondered if he had gone too far.

"We live for now" she repeated her words of the night before, "And you need some new clothes."

Zoisite stood, "Then shall we be going?"

"Have you finished?"

"I'm not that hungry"

"Me neither. Satchou will deal with the bills when we leave."

Zoisite frowned; the thought of actually paying for the food had never even crossed his mind. He shrugged slightly, supposing that he had been out of contact with human society for so long he had begun to forget their ways. Shyly Minako held out her hand. Zoisite took the offered palm and led her from the restaurant, ignoring more envious gazes directed his way.

_The Master cannot protect us forever_

_We live for now_

Minako's words were true, but Zoisite could already see the changes in the girl's heart, even if she denied them.

* * *

Artemis huddled behind a marble pillar in the busy lobby of the hotel room, his green eyes fixed on the stairs as one by one couples came down and then exited the hotel. It had been half an hour since he had left Minako-chan, but it seemed like a lot longer. 

_She is just taking her time after her episode _he tried telling himself, but there was a nagging part of him that was telling him to go back to her room and get her. She could have fainted again… or worse.

The plushie was jogged out of such thoughts when he heard a familiar laugh, though it had been so long since he had heard his young charge laugh in such a way that at first he thought he was imagining things. Craning his neck, Artemis could only stare as Minako pushed open the double doors that led out from the restaurant. He took a step towards her and then pulled back behind the safety of the pillar again when he realised that she wasn't alone.

"Who…?" Artemis whispered as his gaze fell upon the man accompanying Minako. He appeared to be in his early twenties, his warm brown eyes and tense stance clearly displaying nervousness as Minako led him across the foyer, paying little heed to the reporters snapping away with their cameras and calling out to Minako, enquiring to know if he was her new boyfriend.

Boyfriend… Artemis had not known. Minako was so serious. She was completely devoted to the mission… wasn't she? Why had she been hiding this from him? Artemis's face fell. He had thought Minako and he to be close. Ever since the night when he had found her and Minako had confided her illness to him, Artemis had always thought that she would entrust him with anything. It appeared that he was wrong.

"Minako-chan" he murmured as she hurried out of the hotel doors, struggling to push passed the reporters and fans who had gathered outside.

"Artemis!" he jumped slightly as his name was called.

"Mars? Luna?" he balked slightly at the sudden appearance of the Senshi and the other plushie.

"Artemis" Luna whispered sadly, "It is terrible. Usagi-chan has disappeared."

* * *

"What about this one?" Minako said thoughtfully as she selected another shirt from the clothes rack and held it up against Zoisite, nodded to herself in agreement she handed it to him. Zoisite frowned and struggled with that and the other ten she had already told him that he had to try on. 

"Minako-chan" Zoisite stared doubtfully down at the clothing, "I only need one set of clothes do I not?"

Minako giggled and guided him towards the changing rooms, "Don't be silly. You can't go around wearing the same thing all the time. What will people think?"

Zoisite snorted in contempt at this, "If they say anything I'll will kill them."

Angered at this, Minako whirled around and snapped, "That is the kind of thing I would expect to hear from one of the other Tennou! Why are you suddenly so angry with me?"

Zoisite sighed, "I hate this shopping" he gestured to the four bags he held in his other hand, "And I hate carrying your things, too."

Minako rolled her eyes and leaned up to plant a kiss on his lips, "I know. Most guys do, but its part of the fun."

"It is fun to do something you hate?"

She sighed; for most of the morning Minako had actually forgotten that he was a Dark Kingdom Tennou and had enjoyed the looks that were given as she walked down the street with him, but even she could see that he did not wish to be here and that he wondered what was happening in the Dark Kingdom whilst he was gone. Minako bit her lip. Even she wondered what the other Senshi were doing. No! This is not how it would be today! She wanted to be with Zoisite and enjoy the day for what it was. Was that so wrong? Minako had never known true happiness and now that she had found it, she wanted to experience it for as long as possible and yet it seemed that there would always be her past life to hold her back.

"Is this fashion?" Zoisite enquired as he came out of the changing room wearing a pair of jeans and a black shirt. Minako smiled and reached up to undo the first to two buttons of the shirt, "There."

Zoisite turned and looked at himself in the full-length mirror, stunned at his appearance, as was Minako. In it he appeared his usual self; white hair and blue eyes, but when she turned her gaze back upon him the glamour was still in place.

"A minor flaw" Zoisite shrugged lightly, "I can probably fix it later."

Minako giggled at the sight of his normal self wearing normal attire and Zoisite abruptly stepped away from the mirror.

"You look great," she added when she saw his pensive expression.

Zoisite nodded slightly, "These clothes are so plain, though."

"Inconspicuous" Minako contradicted him, "The less you stand out the better."

He had to agree to that, but adding that if he was with Aino Minako, then the chances of remaining hidden were pretty much none existent.

"So" Zoisite said as he once again stepped out of the changing room, this time wearing the clothes copied from Mamoru's wardrobe, and Minako blushed as he slipped an arm around her waist, "Tell me more about this 'fashion'? The clothes you have deemed suitable seem no different to these garments that I am wearing right now."

"The difference is the label."

"The label?"

"Just take my word for it. Now come on, we should pay for these and leave before I attract anymore adoring fans" Minako nodded towards the large gathering outside the shop window.

Zoisite agreed to this and patiently waited whilst Minako paid for the clothing with a charge card. The idol was bitterly disappointed with how the day was turning out. She thought it would be a real chance to get to know Zoisite better and away from the problems of the mission. Now, she was beginning to wonder if they really did have a past life together and whether or not this entire thing was built on a combination of lies and the lonely heart of a dying girl. Maybe Zoisite felt sorry for her. No, he did not know of her illness, and he did not seem the sort of man who would date someone only for pity. Then why… Minako bit her lip. This was only for a little while and it was an escape she badly needed. They lived for now. Why shouldn't they be happy for the moment?

Now, away from the busy streets and adoring fans, Minako could feel the despair that had been eating away at her heart take hold again. She sighed to herself and slumped down on a bench. Zoisite sat down beside her and seemed grateful for the rest so that he might put the shopping bags down. For a moment they simply sat side by side, watching the pigeons pecking at breadcrumbs on the ground. Then Minako's expression brightened as she remembered something. She opened up her handbag and took out a small neatly wrapped package and handed it to Zoisite.

"In exchange" she explained when he shot her a confused glance, "For the music box. I believe I am still in your debt."

Zoisite chuckled softly, "It appears that we were thinking along the same lines" and he handed her a velvet jewellery box. "In exchange for the clothes."

_Just when you think you know a person…_

Minako frowned, "I didn't see you get this?"

"I would have thought you of all people would learn to watch me more closely."

Minako giggled and opened the box. Inside was a small V shaped pendant on a silver chain. "I love it!" she couldn't help but throw her arms around him, nearly knocking him off of the bench.

"I'm glad" Zoisite choked out and she released him and gestured to his present.

"Aren't you going to open it?"

Zoisite nodded and did so. Pulling the paper away, he found small teddy-bear plushie dressed in a Sailor V outfit.

"How appropriate"

"That's what I thought" Minako replied shyly, "Do you like it?"

He only nodded and placed the gift in one of the shopping bags. Minako couldn't help but show her disappointment of this and then chided her stupidity. What on Earth could she give him that would truly mean anything to him? He was a Tennou of the Dark Kingdom, no less. She sighed unhappily. Gifts meant nothing to the king and she should have known better.

"You are disappointed with today," Zoisite said after a few moments of awkward silence between the pair.

"No" Minako started and then hung her head as his eyes gazed into her own, "Just a little" she allowed herself to admit, "It wasn't how I imagined it. I thought you'd have fun."

"Venus" he spoke carefully, as though choosing his words as to not hurt her feelings, and using her Senshi name so Minako's disappointment deepened, "This is not an ordinary relationship. We both understand what is at stake. We cannot allow ourselves to become too attached to each other. I might not be around forever. Beryl has a hold on Endymion for now, but her hold on Jadeite strengthens each day. Nephrite is already gone."

"Are you saying that she would… that she would do the same to you?"

Zoisite shrugged, "Perhaps" he said this lightly as though it was nothing important, but Minako's heart clenched at this thought and she suddenly felt as though she was going to be sick.

"Why not leave the Dark Kingdom?" she settled on a tone that was supposedly one of indifference, but with enough curiosity that Zoisite might answer her.

"Beryl has proved that she has a hold over us still. I do not know the limits of this hold. To leave could be even more dangerous than to stay."

"Are you saying I could be in danger if you left?" for a moment, Minako thought that he actually did care for her, but he ruined it by saying:

"The life of an individual is of no consequence. The fate of the world is what matters."

_His life… my life… Is this truly how he sees me?_

"You said you loved me once before? Was that nothing but words?"

"I do not remember much of my past. We live for today."

"Then why are we even together? If we are not even in love with each other?"

Zoisite stood, "I should go."

"But you haven't answered my question!"

He leant forwards and kissed her, very lightly on the lips before whispering in her ear, "Yes, I have."

He teleported away leaving Minako sitting in the park alone. Her hand closed tightly around the pendant, even as tears threatened to overwhelm her once again. Minako took a breath; she was not one for allowing despair to overcome her so easily.

_"We cannot allow ourselves to become too attached to each other. I might not be around forever. Beryl has a hold on Endymion for now, but her hold on Jadeite strengthens each day. Nephrite is already gone."_

_"Are you saying that she would… that she would do the same to you?" _

_"Perhaps"_

Was he protecting her? He said he was not, but if something happened… Minako bit her lip. If something happened… The nausea returned and Minako doubled over ever so slightly on the bench. The pendant was warm to her touch and suddenly felt as though it was on fire.

_Fire…_

"Minako!" she jumped, releasing the gift and standing as Artemis and Mars Reiko hurried towards her. Rei was already transformed and seemed to be looking to Minako do to the same thing. Thankfully, Zoisite had taken their shopping back with him, so Minako would not have to explain that (and she could only hope that it meant that he would come to see her again).

"Where have you been?" Rei snapped angrily, "Usagi-chan has disappeared. What kind of leader are you?"

"I had things to do. Unlike you, I'm popular and have to be places at certain times."

"Really?" Rei raised an eyebrow, "Then why was Satchou going crazy looking for you?"

She lowered her head, "Did I say I was working?"

"No, but you implied it."

Minako tossed a lock of hair over her shoulder, "I do not have to answer to you, especially if the Princess is in danger. Venus power… make up!"

Once transformed, Minako felt better about herself and more able to stand up to the scathing countenance of Mars Reiko.

"Let's go," she said coolly, "The Princess needs her guardians."

Only Artemis's saddened look as she turned away managed to ruin her confident attitude, well that and a certain white haired king.

* * *

When Zoisite materialised back in his chambers, he barely had time to hide the shopping bags in his bedroom before he heard footsteps outside his rooms. He quickly seated himself at the piano once more and struck a few notes to keep up the pretence as the door opened. 

"You've been out" Kunzite observed as he entered the room, Jadeite not far behind him. Zoisite should have known that he could hide nothing from his superior king and chose not to answer him.

"Beryl forbids us to leave without her permission" Kunzite spoke again, coming to a stop before the piano, "Where have you been?"

"Why do you suddenly obey Beryl?" Zoisite answered the question with one of his own.

"I do not" Kunzite sniped somewhat angrily, "It would not be good to anger Beryl at this time, if you value your life that is."

"You wish to erase the past. What does it matter to you if I'm dead? You will not tell her, will you Jadeite?" Zoisite had a slight concern with the blond king. Jadeite had told Beryl things before. Despite what Zoisite said to Kunzite, he was not interested in dying just yet; not until the mission was completed.

Jadeite thought this through for a moment, and then lowered his gaze to the ground as though reliving a terrible memory, "Beryl-sama… even to me she… no" he decided finally, "I will not tell."

Zoisite, satisfied, moved to play the piano once more, but Kunzite slammed a hand down on the keys and demanded to know exactly where he had gone.

"That is of no concern to you."

Kunzite smirked, "I would have thought that the Master's safety came first, especially with you?"

"It does" Zoisite was uncertain by Kunzite's interest. Could he know? Impossible. Zoisite was pretty sure that Kunzite was speaking like this in order to trap him into admitting more than he cared too.

"Where have you been?" he demanded again, this time accentuating the point by drawing his sword and pressing the tip lightly against Zoisite's throat.

Zoisite did not flinch. Indeed, to do so would be a foolhardy move. "It does not concern you, Kunzite."

"The kingdom is changing" Kunzite said, "I need to know who I can rely on. Which side are you on?"

"I serve the Master and no one else."

"Then prove it, tell me where you went!"

"Kunzite!" a forth voice rang out across the room, "Stop this! Lower your sword."

"Master?" Zoisite was relieved, just a little, as Mamoru entered the room, dressed as he had been the last time Zoisite had seen him. The king was glad that Mamoru appeared unharmed… but who knew how long this would last.

"Do you still fight among yourselves?" Mamoru declared sadly, "Why is this?"

Kunzite lowered his weapon and stalked away to the other side of the room, "I do not answer to you in this world."

"Zoisite?"

Zoisite shrugged, he could not answer, and he would not answer unless Mamoru forced the issue. This was not in his nature and as Zoisite guessed, Mamoru did not press him for details and said instead:

"I'm glad that you are safe… all of you."

His eyes saddened as he stared at them, knowing that there should be one more among them and that he was somehow responsible for this.

"Master" Zoisite spoke, "There is no need for you to stay here now. Escape now, do not worry yourself with us."

"If I meant to leave you to your fate, I would not have obeyed Beryl from the start."

Zoisite smiled, "Master" he nodded, Mamoru was the same as he had always been. Images of that day in the gardens flashed before his minds eye, as did Minako's face. Zoisite bit his lip and turned away. It was all such a mess…

"I suppose you expect us to be grateful" Kunzite sneered, drawing Zoisite's attentions away from his own problems.

"Kunzite" Zoisite could feel the tension suddenly leaking into the air. He stood, as though expecting a confrontation and this was exactly what Kunzite had in mind.

"I will not become in your debt" Kunzite continued, walking towards Mamoru, even as the Prince tried to explain that it had not been his intention and he just wanted them to be safe.

"I betrayed you?" he asked Kunzite uncertainly, "You said the planet was destroyed. What do you mean?"

"What of it?" Kunzite said uneasily, "What will you do once you know?"

"I don't know" Mamoru admitted, "I might allow you to kill me or…"

"Is that how you wish this to be? Then die" he drew his sword and pointed it at the Prince's throat.

"Stop it!" Zoisite stepped forward, "Kunzite, the Master gave up everything for us! He is the same as he was before."

Kunzite hesitated slightly, as though reliving something else, something that Zoisite could not remember. He held the older king's gaze uneasily, readying himself to come to Mamoru's aid should the need arise.

Then he seemed to shake this off and declare again that he would kill everyone that was connected with the past.

With that he struck, lunging forwards, but Mamoru expected this and dodged the first blow. Kunzite whirled around and grabbed the Prince by the shirt, even as Zoisite raced forwards to pull the man away.

"Kunzite!" a new voice barked out. The king paused, as did Zoisite, and turned to focus his gaze on Kuroki Mio. Zoisite shuddered at the sight of Beryl's shadow. She appeared to be a sweet and likeable school-girl/idol, but underneath that innocent façade was a snake. Her true self made Zoisite's skin crawl. Mio's gaze flickered to him for a brief second and the corner of her mouth turned up in a gleeful smile. Zoisite shivered slightly and took a step backwards as she reached out with a hand and pulled Kunzite away from Mamoru.

"I do not know what would happen to you, if you hurt Mamoru-kun" she threatened lightly. Kunzite lowered his sword. To look upon the beast was vile enough and Zoisite did not care to imagine what it would be like to be touched by her.

"Mamoru-kun" she turned to the Prince, her voice now taking on a sugary sweet tone, "Metallia is awaiting in her chambers. Let's go." She took a hold of Mamoru's wrist but he pulled away and her countenance darkened, though she did not dare pursue her anger here.

Mamoru gave them a sparing glance as he followed Mio from the room and for a second Zoisite debated killing Mio then and there. The Master would be free and Beryl's shadow would be gone. Along with that came the realisation that Zoisite did not want to kill Mio for that reason. Endymion would be safe in the kingdom, perhaps even more so than himself. No, the reason was simpler than that. Kuroki Mio had been Aino Minako's rival.

* * *

"I don't understand!" Rei was frantic as she ran alongside Aino Minako, her eyes searching everywhere for Usagi. "Why is the Princess so different? She is not the same as she was in the past life!" 

Rei felt as though her heart was on fire when Luna told her of Usagi's disappearance. The lively and sometimes clumsy girl loved Mamoru so much and Rei had literally seen her heart be broken before her eyes when the man had chosen his guard over his love. No… chosen was a wrong word. Rei couldn't blame him for his decision. The Shitennou meant as much to Mamoru as the rest of the Senshi did to her… even Venus.

"I think it was what happened to Endymion. The Princess, Sailor Moon and Usagi had merged into one; Princess Sailor Moon." Venus replied, being unusually open regarding the past life. Rei could only suppose it had something to do with her illness. Minako would want Rei to know as much as possible before the time came…

_But how can she say her life is meaningless? Surely she knows that there is more to her than being Sailor Venus?_

"The Princess is too powerful," Minako continued, "Without Mamoru-san to bring her back I dread to think what might happen… The past… it will repeat itself!"

"The past? You keep referring to it. What does it mean? What happened in the past?"

"The Prince and Princess's love was forbidden. It started an uprising on the Earth. This brought about a war. The war ended the kingdoms on the Earth and Moon. Everyone blamed the Princess and Endymion."

"What about the Shitennou?" Rei asked and Minako stumbled slightly for reasons that the black haired girl couldn't fathom, "How do they and Beryl fit into this?"

"As you know, the Shitennou were Endymion's guard back in the old kingdom. They were somehow turned against him by Beryl. Beryl, with Metallia's powers, started the uprising on Earth."

"So they are not truly evil?"

Minako nodded and Rei added:

"Then how can we fight them? They are precious to Mamoru-san. We cannot destroy them!"

"Baka!" Minako cried suddenly, "It was this attitude that led to the disaster before! It doesn't matter who stands in the way. If saving the Earth requires a sacrifice then we must all be prepared to make one!"

"Is that why you are so keen to die?"

"The past must not be repeated! Do you understand me? I have seen what happened. I will do anything to protect this world."

"Even at the cost of someone dear to you?"

This hit a nerve, though Rei did not know why and Minako refused to answer directly, instead repeating:

"The past must not be repeated."

Rei lowered her gaze, not content with the answers that she was given, but she did not have the heart to push Minako either. There was an underlying meaning in her words and Rei suddenly felt an empathy with her. Artemis had said that Minako was with a boyfriend. Was she afraid that she might lose him, too?

Rei did not know, and now was not the time to think of such things. Usagi was what mattered. Venus could do what she liked… for now.

* * *

A/N: I just thought I'd add in here a few words about the recent events in PGSM (i.e. Act 44). I don't really want to give much away plotwise in this fic, but I can say that it will, most probably, start to break away from the series shortly so I will most likely not be including Act44 at all or the events that took place in that Act since this is a Minako/Zoisite fic and they didn't really have time to get together in the season itself. 


	4. Something to live for

* * *

A/N: Here's chapter four at long last. Sorry I kept you all waiting, but I wanted to make sure that this chapter was the best I could possibly get it before posting. I think after this chapter, the fic is going to start to really differ from what actually happened in the season. R and R!!!

Chapter Four: Something to live for

Minako continued to run, her heart pounding loudly in her chest as she mulled over her words to Rei and the coldness of her decision. It was true. If a sacrifice was to be made, Minako knew it would be her own life. That was no matter or so she tried telling herself. She had always been so lonely. She had many friends, but they never truly saw the real Aino Minako. They only saw her as the singer, the artist and not as a human being. When Minako found out about her illness, it was a relief. She had been in the world a short time and already she had, had enough. She had no will to live and now… she wanted to fight her illness. It would mean giving up her Senshi self and the mission, which was something Minako knew she could never do. Rei could not be trusted. Like the other Senshi, Sailor Mars followed her heart. She would let her feelings for Usagi cloud her judgement. Minako did not have a choice. She was trapped. There was no other way.

"Wait!" they had just joined up with the other Senshi now but Rei had dropped to her knees.

"I sense something!"

"Youma!" Sailor Luna cried and pointed to the black-cloaked creatures that they had fought before.

"Let's go!" Minako cried as she cartwheeled towards them, the other Senshi following suit. At last, a battle, she thought in relief. Anything to take her mind off of the indecision that was eating away at her soul.

* * *

_"I do not remember much of my past. We live for today."_

_"Then why are we even together? If we are not even in love with each other?" _

Zoisite stared down at the tiny plushie in his hand. He knew he had disappointed Minako today, even if she had denied it and, if the truth were known, Zoisite was disappointed with himself. Every conversation, every moment of happiness between them had managed to come back round to the mission in some way or another. They had nothing in common apart from the past and the past was destined to repeat itself. Zoisite knew that he should just end it now, before Minako got hurt. He was not lying when he said that he was going to die. He was sure of this. He was trapped, whether he wanted to admit it or not. Zoisite could only serve Endymion. He knew nothing else and Beryl as the alternative was terrifying.

Zoisite did not mind dying defending the Master. No, this was not what scared him. He only feared for what would happen when he was gone. Jadeite could not be trusted and Kunzite was interested in nothing but revenge. Zoisite was the only one who would protect Endymion, and the one who would pay the price for it.

"What are you looking at?" Zoisite looked up, slightly startled as Jadeite entered the room, closely followed by Kunzite. Both appeared agitated, and who could blame them? Zoisite felt just the same, but he managed to keep his emotions guarded. He quickly made the plushie disappear in a glimmer of purple light as Jadeite took a wary step towards him.

"Nothing" Zoisite replied, "What do you want?"

His tone startled both men, Kunzite tilting his head on one side to frown at the white haired king, whilst Jadeite was taken aback, but it did not stop him from suddenly blurting out.

"I'm going to Queen Beryl."

At these words, Zoisite bolted up from the piano, Minako once again taking second favour compared to the safety of his Master.

"You do not remember the Master!" he protested, forcing Jadeite to halt even as the blonde shouted in frustration that he did not know which to follow.

"Well then" Kunzite said casually as he walked towards the door, "I will have to take away the source of your confusion."

"Kunzite! Wait!"

Zoisite raced from the room after the black haired king. His only thoughts now were saving the Master.

His footsteps echoed loudly as he raced down the corridor, the one that he dearly hoped that Kunzite had taken. Kunzite would kill the Master, this Zoisite did not doubt and he knew that he did not have a chance of defeating the strongest of the four.

The clashing of swords indicated that Zoisite was indeed running the right direction and in an instant he realised where he was headed; Metallia's chambers.

"Kunzite! Stop it!" Zoisite's worst fears were confirmed when he saw his Master, already transformed into his past self, and Kunzite facing off.

Zoisite drew his own blade and readied himself to step between the two men, when Endymion's voice halted him.

"Zoisite, do not interfere!"

Taken aback, the white haired king paused, "Master?" he asked questioningly as their blades clashed again. Their eyes met and Zoisite understood why Endymion had to do this, though he did not like it.

Zoisite could only watch helplessly as they fought, Kunzite clearly having the upper hand for most of the battle. At one point the young Prince was thrown to the ground and Zoisite again tried to intervene.

"Do not interfere!" Mamoru warned again as he managed to roll to the side, snatching up his blade and defending the latest onslaught of attack from the first king. Then it was over. Kunzite raised his sword for the final blow, but Mamoru was quicker. He lashed out with his own weapon and it tore into Kunzite's arm, causing the man to stumble back slightly in shock. Taking advantage of this, Mamoru struck a final time, knocking Kunzite's sword from his hand and then pressing his own against the stunned man's throat.

"You see" Mamoru said, his breath was uneven and his sword hand shook dangerously as he struggled to compose himself. "You thought that it was going to be the same as it was in the past. You see the past as nothing, but a burden and something to be hated and feared. I think we should learn from the mistakes of the past so that we do not repeat them. Don't you agree?"

With this Mamoru sheathed his sword and once again de-transformed back into his present self.

Kunzite snarled angrily under his breath and, with a flourish of his cape, turned to leave.

"Remember our bargain!" the young Prince called after him.

Kunzite nodded, "I will help you… but only for now." He warned before leaving the room.

"You didn't have to do that," Zoisite said as Mamoru regained his composure and his breath, "We will follow you willingly, even Kunzite."

"I know" Mamoru admitted, "But what kind of Master would I be if I forced him to cooperate? I would be just like Beryl."

Zoisite smiled slightly, Mamoru's words made a lot of sense, but it did nothing to comfort him and his own feelings. The Prince must have picked up on his discord as he enquired to know if there was anything the matter.

Zoisite debated a reply and in the end settled on one that seemed a mixture of curiosity and indifference.

"When you were with the Princess, did you talk about the mission?"

Mamoru frowned, obviously wondering where this had come from, "No. When I talk to her, I talk to her as Tsukino Usagi for that is who she is in the present. The past has nothing to do with it. We are together to prove that the past will no longer repeat itself."

"But what else is there for you?"

"She is the girl I loved in the past, but she is now more than that. She is…" Mamoru broke off, his gaze now darkening with suspicion, "Why all the questions?"

"I just want to know where we stand."

"You're lying. I can tell something is bothering you. You've changed since Nephrite died. You used to be so open and now…"

Zoisite shook his head, suddenly wary about how much he divulged to the Prince. "The kingdom is changing."

"Did you know that Beryl could still control you?"

"I had suspected. I wanted to be proved wrong."

Mamoru smiled slightly, though his expression seemed sad at the same time, "Will you ever be free?"

Zoisite did not know. His freedom had not been important. Serving the Master was what mattered and he voiced this to Mamoru.

"Is there nothing else for you? Do you have nothing apart from the past life?"

"I am not like you, Master. When we die… we will always be reborn to serve Beryl. It is our punishment."

"Punishment?"

Zoisite looked away, unable and unwilling to divulge Kunzite's secret. Despite their differences, it was not his place to tell. Mamoru seemed to accept this and allowed Zoisite a sad smile.

"You say that the past will always repeat. You are wrong. We make our own decisions in this life, Zoisite."

"But your decisions are linked to the Princess. You will always repeat the past."

"And you too by serving me. Let go of the past. Unless you are afraid" Mamoru turned, and then glanced back at Zoisite once more before leaving, "I won't hold it against you."

Zoisite let him go, silently thinking about his Prince's words. They made some sort of sense, but Zoisite was one of the Endymion's guardians and he would always be so.

_When I talk to her, I talk to her as Tsukino Usagi for that is who she is in the present._

The white haired king smiled, suddenly realising what he must do.

* * *

_"Princess!" _

_"Don't come any closer!"_

Minako sighed to herself. All night that scene had replayed over and over in her mind. Sailor Moon… the Princess… and how helpless Minako had felt when she simply teleported off of the roof, the sad sound of the Princess harp still echoing in the night air.

They had left after that. Minako had just wanted to go back to her hotel. Even Mars was too disheartened to question her. The Princess was one enemy that the Senshi could never defeat. She was one of them… Sailor Moon would one-day hold the fate of the Earth in her hands and Minako dreaded to think which way it would turn.

_"You said you loved me once before? Was that nothing but words?"_

_"I do not remember much of my past. We live for today."_

_"Then why are we even together? If we are not even in love with each other?" _

She would be lying if she said that Usagi was the only reason for her restless night. There were two other factors that contributed to this. One was the nearly always constant pounding in her head. The doctors had said a few more months. Just how many more?

The other was Zoisite. That day they had spent together was the biggest disappointment of Minako's life and yet she wanted to see him again. Her heart ached when he wasn't near her. Biting her lip, Minako decided to get up. Artemis was still sound asleep as she pulled on a pair of jeans and a white jumper. These clothes were not usually things that Aino Minako would be seen dead in, but she felt like relaxing in her room today. Satchou could cancel all her appointments. Bitter and saddened by the latest turn of events, all Minako wanted to do was sleep.

Then there was a knock on the door.

At first she ignored it, but whoever it was wouldn't let up. Sighing, Minako hurried to open it.

"Zoisite?" she gasped softly when she saw him standing before her, his glamour spell once again in place.

He smiled gently, though his brown eyes appeared as overcast and sad as her own, "Minako-chan" he presented her with a single white rose, "An apology for yesterday" Zoisite added as she beckoned him inside. Unfortunately, Artemis was now awake, though he knew better than to say anything in front of someone who appeared to be a normal human.

"Thank you" Minako said shyly, as Zoisite cast a wary glance at the plushie. "But there was no need. This is a difficult situation. If anything I should apologise to you."

Zoisite frowned, "Why?"

"I expected too much, that was obvious."

"You have many dreams," he said simply, "Despite what you may think."

To Minako, that sentence was beautiful and it brought tears to her eyes. He had summed her up perfectly. She did have so many things she wanted to do. She wanted real friends, she wanted to go to college and marry. She wanted to have her own home… she drew a harsh breath and most of all she wanted Zoisite alongside her. It had just taken her so long to realise this and now it was too late…

"I was about to have breakfast" she managed to choke out, turning away so that Zoisite could not see just how much his words had effected her. "Could you meet me down there? I just need to get ready."

"You look ready to me."

Minako managed a small laugh, "I can't go out in this! What would the fans think?"

Zoisite did not know what to make of this and left, agreeing that he would meet her in the lobby. Now, alone, Minako hurried over to her wardrobe and selected a pleated skirt and a black halter-neck top to wear instead.

"Minako-chan?" as she hurried into the bathroom to get changed, Artemis's plaintive voice stopped her. The plushie looked so saddened. "W-who was that?" he asked softly.

Minako couldn't lie to him, but the truth would be so much harder. "He's my boyfriend." She allowed finally, "His name's Komoro Seiichi."

"I didn't know."

"I only met him a while ago" she replied, hating every minute of this conversation.

"I see…" Artemis jumped down off of the bed.

"Artemis" Minako called as he moved towards the open door, but she trailed off when she found that she no longer had the words.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered to herself. For a moment Minako could only stare at the space where the plushie had been. She had suspected that Artemis's feelings for her went deeper than simple friendship, but he was a toy. How could he possibly expect her to return his feelings?

Sighing to herself, Minako realised that she couldn't keep Zoisite waiting. He had seemed so serious this morning which couldn't be good, she decided.

Minako dismissed all thoughts of her friend and hurried into the bathroom. What did Artemis expect from her anyway? She only had a few months left! Wasn't she entitled to have some fun whilst she still could?

Pulling on the clothes she hurried down to the aforementioned lobby and found Zoisite standing near the reception desk swamped by reporters who wanted to interview Aino Minako's new boyfriend. Minako had to laugh when she saw the adorably terrified look on Zoisite's face. Here he was, one of the Dark Kingdom Shitennou no less and he was afraid of a few reporters! Pushing through the crowds, Minako reached him and pushed the microphones aside and grabbed his hand. She winced at the flashing of cameras, but somehow managed to pull Zoisite away from the anxious reporters and they hurried inside the hotel restaurant.

Minako guided him to a table near the back of the room and slumped down in a chair, sighing in relief. The media circus was still outside, but luckily Satchou was there to deal with things and they were granted a little privacy.

"Did your cat suspect anything?" Zoisite asked after an awkward silence between them. Minako frowned slightly at the disdain in his voice at the mention of Artemis and, what she hoped, was jealously.

"He didn't" Minako replied, giggling at the wary glance he gave the reporters before continuing.

"We need to talk, Venus."

Not this again. Why can't he let go of the past life? 

"We are the same," Zoisite said, as though guessing her thoughts, "The past life will always be a part of us, but I think you already know this. But there is also, for you at least, this life. You are Venus, but you are also Aino Minako."

Minako was stunned and for a moment she could say nothing, tears almost blurring her vision at the hidden sadness behind his words "What about you? You were reborn."

"This" Zoisite gestured to his current form, "This is nothing. You heard what Beryl said. We were resurrected by her to serve her. Despite my loyalty to the Master, there is a part of me that still belongs to the Dark Kingdom. Had Metallia's seal not been broken then we would never have been reborn."

"That can't be. What of Endymion? If we were reborn to protect the Princess then--"

"Had the seal not been broken there would have been no need for your Senshi selves to awaken. We are the villains, Venus. There will never be another life for us. No matter how many times we are reborn, we will always fight for Beryl."

"Is this why you came back? To tell me all this! To turn me against you?"

"No. I wanted you to understand and now you do."

"And I wish I didn't" Minako turned away, hiding her face so that he would not see just how much his cold words disturbed her. "If the past life is all we have left then… there is nothing for us in the present is there?"

"As I said, you are Aino Minako in this world. You tried to talk to me as Venus, even in this form. The Master said that when he talks to the Princess he talks to her as Tsukino Usagi. He loves the girl that was reborn, not the Princess that she had been."

Minako slowly raised her head, "What are you saying?"

"You live now as Aino Minako so show me Aino Minako's life and not the past that had once been. Show me who you are in this world."

* * *

"I don't like it" Beryl confided to her shadow as Kuroki Mio knelt down before her, "I don't like this at all."

Twice Beryl had summoned the remaining Tennou before her and none had appeared. Of course, she hadn't expected Zoisite or Kunzite to heed her summons, but Jadeite at least… The blonde remained in Zoisite's rooms, obviously shaken by Beryl's actions from before. The Queen briefly wondered if she had lost him. This disturbed her to think of it, but it was no matter. Jadeite would always serve her. His loyalty to Endymion had not been as strong, him being the youngest of the four. Kunzite hated the Master and Zoisite… Zoisite was a problem and Beryl had considered killing him that day. But no, Zoisite was Endymion's weakness. The only one of the Shitennou who truly wanted to serve the Master. Zoisite was still needed to keep her hold over Endymion and, Beryl knew, the white haired king had a bigger part to play.

Queen Metallia was getting stronger. Even in the safety of her throne room, Beryl could sense her powers. If the truth were known, they frightened her somewhat. Because of the Princess the power was getting out of control. She had Endymion… but at what price?

Beryl frowned. Secrets were ripe, even in her own kingdom. She did not like this. The remaining Shitennou thought that they could do what they wanted. It was time that they learnt what defying her really meant.

For the first time, Beryl questioned her decision to do away with the third king. Nephrite hadn't been the most competent of her kings, but he had been loyal and Beryl needed that loyalty now. A feral smile spread across her lips as she recalled time after time that he would kneel pathetically before her, claiming that she could trust him. Trust had to be earned, Beryl knew and Nephrite had never earned that trust. She had made the only decision that she could have done. They others were too valuable and useful to kill. Still… Nephrite was not dead and could become a useful tool again. It was simply a matter of waiting and Beryl had, had a thousand years practice. She would bide her time for now. A new opportunity would present itself sooner or later.

* * *

_Beryl-sama…_

That moment was constantly replaying in his tortured mind. Over and over he would relive the memory of his Queen's betrayal. He would lie awake at night and constantly see her vicious smile of triumph as he fell to the ground. That cruel gaze in her eyes as she glared upon the Moon Princess… All he had ever been was loyal and she had thrown him away, cast him aside like he was nothing, and for what? For a man who was revolted by her very presence?

Nephrite didn't understand. He didn't understand why he had been punished in this way. He would have rather that he had died than live his life as a human being. This human body was so weak, so vulnerable and he hated it.

When he had first woke, all Nephrite could think about was revenge. The burning desire to destroy the woman who had cost him every thing ate away at his soul until there was nothing left. Such were his feelings at the present time. He wandered the streets of Tokyo during the day. Being unable to do anything, to feel anything but anger and hurt.

So lost in his own thoughts was he, that Nephrite failed to see the human packing all kinds of curious items into the trunk of his car. Indeed, Nephrite was only vaguely aware of a crash and a yell from the man as he knocked into him.

"H-h-hey, you? What did you do that for?" the man called.

Nephrite turned and, disdainfully, replied, "I don't know" before attempting to walk away, but the strange man followed him.

"Hey! You knock into me and say that? That is too much!" then, in a defeated tone, he added, "This is going to come out of my pay."

Pay? Nephrite wondered idly, only loosely familiar with that phrase.

His musings, however, turned to anger when the human grabbed his arm and continued:

"Hey! Help me out! Pick something up!"

"Why should it be necessary for me to do that?" Nephrite demanded, not believing the nerve of this man. He was one of the four Tennou of the Da--- he paused, lowering his gaze sadly. Was he? He had no power in this form… he was nothing…

"You knocked it over, didn't you?" the man insisted, continuing this strange exchange between the two of them and then adding, "Hurry, hurry!"

Nephrite could feel the internal rage building again. Beryl had often told him how much she loved his anger… his anger made the Dark Kingdom proud, she often had said. She had praised them and then cast them aside… Nephrite's fists clenched in lambent fury as he hissed through gritted teeth, "Why you…" this being directed at his Queen, though the funny human before him took it completely the wrong way.

"Not 'why you!' Here, hold this" the man placed a bottle in Nephrite's now outstretched hand.

He stared incredulously at the item for a few seconds, not believing the nerve of this animal! Furiously, Nephrite slammed the bottle down and smirked at the smash it made when it hit the concrete.

"Hey you! What are you doing?" another voice rang out and Nephrite turned in time to see a security guard racing over to them. This being actually had the audacity to grab his arm. Nephrite hurled the man to the ground, shouting at him to leave him alone.

"You dirty human!" he snarled. He could literally feel the disgust creeping across his skin and Nephrite shivered, even as the funny human reached out to try and calm him.

He, too, was thrown to the ground and Nephrite smiled in curious satisfaction. He turned, again with the intension of walking away, ignoring the man's angered shouts when…

_You being alone like this… I don't like it…_

He bit his lip in dismay at the memory. Dark Mercury… she had shown him kindness after Beryl had humiliated him in front of Kunzite and Jadeite. Nephrite's sorrow deepened and he felt immense despair eating away at his soul once more.

_He had nothing… she had taken away everything he knew… he was nothing…_

"Hey you!" the strange human had once more got to his feet and was at Nephrite's side in seconds. "You have to pay me for those things you broke!" he declared angrily, and Nephrite had to admire the foolish courage of the man.

Still, he shook off the hand on his arm, but offered no further objections when the man ushered him to the car and bade him to get inside.

"My name's Motoki" he introduced himself, somewhat gleefully, "What's yours?"

"Nephrite"

"Neph---" 'Motoki' pulled a face and started the car engine, "What a funny name" he declared.

Nephrite sighed. His life couldn't possibly get much worse than this…

* * *

"So this is your world?" Zoisite commented softly as Minako led the way through a crowd of excited fans, every so often signing an autograph book that was thrust her way. She nodded enthusiastically as she smiled upon her boyfriend in his civilian form. Today had been a much better day than their first 'date'.

Firstly they had visited her recording studio where Minako had performed her new song 'I'm here' for her third album. Zoisite had seemed especially interested in the different instruments used and Minako had tried to convince Satchou that they might want to put a 'piano version' of 'I'm here' on the album, too, with Zoisite playing the instrument, of course. Satchou admitted that he would think about it and Minako was confident that she could win him over. She was not so convinced about Zoisite.

Secondly, she had a radio appearance scheduled just before lunch, but had decided that it would be too risky to allow Zoisite to sit in with her as the DJ would naturally ask questions about her new boyfriend, Komoro Seiichi, and Minako didn't feel ready to lie her way through the interview. Of course, 'Seiichi' had been a topic in the interview, but Minako had glossed over the truth by explaining that he was a friend. If this hurt Zoisite he kept it hidden well.

Now, as they left the radio tower, Minako thought it would be a good idea to greet some of the fans and persuaded Zoisite to come with her. Not liking all the noise and attention, she felt him brush against her a few times and she could feel him mentally urging her to hurry up and thus looked rather nonplussed when a little girl with pigtails thrust her notebook under his nose.

"Minako-chan" he tried to hand the book over to her, but the little girl wouldn't let go. Minako noted that she had signed that exact book earlier.

"What is it?" Minako asked her.

The girl smiled shyly, "I just wanted Aino Minako's boyfriend's signature, too."

"Do you mind?" Minako asked softly, a part of her was worried that he would refuse and a bigger part of her was worried about the repercussions if he did so.

Her fears were in vain.

Zoisite smiled slightly and took the pen that was offered and wrote 'Komoro Seiichi' next to Minako's name. The signature wasn't the neatest Minako had seen and she supposed that he had made it up on the spot, but the girl seemed happy enough and melted back into the crowds.

Now, finally, they had reached the waiting limousine. She smiled when Zoisite hurriedly got in; seemingly glad to have escaped the fans. Minako got in beside him and struggled to ignore the ever so familiar pounding in her head and, for a brief moment, her vision swirled before her eyes. Placing a hand to her forehead, Minako leant slightly against him and this caused Zoisite to enquire if she was okay. Minako nodded and made the pretence of snuggling into his arms; "A little tired" she yawned to accentuate this and smiled when she felt Zoisite tentatively place an arm around her.

They stayed that way until they reached the hotel. Back in the safety of the room, Minako was able to take a morphine tablet, managing to swallow it before Zoisite even noticed as he was too busy looking round the room, almost warily, for Artemis. The cat was not present and Minako supposed that he was still hurting. A wave of sorrow washed over her and tears almost sprang into her eyes. She didn't want to hurt him… Artemis was her friend and confidant…

Satisfied that they were alone, Zoisite sat down on the sofa and was content with the silence until Minako broke it by saying:

"So. You've seen how I live my life. Did you like it?"

Zoisite nodded, "You have helped me see… that there is more to you than Sailor Venus."

Minako nodded and, somewhat pensively, sat down beside him, "I have. Now it is your turn. Show me how you live your life."

"What?"

"Show me the Dark Kingdom."

* * *


	5. Dark Kingdom

Chapter Five: The Dark Kingdom

"Show me the Dark Kingdom" Minako's heart was pounding loudly in her chest as she spoke these words and indeed she was shaking ever so slightly. Despite being the supposedly fearless leader of the Sailor Senshi, there mere thought of going to the Dark Kingdom terrified her.

_I have to ask. If I don't then how are we ever going to truly know each other in this world?_

"No" Zoisite refused her, "Minako-chan, it is too dangerous for you there. If Beryl found you…"

"I know" Minako tentatively placed a hand on his, "But I don't care. I want… I _need_ to understand how you live your life. You've seen how I live mine."

"It is different."

"How? You were reborn, too, weren't you?"

"We were resurrected by Beryl. You were there when she told us, remember? Had Beryl not broken Metallia's seal then there would be nothing for us in this world."

"I don't believe you! If it were true then you would not have regained your memories of Endymion!"

"Minako--"

"Show me" she repeated, her grip on his hand tightening as she sensed his indecision, "Please. I won't transform. Beryl can't sense a normal human, can she?"

"It is not Beryl I am concerned about."

"Who is it then? Endymion?"

Zoisite was not willing to reply and Minako knew better than to push him anymore, especially as he seemed to be on the verge of giving.

"Please" she repeated, "We needn't stay long."

Zoisite nodded silently, his glamour glowing white briefly before once again dispersing as he changed into his Tennou self. Minako couldn't help but shiver slightly as he took her in his arms and allowed a teleport to take hold of them both.

The transition into the Dark Kingdom was worse than Minako had feared it would be. Her body screamed out as it were torn from the room and thrust into this world of negative energies… She whimpered against Zoisite as she felt the very essence of the kingdom take hold of her. Waves of vertigo crashed into her and Minako held onto him, long after they arrived at their destination.

Short of breath, she finally raised her head to look around.

The room that they appeared in was not what Minako was expecting at all, had she known what to expect that was. It was terribly bare in comparison to her luxury hotel room, but she supposed that she could not compare the two as they were from completely different worlds. The floor was made of polished stone and her heels clicked loudly on this as she took a step away from Zoisite to fully take in her surroundings or, at least, what she could in the constant gloom.

Looking around, Minako could only see one object in the room itself, a piano sitting in the middle of the room, and this filled her with a certain sadness, though she did not really understand why. A few coloured sheets of music littered the floor, but apart from that the room itself was spotless. Curtains hung up across windows, the purple cloth having an almost eerie effect upon the room. Minako shivered again and took a step towards the piano whilst murmuring:

"So this is your world?"

* * *

"We're here!" Motoki announced triumphantly as he pulled his car up outside wherever 'here' was.

To this Nephrite said nothing, though he did raise his head to look out of the car window to see where 'here' was. 'Here' was the local karaoke parlour, Crown. Nephrite knew vaguely on it as he had researched it as a possible energy gathering location back when he was in Beryl's favour.

Again the anger threatened to overcome him as he recalled that moment when he had forced his own weapon through his stomach and had ultimately lost everything.

_You being alone like this… I don't like it…_

Nephrite exhaled deeply as he once more pictured her… Mercury… the only person that had made living in the Dark Kingdom bearable after Beryl had turned upon him. Of course, they hadn't exactly been friends to begin with, and Nephrite recalled, with a great amount of shame, that he had tried to kill her at one point. He hadn't truly wanted to hurt her, but his temper often got out of control and he did things that he would later regret and hurting Mercury would lead to a lifetime of regrets, this he knew.

"Hey?" the funny human grabbed him by the shoulder and shook him out of his somewhat bitter thoughts, "Why so pensive?"

"What?"

"Are you feeling okay?" Motoki, to Nephrite's horror, placed a hand on his forehead and frowned, "You don't feel warm or anything. Are you tired? When did you eat last?"

Nephrite, furious that a human had dared to touch him, slapped Motoki's hand away as though the man could give him a terrible disease simply by placing a hand upon him.

Motoki ignored this hostility and said, "Are you going to sit here all night?"

Nephrite scowled and obeyed the next request that he get out of the car. It was a cold night and Nephrite shivered slightly, realising dimly just how much he missed his uniform and just how warm it was.

Motoki, on the other hand, did not comment upon the weather and hurried unlocked the sliding glass doors before ushering him inside.

"Take a seat," he indicated to a row of chairs just inside the doorway and, without waiting to see if Nephrite heeded this request, Motoki hurriedly disappeared into an adjourning room.

Glancing round the Karaoke parlour, Nephrite noticed a turtle sitting in a tank atop the counter. He mentally rolled his eyes at this; he should have figured that Motoki would have one somewhere, as his car was full of stuffed toys of the stupid creatures. Getting up, he wandered over to the tank to get a closer look simply because he couldn't think of anything better to do.

Unfortunately, Motoki chose that exact moment to come back and noted, with delight, Nephrite's apparent interest in his pet.

"Do you like turtles, too?" he asked excitedly.

Nephrite frowned, "No."

Motoki's face fell and he handed Nephrite a mug with a brown liquid inside of it, "Drink this. It will make you feel better," he urged.

"What is it?" Nephrite sniffed suspiciously at the drink.

Motoki rolled his eyes, "It's hot chocolate. Haven't you had it before?"

Nephrite shrugged, despair suddenly threatening to overwhelm him once more and his gaze darkened as he slumped back down in his chair. Motoki noted his change in attitude and pulled up a seat beside him.

"What were you doing in that parking lot anyway?" he asked as he took a sip from his own drink, "Were you lost?"

"I don't know" Nephrite answered quietly.

"Do you have any family I can contact?"

Beryl-sama… he had thought that he had everything, but it seemed like he had, had nothing for a long time and only Beryl's thrall had kept him from realising this.

_You being alone like this… I don't like it…_

"No" Nephrite said out loud, "There is no one."

"How terrible" Motoki replied sadly, letting Nephrite feel his empathy, "How terrible to be alone…"

The sympathy in his voice was unbearable and Nephrite snarled out, "I don't care about that! I _like _being alone!"

"Do you?" Motoki shook his head, "Do you really?"

"I don't have to listen to this!" Nephrite stood, hurling the cup to the floor and watching in satisfaction as it shattered and the liquid spread out across the tiled floor and soaked Motoki's trainers. Angrily, he stormed over to the door, but Motoki's next words stopped him:

"Where will you go?"

Nephrite paused and then reluctantly whispered: "I don't know…"

* * *

"So this is your world?" Minako repeated softly as she stepped up to the piano, "How lonely."

"Not as lonely as your world" Zoisite pointed out and Minako felt shame overtake her as she realised that his words were true. Though, on the outside, she had everything, she had nothing of value in her life… well… she cast a glance at the white haired king, things used to be like that anyway.

Shaking off these saddened thoughts, Minako turned away, her eyes searching the bare room and finding two doors leading off from it. She stepped towards the first of these doors, but Zoisite stopped her by saying:

"Don't. You mustn't go outside of my rooms" Zoisite cautioned her, "If Beryl finds you here…" he trailed off, "I can't protect you from her."

Minako frowned slightly at this. The thought of launching an attack upon the Queen of the Dark Kingdom unexpectedly had crossed her mind, but if Zoisite couldn't defend himself against her then what chance did she have alone?

He must have guessed what she was thinking as a flicker of hurt flashed in his eyes before he hid it with a shrug and looked away. "So you've seen how I live."

Minako shook her head and nodded towards the other door, "Where does that lead?"

"My bedroom."

"Bedroom?" Minako repeated, the phrase sounding ridiculous to her ears, yet she reasoned that, of course, even the Shitennou had to sleep somewhere.

"You seem surprised" Zoisite commented lightly, even as she placed her hand on the door handle.

"Can I have a look inside?"

He shrugged, "You can, though I don't know what is of interest to you in there."

Instead of commenting she simply murmured, "I wanted to see you how you lived so that I could understand you better, didn't I?"

Zoisite did not respond to this and Minako turned back to the room. It was almost as bare as the piano room. A double bed stood in the centre of the room. The coverlet was white, but the purple illumination from the windows caused it to appear a shade of light lilac. The only other piece of furniture was a wardrobe standing in one corner. Minako crossed the room and opened this. A couple of white uniforms were hung in there and nothing more.

"I don't understand" Minako murmured more to herself than the king standing behind her. The was no stamp of his personality in the room. It was just like the rest of the Dark Kingdom; cold, lifeless…

"Minako" Zoisite stepped forward, reaching out towards her but Minako shied away from this contact.

"I can understand what keeps you here" she said at last, "There is a presence about this place. It is terrifying but alluring at the same time. It scares you to stay, but it scares you all the more to go."

"You won't find the answers you seek here," Zoisite said to this, moving to her side once more, "I think you know this."

Minako nodded, "But where--"

"The answers you seek lie in the past."

"The past, but, Zoisite, I thought we agreed that the past did not have anything to do with what we had?"

"It doesn't, at least it has nothing to do with Aino Minako" Zoisite explained softly, "You heard what Queen Beryl said. We were resurrected to serve her. You were not reborn to fight alongside the Master. You said that you wanted to understand me. You can't do that here. Do you understand?"

"No" Minako took the offered hand in her own, "What exactly are you saying?"

"What you saw… of our past lives. It was but a glimpse of who I once was."

Minako allowed him to lead her back to the piano room. Zoisite sat at the instrument and beckoned her to come closer before starting to play the _Moonlight Sonata. _

"You are contradicting yourself" she said softly, "You say that we are different in this world and then you tell me that I must see the Zoisite of the past life."

"You forget that when Beryl got her claws into us our personalities became distorted. When I was under her control I was not the same person that I am now" was his reply.

Minako nodded and shuddered slightly as she remembered the steely determination and cruelness in his eyes when he had tried to stab her so long ago. She also recalled the fear and panic as her Crescent Beam struck him and Beryl's spell released its hold. She could still picture the desperation and terror that had radiated from the young king as he struggled to reach out to Endymion, calling to him before disappearing.

"Concentrate on the music" Zoisite urged her, "Then you will see what you need to understand."

"What I need to understand?" Minako repeated and slowly closed her eyes. The music was so beautiful and she was easily borne away on the notes. Then, when she finally did open her eyes, the piano room was gone.

* * *

_The palace was just as Minako remembered it. Vast marble columns made up an entrance hall, bright sunlight reflected down through stained glass windows and onto the fabric of her skirt. She paused, half way up the steps, realising that she could move around under her own freewill and not in thrall of her memories the last time she had graced such a place. Frowning, in some confusion, Minako looked around for Zoisite and her heart sank when she did not see him with her. Was she going to be alone this time? _

_"Then you will see what you need to understand."_

_Minako almost smiled in recollection of his words and, taking a deep breath, she pulled open the solid oak doors to the palace and stepped inside. Almost immediately two guards met her, though they gave no sign that they had seen her._

_"Aino Minako does not exist in this time," Minako whispered to herself as she brushed passed them, "So of course they would not see me."_

_This gave her some comfort as it meant that she could move about the palace with relative ease. As she realised this, Minako became aware of music coming from the end of the hallway. Her heart skipped a beat as she recognised the tune; Fantasy Impromptu. _

_Minako hurried down the hallway, already knowing who she would find when she reached the room and pushed the door open. Yet, her smile faded somewhat when she recognised the person sitting at the grand piano. He was younger, quite a lot younger, but still sporting the same white hair and uniform that she was so used to seeing him in. _

_"Zoisite" she whispered despite herself. He could be no more than ten winters old. Another boy leaned up against one wall. He was only a year older than Zoisite was. _

_"Zoisite" Nephrite complained quietly, "Don't you want to come outside? It is the last day of the Cherry Blossom viewing, after all."_

_"I told you" Zoisite answered, "I am busy. The Master said that we should perfect our powers did he not?" _

_The younger Nephrite pouted, "You have to come. It is not good that you simply sit in here all by yourself."_

_Zoisite shrugged, "I like to be alone."_

_"That's how I used to feel" Minako murmured to herself, "I used to shut people out… even those who were trying to help me."_

_Nephrite turned, angrily slamming a fist down on the piano before stalking from the room. If this bothered Zoisite, he did not show it and simply went back to playing the piano. Minako stood in silence, watching this display and then the door opened again. _

_A younger boy, only about five or six years old now entered, with Jadeite trailing behind him. The blonde seemed almost guilty as the two of them came to a stand still beside Zoisite's piano. _

_"Jadeite says that you won't come outside" the young Prince said softly, causing Zoisite to cease playing. "Nephrite said the same thing," he added hurriedly when Zoisite cast a sidelong glance at Jadeite, giving him a look that Minako recognised as annoyance. _

_"I prefer to stay inside, Master, with your permission, that is." Zoisite replied quietly. _

_"Why?" the young Endymion questioned, not really understanding what Minako did so well and it tore at her heart to realise that they were so much more alike than they cared to admit. "Don't you like the Cherry Blossoms?" _

_Zoisite shrugged, "I have seen them before."_

_Endymion shook his head, "You wouldn't come last year either. Why is that?" _

_Minako could understand why and knew that Endymion, being so much younger could never do so. Zoisite knew this, too, but was loath to say a word to that effect. _

_"Are you sick?" Endymion persisted. _

_"No, Master. I just don't want to go this year."_

_"Well I want you too!" Endymion pouted and his lower lip trembled slightly. _

_"Is that an order, Master?" _

_"Yes" the Prince said after a moment's thought and Zoisite stood, obeying this command. _

_His smile returned when he realised that Zoisite was going to join them after all and he grinned happily up at his guardian and replied, "The last day of viewing is always the best and I'm so glad that we all get to go together, for once"_

_Zoisite seemed to humour the boy and allowed him to lead him from the room, ignoring the look Jadeite gave him as he did so. Minako followed them as they made their way into the palace gardens. _

* * *

_"Stop her! Endymion, get rid of this girl. If you won't…"_

Ami could still here Beryl's words echoing round inside her head. She could still see his stunned look of disbelief turn to horror and pain as the weapon entered his body. She could still pinpoint the exact moment when his blue eyes suddenly lost the spark of life and became muted before he fell, like a stone, to the ground. Beryl's triumphant look was still etched in her mind and Ami had wanted more than anything to take the blade that had been used to kill him and stab it through the Queen's evil heart. Of course, the blade would break, because Beryl had no heart, Ami knew. What beat inside her chest was made of stone, no matter how deep she may claim her feelings for Endymion went.

"Ami-chan?" Usagi's nervous voice snapped her out of these dark thoughts, the darkest she'd ever had since being healed by her best friend. Ami shuddered. Could it be that she was turning evil again? No, she decided. This pain ran deeper than even Metallia's magics had run. It coursed through her veins like fire; it would bring tears to her eyes when she was least expecting it. This was the heart wrenching agony of losing the man she loved, and Ami knew that Usagi felt it too.

The Senshi of love and justice sat cross-legged, in front of Ami, already stuffing another piece of the chocolate cake that Makoto had made, into her mouth. Crumbs fell down the front of her nightdress and onto the pink carpet. Still, despite the mess, Ami couldn't help but smile. This was the Usagi that she cared about… not that frightening being that she had become…

_"Don't come any closer!"_

We were your guardians, Ami thought silently as she recalled the coldness in Princess Sailor Moon's voice. Would you be willing to sacrifice us, too? Do you truly care for nothing and no one but Endymion?

Usagi was terrified, or so she had confessed to Ami earlier that evening. She was scared of becoming the Princess whilst she was asleep again and hurting someone. Ami had been so moved by the tears in her friend's eyes, that they had decided that Usagi could stay at her house for the night. That was Ami could keep an eye on her and, so Usagi had declared, that Ami was the only one who could sleep through class the next day and still get straight A's.

Ami smiled sadly. She couldn't sleep… she hadn't been able to sleep since it happened… Nephrite… Her heart clenched and again tears sprang into her eyes.

"Ami-chan?" Usagi repeated, her own glaze as downcast and mournful as Ami's own, "You're not scared are you?" she added hesitantly. "You're not scared that the Princess will hurt you."

"No" Ami shook her head, "I believe in you, Usagi-chan."

"You do?" Usagi squealed and threw her arms around her stunned friend, "Thank you, Ami! I knew you would always stick by me no matter what!"

"Well you believed in me" Ami smiled, managing to free herself from this suffocating embrace, and recalled, with much shame, Dark Mercury and what she had done.

_You believed in me, Usagi-chan, even when I didn't believe in myself…_

* * *

_The gardens were the same as they always were, Minako thought. The rolling lawns… the marble statues and beautiful gushing fountains and, most importantly, the Sakura trees where Minako and an older Zoisite would often snatch a few minutes of privacy from the outside world. Now, though, Minako saw a reflection of herself staring back at her rather than the man she loved._

_Children were running around the maze of trees, playing tag and then stopping to throw handfuls of Cherry Blossoms into the air. Servants scolded their actions, but smiles were playing on their lips as they watched these playful antics. The King and Queen sat on makeshift thrones, drinking sake and laughing at the playful demeanour of their son and his friends._

_Minako could easily pick out the Shitennou. Kunzite leaned up against a tree, frowning down at Jadeite, Nephrite and Endymion who were joining in this game of tag. Yet, even the oldest Tennou was smiling and obviously enjoying the evening. Zoisite stood on the fringe of the trees, leaning up against a tree trunk, obviously not enjoying himself or caring that he looked bored. Still, Minako could see the longing and want to go and join the other children, in his eyes and her heart ached for him as she recalled that feeling… every time she saw Usagi with her friends._

_It was the same for each scene of the past she viewed. Minako watched, a lone witness as Zoisite grew up as one of Endymion's guardians, yet becoming more and more detached from the others, but, equally, the most loyal to his Master. It pained Minako to see Zoisite on the outside whilst Endymion practiced his swordsmanship with Kunzite or had arm wrestling matches with Jadeite or Nephrite. Always alone… always watching… just like she had been…_

"Now do you see?" his voice, as the abrupt pausing of the music, forced Minako to snap out of her daze. Slowly, she opened her eyes and found that she was back in the Dark Kingdom. Zoisite sat beside her, his hands resting upon the keys of the piano. They trembled ever so slightly as he awaited her reaction.

"Back then" he continued, "I was not the same person… but at the same time I was no one. All that existed for me was serving the Master. We could not think of ourselves, we did not have that luxury. Everything we did, we did for the Master and his Kingdom."

Minako shook her head, "No… I can see it, even if you cannot" tentatively she knelt down beside him and took his hand in her own, "You are like me. I didn't want to admit that there was more to me than my destiny. I would watch Sailor Moon and the other Senshi and pretend to feel indifferent when really I wanted their friendship, but I was too afraid of what it might mean. You saw Jadeite and Nephrite, too. They retained personalities and individuality throughout their duty at Endymion's side. Even Kunzite did. You were so dedicated and loyal to the Prince that you failed to see yourself as a person, too. But" she took a deep breath, "I saw that person. I can see the person you are through your music. I love you because you are you, not because of who you were or who your Master was!"

_"Zoisite" Mamoru turned to face the second Tennou, "You told me that I am me."_

Zoisite recalled his Master's words. His Master wanted to remain Chiba Mamoru almost as badly as Zoisite wanted to find his place in this world. He was scared, he admitted dully. If he left Beryl then he would have nothing. Nothing in this world to hold onto. Him fearing what Beryl might do was nothing more than an excuse. He stayed in the Dark Kingdom because he wanted the Master to become so again and tell them what to do. Zoisite was unable to unite the Shitennou against the Dark Kingdom because he had not forged friendships with them in the old kingdom.

Zoisite stared down at Minako and then pulled his hand from her grasp. Why had he let her talk him into this? Why must he feel so strongly for her when she was causing him to question everything in his life? She was destroying everything he had!

"It is time you went back to your own world," he said a little coldly and Minako's face flushed with a mixture of hurt and fury.

"You don't want to face up to it! Why not? What is so terrible about being yourself? I had your doubts and you helped me to overcome them! Why can't I help you do the same?"

"Because it is different," Zoisite snapped back, "I am different."

"How different?" Minako challenged him.

Zoisite lowered his head, already hating himself for it as the words passed his lips, "The Princess destroyed the Earth Kingdom and the three of us with it. Before he died, Kunzite made a deal with Beryl. That is what comes of caring for my fellow Tennou. Kunzite was reborn on Earth as a human before Beryl awakened him and we were left to serve her. Kunzite handed our souls over to her so that we might live. What do you think will happen if we die before this awakening of Beryl is destroyed? We will be returned to Metallia until she can either grow strong enough to destroy this world or we will be revived in future awakenings. Every time we are reborn, it will be to serve Beryl and all because of Kunzite's foolishness."

There, he had said it. He had voiced the guilty secret that only Zoisite and Kunzite knew. The reason Kunzite loathed and feared the second king. Zoisite shuddered slightly as he awaited Minako's reaction. It was not, however, what he was expecting.

"Then I will set you free… all of you" she decided.

"That is impossible" Zoisite replied, recalling Nephrite's fate.

"No" Minako whispered, reaching up to caress his cheek, "You have shown me who you truly are and I will save you. You do care for the other Tennou, perhaps more than you would like to admit. I will free you from this evil."

Zoisite couldn't speak. What could he say when her mind was obviously made up? He knew it couldn't be done. Death couldn't free them and life simply imprisoned them. Instead he gently stood, holding Minako in his arms as a teleport took them both from the room.

When they reappeared they were in Minako's hotel room once more. She was asleep in his arms, the trials of the day taking more out of her than she would care to admit. Zoisite smiled and laid her down on her bed, pulling the white duvet over her and pausing just briefly to place a tender kiss to her lips. Minako smiled slightly in her sleep, but did not wake.

Zoisite left the room, but did not go back to the Dark Kingdom. Instead he cast his glamour and walked. The parks of Tokyo were very beautiful this time of year. The cherry blossoms falling from the trees reminded him of the life he had once had, and the young woman who needed him so much…

* * *

_"Thank you, Ami! I knew you would always stick by me no matter what!" _

_"Well you believed in me"_

Usagi sighed as she recalled Ami's words and leaned back against the counter, accidentally bumping Ikuko's arm as she did so. Her mother cursed as she dropped the bowl full of cake mixture and it splattered loudly to the floor.

"Usagi!" she snapped angrily, "Look what you've done!"

Ami-chan… she had seemed so distant… so much in pain… Usagi hated seeing her like that. It hurt her so much…

"Usagi!" Ikuko grabbed a hold of her arm, startling the young teenager out of her thoughts.

"Mama! That hurts!" she squealed and then stared dumbly at the cake mixture on the floor.

"Sorry!" she cried, genuinely meaning it as Usagi knelt down to clean up the mess.

Ikuko sighed whilst Shingo shook his head and went back to watching the TV. Then the doorbell went.

"I'll get it!" Usagi declared cheerfully, practically racing to answer it. It could be Ami-chan, or Rei-chan or Mako-chan with another cake!

As Usagi pulled open the door, she suddenly became speechless as she stared up at the man on the other side of the door. In fact, she stared well beyond the point of politeness and then let out a delighted shriek:

"Minako's Manager!"

Satchou sighed, deciding he had definitely found the Tsukino household.

* * *

Minako sat on the hospital bed, casting a glance at Artemis hidden under a bag of clothes as the doctor came back into the room.

_It is just a routine scan,_ Minako told herself. _Nothing to be afraid of._

Yet the doctor looked deadly serious as he re-entered the room, her results in hand.

"Aino-san" he began with difficulty, "It is not good news. The tumour is growing much faster than we anticipated. Without the operation very soon, your life will continue to shorten."

"I see" Minako nodded, she had heard all this before, "How long are we looking at?"

_Two months with Zoisite? Three, four? Five if she was lucky?_

"Two weeks."

"What?" even Artemis made a strangled gasp at this.

"No" Minako shook her head, feeling that familiar wave of dizziness and panic overtake her once more, "You have to be mistaken."

"There is no mistake. Unless you have the operation immediately then you will only live for another to weeks at the most."

"I see" Minako felt as though she was walking in slow motion as she got down off of the bed and reached for her bag. Ignoring the doctor's calls to come back, she left the room.

_Zoisite… only two more weeks… then let us make it last a lifetime…_

* * *

Kuroki Mio scowled to herself as she entered the dark and gloomy rooms belonging to the second Tennou of the Dark Kingdom. The traitor's aura was everywhere, even whilst he was absent, and this caused Beryl's shadow to cringe. She could feel the Queen's own anger bubbling forth as she gazed upon the piano and Mio suddenly had the most insane urge to destroy the damn thing, lest the meddling fool interfere again with her plans to make Endymion her own.

She didn't understand it. Why did Beryl continue to keep the traitor alive? He, and the two other Tennou, was fast outgrowing their usefulness now that Endymion was trapped in the Dark Kingdom.

Mio wanted to hear the traitor scream… she wanted him dead for ruining her plan and joining forces with a Senshi. How could Beryl let him live? That was why Mio was here now. She would find something… anything that would make Beryl mad enough to finish him.

She moved to the piano itself. It was bare, except for a few sheets of rainbow parchment that lay scattered about and a quill pen. Mio's scowl turned into a grimace of fury. Was there nothing? Moving away from the object, she placed a hand on his bedroom door and pushed. Surprisingly the door opened and Mio stepped warily inside. If he caught her here…

He would not… she wouldn't be long… Her hawk-like gaze scanned the sparse room until it rested upon something set upon his bed, half hidden under the coverlet.

Grinning, she pulled back the bed linen and her grin widened. Sitting, almost as though it were waiting for her, was a tiny plushie wearing a Sailor V fuku. Mio reached out with a hand, closing a fist around this simple thing. She had found what she was looking for. The traitor would die and not even Endymion would be able to save him this time…

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay with this chapter. I hope everyone enjoys and don't forget to review!


	6. Ultimatium

Chapter Six: The Ultimatum

_"Two weeks."_

_"What?"_

_"No. You have to be mistaken."_

"There is no mistake. Unless you have the operation immediately then you will only live for another two weeks at the most."

"I see"

Minako lay in her bed in the hotel room, the doctor's words whirling around in her headache-clouded mind. Her temples ached and all morning she had been unable to do anything, but rest. Yet even sleep would not come easily. A week and a half had passed and Minako had continued with her basic treatment. Two weeks… her two weeks were nearly up and the past few days had seen her having to cut short time that she had spent with Zoisite so that she might rest. She had even fainted in front of the other Senshi. Mars knew that Minako's time was short, but still she said nothing. Whether this was out of loyalty or her own fear, Minako did not know. Whatever the reason was, she was grateful for Mars's silence. Minako knew that soon she would have to pass leadership to Rei. She would not be able to fight for much longer…

She smiled slightly as Artemis pressed a damp cloth to her head and she reached over to pet her feline companion. Artemis… her confidant… the only one in the world who knew that her life was coming to an end so soon. Artemis had been with her since the beginning and, Minako knew sadly, the end, too.

_"Then I will set you free… all of you"_

_"That is impossible"_

_"No. You have shown me who you truly are and I will save you. You do care for the other Tennou, perhaps more than you would like to admit. I will free you from this evil."_

She had lied, Minako knew. She could not save Zoisite and the others, no matter how much her heart burned with this desire. She would die and then he would die. It was their punishment… Zoisite had said himself that each time they were reborn it would be to serve Beryl.

"I'm sorry…" Minako whispered bitterly, startling her feline friend somewhat.

Artemis looked up, the pain evident in his eyes as he asked tentatively, "Are you thinking about Komoro-san?"

Minako nodded and Artemis continued:

"You should tell him."

"No."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Does he love you?"

"I would like to think that he does."

Artemis lowered his gaze and said sadly, "Minako-chan… The mission… it's killing you. Have the operation. Have it and live as a normal girl. Don't die for something that you no longer believe in?"

Minako sat up, dislodging the cloth as she did so. "What are you talking about?"

"This last month has been the happiest of your life. You have truly become Aino Minako. I don't want to see you throw it all away!"

"I'm not throwing it all away! We agreed that I would devote the rest of my life to completing the mission from the past life."

Artemis shook his head, "I never agreed to that! I don't want to watch you die! I can't watch you fading away before my eyes. I know you are scared, but you have friends and Komoro-san. They would help you get through this! Remember the game show? You loved being apart of the team. You had so much fun and if you have the operation--"

"Shut up" Minako snapped coldly as her heart clenched at his words. She could have all that… and that was what frightened her. She was scared of dying, but she was terrified of living… and now Minako did not know which was the lesser of the two evils.

"Minako-chan!"

"Shut up" she repeated, "I am Sailor Venus. Aino Minako died long ago and before this body fails me I intend to use my remaining days to prepare Mars and the others. I will not do something as foolish as risk an operation that only has a slim chance of success! I thought you understood that?"

"I do…"

"No, you don't. Just go away, Artemis. I need your support, not your lectures and if you can't give me that then I suggest you leave."

"Fine" Artemis hissed, making no effort to disguise the pain in his voice and the fact that it wavered in places, "I won't sit and watch you do this, Minako. I can't… not anymore."

Minako knew where he was going, even before he left. He would tell Rei of her decision. Rei would come here and try to help Artemis to change her mind. This Minako could not allow. She stood, her legs feeling like jelly beneath her as she climbed out of bed. The room swayed before her eyes and she almost fell had there not been someone behind her to catch her.

Minako smiled and turned around. "Zoisite" she murmured, wrapping her arms around him as her tears started to fall…

* * *

"A cleaner? Is that what I have been reduced too? One of the great four kings of the Dark Kingdom is reduced to this?" Nephrite snarled angrily to himself as he continued to attack the floor with a mop whilst Motoki looked on anxiously, debating whether to say anything or not.

"Just try it, dirty human," Nephrite hissed as though guessing the stupid man's thoughts, "I may not be one of the Shitennou anymore, but you still have a reason to be afraid."

It had been nearly two weeks and after that night in Crown, Nephrite had decided to stay though decided wasn't exactly the right word. He had nowhere else to go, after all, and Motoki had been kind enough to let him sleep in the storeroom. Kindness… Nephrite sneered to himself; I never dreamt that I would be accepting kindness from a human. A race of dirty, lying, thieving animals that were only out for themselves… or so Beryl had said, but Ami wasn't like that.

Nephrite couldn't help but blush when he recalled a certain incident a few days ago. Motoki had suddenly left Crown in search of a giant 'turtle' and told Nephrite to look after things here. Nephrite hadn't wanted too and had become angered. He was always so angry… he thought uncomfortably. Of course, he had, had a fiery temper when he was in the Dark Kingdom, but had managed to keep a sort of restraint upon it… well some of the time anyway.

As much as Nephrite had hated to admit it, he loathed being alone. When he was alone he was left with nothing but his thoughts and feelings. He would think of every cruel word that had passed Beryl's lips and how he would berate himself for angering her so. He would curse himself; call himself all kinds of names, thinking that it was his fault that she no longer loved him. For hours, Nephrite would relive this before his blame would shift to the only person in the Dark Kingdom who saw Beryl for what she truly was; Zoisite.

The second Tennou had offered to help Nephrite. He had offered to help him remember his past, thus the reason for Beryl choosing to force him to kill himself. She had cast him out because she thought that he was trying to defy her. That was Zoisite's fault. He had offered him help, but in fact that help was a double-edged sword and Nephrite had taken it.

He had been brooding this when Ami came over to him. Of course, she no longer recognised him, but Nephrite knew her true name; Dark Mercury… Sailor Mercury… the only person in the Dark Kingdom who had ever shown him an ounce of kindness. Of course, she did not recognise him. How could she? He looked so different, only a shadow of his former self. In a way Nephrite was glad of this. Had she done so then he would have explain his pitiful existence. Nephrite did not want her to see him so weak… so pathetic.

"Nefurin" Motoki snapped, drawing the taller man from such thoughts. Still, they had affected him so that Nephrite didn't even have the heart to shout at the stupid human for calling him that funny nickname. "Were you listening?"

Listening to you fawning over that disgusting pet turtle or the endless drivel about the brawny Senshi, Sailor Jupiter that you continuingly spout?

"No" he said, and smirked slightly when Motoki's face fell.

"I have to go out. Will you keep an eye on things here?"

"Why should I?"

Motoki sighed, "Honestly, Nefurin. I've given you a job and somewhere to stay. Why can't you be a little more grateful?"

"Because I didn't ask for your charity!" Nephrite roared, slamming the mop down on the floor and smiling slightly at the lovely clatter it made as it hit the ground.

Motoki jumped back slightly, opening his mouth to say something else when Crown's doors opened.

"Ami-chan! Konnichiwa!"

Nephrite's face flushed red when he saw the shy girl and he quickly turned away so that she might not see this.

"Motoki-kun, hello" Ami said politely and then added, "Hello, Nefurin."

Nephrite mentally winced at the usage of his nickname but refused to turn around causing Ami to enquire what was wrong with him.

"Nothing. He's been in a funny mood lately" Motoki replied, his cheerful demeanour fading as he added: "How is Mako-chan?"

Nephrite had to admit he had been alarmed when, only a few days ago, Motoki had come back from his 'date' with Sailor Jupiter looking as though she had torn out his heart. Kino Makoto, as she was called in this world, had avoided him ever since. Usually he wouldn't shut up about her. Perhaps she had finally realised what a fool he was, Nephrite thought to himself.

"Makoto's fine" Ami replied and then noticing that Motoki was halfway through the motion of putting his coat on "Are you going somewhere?"

"I was" Motoki cast an angry glance at Nephrite, who snarled back at him, causing the silly man to turn back to Ami, "But I don't have anyone to look after this place."

"What about Nefurin?" Ami asked innocently.

"As if I would trust _him_," Motoki declared, "he'll probably break everything."

"Well" Ami began shyly, "I don't mind keeping an eye on the place."

"Really?" Motoki cried, "Ami-chan, thank you! Did you hear that, Nefurin? Ami-chan is in charge and don't you dare be mean to her!"

Nephrite's heart had skipped several beats when Ami had offered to stay with him and could only manage a disconcerting grunt as Motoki hurriedly showed Ami how to take new memberships and endless other things that might happen whilst he was absent. Then, before Ami could change her mind, he was gone again warning Nephrite to be nice to her.

Silence followed his departure as Ami walked around behind the counter and gave Nephrite a sweet smile. The latter was inwardly furious with himself when he returned this pleasantry without even meaning too.

_Why does she always make me feel so awkward? So insecure and yet at the same time I want to be around her… Each day I wake up thinking 'I wonder if Ami-chan will be in today'… how can a simple human being make me feel like this? Even if she is a Senshi…_

"Nefurin--" she started, but he cut her off by saying.

"I'm going to sweep the floor out back."

"Oh" there was some disappointment in her voice and Nephrite's heart leapt at this. Could it be possible she actually wanted to be around him? Shaking this off he replied gruffly:

"You should stay here in case someone comes in" with this he snatched up the mop again and hurried away from the counter.

Unfortunately, he was in such a rush to get away from Ami, that Nephrite wasn't looking where he was going and tripped over the bucket that he had left by the door earlier in the day.

"Daijobu?" Ami cried out as he hit the floor.

"I'm fine," he snarled out as she knelt down beside him, and Nephrite hated the concern in her eyes.

"No, you're bleeding!" Ami stated softly, indicating his right hand.

Nephrite stared down at the shard of glass embedded in his palm recalling the day before when he had broken the back window in a fit of temper and had not bothered to clean up all the glass from it. As Nephrite watched thick blood welled up around the shard to slowly trickle down his arm and form a pool at his feet.

It was funny how little this injury hurt him, but then again having a sword jammed through you gut would effect your pain tolerance slightly, Nephrite thought bitterly as Ami raced to get the first aid kit. She came back moments later, after hanging the closed sign on Crown's doors.

"This will hurt a little bit," she warned him as she hesitantly took hold of the end of the glass shard and pulled.

Surprisingly it did hurt and Nephrite exhaled sharply as it came free and the blood flow became faster.

"You might need stitches," Ami told him as she pressed a white cloth down on his palm to staunch the blood flow. "When Motoki gets back he can take you to the hospital."

"It's fine" Nephrite snapped, pulling his hand away and struggling to ignore the hurt look on her face.

"You know" Ami said quietly, "If you weren't always racing about the entire time then something like this could have been avoided."

"What do you care what happens to me?" Nephrite demanded suspiciously. Could this be some ploy by the Senshi to trick him into revealing who he was… had once been?

Ami gave him another shy smile and said, "Because you seem so lonely and I want us to be friends."

"Friends? I don't have any friends."

Ami smiled again. "Then that is something we have in common. Before I met Usagi-chan and the others I was all alone, too."

"I _like_ being alone."

"No. You don't. No one likes being alone, not deep down" Ami shook her head and Nephrite hardly noticed when she once again took his hand in her own and started to bandage his wound.

_You being alone like this… I don't like it…_

She was pitying him again, and, for once, Nephrite readily accepted this pity and that terrified him for if he were to start feeling anything for Ami then he would truly start to become a dirty human and Nephrite didn't want this… did he?

* * *

Rei's heart was pounding as she followed Artemis up the stairs towards Minako's hotel room. When the plushie had told her of what Minako planned to do she had been horrified. Was Minako truly prepared to sacrifice herself like this? It was wrong… the past life was slowly destroying them. First Usagi-chan, now Minako… who would be next? Rei couldn't stand by and watched her closest friend do this… she just couldn't.

Artemis also told her that Minako had a boyfriend. The plushie had been saddened by this fact and Rei knew it was because she was growing up and would no longer need Artemis by her side. It was strange, but when Rei was told of this, she felt as though the breath had left her body. It had taken her several minutes to regain her composure and start the run to the hotel. She didn't even know that Minako had time for boys… Casting these thoughts aside, Rei reached the hotel room door. All that mattered now was stopping Minako from making a very big mistake.

"Minako-chan?" she knocked on the door, thinking that she heard voices inside. One was Minako's and the other… Rei frowned… she thought she recognised the voice but she wasn't sure. There was also a strange aura surrounding the room. Not evil… but familiar all the same. The voices ceased when Rei called out and, after several seconds and no one answered her calls, Artemis produced the spare key to her room which he had always kept in case of such an emergency.

Opening it, Rei was stunned when she entered the room to find no one there yet the aura was still the same. Rei shivered slightly and Artemis gave a small cry when he realised that his charge was gone.

"Where could she have gone?" he demanded shrilly.

"I don't know" panic was catching, Rei thought as she hurried to the window and looked down upon the busy streets. Two people were walking hand in hand down the street away from the hotel. One was a young man in his early twenties and the other was…

"Down there!" Rei shouted, pausing only to pick up the plushie as Artemis cried out:

"How did she get down there?"

"I don't know" Rei admitted, "But something's wrong. This aura… I don't like it."

_Minako… what's happening to you…_

* * *

When Zoisite appeared in Minako's hotel room, he was surprised to find her still in bed, or, more accurately, just getting out of bed. He waited patiently for her to acknowledge his presence, very much aware of the fact that Minako much preferred him to use the door like a normal human. Zoisite didn't like his human guise. The glamour made him feel uncomfortable and almost clumsy as though he was denying a part of himself. Of course, Zoisite was aware that he would feel much more awkward if he was out with Minako in his normal form and they bumped into one of the other Senshi. Thinking of this was enough to quickly cast the glamour as she got out of bed.

Zoisite was about to utter a quiet greeting when she stumbled and the words died on his lips as she fell, a hand pressed against her forehead in pain as she did so. Diving forwards, Zoisite managed to catch her before she hit the ground and she turned when she felt his arm around her waist.

"Zoisite" she whispered and then, to his astonishment, began to cry.

Unsure of what to say or do, the second Tennou simply held her until, finally, her tears subsided and she leant forward to greet him properly.

Her kiss differed greatly from the delicate embrace that Zoisite was used too and, when she finally pulled away, he found himself a little short of breath.

"Why were you crying?" Zoisite requested when she hurriedly dried her eyes on the back of her nightgown.

"Artemis and I had a fight" was the unexpected reply.

"You were crying because you had a fight with a stuffed toy?" Zoisite replied, wondering if this was normal human behaviour or not. Indeed, Minako had been acting strangely lately. She did not seem as full of life as she usually was and had cancelled several of her concerts so that she could spend time with him. Zoisite was told that he was supposed to feel flattered that she wanted to spend more time with him, but he felt uneasy as though there was a terrible secret that he had yet to uncover.

"Don't call him that," Minako snapped, "Artemis is my most trusted companion."

Zoisite was surprised when he actually felt some hurt at this remark. It was a phrase that humans 'took offence' at, or so he had learnt. Still he said nothing to this effect and asked where she wanted to go today.

For the past week or so Minako had been requesting that they do some things that normal human couples did which included going to the cinema and ice-skating. The former, Zoisite had enjoyed because it meant in the darkened cinema he could lose the glamour spell until the movie had ended, though the film itself had been dreadful. According to Minako the genre had been horror, but Zoisite couldn't really understand why humans wanted to make films about one human with a knife going around and killing several more 'cast members' before the film ended.

The ice-skating had been the worst Zoisite had to endure. Because she was Aino Minako, they had the rink to themselves, but Zoisite had drawn the line when he had seen what exactly this ice-skating involved. There was no way a high Tennou of the Earth Kingdom was going to lower himself to such a degrading pastime. Minako had been a little disappointed at this, but had chosen not to push the subject. He had been quite happy to watch her skating. Minako had just seemed glad of his company.

"I thought we could go for a walk," Minako said, at last, answering his question, "When I'm properly dressed for it that is."

Zoisite nodded to show his agreement to this and took a seat on the bed whilst Minako hurried into the bathroom to put on some 'suitable' clothing.

After a few minutes, however, there was a knock on the door. "Minako-chan?" Zoisite recognised Sailor Mars's voice, which followed this knock. With the glamour in place, Zoisite supposed he could answer the door to her, but he did not know if Minako would like this as she seemed a very private person and rarely went to Senshi meetings at all.

Thankfully, Minako had now finished in the bathroom and came out requesting to know who was at the door.

"Sailor Mars" Zoisite replied and he noted Minako's growing unease at the mention of her fellow Senshi. "You do not wish to speak with her?" he added when Minako hesitated further.

"No" she decided, "I do not."

Zoisite did not understand this reluctance, but it was beneath him to get into petty battles between the Sailor Senshi and Minako had paled at the prospect of such a confrontation. He quickly pulled Minako into his arms and they teleported from the hotel room.

* * *

Ami cleaned and bandaged Nefurin's hand in silence, unsure of what to say to Motoki's bad-tempered friend. Makoto had said that Motoki had found him wandering around a parking lot one evening and had taken pity on him. Also, according to Makoto, he had amnesia and didn't really seem to know what planet he was on half the time. Makoto had lastly warned Ami to keep her distance, as Nefurin did tend to get a little violent, especially when Motoki called him by his nickname.

_"Friends? I don't have any friends."_

_"Then that is something we have in common. Before I met Usagi-chan and the others I was all alone, too."_

_"I like being alone."_

This wasn't true, Ami was sure of it. Nefurin always held a certain sadness about him, beneath all the rage. She supposed it must be fear. After all who could blame him if he did not know anyone in Tokyo.

"Nefurin?" Ami said, as she finished bandaging his wound, "Are you feeling better now?"

"Fine" he pulled his hand away again and clutched it protectively to his chest.

_Not even a thank you_, Ami mused to herself. He seemed to have no idea socially, either. Still… some thing drew her to this angry young man… he seemed almost familiar somehow.

"Have we met before?" a stupid question considering that he had amnesia, but Ami couldn't help but ask.

"No" he replied, a little too quickly. "Never."

She sighed and stood up, "It's just that you seem familiar to me."

"Familiar?" he asked, a little curiosity entering his voice, "Familiar how?"

"I used to know someone like you" Ami blurted out without intending to and her eyes filled with unshed tears as she thought again of Nephrite and his terrible death.

"You did?" he was trying, and failing, to appear disinterested, but Ami still continued.

She nodded and took a deep breath, "He died… it was so horrible…"

"Died" Nefurin repeated, shock evident in his voice, "A-and you had f-feelings for this someone?" he stuttered out these last words even as Ami nodded. It was a great weight off of her chest to tell someone about her feelings for the dead Tennou, even if it was a complete stranger who she had confided in.

For a moment neither of them spoke, each lost in their own thoughts. Ami wanted to so badly tell him how much she missed Nephrite, that it pained her constantly to think of his death, but she held her tongue, sensing that Nefurin would not be the least interested in her problems.

Ami bowed her head and looked away as a stray tear trickled free and rolled down her cheek.

"Ami-chan?" Nefurin questioned, completely at a loss, it would seem.

"I-I'm fine--" she broke off in shock when she felt him reach out and draw her to him in a gentle embrace. Ami found herself leaning into this contact and she wrapped her arms around his back and she pressed her face into his shirt. For a minute that seemed to last a lifetime Nefurin held her in his arms. The sense of familiarity seemed to overwhelm Ami and, when she finally pulled away, she now knew whose face she was truly staring into.

"Nephrite?" she whispered, well aware that her face had drained of all colour at this realisation and she stood, her legs threatening to give way as she gazed at the former Tennou of the Dark Kingdom, taking in, for seemingly the first time, the changes that he had undergone, but underneath it all he was still Nephrite… still the man she loved.

"Ami?" he asked, reluctantly breaking the silence as he reached out to touch her hand.

Ami pulled away, scrambling to her feet and backing away, "I…" she stammered as her emotions threatened to overwhelm her. A part of her wanted to cry in relief that he was alive, part of her wanted him to take her into his arms again and kiss her and another part of her wanted to run for he was still a Dark Kingdom Tennou and she allowed him to hold her… he was the enemy and, what was worse, he reminded her of her time as Dark Mercury. Ami hated her evil self and what she had done to her friends and being around Nephrite made her relive this nightmare.

"I can't be here" she turned to walk from Crown when Nephrite called after her:

"Mercury!"

Him calling her by that name sent a chill up Ami's spine and she broke into a run. He did not come after her and for this she was glad. Only when she was far enough away, did Ami begin to cry.

* * *

Minako was very much aware that walking the streets of Juuban when Rei and Artemis were looking for her was not a good idea, especially as she happened to be walking alongside a member of the Dark Kingdom. Of course, Zoisite's glamour spell would fool them, but this still added to her unease as she walked arm in arm with him down the busy streets, occasionally stopping to look in the odd shop window or take in the envious glances that were being directed her way.

Yes, _her_ way, Minako thought with amusement as she was given yet another resentful glare by a young woman. Zoisite's normal form was cute, and Minako found herself wondering what he would be like as a real human. Of course, she did not voice these thoughts to Zoisite. After all, he considered himself better than humans and would not take kindly to her words.

They walked in more or less silence and this was another thing that Minako realised that she loved about the Tennou. He was naturally quiet and did not mind when she slipped off into her own little world. A world where she was not ill… a world made just for the two of them.

Despite all her songs, Minako had not ever considered herself a romantic. Since becoming ill she had not believed that true love was possible. She had been wrong; the proof was walking right beside her.

She felt Zoisite pause and saw that they had stopped outside a music shop. Her boyfriend was staring in amazement at the variety of instruments in the shop window and, especially, the grand piano, which looked surprisingly similar to the one in his rooms in the Dark Kingdom.

"How did you get a piano into the Dark Kingdom?" Minako suddenly murmured and it was a good question. She couldn't exactly imagine him going into a shop and buying the thing.

"When I woke up after Beryl brainwashed us it was in the room with me" he replied quietly, "She knew how I channelled my powers through the piano and I suppose it was to set me at my ease" he smiled slightly, "Of course she did not know that the piano would help me remember who my true Master is."

"I see. How is Mamoru-san?" Minako tentatively asked. Zoisite had been quiet about his Master lately and this worried her somewhat. Usagi, however, was desperate for news, especially after Kuroki Mio attacked him in front of her. The last Usagi had seen of him he had been kissing her goodbye after Beryl granted him 'permission' to spend the day with the Princess, as long as he came back by sunset. He had failed to do so and Minako was well aware that Zoisite was disappointed in his Master for this. His only chance to be set free and he had not taken it. He would die for the Princess again.

"He grows weaker" Zoisite replied, anger evident in his voice, "If someone doesn't do something then the Master will… If he dies then the Princess shall suffer for it."

"No" Minako shook her head, "Usagi-chan is a good person. You've only seen how she was in the past. If you knew her in this world you would see how different she is."

"The past life is all that matters" Zoisite retorted haughtily and Minako pursed her lips to keep herself from starting an argument with him over it. Zoisite would not be swayed and she knew better than to try to force the issue.

"Minako!" she jumped slightly when she heard Artemis's voice and, sure enough, she could make out Rei pushing through the crowd and coming towards her, Artemis under one arm.

"Do you want to leave?" Zoisite asked her, but Minako shook her head. There was little point now that Rei had found them.

"Just don't say anything to them and it'll be fine" Minako said, more to reassure herself than Zoisite.

"Where have you been?" Rei said, when she saw that Minako wasn't alone. "I've been looking everywhere for you. We were meant to meet up this morning, remember?"

Minako shook her head, "I've been busy."

Rei was slightly taken aback by her tone and replied: "I was told that you don't want to go to the theatre after all."

By theatre Minako knew that Rei meant hospital to have the operation.

"I decided it wasn't necessary."

"Wasn't necessary? Minako, if you don't--"

Minako cast a wary glance at Zoisite and Rei lapsed into a brief silence before enquiring to know who he was.

"Komoro Seiichi, my boyfriend" Minako was about to answer when she saw that Rei's gaze was no longer fixed on the man beside her and had wandered to the window, or, more accurately, Zoisite's reflection. Minako inhaled deeply when she saw Zoisite in his true form looking back at them and she remembered, with horror, that day when they went shopping together.

_"Is this fashion?" Zoisite enquired as he came out of the changing room wearing a pair of jeans and a black shirt. Minako smiled and reached up to undo the first to two buttons of the shirt, "There."_

_Zoisite turned and looked at himself in the full-length mirror, stunned at his appearance, as was Minako. In it he appeared his usual self; white hair and blue eyes, but when she turned her gaze back upon him the glamour was still in place. _

_"A minor flaw" Zoisite shrugged lightly, "I can probably fix it later."_

_Minako giggled at the sight of his normal self wearing normal attire and Zoisite abruptly stepped away from the mirror. _

"Minako, step away from him" Rei said, her voice edged with coldness as she glared hatefully at the second Tennou, "He's not who he appears to be" she was already half way through the motions of calling out her transformation, regardless of it being a crowded street when Minako lunged forwards and pulled her hand down.

"I know," she snapped even as Artemis gasped slightly at this betrayal. "Zoisite and I…"

"No" Rei shook her head; her eyes darkening further as the full impact of what Minako was saying hit her, "You… and him…" her voice was strained, "How?"

"We were lovers in the past life."

"The past life? Must you always live in the past?" Rei shouted, her voice cracking in places as twin tears streaked down her cheeks.

"Mars--" Minako reached out to place a hand on her fellow Senshi's arm, but Rei slapped her away.

"Don't… just don't…" with these words she spun away into the crowd.

Minako lowered her hand, her heart thumping loudly in her chest as she watched Rei's retreat. Rei would tell the others… Of course Usagi-chan would not mind considering her relationship with Mamoru, but Jupiter and Mercury… Despite her impending death, Minako was still the leader and Zoisite… they couldn't find out about him… not now and not ever. Rei had to keep quiet.

Minako spun away from him, ignoring his calls as she dashed after Rei, pushing between throngs of people in her desperation to get to the Senshi of fire before she found the others. Then it happened. Minako stumbled as a wave of vertigo crashed into her. She uttered a small cry, even as Rei turned around and saw her fall.

She couldn't breathe… this was so much worse than before. Her head felt as though it was on fire. Jolts of pain ravaged through her mind and kept Minako on her knees, her entire body trembling as she felt Zoisite reach her side.

It was obvious that he did not know what to do and Minako struggled to regain her composure, even as the corners of her vision started to darken. Uttering one last cry, she slumped against him and knew no more…

* * *

_"The past life? Must you always live in the past?"_

_"Mars--"_

_"Don't… just don't…"_

Zoisite stood still for a few seconds as Mars and then Minako ran. He was unsure what to do whilst inwardly cursing the fact that he hadn't bothered to fix his glamour spell properly. A minor flaw had caused them so much trouble and Zoisite hated any kind of imperfection in his magics. People were staring now, watching Minako's retreat and then awaiting his own reaction.

What should he do? Zoisite had no idea. His first instinct was to teleport back to the Dark Kingdom. He was being selfish. His Master needed his help and here he was with Minako! The Master could be dead. That thought stopped him cold and Zoisite made to open a portal, ignoring the minor problem of the civilians when he recalled the look of panic on Minako's face. She didn't want anyone to know. This was their secret and now that Mars knew she could cause trouble for the leader of the Senshi and Zoisite cringed at the thought of his feelings for Minako becoming public knowledge between the Senshi and if the Princess told his Master…

Zoisite was not afraid that Endymion would be angry, quite the opposite in fact, but if anyone found out then he had no business telling his Master to stay away from the Princess.

So Zoisite, too, started off in the direction that Minako had taken. In the past life, if anyone learned something that they were not supposed to know about the kingdom, Zoisite or one of the other Tennou had, had the unpleasant job of silencing them, but he felt sure that Minako would object to him killing Mars so the best course of action seemed to be to help Minako catch her and then hope that his lover could persuade her to keep quiet.

Zoisite hurried through the crowds of people when he saw Minako. She was kneeling down on the floor, seemingly in pain. One hand was pressed shakily to her forehead and she grimaced in pain before pitching forwards further, almost in a faint.

Mars stood a little way away, preparing to hurry to her side, but Zoisite got there first. He wrapped his arms around her shaking body and called her name, wondering if Mars had hurt her, but judging from the shocked look on the girl's face this wasn't so.

Then Minako went limp in his arms as she lapsed into unconsciousness. As she did so, Zoisite became aware of the crowd that had gathered around the three of them.

"Komoro-san" Mars said, kneeling down beside him, her distrust clear in her eyes, "Someone's called an ambulance. She'll be fine once she gets to the hospital. You don't need to stay."

Zoisite wasn't entirely sure why Minako had to go to the hospital. She had just fainted had she not? Humans fainted all the time, usually when they didn't eat enough or were stressed out about something. He quietly voiced these feelings to Mars.

She looked up into his eyes, registering some shock and disbelief, "You mean she hasn't told you?"

"Told me what?"

Mars's next words stopped Zoisite cold, "That she's dying."

* * *

For Zoisite, the next couple of hours seemed to pass in a haze. When the ambulance arrived he found himself, along with Mars and Artemis, ushered into the back of it to accompany Minako to the hospital. Once there he, again with Mars and Artemis, was shown to a small waiting room whilst the doctors looked at Minako.

Zoisite couldn't speak. He felt numb all over. Minako was dying. Mars had said that it was a tumour in her brain and that she had refused treatment so that she might continue to fight as Sailor Venus. Unlike Mars, Zoisite understood why she had done this. The past was all that mattered, or so he told himself. Lately, Zoisite had been wondering if his own words were true. Lately he had learned that there was a whole lot more to Minako than just Venus and Zoisite had began to accept that, despite their agreement to only live for now, that he had fallen in love with her to the extent that he could no longer imagine his life without her. It sounded pathetic to his own ears. One of the Tennou admitting to needing something other than a Master to guide them? It _was_ pathetic, but with this came a strange sort of acceptance.

_"Then I will set you free… all of you" she decided._

_"That is impossible" Zoisite replied, recalling Nephrite's fate._

_"No" Minako whispered, reaching up to caress his cheek, "You have shown me who you truly are and I will save you. You do care for the other Tennou, perhaps more than you would like to admit. I will free you from this evil."_

She could not do this, and they had both known it, deep down, but still Zoisite had hoped… he sighed softly and shook his head. He didn't know what he hoped for anymore.

He had always thought that he would die first. A selfish thing to want, but Zoisite supposed that he had guessed the truth much earlier than he wanted to admit. With Jadeite betraying the Master, the Master himself close to death in the Dark Kingdom and Kunzite hell-bent upon their own destruction, Zoisite had known that soon Beryl's gaze would look to him again. He could leave, but that would be abandoning the Master and, despite Zoisite's distancing of his Prince as of late, he still remained loyal to Endymion and, if the opportunity arouse, he would gladly give his life to save that of his Master's.

Zoisite stood, allowing the glamour to fade, even as Mars leapt to her feet and demanded to know what he was doing. Zoisite ignored her; he had no time for her or any of the other Senshi. Even the worries that they had about Mars telling the Princess about them had faded as Zoisite teleported from the room.

He found where Minako was easily enough. The aura of Venus, her past self, was strong, even in this hospital. She was alone, lying on her back in a bed with various tubes sticking out of her arm. She was pale... Stepping up to her bedside, he took a few moments to watch her sleeping. According to her notes she had been given some painkillers and would not wake for several hours. Mars had said her life was shorter, that she would probably not last the month. It was strange how this no longer mattered to the white haired Tennou. Everything seemed to have slowed almost to a standstill as he gazed upon her.

Then, holding out a hand, Zoisite conjured a delicate pink rose and laid it on her pillow. A simple flower was easy to give life too, using a minor amount of his own energy. Zoisite knew he could give her more time, but he could not heal her dying body. Minako had never asked for this, she had never even told him that her life expectancy was even shorter than his own and, somewhere deep down, Zoisite knew he should feel hurt and betrayed by this, but right now he was unable to feel anything except, perhaps, for the beating of his own heart.

* * *

The Dark Kingdom seemed cold as Zoisite stepped back into its caverns once more. Of course, it must have always been so, but he had never felt the true extent of its bitter edge until now. He walked quickly, keeping his mind focused upon reaching his goal without his thoughts wandering back to the hospital and Minako's side. Zoisite knew, as soon as he left her side, that it would be the last time he saw her. A part of him wanted to talk to her, to explain his reasons behind doing what he was about to do, but he knew that she would understand. He wanted their last days together not be marred by what happened this afternoon. Minako had given up so much for the mission, perhaps more than she was willing to give, and Zoisite didn't want her happy memories spoiled by his decision.

"Zoisite" he paused as the oldest of the Tennou stepped out from the shadows. Kunzite had become restless lately and, Zoisite knew, despite his hatred of the Master he, too, was disappointed that Endymion had thrown any his one chance to live.

Now, as the two most powerful of Endymion's guard faced each other, Zoisite couldn't help but think that Kunzite must somehow know of his relationship with Venus.

"I'm leaving the Dark Kingdom" Kunzite announced.

"What?" Kunzite was the only one who could protect the Master from now on and Zoisite was horrified at his words and what they meant. With Jadeite betraying them and Nephrite… Zoisite snapped off this line of thought. He didn't like to think about Nephrite, not when his death could have been avoided.

"I have found a way to be free of the Master and Beryl's control" Kunzite continued, "There is nothing left for me in the Dark Kingdom."

"You can't leave. Your place is by the Master's side!"

Kunzite smirked slightly at his words, "You can protect Endymion. I intend to be free."

"Why do you hate him so much?" Zoisite asked quietly, daring to voice his true thoughts regarding the first king, "When it was you who sold our souls to Beryl?"

Kunzite did not reply. This had struck and nerve and Zoisite had expected that he might have to fight him, but Kunzite seemed different, almost as resigned to his fate as Zoisite himself was.

"Beryl isn't your true enemy" Kunzite called over his shoulder as he walked away.

"Then who is?"

His reply disturbed Zoisite somewhat, "You are."

* * *

Queen Beryl was beside herself with fury when the traitor entered her throne room. Before her stood Jadeite, a loyal as always, and, in the shadows, Kuroki Mio skulked content to watch her Queen fume. Despite everything she had done, Endymion refused to love her, choosing to give up his life for one day at the Princess's side. Beryl could understand this. Why would he decide to do this? What possible reason could he have for preferring a mere child to a Queen? Bitterly, Beryl recalled that moment in the palace courtyard when she had observed Endymion and Serenity when they had thought that they were alone. The tender look in Endymion's eyes as he gazed upon the Princess… the moment when their lips met in a gentle embrace. All Beryl had ever wanted was to have Endymion look at her in that way. Why else would she give up everything to become a Queen of the Dark Kingdom? She had stolen Endymion's guard from him, attacked his kingdom and still he did not want her. She had shown him how great her love for him was and all she gained was rejection.

Even her Shitennou were turning against her. She only had Jadeite left and even he was out growing his usefulness. Yet again, Beryl had debated the wisdom of killing Nephrite. Of course, the third Tennou was not dead and she could take him back to the Dark Kingdom if she so desired. No… at the moment Beryl was content to wait and see how things turned out, especially since another idea was coming to mind.

Beryl's fury threatened to overwhelm her when she looked up and saw Zoisite. She felt his betrayal as deeply as Endymion had done in the beginning. Beryl had given the Shitennou everything. They had become very precious to her during the thousand years of being sealed away, especially as they had been, what she thought was, her last link with Endymion. Even her Shitennou no longer loved her and in her hand was proof of what Beryl considered to be the ultimate betrayal.

"Queen Beryl" she was shocked when he knelt before her after giving Jadeite a cold glance, "I ask you to spare the Master's life."

_So… he had come only to beg…_ It was pitiful Beryl mused. Pitiful and yet useful at the same time.

"Instead of his life" Zoisite continued, "I offer you my own."

The Queen of the Dark Kingdom laughed scornfully at this, "Your life? Your life is not worth enough to compensate the life of a Prince," she told him coldly. "You are nothing but a traitor and a liar. I should kill you for simply daring to appear before me in this disgraceful state."

Zoisite raised his head to meet her gaze and, for the first time, Beryl saw despair in his eyes.

"I would kill you" Beryl continued, "But you are still a useful tool. Why else do you think I have allowed you to live until now?"

Zoisite did not reply to this and simply lowered his head once more, almost in acceptance and, for some strange reason, Beryl found this disturbing.

"You seem resigned to your fate. Interesting…" she trailed off before her eyes lit up in an almost childish fashion, "But perhaps this will spark some of the spirit I always admired in you?" she uncurled a long-nailed hand and Zoisite bit back a gasp of dismay as he stood. Resting in the centre of her palm was a small teddy-bear plushie wearing a Sailor V fuku.

"My shadow found this in your room. Did you not know that nothing is ever kept hidden for long in my Dark Kingdom? Especially something that is as old as the past itself. Your relationship with Sailor Venus will prove useful in my plans after all." To accentuate this she took the toy in a hand and slowly and deliberately twisted its head free from its body and allowed both parts to fall at Zoisite's feet even as he said:

"If you lay one finger on her I will kill you."

"Such arrogance. Do you take me for a complete fool? Endymion would do anything to keep you safe, but it is not enough. I must attempt once again to win his heart. I must prove to him that I am far greater than the Princess" she smiled as her gaze rested on the second king, "And you are going to help me to do so."

Zoisite opened his mouth to reply, but Beryl silenced him with a thought, demonstrating once again who exactly held the power over whom.

"I will grant your request" she decided, "But, as I said before, your life is not worth enough, but the Princess on the other hand… Kill the Princess and I shall free Endymion. Fail and I will kill not only him, but Sailor Venus as well."

* * *


	7. Zoisite's Decision

Chapter Seven: Zoisite's Decision

Mamoru gasped in pain as he knelt doubled up in agony on the floor beside his bed. His shaking hands grasped the silken cloth beneath his fingertips as his racing mind clung to one image and one image alone… Usagi… Mamoru had given up everything for her and, even when his life was ebbing away at the mere thought of her, he could not think of anything else.

Quickly the pigtailed girl had become his world and Mamoru never wanted to let their last day together go, even if it meant bringing about his own end.

_"Kunzite, the Master gave up everything for us! He is the same as he was before."_

The fact that whilst he remained in the Dark Kingdom he could keep his Shitennou safe had comforted Mamoru somewhat. Of course, they were not the four kings anymore. Nephrite had gone. Killed by Beryl because Usagi couldn't control her powers. The Shitennou meant almost as much to Mamoru as Usagi did. It was hard to describe his feelings concerning his guardians. Though Mamoru did not recall all of his past life and the parts they had played in it, he remembered fragments and that was enough.

They were as precious to him as the Senshi were to Usagi and Mamoru secretly feared what would happen to them when he died.

"Master?" he looked up when he heard Zoisite's voice. His most loyal Tennou had been quiet lately, withdrawn almost and Mamoru didn't like it. He supposed it was disappointment that Mamoru could not be the Master and leader that Zoisite wanted him to be. It was strange that the most aloof of the kings was the one who Mamoru trusted with his life. The only one that he knew would never betray him.

"Zoisite" he stood, managing to force a slight smile as the other man entered the room. "Where have you been these past few days?"

He would not reply and this disturbed Mamoru slightly though he did not know why.

"Master, please forget about her" Zoisite murmured when he saw the look of pain on Mamoru's face as he once again thought about Usagi, "She is only causing you suffering."

"No" he gasped, shaking his head, "She is what keeps me going. Usagi is a wonderful person."

"Queen Beryl will let you live" Zoisite replied to this, "If you can just wait a little while longer."

Mamoru shook his head bitterly, "I can never love her and she knows this so I shall never be free."

"Master-" Zoisite started but then trailed off, and turned to leave without saying another word. Mamoru allowed him to go, not quite understand what it was that had taken place here.

* * *

The telltale bleeps of hospital machinery were the first sounds that brought Minako from the brink of her painkiller induced slumber. The smell of antiseptic invaded her nostrils, but as well as that there was another smell; sweeter and closer to her. Minako opened her eyes, feeling more than a little groggy as she did so, and her gaze settled upon the pink rose that was set upon her pillow.

"Zoisite" Minako breathed softly as she took the rose in one hand and lifted it to her face to inhale its sweet scent. She then glanced to the figure sitting at her bedside, expecting to see her lover when, in fact, it was Rei who greeted her with a strained smile.

Minako sat up, somewhat uneasy as she recalled the events of the morning and her heart skipped a beat when she realised that Zoisite wasn't anywhere to be found.

"He left" Rei said, her voice edged with coldness.

"Left?" Minako repeated, a chill travelling down her spine at Rei's words. Then, as she gaze back down at the rose and as though to accentuate her fears a petal fell off and onto her bed. Trembling, Minako placed the rose on the cabinet beside her bed as Rei added:

"He didn't know, did he?"

Minako shook her head, noticing Artemis's presence for the first time. The plushie sat on Rei's lap, not speaking. He was disappointed, Minako knew, and hurt too. She winced as she recalled her own harsh words to her friend. She hadn't meant them, but she was so afraid. The pounding in her skull had not gone away. This was it… her life was drawing to a close.

"Why?" this was the next expected question from Rei and Minako dreaded answering it, "After all you did to try and prevent Usagi and Mamoru getting together. All this time you were… how could you, Minako?"

"It wasn't like that" she replied sullenly.

"Then what was it like?" Rei's voice cracked, ever so slightly and Minako caught a glimpse of tears in her eyes.

"I love him" those three little words escaped Minako before she could stop them.

"I see" Rei stood, dislodging Artemis as she did so, "I had thought… it was stupid of me to think that you could…"

"Mars-"

"Don't worry, I won't tell Usagi-tachi, but please, be honest with them yourself before it is too late."

Rei left and Minako let her go. There was nothing that she could say to stop her and, if Minako was honest with herself, she saw no need. Her secret was safe. Rei would keep her promise as she had all her other ones. As much as Minako hated to admit it, Rei was a friend… someone who would have stuck by her no matter what and now she had thrown it all away.

"Minako?" Artemis whispered softly as he jumped up onto the bed, "Daijobu?"

She shook her head, again thinking of Zoisite. Why had he abandoned her like this? Just when she needed him the most and he'd gone… her life was ending and she wanted to see him one last time. She wanted just one more moment in his arms; she just wanted one kiss goodbye…

"Minako" Artemis repeated as he curled up beside her on the pillow. She could feel sleep threatening to overtake her again. She was so weak… all her strength was leaving her body as it did after one of her spells. She would be all right in an hour or two, or so Minako prayed.

_Just one last time… please… just let me see him one last time…_

Then her cell-phone started to ring…

* * *

_"I will grant your request" she decided, "But, as I said before, your life is not worth enough, but the Princess on the other hand… Kill the Princess and I shall free Endymion. Fail and I will kill not only him, but Sailor Venus as well."_

Zoisite couldn't think straight. His heart hammered loudly in his chest as he sat down on the piano bench, his shaking hands touching the keys as he started to play. Beryl's words still rang in his ears, even after that brief interlude with the Master. Seeing the Master in so much pain… the image of Minako falling to the ground… both cut into Zoisite's heart deeper than any pain that Beryl could inflict upon him. Yet she did not want him dead. She wanted to use him and his loyalty to the Master and love for Venus to destroy the Princess. Beryl wanted Serenity dead and cared for nothing else.

_"You mean she hasn't told you?"_

_"Told me what?" _

_"That she's dying."_

Minako was dying anyway, but the pain that Beryl could impose upon her wasn't even a fraction of the agony that she was already in. Zoisite knew full well what the Queen of the Dark Kingdom was capable of. He couldn't allow anything to happen to Minako, even now he had learned of her condition. It made no difference in Zoisite's mind. He would do anything to protect her.

_"She is what keeps me going. Usagi is a wonderful person."_

The Princess was destroying the Master. His life was slowly fading away before Zoisite's eyes. Never before had he felt so powerless. Now he had the chance to save his Master and Zoisite was not going to throw that away as Endymion himself had done.

The notes became louder, wilder, as a Youma was born from the music itself and, as Zoisite closed his eyes, he could see the Princess…. Tsukino Usagi was walking back from the hospital… alone… this was good. Zoisite did not want to have to fight Minako in order to save her.

The Princess whirled round as he appeared before her, the projection of himself flickering in places as his mind was elsewhere and his thoughts ravaged at the idea of losing Venus.

_Kill the Princess and I shall free Endymion. Fail and I will kill not only him, but Sailor Venus as well_

"Princess, I'm sorry but I must take your life" he told her before leaving the Youma to do the job, but not before blocking her cell-phone so that so that when she tried to call the others for help all it would do was play his music.

Zoisite sighed to himself, ceasing his playing as his consciousness snapped back to his chambers. He felt drained, both physically and emotionally. That Youma was the strongest one that he had ever created, one that had taken a great deal of his own strength. Failure was not an option, Zoisite knew, and he trembled slightly as he rested his hands upon the keys of the piano.

_"The past life? Must you always live in the past?"_

The past life, it was always coming down to that one irreplaceable time. Zoisite didn't want to harm Tsukino Usagi, not deep down. As he had accepted that there was more to Aino Minako than Sailor Venus, he had beginning to wonder if the same was true of the Princess. Tsukino Usagi was a kind hearted, clumsy and sometimes-foolish girl, a world apart from the cold countenance of Princess Serenity that Zoisite remembered so vividly. Tsukino Usagi was only a girl… an innocent really…

Zoisite shook his head, trying to rid himself of such thoughts. Tsukino Usagi was the Princess. The Princess would destroy the planet, the Princess was killing the Master! Queen Beryl would kill both Endymion and Minako if the Princess wasn't eliminated.

_"You will come to me" Beryl continued, "You cannot throw away the men who pledged allegiance to you so long ago. You value them too much for that."_

_"This is stupid!" Kunzite roared, "I am no longer…" _

_Beryl threw him a look, irritated by his fury and disbelief and his sword began to glow a dangerous yellow and edged closer to the first king's throat._

_"Stop this!"_

_The Master had given up his heart to save them… the Master had handed himself over to Beryl so that the three of them might live…_

_No… Minako and the Master were what mattered… but would Beryl truly let Endymion go? Who was to stop her, after the Princess had died, from killing Minako and then imprisoning the Master in the Dark Kingdom for the rest of his life?_

"Stop this" Zoisite whispered to himself, a part of him terrified at the conflicting feelings that he was having, "The Princess will die. The Master and Minako will live."

_Then Minako will die anyway… she will die, the Master will never forgive me for killing the Princess and I will have nothing. Beryl refuses to kill me because she knows that for me to live like this is much worse…_

This thought stopped Zoisite cold. If he completed the mission, what would he have? He would have nothing just as he had, had nothing under Beryl's service before. When the Master had grabbed a hold of his wrist that day and Zoisite had regained his memories of the past life he had truly had something to fight for.

_"You really are a brat, Venus, do you know that?"_

_"Will you stop calling me Venus? My name is Aino Minako."_

_"Well then, Aino-san, perhaps you would kindly explain why you were kissing me to start with?"_

_"Maybe I pitied you? After all, you are the most pathetic guardian I have ever met!"_

_Pathetic… was that how she would see him now? He knew that Beryl was trying to manipulate him as she had done before and he was allowing this to happen._

_No! I'm protecting the Master and Venus._

_By doing exactly what she wants because it is the easy way out. Minako and the Master will never forgive you if Tsukino Usagi dies._

"I don't know what to do" Zoisite whispered out loud. Beryl would kill Minako that he was sure of.

_"If you lay one finger on her I will kill you."_

Zoisite had meant those words when he spoke them, but now? If he defied Beryl again then it would mean death, for the Master and Minako.

_"She is what keeps me going. Usagi is a wonderful person."_

_"Usagi-chan is a good person. You've only seen how she was in the past. If you knew her in this world you would see how different she is."_

The Master and Minako thought the same, despite their differences their opinion of Usagi united them and, as much as Zoisite hated to admit it, he wished he could have seen this side of Tsukino Usagi. The side that was no longer the Princess from the Silver Millennium; the part of her that resided in the present…

He held out a hand, only then realising that he was trembling whilst he did so, and an image of the battle taking place appeared on the wall of his chambers. The other Senshi had arrived; Mercury, Mars, Jupiter… Venus… She was dying and yet she still fought… and they were winning. His strongest Youma was losing… but where was the Princess?

Perhaps she was dead? No, Zoisite dismissed this. If she had been then he would have felt it. She was alive and, seconds later, he saw exactly where she was.

"Fool" Zoisite whispered in horror when he saw the Youma that she was fighting… the Youma that carried Metallia's essence… the strongest Youma… a Youma that the Princess, as Sailor Moon, had no hope of ever defeating.

_"The life of an individual is of no consequence. The fate of the world is what matters."_

_"Usagi-chan is a good person. You've only seen how she was in the past. If you knew her in this world you would see how different she is."_

Zoisite stood, drawing his own sword before he even realised what it was that he was doing. He had been wrong to listen to Beryl… the Master loved Tsukino Usagi, not the Princess that she had been! Zoisite could now recall the half smile on Minako's face as she spoke of her friend. Usagi meant so much to them both… perhaps more than Zoisite himself did and he was going to allow her to be killed?

_Kill the Princess and I shall free Endymion. Fail and I will kill not only him, but Sailor Venus as well_

They were already dead… Zoisite had failed and the Youma would simply finish what he started. With a thought, Zoisite teleported from his chambers, and reappeared right in front of the demon, blocking its sword with his own whilst Tsukino Usagi gasped in a mixture of shock and disbelief.

He ignored her, struggling to focus on calling up his magics in his free hand…

"Minako-chan!" Sailor Moon's voice distracted him from the battle and Zoisite looked passed the snarling Youma to see Sailor Venus on her knees, the colour draining from her face as she struggled to keep conscious. Mercury had knelt down beside her whilst Jupiter and Mars ran towards the battle, the latter Senshi casting a pained look at Minako over her shoulder as she ran.

Then it happened… the Youma, realising that he was distracted, struck. Zoisite barely had time to utter a cry of pain as knife-like scythes exploded from its fingertips and then, with one swift strike, embedded themselves in his chest. It was strange… how after the initial burst of agony, Zoisite felt nothing. He could hear Sailor Moon's cries of horror as the Youma released him and he fell to his knees, as it turned towards the Senshi.

Then he hit the ground and the pain really did set in. Tears stung at his eyes as the wounds that the Youma had inflicted sent tiny sparks of agony throughout his body. Zoisite felt his hands gripping at the concrete beneath him in a desperate attempt to bite back any more cries. His wounds were fatal… and even if they hadn't of been he had not been stabbed by a normal Youma. Metallia coursed throughout its veins and Metallia's touch was poison.

"Zoisite! Daijobu?" it was Sailor Moon who was the first to run to his side, Mercury, Mars and Jupiter had now taken to fighting the Youma, trying to keep it from their Princess. Venus was still knelt on the floor, her gaze locked on his own.

Zoisite couldn't answer her… he didn't even have the strength to look up as Venus stood, tears slowly filling her eyes as, one by one, Mercury, Mars and Jupiter were felled, tossed aside as though they were dolls.

"Venus" Mars whispered, her voice registering shock and some anger as the aura around the leader of the Senshi started to glow.

"This is…" Jupiter murmured in astonishment.

"Her awakening…" Mercury finished as Venus stood and took a purposeful step towards the Youma.

* * *

Venus knew she shouldn't have come to the battle and the look that Sailor Mars gave her only accentuated this point, but her Princess was in danger so how could she not come? But now, as the Youma was defeated and she, along with the other Senshi, raced to find Sailor Moon, Venus felt weak… her vision seemed to blur over and she stumbled falling to the ground.

"Minako-chan!" she heard Sailor Moon cry out, but she couldn't speak, it was all she could do to fight to keep conscious as waves of dizziness threatened to overwhelm her once again.

"Venus?" Mercury knelt at her side, unsure of what to do but wanting to help in some way even as Jupiter and Mars ran towards the Youma…

A cry stuck in her throat when she glanced up and her wavering vision took in the nightmarish scene which was unfolding before her very eyes.

_Zoisite…_

That single second when he fell seemed to last a lifetime. Venus couldn't breath… it was as though someone was sitting on her chest and had crushed the air from her lungs. A lump was forming in her throat as her aching mind recalled every moment… every memory that they shared…

_"I had thought we understood each other, Venus. We both know what will happen if the Master and the Princess are together, yet you nearly allowed Endymion to fall into Beryl's clutches. We had the chance to save this planet and you threw it all away."_

_"I would rather risk the planet that break the Princess's heart… even if it means going against my own."_

_"I should go."_

_"If you do, I'll never forgive you."_

_"We can just live for now. When the time comes that we must stand once more beside our respective leaders then we shall do so, but why throw away a chance at happiness, be it short term?"_

So this is it? She almost screamed at him. This is how it ends? The irony of the situation added to Venus's agony. He would die saving the Princess… her Princess… the one person in this world that Venus cared for as much as the second Tennou.

She had this picture in her head, an image of how their last day together would be. She would kiss him goodbye and then go to sleep… and of course she would never wake up. There would be no pain… no suffering… and now that image was broken, shattered into a thousand fragments as was her heart.

Slowly, she stood, tears silently running down her cheeks as her gaze left her lover and met that of his murderer's. The Youma had paused, perhaps sensing the power that was coursing through the Senshi leader's veins. Venus herself did not realise just how stronger her feelings until that moment…

"Venus?" Mars sounded angry, hurt that this was yet another thing that she had not told them whilst Mercury and Jupiter only sounded shocked.

"This is…"

"Her awakening…"

Another example of irony, that Venus had pushed and pushed her fellow Senshi, forcing them to strive to awaken their true Senshi powers when, in fact, she herself had yet to do so.

This was all changing now, she realised. The fury, the pain and the injustice of the situation was all coming together to form something much more powerful than any magic that Venus had ever felt before.

"Rolling heart… vibration!"

She practically screamed these words as all her anger was aimed directly at the being whom had taken her lover away from her. The attack slammed into the Youma, and Venus could help but smile at its shrieks of agony as it was reduced to nothing before her eyes.

For a moment no one moved, no one dared breath as she lowered her hands to her sides once more, de-transforming as she did so; her strength now spent.

"Venus" Moon whispered even as Minako ran to her side, the spell now broken, as she knelt down beside Zoisite and tentatively placed a hand on his cheek.

He weakly raised his head to look her in the eyes and Minako's heart cried out at the depth of his suffering. It was selfish, even as he struggled for each breath, which became all the more laboured with the passing second, but she wanted him to hold on, despite his pain, she wanted as many more minutes as she could with him before he would leave her forever.

"Minako-chan?" Sailor Moon questioned as, again with the little strength he did have, Zoisite took her hand in his own.

Minako closed her eyes, more tears falling as she wrapped her arms around the dying Tennou, holding him close to her. Time was short; there was no more time for secrets… not when they only had seconds left together.

"They were lovers," Mars admitted quietly, breaking the silence that had threatened to befall them.

"Lovers?" Mercury repeated, making no attempt to hide her astonishment at this fact.

"Minako-chan" Moon whispered brokenly, her voice betraying her own sense of guilt and pain at what was taking place before her eyes.

Minako looked up to meet her gaze, even as a tear rolled down Sailor Moon's cheek. This single tear splashed down onto the bodice of her sailor fuku and, as it did so, her transformation locket began to glow…

"No" Sailor Moon pleaded as she grasped it in both hands, willing away the familiar eerie light, which was threatening to engulf her, "Please… not now… please not now…"

The Ginzuishou did not listen to her pleas, if anything it was drawn by them and the light became stronger, its aura surrounding the Princess and then the Tennou at her feet.

Minako let go of Zoisite, even as Mars reached forward and pulled her back away from the Ginzuishou.

Sailor Moon clutched onto the locket, silently willing it to stop as she shook with the obvious effort to trying to get the Ginzuishou back under control.

"Usagi-chan…" Mercury whispered, as slowly, she seemed to get a hold of its power. The light receded until there was nothing but a faint after glow and then that died, too. Sailor Moon slumped forward in relief, even as Mercury and Jupiter ran to her side.

"Daijobu?"

"What happened?"

"I don't know" Moon said slowly, glancing at Minako as she spoke, "The Ginzuishou… I've never felt anything like it before. Usually the Princess awakens but this time… I don't know…"

Minako broke her gaze. How could she think of anything when Zoisite was…

_Zoisite?_

She shook herself free from Mars's grasp and ran back to his side, letting out a strangled cry when she saw that he was unconscious. Then she saw the evenness in his breath, that he was no longer deathly pale… Minako dared not even voice her hopes when she saw that his wounds had disappeared… it was as though they had not existed in the first place.

"The Ginzuishou healed him?" Sailor Moon whispered in stunned disbelief, "But how? I thought the Ginzuishou could only be used for destruction?"

"It depends on the heart of the wielder" Mercury replied for her, "You didn't want him to die, did you?"

Moon shook her head, "I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me."

"Cute words, Usagi-chan."

"Mio-chan?" Moon uttered in disbelief as the girl-idol stepped out from the shadows, her gaze one of almost merriment when she glanced at the fallen Tennou.

Instantly Mercury and Jupiter between Mio and their Princess. This added to her amusement.

"I didn't come here for a fight" Mio gloated, "I have Mamoru, remember? I just came to collect something of ours" her gaze once more fastened on Zoisite.

"No" Minako whimpered, her strength all but gone. If she tried to fight again… all she could do was kneel down beside him, clutching his hand in her own.

"No" Jupiter echoed, startling all of them, including herself.

"What?" Mio frowned, obviously taken aback.

"No" Mercury repeated, whilst Mars simply stared on at the scene, seemingly in shock and unwilling to do/say anything.

"If you want him you'll have to fight us first" Sailor Moon also stood, coming to stand between her friends.

Mio frowned, making to attempt to conceal her rage, and her hands shook at her sides, but Minako knew full well that she wouldn't fight three of the Senshi, one being the Princess.

"Mio-chan" Moon continued, "Just leave. I don't want to fight you."

"Fine" she sneered, ignoring her and turning to Mercury and Jupiter, "Though I doubt that you would be so quick to defend him if you knew who sent the Youma to kill your Princess."

With these words Mio teleported away, leaving nothing but a trail of black rose petals behind her.

"What did she mean?" Jupiter asked slowly.

Minako gripped his hand tighter as she too realised exactly what Mio meant.

"If someone doesn't do something then the Master will… If he dies then the Princess shall suffer for it."

"Did he send the Youma against Usagi-chan?" Jupiter continued.

"Of course he did!" Mars snapped, making not effort to hide her loathing for the fallen Tennou.

"No" Moon shook her head, "He didn't."

"He didn't?" Minako looked up, "Then who did?"

"Jadeite did. Zoisite was probably trying to help me. Mamoru must have sent him" her voice cracked slightly when she said Mamoru's name, but her lies didn't fool Minako for a moment.

Zoisite had sent the Youma, but why Moon was covering for him, Minako did not know.

"Minna" Mercury called, Minako not having noticed that the blue haired Senshi had moved to her side and had placed a hand on Zoisite's forehead. "He's cold. I know the Ginzuishou healed him, but… I don't know… there's something else. I think we should move him."

Minako nodded, even as Mars shouted:

"You're going to help him? After all he did? Why?"

"Minako-chan loves him," Usagi said as she de-transformed, gesturing for the others to do so. "Love is important" she uttered a small sob after speaking, obviously thinking of Mamoru again.

Her sentence must have got through to Rei as she nodded slightly to indicate her agreement… for now at least.

Usagi brightened, trying to put on a brave face as she said, "Mako-chan, can you carry him?"

"Eh" this took the tallest and strongest of them aback, "Not on my own, no."

Usagi clapped her hands together in delight at this news and Ami and Rei exchanged worried looks. Surely this was serious?

"We need help" Usagi continued, "We need someone who we can trust. Mako-chan, you must go and get Motoki to help."

"Motoki?" Makoto repeated, "I don't think that is such a good idea."

Minako was inclined to agree with her, but what else could they do? None of them had ever witnessed the Ginzuishou healing successfully before since Mamoru, let alone healing one of the Shitennou. It was unheard of and Minako secretly feared for him. One thing was for sure; they couldn't stay here. If someone came…

"Get Motoki" she decided, struggling to make her voice sound decided, though a few stray tears still leaked from the corners of her eyes whenever she looked upon Zoisite's unconscious form.

Makoto nodded, "Ami-chan, come on" she said to the quietest of her friends. Ami didn't seem to really want to go, but Makoto insisted and the two girls started off for Crown.

* * *

_"I can't be here" _

_"Mercury!" _

"Idiot" Nephrite cursed to himself as he attacked Crown's already sparkling floor with the mop for the fifth time that morning. The humans said that cleaning was supposed to be therapeutic, but all it succeeded in doing to Nephrite was make him even angrier. Ami hadn't been back to Crown since they… since they what? They didn't do anything… did they? Nephrite could certainly recall wanting to do something when he held her in his arms. Was it possible that he… that he loved her?

Nephrite wasn't sure. The closest thing he had ever felt to love was when he had been under Beryl's control and had wanted nothing more than to please his Queen to earn a half smile or perhaps a kind word. Nephrite hated to compare Ami to the twisted bitch who had taken everything from him and then reduced him to this… this disgusting pathetic human who was developing feelings for another disgusting, pathetic… Nephrite cut this train of thought short. Ami wasn't disgusting… if anything she was beautiful.

_"Daijobu?" _

_"I'm fine," _

_"No, you're bleeding!"_

Nephrite stared down at his bandaged hand, marvelling at the selflessness of Ami's actions when cleaning his wound. She hadn't helped him because she wanted to use it against him, because she wanted to manipulate him, but because she pitied him.

Pity… that was all it was… Nephrite reminded himself. Even if he did love her, there was no way that she could ever return his feelings, not as he was now. He was no longer one of the great Shitennou of the Dark Kingdom. He was nothing but a dirty human… he was pathetic.

Nephrite jumped slightly when Crown's doors were thrown open, crashing loudly back against the wall and he almost shouted at the brawny girl who had hurled him to the ground only a week before for being nasty to Motoki when he saw Ami standing behind her.

Any anger Nephrite might have had died when he saw her and she looked away, unwilling to meet his gaze.

"Where's Motoki?" Makoto, Sailor Jupiter, demanded as she raced up to the counter and, without waiting for Nephrite's reply, started calling his name.

"He's not here" Nephrite replied sullenly, refusing to look up from his cleaning.

"Well where is he?"

"Out buying supplies for Crown. He'll be back later on today."

Makoto and Ami exchanged glances and then the latter stepped towards, "Nefurin?" she began hesitantly, but Makoto grabbed her arm and demanded to know what she was doing.

"It's okay, Mako-chan" Ami replied softly, "We can trust him."

* * *

_Why am I even doing this? _Nephrite thought crossly as he followed the two girls through the streets of Tokyo, listening to their hushed conversation as best he could whilst cursing his affection for Ami under his breath. She was making him do/feel things that he never thought was possible and Nephrite hated her for it. Why had he agreed to help her? According to Ami, someone they knew had collapsed and she needed him to help get them back to Crown.

Nephrite recalled something about taking ill humans to hospital and had suggested that she did this. Ami had shaken her head and answered: "When you see him you'll understand."

This concerned Nephrite all the more.

When you see _him_…

Was it possible that Ami had a boyfriend and simply felt sorry for him? How could she be so cruel and expect him to help if this was the case?

They turned a corner, and Nephrite was dismayed to see Ami's friends all gathered around someone on the ground. Hino Rei, Sailor Mars, and Tsukino Usagi, Sailor Moon, looked suspiciously at him whilst Aino Minako, Sailor Venus he assumed, kept her gaze fixed on the fallen person.

Slowly Usagi and Rei stepped aside and Nephrite almost gasped out loud as he recognised the man on the ground.

Zoisite? Was this some kind of trap Ami had led him into?

Glancing at her, Nephrite knew this was not the case and he steeled his face into an expression of shock, but without the element of recognition.

"I know this might seem a little weird" Ami began.

"Weird?" Nephrite shook his head and forced himself to joke, "You should try working with Motoki twenty four-seven."

The look Makoto gave him was murder and Nephrite decided that the best course of action might be just to help them, as Ami wanted him too.

"What happened?" he asked, hoping that his question sounded innocent enough. For some reason he didn't want the other Senshi to know who he was and Ami seemed to feel the same way.

"He was attacked" Ami also seemed to be taking the lead with the conversation, whether this was deliberate or not Nephrite didn't know, but he offered no protest when she asked him to help Makoto haul the unconscious Zoisite up between them so that they might be able to get him back to Crown quickly.

He was lighter than Nephrite had expected and they were able to move quickly, the remaining Senshi clustering round them to hide the fact that they were walking through Tokyo with a member of the Dark Kingdom. Aino Minako walked very close to Zoisite, keeping as near to him as possible and Nephrite wasn't exactly sure what to make of this.

They reached Crown without mishap and Nephrite, without saying a word, led them to the storeroom where he had been staying. He and Makoto laid Zoisite down on the bed, all this time he had remained unconscious and Nephrite wondered exactly what had happened to him, though if he asked then he would have to admit to knowing who Zoisite was and he really didn't want to admit to being a Tennou whilst surrounded by a room full of Sailor Senshi.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Usagi asked, somewhat anxiously and this surprised Nephrite all the more. Since when did Sailor Moon care for anyone other than Endymion?

"I don't know" Ami admitted quietly, refusing to meet her friend's gaze, "I think the best thing now is for him to sleep."

Usagi nodded as Minako stepped hesitantly up to the bed and then knelt down beside its occupant, taking Zoisite's hand in her own.

Nephrite was utterly speechless as he observed this. _Zoisite_ and _Venus_? It didn't make any sense. Zoisite hated the Senshi… all he cared about was the Master… or perhaps not. Still, Nephrite could not believe it. How could Zoisite lower himself to have a relationship with a human? Why would Sailor Venus want to have a relationship with a Dark Kingdom Tennou? He shook his head, not knowing what to think.

"I should go" instead Nephrite turned his attention back to the Senshi. Hino Rei seemed to want to leave Crown as quickly as possible and, judging from the pained look she was giving Aino Minako, Nephrite decided that this wouldn't be a bad thing.

Kino Makoto hurried after her, leaving Usagi, Ami and Minako. Nephrite wasn't sure what to say or do, even when Usagi quietly asked if Zoisite could stay here.

"Usagi-chan" Ami answered for him, "Why don't you wait here with Minako-chan? I'll speak to Nefurin."

Nephrite wordlessly followed Ami into the reception of Crown and shut the door behind them so that Usagi and Minako couldn't hear them.

"What happened?" Nephrite asked, a little coldly, as he struggled to keep the secret joy he felt at being alone with Ami once more concealed. It was obvious that he disgusted her and Nephrite didn't want to do anything to hurt her. It was clear that, in his current form, Ami could never feel anything for him other than pity at what he had become.

Ami shrugged, "I'm not sure" she admitted, "Kuroki Mio said that Zoisite was trying to kill Sailor Moon, but Usagi-chan said that he saved her."

Nephrite frowned, "I'd say that the former is more likely."

Ami agreed with him, and Nephrite added:

"He wouldn't have hurt her without a reason."

"Zoisite hates the Princess. He blames her for what happened to the planet. He blames Usagi-chan…"

Nephrite shook his head; "I meant that he wouldn't have attacked her without being ordered to. Zoisite is not like that."

"Are you sure? Will he try and hurt Usagi-chan when he wakes?"

"I don't know" Nephrite admitted, thinking back to that time, it seemed like an age now, when Zoisite was brainwashed and forced to try and kill Sailor Venus, "I'll keep an eye on him for you."

"He can stay here?"

Nephrite nodded.

"Why are you doing this?" Ami asked shyly, "Why do you want to help us?"

_Because I love you…_

"This isn't about you" he turned away, well aware that he was blushing again, "Beryl will be beside herself with fury once she realises that Zoisite has failed. If hiding him here gets to Beryl then he can stay here for as long as he wants too."

* * *

Beryl was not angry when Kuroki Mio returned to her side and reported on Zoisite's rescue at the hands of the Sailor Senshi. Despite the fact that the Princess was still living these latest turns of events pleased Beryl somewhat. Each time she thought that Zoisite was outgrowing his usefulness he would do something else to remind Beryl of exactly why she bothered to put up with his insubordination.

Thus she had ordered that Endymion be brought before her; Jadeite in the background watching in silence as Beryl turned to address the Earth Prince. Jadeite was the only one of the Shitennou left now. Kunzite's departure did not anger the Queen as much as it should. Kunzite was no more as useful to her as Jadeite was and she had considered getting rid of the latter, but something told Beryl that the blonde king still had a part to play and, she had to admit, that his almost pitiful loyalty amused her.

Endymion stood before her in his Earth form. His brown eyes glaring hatefully at her. Hate was good, Beryl mused to herself. Hate was as passionate an emotion as love was. If Endymion couldn't love her then him hating her was enough.

"Zoisite is gone," she informed him, revelling in the way the corners of his mouth tightened as he tried not to show any feelings at this statement. Yet Beryl could see his clenched fists and the faintest glimmer of despair in his eyes, before the fury replaced it once more.

"Don't worry" she smiled wolfishly, "He is not dead."

Endymion relaxed slightly as he enquired to know where exactly Zoisite had gone.

"He betrayed you" Beryl replied, enjoying this immensely, "He tried to kill Sailor Moon."

"No" was Endymion's answer to this, "Zoisite wouldn't do that."

"He did. He betrayed you because his heart belongs to another; Aino Minako."

The look on Endymion's face said that he didn't believe it, but Zoisite was gone and thus he didn't know what to believe anymore.

"Where is Zoisite now?" he demanded instead.

"The Senshi have him" Beryl drawled, "They might want to kill him for trying to harm their Princess, but of course that is nothing compared to the pain I shall inflict upon him when he returns."

Endymion did not reply. He was still reeling with the fact that Zoisite had betrayed him after all.

"They will all betray you" Beryl continued, "Kunzite, Zoisite… Jadeite" she glanced at the blonde as she spoke, "After all you gave up for them. The Shitennou were always traitors, even when they stood at your side. I am the only one you can trust. I am all you have left now."

Endymion raised his head, bitter resentment flooding his eyes as he gazed upon the red haired Queen. Then, without a word, he turned and stalked from the throne room. Beryl let him go. She could see the doubts burning at the back of his mind, even if Endymion himself was unaware of them.

* * *

A/N: I spent ages deciding whether to include the events of Act 44 or not. In the end I decided to do what you just read. I've only watched 44 twice (it makes me cry!) so the earlier dialogue is probably wrong, but i don't really think it matters so much for this fic. Hope everyone enjoyed it! R and R!


	8. Confrontation

Chapter Eight: The Confrontation

"Rei!" Makoto called, racing down the busy streets after her friend. Makoto's heart was hammering loudly in her chest as she ran, the events of the day whirling around inside her mind. Usagi… the Ginzuishou… Minako… Zoisite… Makoto didn't like this. She didn't like the fact that she was leaving her Princess unguarded around a man who had tried to kill her. Of course Usagi had denied this, but it was in her kind nature to try and protect her friends and this obvious betrayal would not exactly help Zoisite and Minako's relationship.

_Relationship…_

Makoto herself couldn't believe that Minako could betray them in such a way. The Senshi and the Shitennou had been enemies since the past life. How could Minako see anything more in Zoisite than the traitor he had become?

She sighed, knowing deep down that it was not how she truly felt. Usagi had made Makoto see that everyone could change and, if that were true, then surely it went for Zoisite, too?

But Makoto had seen what the other Senshi had not. The crushed look in Rei's eyes when she had witnessed the two of them together, hence the reason for Makoto choosing to go after her friend now.

Makoto caught up with Rei about two blocks away from Crown. Her friend was walking slowly, as though unsure of herself.

_"You're going to help him? After all he did? Why?"_

_"Minako-chan loves him. Love is important"_

"Rei-chan, daijobu?" Makoto asked, full well knowing the answer before speaking these words.

"How could she, Makoto?" Rei whispered, her voice cracking slightly as she spoke, "After all we've been through… how could she betray us?"

"I don't know" Makoto answered honestly as she put an arm around Rei's shoulders, "Perhaps there is more to him than what we see?"

"No" Rei shook her head, "What Minako-chan thinks that she has with Zoisite is nothing."

"How can you be so sure?" Makoto answered, the memory of Minako's reaction to Zoisite's 'death' was fresh in her mind.

"She's dying. She has a brain tumour. She only has a short time left"

Makoto's blood ran cold at those two little words. Dying… of course, the headaches… the dizzy spells... it all fitted now… but how could this be? Minako was so strong… the leader… Shock rendered Makoto speechless as Rei continued.

"She tried to hide it from all of us, but especially Usagi. She wanted to dedicate the remainder of her life to the mission. It was all that she cared about, but lately… she's changed. I think she is afraid, deep down."

"And you think that her feelings for Zoisite are just based upon this fear?"

Rei nodded, "When my… when my mother died I blamed my father for her death. I clung onto that blame and hatred for so many years and hated myself for it. My emotions were blinding me and I ended up not only losing a mother, but a father as well. Minako doesn't love Zoisite. She can't love him. She is afraid and this is the way that her fear expresses itself."

"What about Zoisite's feelings for her?"

"He has none. Makoto, he's using her. They worked together to try and make Usagi forget about Mamoru-san. Zoisite is using Minako's illness to his advantage. After all, she is the leader."

Makoto frowned. It hadn't looked like that was the case to her, but Rei was deeply hurt by Minako's betrayal so Makoto held her tongue on the matter.

"Come back to Crown" she urged Rei, "Minako needs her friends around her, despite whatever her relationship with Zoisite might be."

"I can't" Rei shook her head, turning to leave, "I can't".

She went and Makoto let her leave. At least now she knew why Rei was acting this way. Unrequited love was something that Makoto had become used to and she knew how much it could hurt a person. She would have to keep an eye on Rei, not just for her own sake, but for Minako's, too.

* * *

_"They will all betray you. Kunzite, Zoisite… Jadeite. After all you gave up for them. The Shitennou were always traitors, even when they stood at your side. I am the only one you can trust. I am all you have left now."_

Mamoru sat on his bed in the Dark Kingdom, Beryl's words still echoing in his mind, even now. Zoisite had betrayed him… the only one of the Tennou whom Mamoru could trust in this world and he had betrayed him.

At first, Mamoru had doubted Beryl's words, but Zoisite was gone and after his comments of earlier in the day there seemed to be no other explanation. Mamoru had given up Usagi for the Shitennou. Perhaps Beryl was right? The Shitennou would always betray him. Kunzite had gone, Jadeite served Beryl, Nephrite was on Earth trapped inside a mortal body and now Zoisite had betrayed him.

Mamoru had never felt so lonely, so bitter and so afraid. The stone in his chest still throbbed and Mamoru knew it was only a matter of time before it consumed him. He no longer cared. He would never see Usagi again, the Shitennou were gone… Zoisite had taken away his last hopes of ever escaping from this nightmare.

_"She is what keeps me going. Usagi is a wonderful person."_

_Usagi… I'm sorry… I don't think I can continue for much longer…_

There was nothing left in the Dark Kingdom for Mamoru now. Then his bedroom door opened and Kuroki Mio stepped into the room.

"Mamoru-kun, I have a proposition for you."

* * *

"So he can stay here?"

"Nefurin said that he would make sure that Motoki didn't disturb him, but I don't know what we're going to do once he's feeling better."

"How's Minako-chan?"

"Resting, but I think there is more to it than that. I took her pulse and it was racing. She insisted that she was fine, but… I don't know."

"Ami-chan, thank you."

Zoisite slowly opened his eyes, trying to fight back an initial sense of panic when he gazed around the small room that he found himself in. He was lying on a bed. It was smaller than his one in the Dark Kingdom and the mattress dug painfully into his back, causing him to shift his position slightly. A thin brown blanket was laid over him and Zoisite could see his gloves, boots and cape, the latter folded neatly, on a box at the end of the bed.

The walls of the room were wallpapered white; though some of the paper was coming off and had water stains on it. Boxes surrounded the bed, some were stacked up against the wall, but most were simply dotted across the floor in no particular order.

He could remember closing his eyes, hearing Minako's scream as he slipped away, but then what? Zoisite was not sure. Pushing the blanket off of him he could still see the holes that the Youma's spikes had made in the fabric of his jacket, yet when he undid it he couldn't see any marks on his skin. It was as though nothing had happened and, indeed, Zoisite would have believed that this was so were it not for the strangeness of his surroundings and the pain. Though his wounds were gone, it still felt some discomfort. It wasn't very much, a sort of burning sensation in his chest and stomach where each of the knives had entered his body.

Zoisite sat up noticing, for the first time, the man seated opposite him.

"Nephrite?" he hated how weak his voice sounded and Zoisite lapsed back into silence, not wanting to humiliate himself further.

The former Tennou sensed this and said: "The Senshi are outside. They asked me to keep an eye on you while they decide what to do."

Zoisite nodded, even as he heard the voices get nearer once more.

"They don't know who I am," Nephrite added, his voice taking on an urgent tone, "You won't tell them, will you?"

Zoisite wasn't sure what to make of this, but didn't get a chance to reply as Mercury and the Princess entered the room.

Mercury hesitated, in her civilian form, when she saw that he was conscious, but the Princess smiled and stated: "You're awake. I'm glad."

Zoisite didn't know what to say. Where was Minako? He felt so weak that he doubted he could fight anyone… if they wanted to harm him Zoisite knew there wasn't a thing that he could do about it.

Mercury approached him, kneeling down beside the bed and placing a hand to his forehead. Zoisite wanted to brush her off, but as he went to do so she stated softly:

"Don't worry. We won't hurt you. How are you feeling?"

If being so helpless in front of Nephrite was humiliating then this was ten times worse, Zoisite thought to himself. He kept his silence as Mercury turned back to the Princess and requested that she fetch him a glass of water.

"You're still a little warm" Mercury continued gently, "How are your wounds?"

He didn't want to answer her, but there was something in Mercury's voice and in the way that she held his gaze whereas the Princess would look away. She was afraid of him, yes, but, overriding that fear, was a desire to help him. Zoisite couldn't ignore her no matter how hard he tried.

"Gone" he answered weakly.

Mercury nodded, "The Ginzuishou… it healed you."

_The Ginzuishou…_

Zoisite dared cast a glance at Nephrite and the latter said sullenly, "It's alright. Ami knows who I am."

Ami/Mercury looked up at Nephrite for a second before blushing slightly and averting her gaze.

"Zoisite." she started, her voice taking on a serious tone, "Did you try and kill Usagi-chan? I need to know. Usagi is a kind person and forgives easily, but I need to know if you will turn on us."

Yes, Zoisite did want to kill the Princess. His heart raced inside his chest as he thought of Beryl's ultimatum and how he had failed. Minako and the Master were both in danger because of his failure, but the Princess had saved his life. Zoisite was in her debt and, as the rules of the Earth Kingdom stated, he could not harm her until this debt had been repaid.

"No" he decided at last, "I will not hurt her."

Ami relaxed marginally, "Nephrite says that you can stay here until we can get something sorted out."

Zoisite supposed that by 'until we can get something sorted out' she meant an alternative to the Dark Kingdom. One thing was for sure; he couldn't go back there. To do so would mean death. Zoisite did not fear dying, but his Master was still there. He had to go back. He didn't have a choice. How could he abandon his Master? Especially when Endymion had given up everything for the Shitennou.

He did not answer Ami's statement. Mercury was the most perceptive of the Senshi and, by answering her, Zoisite felt sure that she would realise that he had no intention of staying here. As soon as he regained his strength he would leave. He would save the Master or at least die trying.

The Princess came back into the room then, disrupting the heavy silence that had befallen them.

"Here" she handed Zoisite the glass of water. He frowned, staring at her for several seconds before setting the water down without drinking.

"I thought you were thirsty?" the Princess pouted slightly.

Ami shook her head slightly and picked up the glass, raising it to her lips and taking a sip, "It's fine" she said after drinking, "We don't want to hurt you."

Zoisite nodded and Ami left the room to get another glass and the pitcher. Nephrite also left, leaving Zoisite alone with the Princess.

She still seemed a little wary of him and hung back, even as she said: "You wanted to kill me. What made you change your mind?"

He said nothing. Just because he saved her, it did not mean that… Zoisite snapped off this train of thought as another realisation suddenly dawned upon him. He had saved her life. She had then saved his, so the old law no longer applied. He could still kill her and save his Master! Yet he also recalled why he had saved her. The Master would never forgive him if he harmed the Princess and nor would Minako.

_Minako…_

Zoisite wanted to know where she was. He wanted to know if she was okay, but he was reluctant to ask anything of the Senshi. They must know of Minako's feelings for him, but that didn't mean that Zoisite was willing to let them see any weaknesses in his own soul.

"Zoisite?" the Princess tried again, "Do you want to know why I saved you?"

Again he did not reply and she continued: "It was because of Minako-chan. She's been alone for so long and she obviously loves you. The way she was crying… I've never seen her like that. I couldn't let you die. You are obviously very precious to her."

_You are obviously very precious to her_

A mature statement for one so young, Zoisite thought to himself. Perhaps there really was something more to Tsukino Usagi than just the Princess who she had once been?

* * *

_"I can't be here" she turned to walk from Crown when Nephrite called after her:_

_"Mercury!" _

_Him calling her by that name sent a chill up Ami's spine and she broke into a run. He did not come after her and for this she was glad. Only when she was far enough away, did Ami begin to cry._

Ami turned away when she saw Nephrite exit the room seconds after she did. A part of her was anxious about leaving Usagi alone with Zoisite, and she (strangely enough) felt happier about leaving her friend when Nephrite was there, too. She almost said as much, but thought better of it and held her tongue. Instead, Ami went into the small kitchen and located another glass. She was still concerned about Zoisite, as she was Minako in the next room. He seemed subdued, but as she didn't know him at all, Ami wasn't sure whether he was usually like this or whether it was something more. When Minako woke up perhaps she could tell her?

Ami was so absorbed in these thoughts that she didn't notice Nephrite beside her until they both went for the water pitcher at the same time and his hand grabbed hers. Ami felt a blush rising in her cheeks and she almost dropped the aforementioned decanter. Nephrite let go of her hand and stepped back, lowering his gaze awkwardly to the ground.

"Do you think he'll want anything to eat?" Ami asked, her words coming out rushed as she tried to defuse a potentially embarrassing situation.

"Who?" Nephrite snapped.

"Zoisite."

He shrugged, "I don't know."

"Is he… is he always so…?"

"Brooding?"

"I was going to say quiet."

Nephrite shrugged, "He used to keep to himself a lot, but… why do you care anyway?"

Ami smiled and poured some water from the pitcher into a glass, "I like helping people. I want to be a doctor when I grow up."

"A doctor?" Nephrite repeated, "Is that why you pitied me then?"

Ami froze as he stepped nearer. She didn't want to talk about this… she couldn't… not when he was so close to her… It was ironic that when she thought that he was gone, Ami would have done anything to have him back again. She would have told him how she felt and… but now he was here all he did was awaken those awful memories. He obviously treasured the recollection of her giving him a new cape, but she loathed that memory as she did all others that she had of the Dark Kingdom.

"Ami?" Nephrite placed a hand on her shoulder and Ami jerked violently away from this contact and couldn't help but snap out:

"Don't touch me!"

His gaze darkened and for a moment Ami became afraid. She took a step backwards and almost called out for Usagi when Nephrite spun away. He slammed the kitchen door behind him so hard that it came off of its hinges.

With Nephrite's departure the tension flooded from Ami's body and she exhaled deeply, unaware that she had even been holding her breath to begin with.

She felt bad for snapping at him, but those memories… Ami shuddered slightly and was aware that the glass in her hand was shaking and then, finally, fell from her grasp.

It clattered to the floor and the smash it made was enough to bring Usagi running, "Daijobu?" she asked as she knelt down to pick up some of the glass, "What happened?"

"Nothing" Ami choked out. Part of wanted to run after Nephrite and tell him that she didn't mean what she said. Yesterday… she had wanted him to hold her… to kiss her and now… his touch did frighten her. Ami felt so out of control when she was around him. She just wanted him to take her in his arms. She wanted to be with him. Ami knew she wasn't usually like this and at the same time he reminded her of the Dark Kingdom and the terrible things she had done.

"Is it Nefurin?" Usagi asked quietly.

"No" she answered quickly, "Why would it be?"

Usagi shrugged, "He just left here in a hurry that is all."

"Usagi?"

"Yes?"

"Does he remind you of anyone?"

"Who, Nefurin?"

Ami nodded, awaiting her friend's reply with baited breath.

"No. He's always so angry though" Usagi shrugged again, "I expect finding yourself in the middle of Tokyo with no money and no memories would make you pretty angry."

Ami sighed, "Then it is just me…"

"Ami-chan?" Usagi looked up, suddenly sensing that there was perhaps more to this conversation than she realised.

They both, however, looked up when the door opened again and Minako stepped unsteadily into the room.

* * *

For Minako, time seemed to have no meaning. She had watched, through half lidded eyes as Makoto and Nefurin helped Zoisite back to Crown. She had stayed by his side for as long as she could, simply holding his hand until sleep had threatened to overwhelm her and she had been forced to get some rest in one of the karaoke rooms. Sleep had brought her little relief. She had nightmares. Nightmares of seeing Zoisite dying before her very eyes, her own impending death and the Senshi taking leadership from her now that they knew who Komoro Seiichi truly was.

Now, as she stood before Ami and Usagi, half leaning up against the broken door, she couldn't help wonder what exactly had taken place here. The pain in her skull was now constant and Minako knew that it wouldn't be long now.

"Minako-chan, daijobu?" Usagi exclaimed cheerfully.

She nodded slightly, and then asking what had happened to the door.

Usagi shrugged, "Nefurin has a terrible temper, though I don't know quite what happened to make him angry with Ami-chan."

Minako could have sworn Ami blushed slightly, but the quieter girl quickly hid any such embarrassment and enquired to know how Minako was feeling.

"A little tired" she admitted.

Ami nodded, "Being the leader is very stressful, but you mustn't bear that burden alone. We are your friends and want to help you."

_We are your friends and want to help you_

No, Minako had hardened her heart against such friendships long ago. She could not have their friendship, not in this world, no matter how much she wanted it.

_Zoisite…_

She wanted to ask how he was. She wanted to see him, but Minako managed to hold her tongue. How could she? If she showed that she cared about him in any way then she would lose leadership to Rei.

_"Minako-chan loves him. Love is important"_

They all knew anyway… but… Minako didn't know how they felt about this. Would they all think the same as Rei?

Ami sensed her indecision and made things easier for her. "He's awake" she said with a half smile, "I was getting him a glass of water. Perhaps you would like to take it to him?"

Minako nodded, taking the glass in one hand and then hesitating again.

"It's alright," Usagi said, still smiling, "We don't mind, do we, Ami-chan?"

"If you love him" Ami broke off and looked away as though thinking of someone else, "It goes against everything you've fought for, but that shows that your feelings are real."

Usagi nodded enthusiastically, pushing Minako towards the adjourning room, "He's through there. Gambatte, Minako-chan!"

_It goes against everything you've fought for_

It does, Minako said to herself as hesitated outside the room. Why am I even doing this? Ever since my awakening I have devoted my life to the mission! Whatever made me think that I could ever have anything more? He nearly died and I broke down. I let the other Senshi see me at my weakest. I have to be strong. The mission kept me focused and I did not give into the fear of my own situation. The mission would be over, but what Zoisite and I have could go on for a long time… longer than perhaps my own lifespan. The mission only allowed me to think about the short-term. Zoisite makes me think of the future… the future I will never have!

She opened the door and entered the room. He was sitting up in bed, seemingly deep in thought until he saw her. He smiled slightly and Minako gripped the glass so tightly that she was worried that it might crack. Carefully, she shut the door behind her and handed the glass to him. Zoisite took it, taking a sip and then placing it on a crate beside his bed. Minako stepped back, suddenly wary of him and the emotions in her that his mere presence invoked.

"How are you?" she asked, keeping her voice neutral.

"Better" was his answered, his voice, also, was clouded with suspicion.

"You tried to kill my Princess," she continued. "Why?"

Zoisite refused to answer, his gaze darkening somewhat as the oppressive atmosphere threatened to overwhelm the both of them.

"Why?" Minako pressed, "You won't even answer me now? I trusted you, Zoisite!"

"Trust" he stood, dwarfing Minako with his presence as he walked slowly towards her. "You cannot talk to me about trust, Venus. I have given up everything by saving your Princess. My Master is still trapped inside the Dark Kingdom and now I am unable to return to protect him! You knew from the start that the Princess is my enemy."

"Then why didn't you kill Usagi-chan just now?" Minako challenged him, "In fact" she stepped away from the door, "What is stopping you from doing so right now?"

Zoisite looked away, unwilling to respond to this, but Minako knew the truth anyway. He had changed his mind. He had somehow seen the goodness inside Tsukino Usagi that set her apart from the Princess.

_"As long as the past exists, everything will be repeated," Zoisite took a step nearer to her, "That is how it is meant to be."_

_"That is the past of the Prince and Princess. I am more than Sailor Venus. You made me see that without even knowing it! I am sure there is more to you than being one of Endymion's guardians. You are human, too, no matter what you say."_

_Zoisite smiled, ever so slightly, "You have earned the title of leader many times over. Will you risk throwing it all away?" _

_"I'm willing to take a chance if you are."_

_"Then I concur, Minako-chan."_

Minako took a deep breath. Could she do this? Could she throw everything that they had away? She had too. She had no choice. How else could she remain the leader that Mercury and the Princess desperately needed? She had known deep down that she had always belonged to the mission.

_"The past life? Must you always live in the past?"_

Rei was right. She lived in the past and her love for Zoisite was in the past. It would have been best if it had remained so. Minako was afraid for him, she was afraid of what might happen to him. He had disobeyed Beryl, but if the Senshi protected him then the Princess would suffer for it. Minako had no choice. She had to choose once again.

"You're dying" Zoisite spoke again, drawing her from her thoughts. The king had obviously thought better of their argument and stepped towards her, reaching out to draw her into an embrace.

Minako evaded this and laughed bitterly, "Yes, I'm dying. In less than a week this body will be nothing but dust."

"Venus--"

"You tried to kill my Princess."

Zoisite had nothing to say to this. What could he say? The mission would destroy them all in the end.

"I had trusted you" Minako continued, taking a deep breath as she did so. She had to do this. If she didn't then she truly would give into fear.

"You are dying and you dare to lecture me about trust" the anger was showing itself again, which was almost just as frightening as Zoisite was the most composed of the Tennou.

"You are right" Minako said, steeling her expression into one of indifference, "I cannot talk to you about trust, _fool_."

'Fool' tacked onto the end of her sentence caused Zoisite to cease pacing as Minako continued, allowing her fury and pain at the unfairness of her life come through now as she started talking much faster:

"Do you truly think that just because of one flashback to a past that we might have shared that I would ever feel anything for you in this world? You are nothing but a coward and a traitor!"

"Venus--"

"It's true" she cut in, not giving him any chance to protest, "Why else do you think I wanted to see the Dark Kingdom? Had you let me, Beryl would be dead and this nightmare over. You honestly believed that I cared for your pathetic existence in this world or the last? Endymion's guardians will always be my enemy, no matter how many times we are reborn."

He was trying to become angry with her, Minako knew but the colour had drained from his face and he clenched his fists at his sides, turning away from her.

"I was using you, Zoisite" Minako shouted, "You mean nothing to me! Now get out of here! I don't want your presence endangering the Princess any more than it has done so already."

She felt weak. Minako sagged back against the wall, exhaling sharply. She had gone too far… she didn't want to hurt him… she just wanted… she wanted to live! She wanted to have the strength to have the operation and the strength to protect the man she loved! She wanted a normal life!

Minako was stunned at her own admissions. She wanted a normal life. Angrily, she tore the henshin bracelet from her wrist and hurled it to the floor before racing from the room, barely noticing Ami and Usagi's presence. The latter cried out her name, but Minako ignored her.

He had taken away everything from her. He had taken away the only thing that kept her going; Minako no longer wanted to be Sailor Venus.

* * *

_"I was using you, Zoisite" Minako shouted, "You mean nothing to me! Now get out of here! I don't want your presence endangering the Princess any more than it has done so already."_

Ami was more or less horrified at Minako's words and made no attempt, unlike Usagi, to go after her as their leader ran from the room. Usagi called out to Minako, before snatching up her bracelet and racing after her, leaving Ami alone with the white haired Tennou.

She stood in the doorway, unsure of what to do or say to him. Ami did not know Minako at all, but she knew how she was feeling. Zoisite obviously invoked the same feelings in Minako that Nephrite did in Ami. Minako had also reacted in a similar way, Ami thought uncomfortably.

She closed the door behind her. This noise caused Zoisite to turn around to stare at her. His expression gave nothing away, if anything it was guarded.

"I brought you something to eat" Ami said slowly, not knowing what else to say, as she set the plate of Tempura down next to his glass of water.

As she did so she took her eyes off of the second Tennou for a second and when she looked back at him a small cry escaped her.

Zoisite was on his knees, one hand clutching tightly at his chest as he struggled to breathe. Ami ran to his side, forgetting the events that had taken place moments before.

"Daijobu?" she placed a hand on his shoulder, unsure of what else to do to help him. As she did so, Ami felt something go through her… some kind of energy. It was powerful enough to cause her to stumble, the familiarity of this energy overwhelming her for a moment or two.

She exhaled deeply and forced herself to release Zoisite's shoulder, taking a step back as the Tennou managed to get his breathing under control. He leaned back against the wall, his eyes closed, but his trembling did not cease and Ami was sure that it had to do with Minako's cold words of before.

"She didn't mean it" Ami found herself saying, "She was upset, you both are."

He did not answer her, and Ami did not expect anything else. "Why don't you sit down and eat something?" she suggested instead, feeling very uncomfortable with the silence that had befallen the white haired king. Even when she was in the Dark Kingdom, Ami had stayed away from Zoisite. Zoisite made Queen Beryl angry with his crazy talk of the past life, or so Kunzite had explained. It hadn't been crazy, Ami thought to herself. In fact it had been brave for him to defend Mamoru-san and remain loyal to the Prince whilst still living in the Dark Kingdom. Beryl could have killed him at any time and yet she allowed him to live… even now, but why was that?

Zoisite sat down, but did not touch the food that Ami had brought him.

"Are you hurt?" she asked next.

"What?" he frowned slightly and shook his head.

"You seemed in pain."

"It was nothing, Mercury."

"Are you sure?" Ami persisted. She was unsure of how far to push things with the second Tennou, but if he was injured…

"I said it was nothing," Zoisite snapped.

"You don't have to be so ungracious" Ami surprised herself and the king by retorting, "I'm only trying to help you."

"Do you think I want your help?"

Ami turned away, replying softly, "I don't think you know what you want, Zoisite."

* * *

_I was using you, Zoisite. You mean nothing to me!_

Zoisite wasn't sure how to react to Minako's words and the intense feeling of pain and humiliation that they brought with them. At first he wanted to lash out at her, a reaction that was most definitely out of character, he thought uncomfortably. Indeed the anger was so intense that it stopped him from going after her. Zoisite took a step back, struggling to ignore the dull throbbing in his chest that had now almost reached the point of being painful rather than simply uncomfortable.

Zoisite had always thought himself to be good at dealing with pain. All the Shitennou had a higher pain tolerance than normal humans, but this was different somehow… was it because of what Minako had said to him? Deep down, Zoisite did doubt that she did not mean her words. She was angry and feeling betrayed and simply wanted to hurt him as she had been hurt… or so he hoped. It didn't make the sting of what she had said go away, he mused to himself. Zoisite couldn't recall the last time he had felt such emotion…

"I brought you something to eat"

He looked up and saw Mercury enter the room. She had always been the kind hearted one, he thought, which was why Kunzite had found it so easy to manipulate her. Mercury always wanted to see the good in people. She was just like the Princess in that respect.

Zoisite struggled to focus on what she was saying, regardless of how trivial it may be, but he suddenly felt a curious sense of suffocation. It was as though someone was sitting on his chest and crushing the air from his lungs. Zoisite stumbled slightly, unsure what to do as the pain he had been feeling increased its intensity and brought tears to his eyes. Zoisite felt light-headed and forced himself to take a deep breath. He could hear his heart hammering wildly in his chest as he struggled for air, but now it was as though the oxygen that he so desperately needed was choking him. The walls seemed to cave in around him, leaving nothing but a sea of red and purple churning around him in a kaleidoscope of colours and heat. He fell to his knees. He felt so weak… and this weakness scared him.

"Daijobu?"

He felt a hand on his shoulder; Mercury. As she touched him, Zoisite flinched backwards as he felt something… her touch reviled him. This was not the hatred he had always felt for the Princess's Senshi. This was something else… He hated the kindness in her eyes… the concern in her voice.

Mercury jerked away from him, her eyes wide with a mixture of confusion and, at the same time, recognition.

Exhaling, Zoisite forced himself to stand, leaning weakly back against the wall as the agony receded once again.

"She didn't mean it. She was upset, you both are." Having recovered, too, Mercury took up questioning him again. Though she was the weakest Senshi, Zoisite had to admire her nerve. Not even Jupiter was able to look one of the Shitennou in the eyes without feeling the slightest tremor of fear and here Mercury was, not even transformed, and daring to talk to him about matters that Zoisite himself wasn't yet ready to speak of!

"Why don't you sit down and eat something?" she seemed to realise this too and decided to go back to playing nurse/psychologist.

Zoisite sat down, but only because if he didn't he feared that he would pass out.

"Are you hurt?" Mercury pressed.

"What?"

"You seemed in pain."

"It was nothing, Mercury."

"Are you sure?"

"I said it was nothing," Zoisite, whereas her daring impressed him, did not take kindly to any of the Senshi showing an ounce of compassion towards him. They were the enemy, but… Minako was…

"You don't have to be so ungracious. I'm only trying to help you." At last she seemed to be losing her patience. For some reason her anger pleased him and Zoisite couldn't help but snipe back:

"Do you think I want your help?"

"I don't think you know what you want, Zoisite."

Her response shocked him, as much in its accuracy as in its bluntness and Zoisite found himself speechless. He didn't know, not anymore. If he went back to the Dark Kingdom then he would die, but the Master needed him. The Master needed him alive. How could Zoisite protect Endymion if he was dead? But how could he stay here? He would not ask the Senshi for help. They were the enemy…

"Zoisite?" Mercury whispered, drawing him from his thoughts.

He hated the compassion in her voice and stood as though to leave, but… he sat back down, a combination of exhaustion and fear forcing him to do so.

She seemed to understand this and simply explained again that he should rest.

Now get out of here! I don't want your presence endangering the Princess any more than it has done so already.

Minako wanted him to leave. Zoisite shook his head slightly. She was hurt. She didn't mean any of what she said, but then why was there room for doubt in the back of his mind? For both of his lives, Zoisite had always prided himself upon knowing exactly where he stood with the Master, the other Tennou and even the people of the Moon Kingdom. Now things were different. If he were completely honest with himself, he would realise that he didn't know what to think anymore.


	9. Operation

Chapter Nine: Operation

Usagi sat in the lobby of the _Okura_ staring glumly down at Minako's henshin bracelet as she did so, trying to make sense of all that had happened.

_"I was using you, Zoisite. You mean nothing to me! Now get out of here! I don't want your presence endangering the Princess any more than it has done so already."_

Usagi didn't understand. If Minako loved Zoisite then why did she want to hurt him like that? So their love was wrong, but it didn't matter, not in Usagi's eyes. Minako-chan had always told her how her love for Mamoru was wrong, but it had felt right to them and that was all that had mattered. Had mattered… Usagi chewed on her lower lip, tears springing into her eyes as she thought of Mamoru. How she longed to ask Zoisite if he was okay, if he ever talked about her… but Usagi had said nothing. She doubted that Mamoru's most loyal Tennou would have said anything anyway. He only seemed to think that, with his departure from the Dark Kingdom, that Mamoru was in some kind of danger. Usagi prayed desperately that this wasn't the case. She felt so hurt and angry that she couldn't help him and, a little part of her, hated Queen Beryl for taking him away from her.

_That is exactly how Minako-chan must have felt_

How had Minako reacted in the past life when the Shitennou had died? Usagi didn't know. With some shame, she realised that most of her memories concerning the past were of Endymion. Even recollections of her Senshi were vague and non-too detailed. Minako seemed to recall the past with an almost painful vividness. This was why she was so against Usagi and Mamoru, or so she had always believed, but lately Minako-chan had… Usagi frowned slightly. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but Minako was her friend and Usagi resolved to help her in any way that she could.

"Usagi-chan?"

"Minako-chan!" Usagi bolted up from her seat as the girl-idol approached, Artemis, as always, tucked under one arm.

Looking at her it was hard to believe that this was the same girl who had fled Crown in near tears just an hour before. Minako wore a short denim skirt, a white blouse and a black jacket slung over her shoulders. She wore makeup to hide any tearstains and smiled slightly when she saw her Princess.

"Daijobu?" Usagi asked gently, allowing concern to flood her voice.

Minako nodded, "I'm fine. Why don't we have lunch together?"

The forlornness in her tone was all too well noticeable and Usagi had to bite her lip to keep herself from crying. She hated it when her friends were sad. It always made her want to cry with them and Minako, though they had only known each other for a short time, was no different.

"I'd like that, Minako-chan" Usagi replied instead, giving her a small smile, "I'd like that a lot."

* * *

_"Don't touch me!"_

"Baka" Nephrite snarled to himself as he once again hesitated outside of Crown. He had been outside for more than an hour, debating and fuming over Ami's reaction to his touch. It was as Nephrite had expected. Gentle pure Ami would never want anything to do with him. Why do I want anything to do with a dirty human anyway? The only reason that I possibly feel attracted to her is because of this damn weak body!

Then why, even when in the depths of despair, did Nephrite long for a kind word from Dark Mercury, why had he clung to the cape she had given him for so long?

"Stop it" Nephrite hissed to himself, "She means nothing and even if I did like her, I disgust her in my current form."

Then why was she so afraid of him? Even Motoki now laughed at his temper tantrums. What was it about Nephrite that terrified Ami so?

The answer came to him in a flash. The time that they had shared together in the Dark Kingdom, the moment that she had given Nephrite the cape was one his most, and only, cherished memory, but that hadn't been Ami. It had been Dark Mercury. The same Dark Mercury who tried to kill her friends. Ami was not like that. Ami loved her friends. Seeing Nephrite only served to remind her of her evil self and Ami was frightened by it.

Rage bubbled up inside him again, but Nephrite found it impossible to be angry with Ami. She couldn't help how she felt and, even though she had admitted that she once had feelings for him, her fear of her evil self would always get in the way.

Staring regretfully up at Crown, Nephrite knew there was only one thing for him to do. He had to disappear from her life. He didn't think he could stand to be near her and yet not be able to hold her, to kiss her…

"Stop it!" he scolded himself furiously, "You didn't want that anyway, did you? You are one of the four Tennou of the Dark Kingdom. Humans are below you!"

_"Why are you doing this?" Ami asked shyly, "Why do you want to help us?" _

_Because I love you…_

_"This isn't about you" he turned away, well aware that he was blushing again, "Beryl will be beside herself with fury once she realises that Zoisite has failed. If hiding him here gets to Beryl then he can stay here for as long as he wants too."_

Even getting revenge upon Beryl had paled into insignificance.

Scowling, Nephrite thought of his former comrade at that moment. Zoisite had always been lucky, he thought angrily. He regained his memories of the past life first; he managed to break free of Beryl's control and he was with the Senshi he loved.

Not to mention a completely arrogant… Nephrite exhaled loudly, clenching his fists at his sides until the tips of his fingers dug painfully into his palms. It was Zoisite's fault that he was stuck in this form anyway! Had the man been content to leave the past where it belonged, in the past, and then Nephrite might have been looked more favourably upon by Beryl. Had he just--

"Nefurin!" he jumped slightly, despite himself, when Motoki shouted out his stupid nickname.

The foolish human was in the process of unloading the boot of his car, having come back from the store early it would seem.

"What are you doing out here?" Motoki demanded, "Who's looking after Crown?"

Nephrite shrugged and was about to tell Motoki exactly where he could stick Crown, when the funny man simply shrugged this off and pushed a brown shopping bag into Nephrite's hands, "Carry this inside for me and try not to drop anything this time."

Nephrite, too stunned at the man's ignorance to argue or even hurl the bag to the ground, trailed after Motoki as he marched inside. It was only when Motoki was right at the adjourning storeroom door that Nephrite remembered their unusual guest.

"Hey---" he started, loudly enough that he hoped Ami might hear him as Motoki pushed open the door and hurried inside.

Mentally Nephrite counted the seconds away as he waited for an outburst. It came on three, but Motoki did not freak out as Nephrite suspected he would.

"Ami-chan? Whose your friend?" Motoki enquired to know and, despite Nephrite's resolve to keep away from Ami, he couldn't help but push passed the stupid human and step into the room.

"Motoki" Ami stood, smiling shyly as she made the introductions, "This is Komoro Seiichi."

Nephrite could only stare incredulously at Zoisite's glamour. Of course, all of the Shitennou could appear human by using glamour spells, but Zoisite had never used one, or at least not to Nephrite's knowledge. He had always thought that Zoisite regarded humans as dirty animals, too, but seeing him this way… he seemed almost at ease, but Nephrite couldn't help but wonder how much of this was an act.

"Komoro Seiichi?" Motoki repeated, "What is he doing back here?"

"He didn't feel well" Ami replied, obviously hating to lie to her friend, "Nefurin said that he could rest here for a while."

"I see" Motoki frowned slightly, "Are you a friend of Nefurin's, Komoro-san?"

'Komoro Seiichi' nodded and an awkward silence ensured. Finally Motoki, sensing that he wasn't going to get much conversation out of them, left the supplies by the door and told Nephrite that he wanted it all packed away by the end of the day before he went to feed Kamekichi.

Nephrite resisted the urge to trip him on his way out and only moved to shut the door behind him, feeling very awkward around Ami now, but he certainly wasn't going to leave her alone with Zoisite, or that was his excuse anyway.

Ami herself didn't exactly appear at ease either, Nephrite noted as he struggled to find something to say to either of them He could still hear Motoki in the reception and it would be a few hours at least before he went home for the day. Glamour spells took a lot of concentration to keep in place, Nephrite knew, and, whereas Zoisite had always been the most focused of the Shitennou, Nephrite doubted that even he could keep the spell going for that long.

"You can't stay here" he said gruffly, breaking the silence, "Motoki isn't that stupid. He will find out who you are sooner or later."

Nephrite did not also add that he knew that Beryl would be looking for Zoisite. Despite the older Tennou's disloyalty, Nephrite knew that Beryl regarded them all as her property and she wouldn't be satisfied until Zoisite was returned to the Dark Kingdom, even if it were only so that she might kill him herself. Nephrite secretly feared for Ami and what might happen if Beryl found him here with her.

"You said he could" Ami replied softly, "You said you would help him."

"I've changed my mind" Nephrite snapped, turning away in disgust when he found his resolve weakening under her gentle gaze, "He can't stay here."

"Then" Ami began, very hesitantly, "Where will he go?"

"That is not my concern and neither should it be yours."

"Nephrite--"

"Mercury, Nephrite" Zoisite interrupted them, a hint of annoyance entering his voice as he stood, somewhat shakily, and allowing the glamour spell to disburse as he did so. "There is no need to concern yourselves with me. I have no wish to stay here."

"But you're hurt" Ami said softly, though Nephrite sensed that her compassion was lost on his comrade and, indeed, Zoisite gave no indication that this was any other way.

"That is no concern of yours" Zoisite stated softly and then, with some difficulty, Nephrite noted, he teleported away in a flash of blue light.

For a moment, the former Tennou could only stare at the space that Zoisite had occupied moments before. He frowned slightly, sensing a familiar and frightening aura in the aftermath of the teleport, but it had gone as soon as Nephrite had noticed it and he shook his head, thinking that he must be imagining things. He was no longer one of the Shitennou, he reminded himself. Their affairs no longer concerned him.

"Where will he go?" Ami asked quietly.

Nephrite's frown deepened, a part of him annoyed that Ami should show so much sympathy and worry for Zoisite. "I don't know," he admitted and then adding, "He won't return to the Dark Kingdom. If he did then Beryl would kill him."

Ami looked away, suddenly tense and on guard around him and Nephrite couldn't blame her.

"Mercury" he started, unsure of what he was going to say to her, but anything was better than this awkwardness when Motoki burst back into the room.

"Nefurin, the floor needs cleaning. You can talk to your friend lat-- hey, where's he gone?"

Motoki looked around in confusion.

"He went for a walk," Ami said quickly and then making her own excuse to leave. Nephrite sighed as Motoki shrugged and turned away all the while Nephrite glared daggers at his retreating form.

"Nephrite" Ami started pensively, but he cut her off with:

"Will you stop worrying about him? I don't know why you care about him to begin with. The Shitennou are the Senshi's enemy's, remember?"

Ami fell silent again and Nephrite turned away, suddenly deciding that he would heed Motoki for now and clean the floor. Anything was better than staying here with Ami.

As Nephrite left the room, he wondered why her talking to Zoisite bothered him so much. Could it be that he was jealous? No, Nephrite shook his head. That was just ridiculous, wasn't it? Ami certainly wasn't interested in Zoisite and Zoisite had barely looked at her. Still, it managed to agitate him so and Nephrite was glad that Zoisite had left.

Nephrite bent down to retrieve his bucket and mop, grating his teeth when he heard Motoki fawning over his stupid turtle again. It would seem that he had bought it another new tank. The damn animal had a better place to sleep than he did!

_"He won't return to the Dark Kingdom. If he did then Beryl would kill him."_

Ami brushed passed Nephrite, murmuring a goodbye to Motoki before leaving Crown and, as she did so, Nephrite's own words came to mind along with another feeling of increased anxiety. Now that Ami had left his jealousy was forgotten and, in place of that, was a hint of concern for his former comrade. Would Zoisite return to the Dark Kingdom? He might have told Ami that he wouldn't, but Zoisite was stupid enough to stay and risk Beryl's wrath before. What was to stop him from doing so again?

_Why do I even care? One minute I want him to leave because I'm concerned that his presence might endanger Ami, the next minute I am glad that he is gone because I can't stand the thought of Ami caring for his welfare and now I'm sorry about him? Damn these human emotions!_

Nephrite slammed the mop down, ignoring Motoki's angry cries as he did this.

"I just don't know" he whispered to himself, "I just don't know anymore."

* * *

"Mamoru-kun, I have a proposition for you."

Mamoru stared at Kuroki Mio; her very presence was enough to make the hairs on the back of his neck tingle, as she stepped into the room. She smiled wolfishly as she sat down on the bed beside him, obviously enjoying the look of defeat upon his face.

Mamoru sat for a moment longer and then stood, crossing to the other side of the bedroom, no longer being able to bear her company for a moment more. Mio claimed to be her own person as well as Beryl's shadow but, when Mamoru looked at her, he couldn't help but think that the Queen of the Dark Kingdom was watching his every movement and this thought sickened him somewhat.

Mio pouted at the distance that he had put between them and said grudgingly, "You don't have to react like that, Mamoru-kun, not when I'm trying to help you."

"Help me?" Mamoru snapped, "It was you who did this to me to start with."

She grinned playfully and stood, taking a step towards him, "You didn't have to choose to come here. You could have let the Shitennou die."

"You know I couldn't do that"

Mio shrugged, "Why? They only betrayed you in the end."

It was true, Mamoru knew, but, deep down, he blamed himself for this. Had he been the leader that Zoisite tried so hard to convince him that he was then this might have all been avoided. Perhaps he should have heeded his guardians' advice rather than ignoring it completely?

"But now" Mio continued, her smirk widening as she spoke, "You have a chance to even the score. An eye for an eye, isn't that an old Earth saying?"

"What do you mean?"

"That stone" Mio answered, "It is slowly sucking your life away. Soon you will have nothing left, but I can help you. I can remove it for you… at a price."

_Usagi…_

"I won't hurt her."

Mio pulled a disdainful face, "Mou, Mamoru-kun, why must everything be about the Princess? I'm talking about the traitor."

"Zoisite?"

Mio nodded, "Beryl wants him returned to her. I tried to carry out her wishes, but the Sailor Senshi stopped me."

"They did?" Mamoru asked weakly, "Why?"

"Usagi-chan seems to think that, despite him trying to kill her, if Minako loves him, then it is okay for him to betray his Prince, to betray you."

"What are you saying?"

"I'll make a deal with you, Mamoru. Zoisite trusts you as he still sees you as his Master. He will return to the Dark Kingdom if you ask him too."

"You want me to betray him?"

"Why not? He betrayed you. If you hand him over to Beryl then she will allow you to leave. You can go back to Usagi-chan and your life."

Mamoru shook his head, his first reaction one of horror and disgust. He couldn't betray Zoisite. Not after all the white haired Tennou had done for him.

"No" Mamoru refused.

"He betrayed you" Mio snapped sharply, "He could have killed Usagi-chan. If he were loyal to you then he wouldn't have hurt the Princess."

Mamoru did not reply. A small part of him agreed with what Mio was saying, but the Shitennou were important… he couldn't hand over Zoisite… could he?

"Think about it" Mio urged, "You can be with Usagi-chan again without fear of what the Princess might do."

"And what about Beryl? I am not naïve enough to think that the Dark Kingdom will disappear."

Mio smiled, "This is war, Mamoru-kun. Perhaps, after all this, we will triumph and you and Usagi-chan will perish. Perhaps all this is for nothing, but think about the short time you could have together. Think about the possibility that, if you win, you can be with her for the rest of your days."

Mamoru exhaled deeply, "What will Beryl do to him?"

"I don't know"

She was lying, Mamoru knew as he thought of his Shitennou and the bitterness of the past life. To be free of this place… it was all Mamoru wanted, but the price he must pay. Could he truly go through with this?

"You just have to ask him to return with you" Mio pressed, "That's all you have to do and then you can go."

"That's all I have to do" Mamoru repeated, taking another deep breath as he made his decision.

* * *

"And then Mama said that I should cut my hair and people wouldn't make fun of it anymore" Usagi continued to drone whilst taking slurps of her soup.

Across the table, Minako half listened to her whilst her mind continued to replay the events of earlier in her mind.

"I was using you, Zoisite. You mean nothing to me! Now get out of here! I don't want your presence endangering the Princess any more than it has done so already."

She hadn't meant it. She loved Zoisite but to stay with him then she would have to face up to her own wavering opinions concerning the mission. She was the leader. How could she do this? Minako knew that she had to remain strong for the rest of the Senshi. Who else could they depend on if not their leader? Then why had she thrown away her henshin bracelets? Why did she loathe her past self? Minako just didn't know anymore.

"Minako-chan?" Usagi said as she reached for a bread roll from the basket in the centre of the table. "You're not listening to me are you?"

"I am--," she protested but Usagi silenced her with a bright smile and:

"That's okay. I understand that you have a lot on your mind right now. I feel the same way about Mamoru--"

"I meant what I said. I was using Zoisite to get to the Dark Kingdom."

Usagi shook her head, her smile fading as she said: "It takes a very cold and very cruel person to use someone in that way. You've been my idol for so long and your songs have always inspired me to be the best I can. How can someone like that be so cruel? Minako-chan, I know it hurts. It hurts me, too."

Minako bit her lip, struggling to swallow the lump that was forming in her throat. She was seeing a new side to the Princess. Lately she had been seeing new sides to all of the Senshi. Sides that Minako had desperately wanted to get to know better.

_That can never be… I knew that from the start…_

Still it didn't stop her from replying, "Maybe I wasn't using him, but what we had was wrong and it would have never worked out anyway. He's not like Mamoru. He's not human."

"Baka!" Usagi cried, jumping up and knocking the basket of rolls flying as she did so. "Baka, Minako-chan! Just because something is difficult it doesn't mean that you give up. That's what your songs taught me. They taught me to be true to myself and never to give up, no matter how bad the situation. They really meant something to me and, I thought, that they meant something to you."

_They really meant something to me and, I thought, that they meant something to you._

They did… Singing was her passion, but, like the vase of flowers sitting on the table between them, it would not last. Songs were easily forgotten and soon Minako's body would be nothing but dust. Yet, the tears burning in Usagi's eyes seemed to cut through all of her fear, her doubt and pain. Minako had, at the beginning, cared nothing for her fame. All she had wanted was to make people believe in themselves and see that they could achieve their dreams as she had achieved hers.

But dreams changed, Minako reminded herself bitterly. They changed whereas her life would simply withering and die. She had only days left. How could she think of the future when hers was already decided; an early grave and nothing more.

_"I could have an operation. But the chances of success are near 0. It is as though it has all been staged, almost laughable."_

_A normal life… one chance… one small hope…_

_I'm just setting myself up for even more pain. Even if I survive what will happen to Zoisite? He will die anyway. He as good as said that._

_If I survive I can protect him._

_What will he do if we win this war? Where will he go?_

_You are just making excuses. Remember what you decided? That you would live for the moment? That moment is now. The future could be brighter and you're too scared to see it._

"Usagi" Minako said, her voice wavering as she spoke, "I'm sorry."

"I know" Usagi forced a smile as she handed Minako her henshin bracelet, "We are different. I shouldn't have shouted at you. You have to do what you think it right for you."

"Usagi---"

"Gambatte, Minako-chan. I hope you make the right decision."

Minako watched her leave and then sat back down in her chair, feeling the dizzying sickness that signalled a headache was coming on again.

_I hope you make the right decision_

Minako exhaled shakily as her hands gripped the sides of the chair. She had made her decision. Whether or not it was the right one she would never know, but living for the moment simply wasn't enough for her anymore. It never had been…

"Minako" Artemis whimpered softly as she voiced her feelings to her faithful companion along with a request as she stood and started to walk from the room.

There were still a few things that she had to do. After all she was still the leader.

* * *

_"She tried to hide it from all of us, but especially Usagi. She wanted to dedicate the remainder of her life to the mission. It was all that she cared about, but lately… she's changed. I think she is afraid, deep down."_

_"And you think that her feelings for Zoisite are just based upon this fear?"_

_"When my… when my mother died I blamed my father for her death. I clung onto that blame and hatred for so many years and hated myself for it. My emotions were blinding me and I ended up not only losing a mother, but a father as well. Minako doesn't love Zoisite. She can't love him. She is afraid and this is the way that her fear expresses itself."_

Rei stood on the steps leading into the Hikawa Shrine, closing her eyes, as a gentle breeze blew through the trees, and simply feeling the breath of nature upon her skin. It was early evening and already a few stars twinkled in the darkening sky. In the distance Rei could hear children's laughter as they played hide and seek among some of the taller trees of the shrine's grounds.

Even still, this serene setting was unable to assuage the pain she felt.

_Minako…_

Rei had never expected to come to care about the girl idol. When they first met their friendship had been a fragile one. It was never as strong as Usagi's unfathomable belief in Ami when she was Dark Mercury. Their friendship had been like a flower; it bent in the wind but refused to break, until a couple of days ago.

_"You're going to help him? After all he did? Why?"_

_"Minako-chan loves him,"_

Despite what Rei had said to Makoto, she knew this to be the painful truth. Minako loved Zoisite and, as unbelievable as it may seem, Zoisite loved her. For the first time in her life, Rei had begun to resent her powers. They had always helped her to see the truth, but this was one truth that she wished that she had remained ignorant too.

"Rei?"

She glanced up, stunned when she saw Minako standing hesitantly on the edge of the shrine, looking perfect and proud as always, although her hands shook slightly and, when she saw Rei noting this fact, she folded them across her chest and took a step nearer.

"Minako" Rei forced her voice into one of indifference, "Why aren't you at Crown?"

"I left. I had some things to attend too."

"I see" there was more to it than that, Rei knew. She could sense the pain in Minako's soul, and for this she did not need her powers; it was simple intuition.

Rei set her broom aside and sat down on the steps leading to the shrine and gestured for Minako to do the same. To Rei's surprise, she did so and they sat side by side in silence for a moment or two until Minako said softly:

"You told Makoto, didn't you?"

Rei was slightly taken aback by the astuteness of her friend, but said nothing to deny this, only adding that the other Senshi had a right to know.

"I was the leader" Minako countered this softly, "I could not show such weakness."

"What are you so afraid of? Usagi-tachi would be your friends if you let them."

"I know" Minako caught a leaf borne on the breeze and studied it intently before crumpling it in the palm of her hand as she turned to look at Rei and smiled slightly, "And I will hold you to that."

"What do you mean?"

"I spoke to the hospital earlier today."

"You mean--"

"I'm going to have the operation. I'm going to have it and live."

Rei resisted the urge to throw her arms around the other girl, wanting nothing more than to convey her feelings of happiness and relief, but she withheld her emotion. Minako had another reason for coming here; she could see it in her eyes.

"I told you once that I would hand the mission and leadership over to you. I intend not to have to do this, but if anything should happen…" Minako set down her handbag and pulled out two matching envelopes with names neatly addressed on the front of them.

Rei took the envelopes, realising what Minako was reluctant to voice. If anything should happen… Rei held in her hand Minako's final goodbyes.

Gazing down she saw one envelope was addressed to them and the other… Rei glanced questioningly up at the young star.

"I went to Crown on the way here" Minako admitted, and Rei's heart clenched in pain at this knowledge, "Nefurin told me that he left. There is no time… I can't hope to follow where he's gone, but if... if I don't survive I want him to know how sorry I am."

"I understand."

"Arigato."

A moment passed, although it seemed like an entire lifetime, as the two girls simply stared intently at the full Moon in the sky. Rei looked back at her companion and then down at the envelopes once more.

"Don't look so sad" Minako said as she stood, explaining that she had to go back to the Okura and get some sleep before the operation, "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon at Crown. Tell Usagi-chan I'll bring a copy of my new album and we can listen to it whilst eating ice cream."

Rei laughed softly, "Until tomorrow" she answered.

Minako hurried down the dirt path and then turned as she reached the exit to the shrine and waved. Rei waved back, a genuine smile now forming across her face as she did so.

_Until tomorrow…_

Then why did she suddenly feel as though she would never see Minako again?

* * *

Zoisite stood alone inside what the humans called the Tokyo Tower, staring down at the bustle of city life beneath him. He had, himself, wandered the streets for a while, in his glamour form that was. Zoisite had expected himself to feel like an alien among them. Like the last piece of a jigsaw that didn't quite fit. This had not been the case, much to his dismay. He found himself wanting to walk into the Okura and take Minako in his arms, and take her away to a place where the Dark Kingdom could no longer touch them.

_"Yes, I'm dying. In less than a week this body will be nothing but dust."_

How long had she left? How long had he been here? Zoisite did not know the answers to either of these questions. Minako had said a week or less, but all time was relative. Zoisite had stood on the top floor of the tower watching day become night and now night had become day again. It was the morning, rush hour the humans called this most busy time first thing.

Minako's words continued to go round and round in his mind and the intenseness of his own conflicting feelings had threatened to overwhelm him. At first Zoisite had tried to convince himself that Minako had been upset, that she hadn't meant what she said to him, but the more and more Zoisite thought about it, the more convinced he became that she had indeed meant everything she had said to him. Being alone for so long had given his doubts time to manifest and now Zoisite could think of nothing else.

How could he have been so blind? How had he not seen through her coy smiles and innocent façade? He was so stupid to think that, after one past flash back, she would ever want him to hold her, to kiss her…

Venus who cared for the mission more so than any other Senshi would do anything for her Princess, even if it meant pretending to consort with the enemy.

But she had held him in, what she thought to be, his last moments. Had she only offered him this comfort through pity and nothing more? Zoisite exhaled deeply, as his pain increased. Then he doubled over as another pain, this one physical, suddenly engulfed him. Zoisite slumped to his knees, tears springing into his eyes at the intensity of this one burst of agony, spreading out from his chest and causing his entire body to shake.

_Zoisite struggled to focus on what she was saying, regardless of how trivial it may be, but he suddenly felt a curious sense of suffocation. It was as though someone was sitting on his chest and crushing the air from his lungs._

It was the same as before… what was this? A side effect from the Ginzuishou? Who knew what the Princess's tool of destruction was truly capable of? Perhaps it hadn't healed him? Perhaps the Princess only wanted to keep him alive so that she might torment his weakening body in this way?

Staggering to his feet, Zoisite felt, as always, the pain receding. He leaned back against the glass windows, panting slightly as he struggled to get a hold of himself. This time had been the worst yet. Pressing a hand to his forehead, Zoisite actually felt light headed enough to pass out. Exhaling again, sharply, he forced himself to stay conscious as he heard footsteps on the metal stairs.

Concentrating, he struggled to cast his glamour once more, but there was nothing. He felt so drained… Dizzily Zoisite raised his head, preparing to confront the human who was coming.

They reached the top of the stairs and paused. Zoisite's eyes widened when he recognised the man standing before him and he dropped to his knees once more, this time out of respect.

"Master" he whispered.

* * *

"I'm so worried about Minako-chan" Usagi confided as she and Makoto walked down the crowded streets towards Crown.

The brawny girl nodded, her own brow furrowed as she thought of the situation and how much pain it was causing her friends. When Makoto had spoken to Ami she had been informed of Zoisite's departure. A big part of Makoto was pleased to see the back of him. Despite defending the white haired Tennou from Mio, Makoto had her own reservations concerning him especially as he seemed to be the cause of so much heartache.

"I just don't know what to do to make her feel better"

Minako was dying… Makoto bit her lip to stop herself from blurting this fact out to Usagi. It was obvious, and for reasons that Makoto could understand, that Minako had wanted this kept a secret for as long as possible. She truly was dedicated to the mission, Makoto thought sadly and this, she knew, was a terrible thing.

"I think" Makoto said slowly, in response to Usagi's concerns, "That Minako should be left on her own for a while."

"But" Usagi hung her head, "We're her friends. I just wish that there was more that we could do to help her. I wish that… Mamoru!"

Makoto started slightly when her friend uttered Mamoru's name. Looking up she followed Usagi's gaze and saw Mamoru, in his Endymion guise, entering the Tokyo Tower.

"Mamoru!" Usagi shouted again, breaking into a run.

"Usagi! Wait!" Makoto called after her as the shorter girl pushed between two people and disappeared in Mamoru's wake.

Reaching into her bag, Makoto grabbed her mobile phone and dialled Ami's number. Relaying her message she flipped the handset down, knowing that Ami would contact Rei, and she dashed after Usagi, shouting apologies as she weaved in and out of clusters of people.

Makoto reached the tower moments after Usagi did, but her friend had already run up the first flight of stairs.

"Usagi!" Makoto called again as she, too, started the climb.

Something's wrong. Why would Mamoru-san be walking around as Endymion in broad daylight?

Up and up, Makoto ran, skipping steps and ignoring the painful pounding in her chest as she continued her upward ascent. Her only thought, and the thought that kept her going, was reaching Usagi before she did something foolish. If the Princess emerged again…

"Usagi" Makoto whispered, feeling an even greater pain at the thought of this. Each time Usagi transformed into her past self, Makoto felt it. A great weight set on her chest and a lump in her throat for she knew, one day, it might come down to a choice between Usagi and the fate of the planet. Makoto just didn't know if she could bring herself to make it.

Then she stopped, skidding to a halt and almost running into Usagi's back as she did so. The pigtailed girl turned to look at her, placing a hand to her lips in a signal for Makoto to be quiet. The taller girl nodded slightly, heeding this request and looked over Usagi's shoulder, gasping softly at the scene she was met with.

Endymion stood, his back to them, in the room at the top of the tower. Dressed in his regal attire, he seemed more imposing that Makoto had ever thought possible. Even Usagi's impulsiveness had been put on momentary hold by his dominating presence.

Makoto's gaze then slid passed him and to the man knelt down at Endymion's feet; Zoisite. Both girls waited, with baited breath, as Endymion started to speak.

"I was worried about you," he stated quietly, "Why have you stayed in this realm?"

Zoisite glanced up, not daring to look Endymion in the eyes and settling on a point below his chin, "Master, forgive me. I did not… I did not see it fit to return to your side."

"May I ask why?"

The pain in Zoisite's eyes was obvious as he answered, "Because I betrayed you. I tried to kill the Princess."

A minute of silence passed between them as Endymion debated his words before replying at length, "I know and I forgive you."

"You forgive me?" Zoisite whispered, clearly stunned, as was Makoto. But, as she watched the scene unfold she began to get the feeling that something was terribly wrong.

Endymion nodded, requesting that Zoisite stood. He did so, though still refused to look his Master in the eyes.

"You were only trying to help me" Endymion continued, in a much gentler tone that Makoto thought that Mamoru would ever use, but, then again, she had never heard him speak to the Shitennou before.

"Master--"

Endymion held up a hand, silencing Zoisite by opening a portal. Makoto felt her heartbeat begin to quicken as she realised where it led. Surely Endymion couldn't expect Zoisite to return with him? If he did then Beryl would kill him. What was this?

Zoisite, it would seem, had similar thoughts and he voiced them to Endymion, his tenor, as always, humble.

"Zoisite" Endymion snapped, fast losing patience with the white haired king, "I order you to accompany me."

_Order?_

"Master" Zoisite looked about to protest but then he thought better of it and took a step towards the portal, even as Usagi whispered:

"That's not Mamoru."

"What?" Makoto whirled around, even as Usagi ran forward, stepping between Zoisite and the portal.

"Princess?" Zoisite halted, looking between Endymion and Usagi and then at Makoto.

"Serenity" Endymion frowned, reaching for his sword, "Do not interfere."

_Mamoru never calls Usagi 'Serenity'._

"Jupiter power… make up!" Makoto stepped forward, causing Endymion to turn around in shock as she made her presence know, calling out her now familiar henshin. Usagi did likewise and Makoto ran beside her Princess, as her own transformation was complete.

"Impersonating Endymion is unforgivable!" Moon cried, the pain in her voice evident as she spoke, "Youma, on behalf of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

"Youma?" Zoisite took a step backwards, away from the portal, and then looking between Endymion and Sailor Moon and then back at Endymion again as his 'Master' denied the accusations of the blonde heroine.

"Don't listen to him," Moon shouted when Zoisite moved away from her and back to join Endymion.

"Who are you going to believe" Endymion snapped in reply, "Your Master or the Princess who destroyed this planet?"

"Master" Zoisite frowned as he glanced back towards Sailor Moon, seeing the hurt in her eyes at Endymion's tone.

_Mamoru wouldn't speak to Usagi-chan in that way._

Jupiter realised that Zoisite had the same thoughts as he glared at Endymion again, suspicion marring his face and he took a step away from his 'Master' once more, before drawing his sword.

For a moment all three parties simply stared at each other. Jupiter could see the hesitation in Moon's eyes. She did not want to attack this impostor, Jupiter knew, as it would be as though she was attacking Endymion himself.

Zoisite, too, hesitated, keeping at a distance from both the Youma and the two Senshi. Jupiter knew that neither would attack first and made the decision for them.

"Supreme… thunder!"

Her lightening attack shot forth from her palms, slamming into the Endymion impostor, knocking him to the ground yet, when the smoke from her attack cleared, Jupiter couldn't help but let out a small gasp.

"Jadeite" Zoisite stated calmly as the blonde Tennou stumbled to his feet and Jupiter envied his composure. She was, in fact, shocked to the core that one of the Tennou could turn on another like this.

But it had always been this way, Jupiter reminded herself. The Shitennou's loyalty was to their Master, not each other.

Jadeite sneered as Zoisite spoke his name, retorting in a furious voice, "So you even have the Senshi fighting your battles for you now? As if it isn't bad enough that you have betrayed the Dark Kingdom and dishonoured our Queen by consorting with a Senshi behind her back!"

"Dishonoured?" Zoisite repeated scornfully, "You forget, Jadeite, that Endymion is our true Master."

"Beryl-sama is my Master in this world" Jadeite declared, "And she has ordered that you return to the Dark Kingdom."

Jupiter tensed at his words, expecting another fight, as did Usagi, but Zoisite didn't even flinch at Jadeite's statement.

"I was healed by the Ginzuishou" Zoisite reminded him, "Beryl has no power over me now."

The blonde snarled in fury at this and hurled an attack of purple magic at the older Tennou. Zoisite had obviously been expecting this and, at the last minute, threw up a shield to absorb the attack. It was interesting, Jupiter noted, how reluctant he was to harm the other king, sending the energy wild rather than aiming it back at him.

Jadeite, too, noticed this and cursed again, but, sensing that he couldn't win against Zoisite let alone when there were two Senshi present as well, he hurriedly retreated in a flash of purple light.

Jupiter felt flooded with relief as he left, relaxing when she hadn't even realised that she had been that tense to begin with. Usagi, too, seemed glad of the blonde's departure. Zoisite, as always, showed no outside emotion and turned away with a sweep of his cape, brushing the fine fabric over one shoulder as he made towards the exit.

"Matte!" Moon called out, causing him to pause, "Where will you go?"

Zoisite turned around, holding her gaze and Jupiter could see the burning hatred for the Princess in his eyes. Yet there was also something else mixed in with the hate. Something that Jupiter could understand and relate too, for she had also felt it before she met Usagi-tachi. A strange sense of loss, as though she had no place in this world. Everyone dear to her had ended up walking away and Jupiter had been alone. It was the same for Zoisite, except his situation was not entirely one of his own making. Of course, the Shitennou were proud, far more so than Jupiter ever was.

How could he ever accept help from a Senshi? Jupiter didn't know, but, as much as she distrusted him, she had a feeling that Moon would not allow him to leave without some kind of assurance.

"Usagi" Jupiter said sharply, walking forwards to stand between Zoisite and her friend.

"I won't hurt her," Zoisite stated coldly, sensing that they weren't going to let him leave until they had sufficiently questioned him.

"Why?" Jupiter asked, "You tried to before. How can we trust you?"

"You can't. You can only take my word for it. I will not harm your Princess."

She believed him, Jupiter realised with growing concern. Despite her resolve, she knew that he was telling the truth. But there was something wrong. Zoisite seemed different somehow. His breathing was slightly quickened and he shook slightly, as though the mini battle, if one could even call it that, had taken a lot more out of him than he would care to admit. Of course, Jupiter knew better than to call him on it. The Tennou would not take kindly to her pointing out his weakness.

"Very well" she said at last, "But answer her question. Where will you go? What are your intentions now?"

Zoisite did not answer, but his silence confirmed Jupiter's suspicions. He had nowhere to go. Jadeite's appearance confirmed that the Dark Kingdom wished to capture him and, most likely, kill him. Beryl would not look favourably upon his treachery and, here on Earth, he had no place. There was no long-term solution that anyone could offer him.

_So that is why we were reborn with normal lives before the Dark Kingdom awakened. To live as he does now… to have no place in either worlds… no one deserves that, but how can we trust him?_

Jupiter sighed to herself, as she caught Usagi's hopeful gaze.

"Come back to Crown" she said at last and cursing herself for it. Why should they get involved? Why should they endanger themselves and the mission in this way?

"I am not welcome there," Zoisite answered, but, to Jupiter's surprise, he didn't seem that adverse to the idea.

It was because he could see no real alternative, Jupiter reasoned, but also knew that Zoisite would be too proud to admit this.

"I'll speak to Motoki," she decided after a moment or twos pause for thought.

Zoisite nodded and cast his glamour spell once more, but his cooperation only served to concern Jupiter further. Was this some kind of Dark Kingdom ploy after all? Studying the now human-looking Tennou, Jupiter couldn't decide either way. His feelings were still guarded but, at the same time, his aura seemed somewhat muted.

The brown haired Senshi sighed to herself and de-transformed. Whenever she had faced such indecision before she had always believed in going with her gut instinct and, Makoto truly believed that Zoisite was no threat to Usagi. There was no denying that something was wrong, but she was pretty sure that it had more to do with Minako's harsh words than any evil intentions towards their Princess.

Still, it didn't stop Makoto from stepping between Usagi and Zoisite as they left the Tokyo Tower.

* * *

_"Gambatte, Minako-chan. I hope you make the right decision."_

"Minako" Artemis whispered softly and Minako felt the plushie curl up in the crook of her arm as she lay on the hospital bed. She smiled slightly and reached over with her other hand to pet him reassuringly. In truth she felt sick inside. Her stomach was flip flopping hence the waves of nausea that had threatened to overcome her since entering the hospital.

"I'll see you tomorrow afternoon at Crown. Tell Usagi-chan I'll bring a copy of my new album and we can listen to it whilst eating ice cream."

This was false hope, Minako knew. Even if she survived her operation she would be in hospital for weeks and both she and Rei knew it. It had just been words, words to make the parting between them more bearable. Rei was probably the closest thing Minako had ever had to a human friend.

_"The past life? Must you always live in the past?"_

_"Mars--" _

_"Don't… just don't…"_

But Rei felt as though Minako had betrayed them and, in a sense she had. This wasn't important now, the girl idol reminded herself. She had to concentrate on her upcoming ordeal. If she had the operation whilst thinking these dark thoughts then she was sure that she would not survive and yet… Minako bit her lip and looked away from Artemis as tears sprang into her eyes. She so wished that she could have seen Zoisite. A small part of her wanted him here by her side now, but she had driven him away. He would not seek her out; he was too proud for that.

"Minako-chan?" Artemis said, breaking into her thoughts as he stood. Minako, too, could hear the doctor's footsteps outside her room. It was time.

"I just want you to know that, despite what you might think, I'm sorry for what happened. Rei-tachi should respect your decisions and so should have I."

Minako shook her head, wanting to tell Artemis that he didn't have to be sorry, that she was sure that everything would work out all right in the end, but the truth was that she just didn't know.

"I know," she said at last, "You're my best friend, Artemis."

"Minako…" he trailed off, unable to say anymore as the doctor entered the room.

_"Gambatte, Minako-chan. I hope you make the right decision."_

So do I, Usagi-chan, so do I…

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews so far. Things are going to start to move a bit faster now and I've already drafted the next chapter out so hopefully it should be posted soon -


	10. Beryl

Chapter Ten: Beryl

"_Always, always so this is love,_

_I won't show these tears,_

_New love is possible, _

_Seeing Venus"_

Slowly… she was drifting. The tranquil calm of her surroundings blanketing her in a warm glow of familiarity, of peace, and of hope. There was no pain here. No sorrow and regret of things that had come to pass and no false anticipations of a world that might not be there to embrace the sleeping goddess should she wake.

She was happy here. It was where she wanted to be and, still slowly, Minako got up off the bed, pausing only to take in the seemingly frantic activity around her. The doctors working furiously on another woman on the bed beside her. That young woman was dying. Her brainwave activity being monitored was almost flat. A delicate arm was hanging over the side of the bed nearest to Minako and around that pale wrist was a familiar silver henshin bracelet.

"So" Minako whispered, "This is to be my fate after all."

As though in answer to this, a cry rose up from the nurse and the girl's heart monitor started to bleep. The sound now seemed far away; as did the bed that Minako was standing by. She closed her eyes, allowing the warm glow to bathe her once more, comforting her in her final moments.

_"I'll see you tomorrow afternoon at Crown. Tell Usagi-chan I'll bring a copy of my new album and we can listen to it whilst eating ice cream."_

_You've been my idol for so long and your songs have always inspired me to be the best I can. How can someone like that be so cruel? Minako-chan, I know it hurts. It hurts me, too._

Am I cruel? Is it cruel to embrace my own end when I leave so many people suffering in my wake? But Usagi-chan is right. It hurts. It hurts so much and I don't know if am strong enough to withstand the pain.

_The telltale bleeps of hospital machinery were the first sounds that brought Minako from the brink of her painkiller induced slumber. The smell of antiseptic invaded her nostrils, but as well as that there was another smell; sweeter and closer to her. Minako opened her eyes, feeling more than a little groggy as she did so, and her gaze settled upon the pink rose that was set upon her pillow. _

_"Zoisite" Minako breathed softly as she took the rose in one hand and lifted it to her face to inhale its sweet scent._

Opening her eyes, Minako's gaze travelled down to her hand. Clutched tightly in her right palm was a beautiful pink rose. As she had done so before, Minako raised the rose to her face, brushing the petals against her skin. The energy of her lover had kept it alive for her. Had Zoisite known that she would reach this point? Minako doubted it. The rose had been a gift, a simple offering and nothing more and now, as she stepped forward, pressing between the doctors and nurses who worked on the dying girl, Minako also offered this same gift.

Leaning down, she touched the dead girl's wrist, placing the flower in the palm of her hand. As she curled her lax fingers around the rose, Minako felt her own world start to spin. She stumbled backwards, even as she felt another sensation, this one stronger, pulling her towards the girl on the bed. She struggled, a part of her still terrified of this second chance and what it might mean, but the rose's gift had been enough. Minako was hurled forward and then plunging down, yet, as unconsciousness took hold of her, she heard, in the back of her mind, a blood-curdling scream.

_What have I done?_

With life came sacrifice and her case would be no exception.

* * *

"Mako-chan, ohayo!" the human, Motoki, greeted Jupiter as she entered Crown with relative enthusiasm whilst, behind him, Nephrite continued to sweep the floor, an angry frown fixed on his face.

Zoisite nearly half smiled at this. Nephrite had never been one to hide his anger, even in front of their Queen. Sensing his presence, the former Tennou looked up, shock registering on his face before his anger hurriedly clouded it as he said:

"What is he doing here?"

What was he doing here? Zoisite, in truth, did not know. Since leaving the tower he had complied with Jupiter's request to cast his glamour spell once more and that he should accompany them to Crown.

To allow Jadeite to deceive him in such a way… Zoisite shook his head slightly. No, he had not been deceived. He could sense Jadeite's presence, even in Endymion's form. He had felt so despondent, in so much pain… he had been beyond caring what Beryl might do to him. Then Jupiter and the Princess had appeared. It had been far better to pretend to be fooled than admit the extent of his misery.

Mercury was right. He had nowhere to go. He had nothing. The old Kingdom had crumbled into dust long ago and even the Dark Kingdom was no longer an option.

The thought of returning had crossed his mind, even as he agreed to go back to Crown. Perhaps he could rescue the Master. Of course, Zoisite knew he would die in the process, but maybe he could gain some kind of redemption. Anything was better than the misery that was slowly consuming him. There was a darkness settling upon his soul and Zoisite doubted that it would ever be lifted.

"I want you to give him a job" Jupiter's words drew him out of the depths with a renewed sense of indignation as he glanced at Nephrite's pitiful state. To become like the third Tennou… Zoisite would rather die.

"A job" Motoki said doubtfully, "Why?"

"He's got nowhere else to go" Jupiter replied, both of them speaking as though Zoisite was no longer in the room. "It'll only be temporary until we can find him somewhere else" she added when Motoki frowned in doubt.

"Nefurin does the cleaning," he said reproachfully. "And he sleeps in the storeroom. I don't think there's room for anyone else."

Jupiter shrugged, "I had feared as much. Then I suppose he'll have to come a stay with me."

"What?" Motoki snapped in alarm, confirming Zoisite's suspicions that he cared a little more for Jupiter than just being her friend.

Motoki sighed and eyed Zoisite warily before adding, "Does he have any qualifications?"

"He can play the piano," the Princess answered, "And…" she trailed off and stared at Zoisite, seemingly wanting him to say something to add to this.

"He's not staying here," Nephrite stated gruffly as he joined the group by the door.

"I thought you were friends?" Motoki asked in confusion.

Nephrite shook his head, "No friend of mine."

For some reason, this coldness seemed to really get through to Zoisite, so much so that he stated softly that it didn't matter and that he wanted to leave. He was a fool to even begin to think that he could make a life for himself among these animals. Nephrite seemed to adjust, sort of anyway, but Zoisite was different. He was still one of the Shitennou.

"Wait" Motoki protested hurriedly, "Can you operate a cash register?"

Zoisite looked at him blankly. Motoki sighed and, much to his disgust, took hold of his arm and guided him to the other side of the counter, "Can you work one of these?"

Zoisite glanced down at the primitive human's toy, pretending to hit a few keys as he, with a little bit of telekinesis, made the tray spring open.

Motoki beamed in delight at this and said, "This is great! Now I can take afternoons off to go out and buy Mako-chan lovely things and know that I'm leaving Crown in safe hands."

"What?" Nephrite all but roared, "You can't be serious!"

"If you weren't so angry all the time and paid attention to what you were doing then you might have been given a chance" Motoki lectured.

"So he can stay?" Jupiter prompted anxiously before a fight could ensure.

"Of course. Komoro-san can sleep in one of the karaoke rooms until we can come up with a better arrangement."

"I don't believe this!" Nephrite continued to protest; "He's dangerous!" with those words, the angry Tennou hurled the broom in the direction of them.

Motoki ducked and it went sailing overhead to land behind him, "No" he snapped back, "_You're_ dangerous."

Nephrite glowered angrily at them and then raced off into the aforementioned storeroom and slammed the door behind him. Motoki sighed, obviously embarrassed at this display.

Still, disguising this with a bright smile, he suggested that 'Komoro-san' might want to get himself familiar with the layout of Crown before they had too many customers and this was no longer possible. Zoisite nodded mutely, a huge part of him still resisting the life that had been suddenly forced upon him.

_I am one of the Shitennou still. My duty is to the Master…_

_But I can't help the Master. To return to the Dark Kingdom would mean death. What use to him am I if I'm dead?_

Zoisite nodded, this last thought sealing his decision for him. If Endymion was going to escape from Beryl's clutches then he would need help. Perhaps he could use this situation to his advantage? The Senshi might very well decide to journey into the Dark Kingdom themselves at some point. The Princess, like Beryl, would never let the Master go and maybe Zoisite could use this to get to his Prince first, thus also redeeming himself for his betrayal.

Zoisite felt marginally better for having this distraction. Yes, a distraction to keep himself from thinking of Minako and even his despair seemed to have lifted slightly, though he had the distinct feeling that this might have had something to do with the almost comical exchange between Nephrite and his human friend.

"Komoro-san?" Motoki prompted, waving a hand in front of Zoisite's face, much to his annoyance. He frowned slightly as Motoki asked him whether he wanted the 'guided tour' of Crown or if he would prefer to look around a bit for himself instead.

The latter definitely sounded more appealing and even Motoki sounded pleased as it meant that he could spend more time with Jupiter.

"Zoisite?" as he turned to go into one of the adjourning rooms, only too glad to leave the company of the Senshi, Zoisite felt Usagi place a tentative hand on his arm.

Zoisite jerked away from her touch and even the Princess jumped back slightly, a small frown marring her face before it was replaced by a small smile, "Will you be alright here?" she asked quietly.

"Nephrite seems to be adjusting."

"But you're not Nephrite" she answered hesitantly, "You've always been alone."

Her words were meant in kindness, but they sent a chill through the second Tennou and Zoisite hurriedly pushed passed her and entered the nearest room. Sitting down on the blue and white sofa, he became aware that his entire body was tensed up, and had been since… since he was healed, Zoisite thought uncomfortably. No… not tension… apprehension, he corrected himself. As though he was waiting for something to happen, but he didn't know what.

His head was also starting to throb again, a sure sign that his magical abilities were not yet up to full strength and he quickly allowed his glamour to disperse, only to look up and see a shadow in the doorway.

"You should be more careful" Nephrite observed casually, as he shut the door behind him and stepped down into the room. The third Tennou had always been a little ungainly, but, in his human body, he appeared even more so and scowled when he realised that Zoisite had noted this.

"Where are the Senshi?" Zoisite asked quietly, questioning the wisdom of allowing his glamour to fade after all.

"Still talking to Motoki. That buffoon is showing off his pet turtle, again."

Zoisite nodded and rested his hands on the table in front of him, suddenly missing his piano with a surprising intensity. Playing the piano had always helped him to collect his thoughts and without it he felt somewhat at a loss.

"I don't want you here" Nephrite stated after a moment's pause.

"What makes you imagine that I wish to be here?" Zoisite questioned, still quietly, yet allowing a hint of aggression into his voice, betraying his unease of the situation.

"Then why are you?" Nephrite challenged, "Why not go to Endymion?"

That struck a nerve and Zoisite found himself unable to reply, not that Nephrite noticed this anyway. Intuition had never been one of Nephrite's strong points and instead he got to the point of the conversation.

"I don't want you here" he repeated, "Beryl will be looking for you."

"I very much doubt that she will look for me here."

Nephrite scowled and stalked closer to the second Tennou and he snarled right in Zoisite's face, catching the younger man off guard slightly, "Stay away from Endymion. I don't want you bringing your war against Beryl in here."

"Surely you cannot be happy with your life as it is now?"

"Just keep your war away from here" Nephrite snapped, before stalking from the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

_"You've always been alone."_

Zoisite found himself a little disappointed with Nephrite's exit, but what else could he expect? He and Nephrite had never been very close in the past life so why should things be different now when circumstances threw them together in this most unlikely setting?

_You saw Jadeite and Nephrite, too. They retained personalities and individuality throughout their duty at Endymion's side. Even Kunzite did. You were so dedicated and loyal to the Prince that you failed to see yourself as a person, too._

He winced slightly at these words, the very memory of them enough to pain him. Minako had been right. Without a Prince to serve, Zoisite felt at such a loss. He couldn't even take comfort in his music. He had nothing… he had always had nothing and Zoisite was just beginning to see this.

* * *

_Next Day_

"So" Mio said softly, pacing up and down before Mamoru, "Jadeite failed. Usagi-chan, why must you always interfere?"

Mamoru relaxed marginally when he heard these words. Jadeite had failed and the Senshi seemed to be looking out for Zoisite at the moment. This again filled him with an even greater sense of unease. Zoisite had tried to kill Usagi once. What was to stop him from doing so again? Still, despite his betrayal, Mamoru had found himself unable to turn on his guardian. From the little he did recall from the past life, Mamoru knew that Zoisite would have gladly laid down his life for his Master and cared for little other than serving him alone. It also saddened Mamoru in a strange sort of way. When Zoisite wasn't looking out for his Prince, he had been locked away in his rooms, composing piece after piece of haunting music. Zoisite had only ever seemed content and almost happy when he was seated at his piano, yet Mamoru was now able to look beneath the surface and see the true sadness of his most loyal Tennou. Whereas Zoisite loved to play the piano, it was also an excuse for him to remain isolated from the others though why he had chosen this solitude, Mamoru did not know.

"You won't capture him," Mamoru stated as Mio paused in her pacing to glower hatefully at the piano before slamming the lid down with a thud that seemed to echo all around the kingdom.

This was true, Mamoru knew. Zoisite could have easily been a contender to become leader of the Shitennou in the past life. His quiet nature and ability to analyse situations without allowing any emotions to influence his decisions had always been admired by his Prince and were perfect leadership skills. Thus Mamoru could recall his bitter disappointment when it was left to Nephrite and Kunzite to argue over the title of leader; Jadeite being too young and inexperienced to be considered for the role.

Whilst the leadership was being decided, Zoisite had stayed in his room and composed his music, as always, alone.

"I won't need too," Mio answered, jolting Mamoru from his recollections, "Zoisite is going to return to the Dark Kingdom on his own accord."

"I won't allow you to use me again. You forget that with Kunzite's departure nothing except your spell ties me to the Dark Kingdom."

Mio grinned crookedly and shook her head, "Why do you still wish to protect him? He didn't stop Jadeite from planting the stone inside of you and he tried to kill Usagi-chan."

"He is still one of my guardians."

"So is Jadeite" Mio pointed out as she sidled towards the door still smiling wickedly.

"Where are you going?"

"To collect what is ours."

Mamoru bolted up from the bed, stunning both himself and the girl idol by transforming into his Endymion self and drawing his sword, lightly pressing the tip to Mio's throat.

She shook her head and reached up to touch the blade, before knocking it aside, "Mou, Mamoru-kun" Mio pouted before allowing a teleport to take her from the room.

Endymion sank back against the wall; furious with himself for not killing her when he had the chance but the truth was… the truth was that he couldn't bring himself to hurt her. Despite the demon that cloaked her soul, she was still in the body of a fourteen-year-old girl.

_Zoisite…_

He had sat back and done nothing for long enough. Endymion initiated his own teleport, one that would take him straight to Earth.

* * *

_"I'll see you tomorrow afternoon at Crown. Tell Usagi-chan I'll bring a copy of my new album and we can listen to it whilst eating ice cream."_

Rei sat on the steps leading into the Hikawa Shrine, frowning deep in thought. She hadn't slept. Dark marks marred underneath her usually lively brown eyes that now appeared somewhat muted. The broom shook slightly as she thought of what might be happening at the hospital. Slowly, a lump had been forming in her throat and Rei had lapsed into this subdued silence for fear that she might crack and reveal to her friends the terrible truth about Minako's 'appointment' day.

"So she said she would be at Crown later" Usagi said bubbly, as she paced up and down in front of the shrine, "And she's bringing a copy of her new album?"

Rei could only nod, not even willing to look her friend in the eyes.

Usagi beamed happily at this, "Then it is the perfect opportunity."

"Opportunity?" Makoto repeated suspiciously, "What do you mean? Usagi? What are you planning?"

"Zoisite is at Crown, too" Usagi replied, clapping her hands together in delight, "If they could just talk to each other I know that they could sort things out."

"What makes you think that they want to?" Makoto enquired.

"Because they love each other" Usagi's happy expression faded as she added, "It's important to be with the one you love."

"Usagi-chan" Ami whispered, placing a comforting hand on her friend's arm.

Usagi smiled again, forcing away her sadness, and saying, "They have to get back together."

"Why?" Rei asked softly. She couldn't take this. She couldn't bear to listen to this anymore. "He is the enemy, Usagi. He tried to kill you."

"I know, but--"

"But nothing" Rei said, somewhat shakily as she struggled to keep her emotions in check. Never before had she felt like this. It was as though her own internal anguish and rage was slowly but surely clawing its way to the surface, no matter how hard she tried to force it back down. Rei knew that her pain was taking her over and she wasn't sure for how long she could continue to go on like this. Every time she thought of how close Minako and she had got over the passed few months, Rei felt as though she wanted to scream and cry all at the same time. She had thought that she knew the idol and then she found out that there was a part of Minako that Rei didn't really know at all.

_"When my… when my mother died I blamed my father for her death. I clung onto that blame and hatred for so many years and hated myself for it. My emotions were blinding me and I ended up not only losing a mother, but a father as well. Minako doesn't love Zoisite. She can't love him. She is afraid and this is the way that her fear expresses itself."_

Was this true? Rei did not know. Rei dearly wanted to believe that Minako cared nothing for Zoisite, but her tears had been real. When he fell, Minako had cried. Their leader had broken down. As much as Rei wanted to dismiss Minako's feelings, she knew for them to be true. Despite her coldness, Minako's heart was clear as day to her best friend.

_"What about Zoisite's feelings for her?"_

_"He has none. Makoto, he's using her. They worked together to try and make Usagi forget about Mamoru-san. Zoisite is using Minako's illness to his advantage. After all, she is the leader."_

Zoisite loved Minako. How could he? Despite her intuition telling her otherwise, Rei did not want to believe it. Usagi always wanted to believe the best in people, but there was no denying that Zoisite hated the Princess. He had tried to kill Usagi. Although Makoto had explained that he was staying at Crown and was confident that he posed little threat, Rei found it very difficult to believe that he did not have evil intentions towards Usagi. After all, the Prince and the Princess's love was fated, as Zoisite had been constantly reminding Mamoru-san.

Rei was starting to recall some of the past life, and had hazed memories of the few times that she, as Sailor Mars, had visited Endymion's Court. Zoisite had always been distant, rarely speaking and forever impassive and Rei did not like it. With the others you always knew where you were, but with Zoisite you could never tell what he was thinking or feeling. This filled Rei with an almost irrational sensation of unease.

She was suddenly gripped by an urge to talk to him. To find out exactly what his intentions towards Minako were. When she came round from her operation, Rei knew that Minako would be asking about him again. Would Zoisite be there for her? Rei sincerely doubted it.

Setting her broom down, Rei swiftly started walking away from the group, evening ignoring Usagi's worried calls after her.

_She had to discover his true intentions, no matter what it took…_

* * *

When Rei reached Crown, she was rather surprised to find it more or less deserted. She paused outside of the glass doors as her gaze locked upon the young man inside. Zoisite, his glamour spell once more cast, was standing behind the counter, staring into Kamekichi's tank seemingly unsure of what exactly to make of Motoki's beloved pet. There was no sign of Motoki or Nefurin anyway, which was probably a good thing Rei decided as she stepped inside.

She also noted that Zoisite had refused to don the standard crown attire and wore a pair of jeans and a black T-Shirt. A denim jacket was also slung round his shoulders. He glanced up as she entered, without speaking. He was cute, Rei thought uncomfortably and promptly shook off this thought. She was here to find out exactly what he intended to do once Minako was well.

"Where's Motoki?" Rei asked quietly, not really wanting any interruptions.

"He went with Nefurin to the store" was Zoisite's response. He, too, seemed on his guard, but Rei found his intense gaze somewhat intimidating and she was suddenly unsure of how to start off this topic of conversation.

"So he left you in charge" she stated after a while.

Zoisite shrugged, obviously not interested in small talk as he said: "Why are you here, Mars? As I have explained before, I will not harm your Princess."

"I'm not concerned about Usagi. I want to know what your intentions are towards Minako."

"That is not your concern."

"Minako is my friend so I am making it my concern. If you are simply using her…" Rei let this threat hang and her gaze travelled down to the henshin bracelet on her wrist. Zoisite's gaze also fell upon it before he laughed softly and answered:

"You'll transform? You'll fight me? If you wish to try, please do so, but you can't win."

"Are you sure?" Rei asked steadily.

Zoisite smirked and turned away. For a split second Rei considered transforming whilst his back was turned, but her fury forced her to do quite the opposite. Lunging forward, she grabbed hold of his arm, forcing him to halt.

Zoisite turned around, a flicker of annoyance showing across his handsome features, before attempting to shake her off of him. Rei dug her fingers, painfully, she hoped, into his arm and whispered, "If you are using her then I will kill you."

"You love her, too?" Zoisite enquired quietly, his demeanour again changing at this realisation. Rei uttered a small cry and let go of her rival, stumbling backwards into the counter. To have her feelings voiced so openly like this… Rei swallowed hard, struggling to regain some composure as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Mars?"

Tearfully, Rei raised her head as a new voice called her name.

"Artemis?" she murmured as the plushie made his presence known.

The cat's aura was muted and Rei's blood ran cold when she saw the unshed tears in his eyes, "Minako… Minako is…"

His voice lowered to a whisper as he gave away the girl idol's exact condition.

_"I'll see you tomorrow afternoon at Crown. Tell Usagi-chan I'll bring a copy of my new album and we can listen to it whilst eating ice cream."_

_Minako…_

"Which hospital is she in?"

Rei glanced up as Zoisite brushed passed her, and spoke directly to the plushie. Artemis appeared to hesitate slightly before repeating its name. Zoisite nodded and his glamour dispersed as he hurriedly initiated a teleport to take him to Minako.

"Mars?" Artemis called, "Are you coming?"

"G--give me a moment alone" Rei managed to choke out and the cat nodded and did as she asked.

Rei bowed her head as a few silent tears trickled down her cheeks.

_Minako…_

_"You love her, too?"_

Suddenly, as though borne on her own agony, Rei tore open her handbag, snatching up the envelopes inside.

_"I told you once that I would hand the mission and leadership over to you. I intend not to have to do this, but if anything should happen…" Minako set down her handbag and pulled out two matching envelopes with names neatly addressed on the front of them._

_Rei took the envelopes, realising what Minako was reluctant to voice. If anything should happen… Rei held in her hand Minako's final goodbyes._

_Gazing down she saw one envelope was addressed to them and the other… Rei glanced questioningly up at the young star._

_"I went to Crown on the way here" Minako admitted, and Rei's heart clenched in pain at this knowledge, "Nefurin told me that he left. There is no time… I can't hope to follow where he's gone, but if... if I don't survive I want him to know how sorry I am."_

Gripped by her fury, Rei very deliberately crumpled the first envelope in her hand and allowed it to drop into the wastepaper basket by her feet. Then, slipping the other one back into her bag, she hurried from Crown, to where Artemis was waiting.

* * *

"What do you mean, I can't see her?" Zoisite demanded softly, clenching his fists into balls at his sides to keep himself from lashing out at the doctor standing outside of Minako's room. Zoisite couldn't think straight. His heart pounded loudly in his chest and it was all he could do to restrain himself from forcibly pushing the doctor aside.

Having teleported to the hospital, he had promptly assumed his human form and raced inside, caring little for the impulsiveness of his actions or the fact that he should still be angry with Minako. All he could think about was seeing her and to be told he could not… Zoisite took a deep breath forcing himself to be calm as he enquired to know what exactly her condition was.

"And who are you?" the doctor asked gently, sensing Zoisite's pain, "Are you a relative?"

"I'm…" Zoisite trailed off, unsure of what to say. Before he would answer 'boyfriend' without hesitation, but the Earthen term meant nothing compared to the love he felt for Minako. Boyfriend didn't seem to be enough to describe what he felt for her.

"A friend?" the doctor prompted and all Zoisite could do was nod mutely.

Smiling slightly, he motioned for Zoisite to be seated on one of the plastic chairs outside of Minako's room.

"The operation was a success," the doctor said gently, his compassion filling Zoisite with a startling amount of unease and hatred. Human pity was something that he could do without.

"The operation was a success, but we encountered a few post-op problems and, at one point, we almost lost her."

"But she'll live?" Zoisite interrupted.

The doctor shook his head helplessly, "I just don't know. She has a fever. Her temperature is extremely high and owing to the high-risk surgery she has just undergone her body is very weak."

"A fever?" Zoisite repeated softly. He had heard of such things before. After a major operation a human body was left almost defenceless and it was possible to catch all sorts of illnesses in the aftermath of surgery. Sometimes this was through hospital neglect, but most of the time it was a sheer act of God.

"Komoro-san?"

He glanced up and saw the Senshi approaching. Mars was near tears and held Artemis tightly in her hands. The Princess's gaze was full of tears as she and Jupiter enquired to know Minako's condition, as Zoisite had done before.

The doctor drew them aside and Zoisite was glad for this. He had no wish to keep the Senshi's company, not even now.

Luna, in her human form, was standing with Mars, trying her best to offer words of comfort, but Zoisite could sense the fire Senshi's burning gaze on him the entire time. He could almost feel her hatred towards him.

_"You love her, too?"_

"Zoisite?" he glanced up as Mercury sat down beside him, giving him a sad smile as she did so, "Daijobu?"

Without thinking, Zoisite slowly shook his head, unable to speak because of the lump in the back of his throat. He would not allow for the Senshi to see him break down.

Mercury seemed to understand this and she, very hesitantly, reached out and squeezed his hand reassuringly, an act that did not go unnoticed by her fellow Senshi.

"Ami-chan" Mars whispered softly, "What are you doing?"

Mercury glanced up, a little taken aback by the fury in her friend's voice, "He's upset, Rei-chan." She stammered slightly, but released Zoisite's hand.

"He is the enemy."

"No" the Princess answered for her, somewhat tearfully, "Minako-chan loves him. He is not the enemy. He has as much right to be here as we do."

"A right?" Mars replied, her voice wavering in places as she forced this out, "He tried to kill you! What right does he have to be here? Where was he when Minako was going into hospital?"

"You knew?" Zoisite raised his head as Jupiter stated this, staring aghast at her friend. "You knew and you didn't tell us?"

"Of course I knew. Minako used to confide in me. She didn't want you to worry."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jupiter repeated, "We could have been there for her."

"Minako walks her own path" Zoisite stated out loud, for the first time that he could remember, acting on impulse and saying the first thing that came into his head. True as it were, it was not what any of the Senshi wanted to hear.

"I know her" Mars said forcibly, more to convince herself than the others.

"You?" Zoisite shook his head scornfully, "You don't know her at all."

Mars did not answer this, instead opting to slowly reach in her bag and pull out a very crumpled letter, "She trusted me enough to leave me with her last goodbyes… just in case the worst should happen."

"Rei-chan" the Princess stood, reaching out towards her friend, "Please, don't. Minako-chan is strong, she'll get through this."

"I know" Mars nodded, the look she gave Zoisite suddenly giving the white haired Tennou a very distinct feeling of unease. He again recalled their conversation and started to grown increasingly uncomfortable around the Senshi, which Mercury noted and softly requested that they stopped this.

"You should read it" Mars insisted, her voice cracking in places as she spoke.

None of the Senshi moved to take the letter and Mars only hesitated again once before starting to read:

"Dear minna, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to speak of the truth about my condition, but I am sure that Mars has explained the truth to you all now. I just want you all to know that I hold no regrets, that each of you are very dear to me.

Ami-chan, I wish I had gotten to know you better. We've only spoken a couple of times and yet, like the others, you have always been there for me, despite everything. Usagi-chan often speaks of your kindness and I only wish that I could have become closer to you.

Mako-chan, again, our conversations were fleeting, but I borrowed a little of your incredible strength and self-endurance so that I might go through with this operation. All the Senshi borrow their strength from you and you truly have the heart of a warrior; compassionate, strong, brave and undaunted by even the worthiest of foes. You will need your strength in the coming battle, and, as you have lent me yours, I now give you mine.

Usagi-chan, Princess, I am sorry for the hurt I have caused and I am truly sorry that I was unable to help you to control the Ginzuishou in the end. I was so focused on the past life that I did not stop to acknowledge who the Princess is in the present. You are strong, Usagi-chan. Far stronger than the Princess. Please believe that and win. Win this war and enjoy your life, with Mamoru-san at your side.

Rei-chan, Mars Reiko, through everything you have always been there for me in one way or the other. You were always there to offer your advice or opinion, even if I did not readily wish to take it. I treasured your friendship above almost everything else and I wish I could convey to you just how much that friendship has meant to me. I had said once before that I did not intend to pass leadership to you, but now that moment has come. Lead them well and lead them to victory for you showed me truly how to live as Aino Minako."

As Mars finished, Zoisite became aware of the Princess weeping. Jupiter had her arm around her and even Mercury was shaking, but suddenly this all seemed to pale into insignificance as Mars started to fold the note back up and made to slip it back into her bag.

"Is that it?" he managed to choke out, the lump that had been forming in his throat throughout Mars's reading tightening as he forced himself to voice his feelings.

Mars glanced up, meeting his gaze with her own teary one, but beneath that Zoisite might have been able to detect some sort of wild triumph, had he not been dwelling on the implications of Minako's final farewell.

"That's it" Mars confirmed and Zoisite sprang to his feet, angrily lunging forwards and tearing the letter from her grasp.

"What about me? Does she say anything about me?"

He desperately scanned it, searching for some mention, some sign that Minako had loved him and that what they had together had meant something to her. Rei was right. There was nothing. No mention of him at all. Zoisite exhaled deeply, allowing the piece of paper to flutter to the floor as he recalled Minako's poisonness words of before to him.

_I was using you, Zoisite. You mean nothing to me!_

Deep down he had always suspected that this was the case, despite his desperate will to believe otherwise and now this had been confirmed. Zoisite couldn't breath. The lump in his throat tightened further and tears leaked from the corners of his eyes as he turned away, allowing his glamour to disperse, regardless of how many people saw him.

He had nothing, Zoisite slowly started to realise as he began to walk away, ignoring the Senshi's cries for him to come back. He had almost betrayed the Master, the Dark Kingdom was no longer an option for him and now it was clear that Minako had never loved him.

That wild despondency was back, Zoisite noted as he hurriedly left the hospital behind, moving quickly and easily losing the Senshi in the crowds of people who milled about in the grounds, all anxious to learn of the fate of Aino Minako.

This hopelessness gripped at his soul and frightened him, for Zoisite was usually so calm, so in control and now… he drew a ragged breath as that familiar burning agony in his chest and head started to take hold once more. Closing his eyes, Zoisite managed to invoke a teleport, one that took him away from the crowds.

He reappeared in Ueno Park, standing under a Sakura tree and Zoisite leaned back against the trunk, keeping his eyes closed as, slowly, his breathing steadied again.

"_This is wrong…"_

"_I know… but I need you. I cannot explain it, but I need you. So will you stay with me?"_

She hadn't needed him at all. She had manipulated his thoughts and feelings to allow her to get closer to the Dark Kingdom.

_We are the villains, Venus. There will never be another life for us. No matter how many times we are reborn, we will always fight for Beryl._

He had been right. As much as Zoisite had wanted to think otherwise, it had always been that way. He would always be Zoisite and he was a fool to think anything else.

"You have shown me who you truly are and I will save you. You do care for the other Tennou, perhaps more than you would like to admit. I will free you from this evil."

Zoisite had all but let her see inside his soul and this was how she repaid him. He was a fool. Perhaps his desperation to help Endymion had blinded his actions? Zoisite did not know. All he could do now was lean against the trunk of the Sakura tree, stoically trying to force down all his pain, all his anger and feelings of betrayal.

For a few moments Zoisite stayed stock still, clenching his hands into fists at his sides, as he struggled to assuage his feelings of complete and utter despair. What was left for him now? He had no place left in the Dark Kingdom and nowhere to go in this world. He had nothing…

"Zoisite?"

He slowly lifted his head, forcing his expression into one of indifference, despite everything, Zoisite still had some pride and would not take kindly to the Senshi seeing him in any more of a state than he was already in.

Kuroki Mio smiled at this acknowledgement of her presence and took a predatory, and yet wary, step towards him.

Zoisite drew his sword, only to have her sharply order:

"Don't" and immediately he found himself sheathing it back at his side.

Both their gazes stayed upon the weapon for a few seconds, before Mio again raised her head to look him in the eyes. Her smile widened as she did so and Zoisite realised, with growing unease and fear that something far older than the fourteen-year-old idol was staring back at him.

Slowly, she raised a hand, opening a portal with a thought. Then she reached forward, as she had done to Endymion once before, and took hold of his gloved right hand, pulling him gently towards it.

_Zoisite glanced over his shoulder and stared uneasily at the smirk twisting Beryl's lips. What was her game this time? He did not have to wait long to find out. Beryl's gaze met his own as she snapped her fingers. The instant this happened, Zoisite felt his sword hand whip upwards, until the blade was just scratching the base of his throat, before his free hand clasped his wrist and attempted, to no avail, to pull his sword hand down. _

_Zoisite heard the Master's cry of horror and glancing to his side again, Zoisite saw that his comrades faced a similar fate. Inwardly the white haired king cursed. He had known that deep down a part of him still belonged to Beryl, but this… _

"_The Shitennou are beings from the past that I resurrected. I only have to say the word and they will stab themselves."_

He couldn't resist her. Kuroki Mio was more than simply a minion of the Dark Kingdom. A part of Beryl herself resided within the girl and Beryl's hold over Zoisite was strong, far stronger than his own will.

"Zoisite!"

A new voice rang out across the park, and, for a fleeting moment, Zoisite found himself free of her control.

"Mamoru-kun" Mio whispered as she saw Endymion racing towards them, a wild look of panic in his eyes as he shouted:

"Zoisite, stop. Get away from her."

Zoisite wanted too, but his feet simply wouldn't obey his, or Endymion's, command. The ties that bound the Shitennou to Beryl were still too strong.

Casting a wild glance at his Master, Zoisite helplessly stepped through the portal and was once more cast into darkness…

* * *

Nephrite sighed to himself as he continued to sweep the floors of Crown, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. Motoki had gone out to get some supplies, and had very reluctantly left Nephrite in charge after finding that Zoisite was gone. Nephrite was secretly glad of this. The further Zoisite stayed away from Crown and Ami the better.

Again, that familiar wave of pain and hurt when thinking of Ami, threatened to overcome him and Nephrite furiously lashed out at a nearby wastepaper bin, as though wanting to drive her completely away from his thoughts.

The bin clattered loudly over onto its side, spilling the contents all over the clean floor. The contents was mostly bits of paper, but Nephrite knew that he would instantly invoke more grief from the fool human if he came back and found any such mess.

Cursing loudly he started to pick the pieces of paper up when one particular piece caught his eye. It was a white envelope, and obviously had a letter still inside. Nephrite wondered who would have thrown such an important document away without opening it and turned it over, exhaling in shock when he read the name printed on the front: Zoisite.

Never being one to respect another person's privacy, Nephrite promptly opened the envelope and scanned through the letter, his eyes widening in disbelief at what he read.

It **was** important, Nephrite knew. But why had someone thrown it away?

* * *

Zoisite felt numb as he completed his transition into the Dark Kingdom once more. His body, still under the thrall of Beryl's every command, was shaking and when he breathed out he could see his breath in front of his face. His heart hammered loudly in his chest with the expectation of what was to come as he appeared before the Queen, her eyes lighting up in triumph when she saw him.

He knelt before her, hearing Jadeite's exhalation of shock as he did so, but this submission was not of his doing. Kuroki Mio gave Beryl a crafty smile and teleported away, leaving the white haired Tennou to his fate.

For a while neither spoke. Zoisite keeping his gaze fixed steadily upon the floor and Beryl seemingly gloating silently at his muted countenance.

Then she moved. The rustle of her blue gown and the click of her heels upon the stone floor signalling this until Zoisite felt her presence towering over him and she spoke:

"Look at me" she commanded and Zoisite felt himself raising his head in response until he was staring into her ice-like gaze. Unable to break this, he at least managed to make his own stare a hateful one and Beryl scowled slightly before continuing:

"Such defiance, even now. Do you not realise that I could kill you with a mere thought? Do you have no respect for your Queen?"

"Endymion is my Master. You are nothing."

Beryl's eyes narrowed and, with a snap of her fingers, Zoisite found himself once again pointing his own blade at his throat. Beryl laughed gratingly at this reminder. A reminder that she held all the power.

"I am not surprised at your insubordination. Even when you were completely under my spell, you were never truly loyal" she paused, thoughtfully, "But look at you now. Look at your actions. I can sense your despair over the certain death that awaits Venus and the fact that you are unable to help her or save Endymion from my clutches. Outwardly you were always the devoted guardian, completely focused upon your duty and nothing more, but inwardly things were different. Choosing to cut yourself off from your own thoughts and feelings, except where Venus was concerned. A little hypocritical wasn't it? To constantly warn Endymion against Serenity when you yourself were Venus's lover?"

Zoisite managed to lower his gaze, struggling to block her words from his mind. She was trying to get to him. Trying to make him doubt himself, but he couldn't let her do that. Slowly, Zoisite was beginning to realise that Beryl had brought him here with intentions other to wanting to kill him.

"Now, also in this world, you had consorted with her behind Endymion's back. Instead of returning to your Master's side, you hid in the Earth realm with your lover. You gave her your heart and she tore it in two. You betrayed Endymion for her. You want to hate her. I can feel the desire to do so burning away in your soul."

Beryl now knelt in front of him, a clawed hand reaching out to cup his chin and pull his head back so that Zoisite was looking her full in the face. As their eyes met, Zoisite felt her control slipping, but, as it did so, he felt another sensation; a familiar dull pain in his chest. The pain started to radiate out from this point and was now clouding his mind until Zoisite could concentrate on little else. Slowly, he felt his sword hand slip down, away from his throat.

"Hate her" Beryl urged, "You know you want too. I can help you take revenge on the Senshi who drove you apart and the past life that ultimately killed her. Give me your heart once more, Zoisite, I won't betray you" with these words, Beryl leaned closer still, so that her lips brushed against his. Then she stopped. A small gasp escaped her and she pulled away, releasing his chin as her lustful expression turned to one of terror and agony.

"Beryl-sama!" Jadeite cried out, catching Zoisite's attention, but a combination of fear and shock rooted the blonde king to the spot, unable to do anything but stare helplessly at the scene unfolding before his eyes.

Shaking, Zoisite turned to face Beryl once more. His eyes widened in disbelief when he saw the white and silver sword embedded in her chest, and even more so, that it was his hand holding the hilt of the weapon.

With a low cry, Zoisite ripped his sword from her body and Beryl fell, crashing back against her dais, dead as she struck the stone. Shaking in pure horror at what he had done, Zoisite stood. Blood dripped down the length of the sword to pool on the floor at his feet and some splashed onto his boots, staining the silver leather.

For what seemed like an age, Zoisite kept his back to the remaining Tennou, his gaze locked on the fallen body of their leader. He hadn't meant too. Gods, he hated Beryl but he hadn't meant to kill her, had he? Indeed he wouldn't have thought it possible had her blood not been on his hands. Still… through the horror broke a small vicious sense of triumph that the bitch was dead. That she was cold…

"Zoisite?"

Slowly he turned around, meeting Endymion's horrified gaze. To kill anyone in such an underhand method was dishonourable and, in the old kingdom, punishable by death and the fact that Beryl was a woman… Zoisite swallowed hard, his throat suddenly dry as he allowed his sword to clatter to the ground.

"Zoisite--" Endymion started towards him, but the white haired Tennou was suddenly overcome by an immense pain in his chest.

He uttered a small cry and doubled over, tears searing at his eyes and blinding his vision as he also felt a teleport, not of his own calling, transport him once again from the throne room.

Zoisite fell, slumping heavily against his piano before even realising that this was where he had ended up. The keys groaned under his weight and he frantically clawed at the sheet music as the pain worsened.

The agony spread out, running through every tiny nerve ending and blinding his vision into white. Zoisite inhaled sharply, through clenched teeth and fell further forward as a scream of agony escaped him.

His chest felt as though it was on fire as he continued to cry out until, finally, his screams dulled down to almost inaudible moans. Slowly, he slid off of the piano bench and hit the floor, his eyes tightly closed as he continued to ride out the agony in silence and not knowing when it would end.

* * *

_Minako…_

Artemis watched, through tearful eyes, over his young charge. He had been constantly reliving each and every moment they had shared. The pain and the sorrow to the happiness and bittersweet past life. He recalled it all with a fierce intensity that refused to go away, despite him often willing it would.

For so long now he had wanted for her to have this operation and live truly as Aino Minako, but to slowly watch this chance slipping away before his eyes was almost as unbearable as losing her to the mission.

Forcing his gaze to leave her wane and pale features, Artemis glanced instead at the single pink rose sitting in the vase on a cubicle beside her bed. He had heard the nurses talking about how they had found this flower gripped tightly in the unconscious star's hand after her surgery.

The rose was dying. Already all but one of its petals had fallen. The remaining one appeared a bright pink, but, as Artemis watched it, he became aware of it slowly turning withered and brown before his eyes. Then it fell, striking the cubicle surface with an underlying meaning that the plushie was, at this moment, unable to comprehend for he was distracted by a small whimper from the girl on the bed.

Artemis's heart leapt as, very slowly, Minako opened her eyes.

* * *

A/N: In the next chapter things are really going to go much faster. I hope everyone enjoyed chapter ten - if you did, please leave a review - 


	11. Zoisite

Chapter Eleven: Zoisite

_Her heart pounded deep within her chest, her hands trembling with the knowledge that she shouldn't be here. Adrenaline flowed through her veins like liquid fire, coursing throughout her body this burned into her every sense, tingled every little nerve cluster making her feel as though she was on a knife-edge, which indeed, to some extent, she was._

_"Princess, where are you?" Venus whispered, her voice coming out dry and, albeit, a little frightened. She cleared her throat once, softly and quickened her steps, her velvet crushed ball-gown rustling painfully loudly as she did so, again forcing her to slow her gait._

_She should have been watching her; Venus berated herself as she came to a pause, unsure of which way to turn. There were so many corridors in the Earth Kingdom Palace. So many places to become lost, to become disorientated, as Venus was now feeling. She wondered if her Princess was feeling this now. If her Princess was as scared and confused as her guardian. They shouldn't have come here, Venus knew, but she couldn't deny her Princess anything she thought sadly/angrily._

_The Princess's longing for the Earth and its Prince was a dangerous thing and Venus had been a fool to allow for her request. Choosing the passage to her right, Venus started off again, her breath quickening once more at the thought of her fellow Senshi or worse still the Queen discovering just where they had gone. It had been Serenity's birthday; hence her costume rather than her usual sailor attire, and how could Venus deny giving her the one present she truly wanted; to see Endymion._

_"I shall observe him from a distance" Serenity had promised but, when Venus's back was turned, she had taken flight towards the palace itself, desperate to see its Prince._

_Venus, of course, had followed but soon found herself hopelessly lost and wandering from room to room, whilst constantly worrying that the guards that she had been able to slip by so easily would somehow realise their error and come for her and her Princess._

_Such was her fear that it seemed to cut off all her senses until she could only see the narrow corridors ahead. So she could only hear the thumping of her own heart and taste the dryness of her mouth. Then she stopped. Quite suddenly and without warning Venus came to a complete standstill as another sensation broke through her terror. Exhaling deeply, she placed a trembling hand upon the slightly ajar door before her, not quite daring to look inside, but rendered completely motionless by the music coming from within._

_Venus trembled slightly as a lump formed in her throat and she swallowed hard as she moved back from the door. Her eyes were fixed on the crack in the doorway, unable to see anything more than tiny spots of white light as the piece invaded her senses, overcoming her fear completely yet subtly._

_The music started off reminding her of falling snow. It was soft, gentle and yet as cold as the weather she had compared it to. Then harsher, deeper, notes blended in with the gentle ones and Venus found herself starting to go with the flow of the music, silently dancing at first slowly and then, as the piece grew in its pace, becoming louder, wilder, she twirled around faster and faster. Her blonde hair flew back behind her in a whirlwind of gold as she closed her eyes, losing herself to the endless and beautifully melody._

_She imagined a pair of arms slipping around her waist, a warm body against her own, gently guiding her along to the music. Locked in the embrace of a silent lover, Venus continued to sway in time with the composition; even her worries for the Princess seemed to disperse as she gave in completely to this almost surreal dance, until she felt it coming to an end._

_From the crescendo of the piece came softness once more. The louder notes melting away completely until it was back to the falling of snow. For the first time Venus realised that there were tears in her eyes and, with a gloved hand, she reached up to wipe them away. As she did this, her hand was intercepted by that of her imaginary partner. She could feel a gentle hand against her cheek and she closed her eyes once more, completely overcome with how one piece of music could have such a hold upon her._

_Then she raised her head, ever so slightly, to glance into the room. The door was now fully open; moonlight illuminating the room in a silvery glow, as she took in the ebony grand piano standing in the centre of this light. The keys, softly, still were being played by an illusionary pianist as the room itself was completely empty and then, finally, the piece was complete and Venus jumped slightly as the wooden lid was snapped neatly shut and the palace fell silent once more._

_The finality of this sound seemed to pull Venus back from the illusion and she became increasingly aware that the pair of arms around her waist had not loosened their grip and she could feel the warmth of foreign breath upon her cheek._

_Her breathing now heavy, her lips parting slightly in an effort to take in yet more air, Venus hesitantly turned her head, looking warily over her shoulder to meet the gaze of the man who held her._

_She breathed out again, softly, despite the fear that now encased her heart once more. Unable to do anything but stare in a mixture of awe and terror at the man. She felt terror because she knew whom she now faced. Endymion's Shitennou, humans with unique powers that were far superior to the Senshi's own, were to be feared for their hatred of the Silver Millennium's rule. Yet there was no hatred in his ice-blue gaze, only some slight amusement and something else, something that Venus recognised but was too shocked to name. She felt awe because she could sense the presence, and power of the man that held her. His hold was akin to that of a predator toying with its prey; relaxed and yet she could feel the coiled energy hidden beneath this grip. Venus knew that he held her life in his hands. That she was completely at his mercy._

_She tensed against him, feeling his grip shift and a few strands of his soft white hair brushing her cheek as he leaned forward slightly to press his lips against her own. His kiss was fleeting; a light touch that she could barely feel let alone return in the way that her heart so desired. Venus felt him release her from his grasp and she turned, wanting to stare fully upon her dance partner but as she moved he was gone._

_Venus whirled around, feeling something inside her shatter with his departure. She almost cried out, such was the pain behind this silent farewell. The corridor was deserted, as was the piano room. It was as though he had never existed at all and perhaps he had not? Perhaps he had only been a part of the illusion after all?_

_Leaning heavily against the wall, her head still swimming in the memories of the moment, it took Venus a time to register the presence of her Princess before her once more_

_"Venus?" Serenity whispered softly, her hand clasped tightly in Endymion's own as the couple took a wary step towards her, beckoning her to join them. "Venus, you shouldn't be here."_

_"Princess" Venus at last raised her head to meet her Princess's concerned gaze and, still slowly and gracefully, she joined the couple._

_"You shouldn't be here" Endymion repeated Serenity's words, "I haven't yet told them of the union between Serenity and I."_

_"Them?" Venus echoed, casting a glance into the piano room once more, even as Endymion let go of Serenity's hand and went over to shut the door._

_"The Shitennou" Serenity enlightened her, even as Endymion added:_

_"You were lucky this time. Zoisite must be elsewhere in the palace, but if he were to find you here…" he trailed off and shook his head as well as forcing a small smile, "It would not be good, not just yet."_

_Venus nodded and dutifully followed her Princess and Endymion away from the room. Zoisite… at least now she knew her dance partner's name…_

* * *

_"What about me? Does she say anything about me?"_

"I don't understand" Usagi whispered brokenly as she stared sadly into her glass of water, trying to comprehend the events of the passed few hours.

Rei had left soon after Zoisite had done and neither Ami nor any of the other Senshi had seen it appropriate to go after her. Then visiting hours had been over and it was left to Artemis to keep up the vigil at Minako's bedside.

Instead of going home, they had gone to Crown. Ami knew that none of them would be able to get any rest knowing what had transpired. Reaching out, Ami squeezed Usagi's hand reassuringly whilst silently shaking her head. Usagi had always been so innocent and, even now, had failed to see the jealousy that had been eating away in her friend's heart. Still, even Ami had never dreamt that Rei was capable to doing something this terrible even to an enemy.

"We have to do something," Usagi continued. "We can't just sit here!"

"We should leave Rei for a while" Makoto replied to this, "She needs some time."

Ami nodded in agreement as she glanced at her pigtailed friend. Usagi's look of dejection mirrored their own and Ami wasn't sure how best to help resolve things. She was Rei's friend and, rightly so, should be loyal to her before anyone else, but Rei had done a terrible thing… and so had Minako.

"Maybe we could find him" Usagi pressed, "I know Rei-chan was upset, but he looked so hurt… I don't like seeing anyone in pain."

"We don't know where he would have gone" Ami shook her head, suddenly afraid, "Please, Usagi-chan, don't go looking for trouble. With the Ginzuishou still not fully under control and the Princess…" Ami trailed off when she saw the look of utter pain and agony in Usagi's eyes as she promised her friends this.

Ami hated to sound harsh, but she of all the Senshi knew how dangerous it was to follow one's heart. All they could do was wait. Wait for Minako to wake up and explain her actions or wait for Zoisite to come back. The latter, to Ami seemed highly unlikely. The Shitennou had no loyalty to them. In any case Zoisite was proud, too proud to return to the Senshi's protection; protection that Ami didn't even know if they could/should offer him.

Her heart clenched as this as another of the Shitennou came into her mind's eye. She could picture him now. Once standing tall and proud as the third Shitennou of the Dark Kingdom and then again, sweeping the floors of Crown with a look of utter hopelessness and loss on his face. A stark contrast; different and yet the same. Ami had witnessed the vulnerability in Nephrite once before and her heart cried out for him. She could remember what it was like to be held in his arms… she wanted him to hold her again… she wanted--

"Ami-chan?" Makoto requested softly, "Daijobu?"

"I'm fine," she answered, fighting back the tears that were forming in her eyes.

Makoto nodded and then gestured to Usagi, "I'm going to walk her home. It has been a long and difficult day."

"Of course" Ami acknowledged and then announced that she would stay for a while longer, in case Artemis came with news.

Makoto smiled, squeezing Ami's shoulder as she brushed passed, leading Usagi from the room.

_I don't like seeing anyone in pain_

No, you don't, Ami said sadly and the truth of it was nor did she… Which was why, as soon as they were gone, Ami also grabbed her coat, her destination a much different one. She was heading to Rei's shrine.

"_We should leave Rei for a while"_

Makoto was wrong. The Dark Kingdom's desires towards the Earth were growing stronger. Leaderless, Ami knew that Beryl would plot to use this factor against them. They had to show a united front. They had to protect the Princess no matter what.

* * *

"Beryl-sama" Jadeite whispered, the blonde's gaze locked on the fallen body of the red haired Queen, his entire form trembling in a mixture of fear and sorrow.

For minutes that seemed to last a lifetime, no one moved. Mamoru clutched tightly to the hilt of his sword, rendered immobile by this latest turn of events as he stared at the space that Zoisite had occupied before the foreign teleport had snatched him from the room.

Zoisite had killed Beryl. Even now, as the Queen's eyes stared lifelessly into his own, Mamoru found this impossible to comprehend. Of course, the Shitennou were capable of such things or otherwise they would never have been assigned to the role of guardians in the past life but Beryl… Mamoru felt sick as he pictured the scene over and over in his mind. Beryl leaning down towards his guardian, the triumph and desire clearly burning in her eyes and then the look of terror that slowly clouded her hateful features. The sickening thud that she had made as she hit the floor. The coldness and cruelty of her execution… Mamoru leaned backwards against the wall of the cave, exhaling deeply as he murmured:

"Zoisite" he could hear his Tennou's screams reverberating round the kingdom, at first softly, then louder and now, as he focused more intently on them, they died away completely, leaving Mamoru with a deeper sense of unease… of loss, as though a part of him had been ripped out before his very eyes. He had felt that before. Once when Zoisite was struck down by Sailor Venus and the other time was when Nephrite died. He didn't like this.

In that moment when Beryl hit the stone, before Zoisite's obvious horror set in, Mamoru had seen something else in his Tennou's eyes. Something wild and alien that made his blood run cold to simply think about it.

"Zoisite" Jadeite's voice echoed his own, depicting his hatred and fury over the death of the red Queen.

As Mamoru watched, the blonde slowly slipped the dagger from his belt, his eyes narrowing and the steadiness of his breathing giving away the murderous intent that was burrowing into his soul.

"Matte, Jadeite!" Mamoru shouted as the younger Tennou fled from the room. Casting a wild glance at Beryl's body, Mamoru also fled, tearing down the endless halls of the Dark Kingdom, desperately calling for the blonde to wait, but Jadeite would not. The desire for revenge burned too brightly and he could no longer heed his Master's calls, had he wanted too.

They reached their destination soon enough. Ironically, Zoisite's chambers were only a stone's throw away from Beryl's own, which had added to her fury when the white haired king had failed to heed her calls.

Jadeite hurled the door open with such force that it was thrown off of its hinges and collapsed to the floor with a crash that echoed the youngest king's fury as he lunged into the room.

Various pieces of sheet music littered the floor, some torn in two and, to Mamoru's shock and dismay, a few had spots of blood on them. On a closer inspection he saw that these sheets had been particularly violently dismembered, torn to shreds as though by some kind of wild animal. Even the polished stone floor had some deep scratch marks embedded in its surface.

Unable to move from the doorway, Mamoru felt his gaze travel upwards and across the room to the figure standing with his back to them, one gloved hand pressed against the stained glass purple window.

Zoisite stood quietly, although Mamoru felt sure that he was aware of their presence despite him doing nothing to acknowledge this. Mamoru debated calling out to him, but for no apparent reason the scene before him had completely robbed him of his voice. This in itself was a strange thing as there was nothing untoward about the situation that he found himself in. It could have just as easily been another day in the Dark Kingdom, were in not for Jadeite's sudden flight.

Without warning he lunged forward, raising his sword hand with the very real intention of embedding the weapon deep into the unprotected back of his superior king.

Mamoru's heart leapt into his throat and he stumbled forward slightly, half concentrating on transforming into his Endymion self when Zoisite turned around, sweeping his cape gracefully over one shoulder as he held his right hand out in front of him. Yet no familiar blue energy that signalled his attack danced at his fingertips and, for a tense second, Mamoru feared that he might have somehow become powerless to stop this assault. This, of course, was not the case.

Jadeite grunted in pain as he was propelled back by an unseen and yet ferocious force into the wall, pinned there helplessly as his sword clattered loudly to the floor. The blonde let out a gasp of pain, writhing under this mysterious energy before his head slumped forward and Zoisite allowed him to fall to the ground.

Lowering his hand, Zoisite raised his head to meet Mamoru's astounded gaze. His eyes… Mamoru shuddered and forced himself to look away, to take in the rest of Zoisite's appearance in utter disbelief and horror.

His uniform, in appearance, had not changed. He still wore a long jacket and plain trousers, a belt tied tightly round his waist and jewels of various shapes and colours holding the lighter material that was his cape over one shoulder and then tied lower, around his waist. The uniform's appearance hadn't changed but the colouring certainly had. It had turned from its usual white to coal black, the piping from emerald green to dark silver. The cape remained silver, but the jewels holding it in place were now black. His hair also remained the same white, although it was longer and held together more securely with a black band. His short sword had been replaced by a broad sword resembling the one that Kunzite had fought with, although Zoisite's one was, like the rest of his uniform, completely black.

Forcing himself to look his guardian in the face once more, Mamoru was in time to see the white energy fade from his eyes as they too turned from pale blue to ebony black.

"Zoisite?" Mamoru whispered, wincing when he felt his guardian place a hand on his shoulder. Zoisite's hand burned him like a brand and Mamoru winced as tears sprang into his eyes. Zoisite smirked slightly at this and then, with considerable force, pushed him aside.

"Zoi--" Mamoru started to protest again, but the white haired king paid him little heed and continued his slow walk, his form shimmering whilst he did so until the teleport completely engulfed him and all that was left was a scattering of black rose petals in his wake.

* * *

_With life came sacrifice and her case would be no exception._

"Minako…"

_She tensed against him, feeling his grip shift and a few strands of his soft white hair brushing her cheek as he leaned forward slightly to press his lips against her own. His kiss was fleeting; a light touch that she could barely feel let alone return in the way that her heart so desired. Venus felt him release her from his grasp and she turned, wanting to stare fully upon her dance partner but as she moved he was gone._

Minako clenched the white sheet beneath her tightly in one hand, whilst struggling to ignore the gentle voice that seemed intent on pulling her back from her memories, memories that pained her so and yet gave her comfort at the same time.

_Why couldn't you have left things then? Why couldn't we have been satisfied with that one dance?_

_From the moment our lips touched I knew it would never last and yet I wanted it too. We forced it to last when perhaps it would have been better for it to be fleeting for it was forbidden. I couldn't bear it. I couldn't bear it when we were apart so I pushed the issue. I knew he would give in as he felt it too. We became lovers but it was never real. A few moments in the darkness, in the palace grounds or wherever else we could meet in secret and that was all. What kind of romance was that?_

_Even in this world we were compelled to keep our feelings a secret. Again the mission and our loyalties came before anything else. It is who we are. The Guardians are not meant to fall in love. Their destinies were decided long before they were born and would continue to repeat, as would the past life._

_I was using you, Zoisite. You mean nothing to me!_

_She had hurt him again. More than anything she wanted to reach out to him, to tell him that she loved him, but such things were not to be. That part of her past had already repeated. Her love for Zoisite had been doomed from the start, she knew and again they were torn apart and, again, by her own doing._

All Minako had were the memories of those days that they had spent together. She had never known it would be possible for her to experience such happiness in such a short space of time. Those memories, like the dance, would have to be enough but one thing was for certain.

_This is not an ordinary relationship. We both understand what is at stake. We cannot allow ourselves to become too attached to each other. I might not be around forever._

_You earned your freedom_, Minako told herself fiercely as her hand clutched the pendant, Zoisite's gift to her, tightly in a hand. He had earned it many times over in this world and, despite Minako now knowing that their relationship could never be, she vowed to keep her promise to the second of Endymion's Shitennou. She would set him free from Beryl's control.

It was this promise, a small glimmer of hope in the darkness that had taken root in her soul that gave Minako the courage to open her eyes and meet Artemis's concerned and tearful gaze.

"Minako" he whispered, padding slowly towards her and nuzzling her cheek, "I'm so glad."

_"I just want you to know that, despite what you might think, I'm sorry for what happened. Rei-tachi should respect your decisions and so should have I."_

_"I know. You're my best friend, Artemis."_

_"Minako…"_

"Artemis… what happened? My head…" Minako shakily placed a hand on her forehead, wincing the heat of her skin beneath her palm and the slight nausea and dizziness that this one action alone appeared to provoke.

"The operation was a success, but you developed a fever soon after surgery. The doctors were afraid that if you didn't wake up then we would lose you and--" the plushie broke off when he realised that Minako was no longer listening to his words.

_The operation was a success…_

A success… a chance for a normal life. A life free from treatment and hospitals and pain… she could now truly begin to live as Aino Minako.

* * *

He leaned back against the tree, harsh breaths racking his body as he doubled over in agony. The wound had bled heavily, it had run a crimson river down his uniform and to collect on the grass at his feet but he had not died. He had failed, Kunzite thought bitterly. He had failed in ending his own life and had not been granted the chance to be reborn, as Nephrite had done. To become human was a terrible thing, a dishonourable thing, but to serve Queen Beryl was worse. Nephrite's reality was better, if only marginally better.

It had been so delicately planned. The sword, the silence, all had served its purpose well and yet he was still imprisoned in this existence. Or was he? Kunzite raised his head, an act that forced him to bite back another cry of pain as he shifted his position against the tree trunk somewhat, allowing his blade to fall from his hand.

_"Beryl isn't your true enemy" _

_"Then who is?" _

_"You are."_

Why had he thought of his words to Zoisite then? The moment he had pushed the steel into his stomach, Kunzite had found himself thinking of the only one of them who could have possibly been a contender for his leadership and, perhaps, the only one who had not wanted this.

Despite their differences in this world, Kunzite had admired his fellow king. Whereas Kunzite fought with Nephrite, lorded his superior position over Jadeite, Zoisite was the only one who would stand up to him and come off better because of it. Zoisite was strong willed, despite his unshakable loyalty to Endymion in this word and Kunzite had respected him and, maybe, was a little jealous of him. Zoisite had an understanding with the Master that Kunzite couldn't touch, regardless of the distance that the white haired Tennou chose to place between himself and the others. His loyalty was unquestionable and who could stand by the Master no matter what, even if he felt him to be in the wrong.

_"Beryl isn't your true enemy" _

_"Then who is?" _

_"You are."_

Why had he thought of those words? Perhaps he was reminiscing for a time long buried underneath the pain and sorrow that the Princess had caused? No… Kunzite dismissed this thought. There was now something else. He had felt something shift.

Closing his eyes, Kunzite focused his powers on the Dark Kingdom and quickly found this change. He could no longer detect Beryl's aura. Whereas before it had been overpowering and intoxicating, invading his senses and blinding his true feelings it was now gone. Completely and utterly. It was as though she had never existed at all. Perhaps the Sailor Senshi…

No… Kunzite could not sense a battle and, as he concentrated harder, he could feel the familiar auras of Jadeite and Zoisite. Jadeite had remained in the Dark Kingdom but Zoisite was in the Earth realm once more. Extending his senses to search for his Master, Kunzite found that Endymion, too, had left the Dark Kingdom. Only Kuroki Mio's essence remained. It would appear that Beryl's shadow had survived and, whereas they were one and the same, their auras were different. She was a part of Beryl and yet a separate entity entirely.

Keeping his eyes closed, Kunzite now focussed his power inwards and exhaled deeply in a combination of shock and relief. He could no longer feel it… the hold Beryl had over him… it was mute.

He was free.

* * *

The leaves had fallen earlier this year, Hino Rei mused to herself as she stepped down from the Hikawa Shrine and onto the leaf littered pathway. The shrine itself was silent and the rustle of the leaves underfoot was her only companion as, slowly, Rei started to sweep them aside, giving time for her thoughts and feelings of the recent events to spring to the front of her mind.

_"That's it" Rei confirmed and Zoisite sprang to his feet, angrily lunging forwards and tearing the letter from her grasp._

_"What about me? Does she say anything about me?"_

_Minako…_

Rei had left soon after Zoisite had gone and not by her own choosing. She had wanted to stay. She had wanted to be with Minako when she awoke but from the looks her friends were giving her it would seem that, that door was also closed to her.

Clenching the broom tighter in her hand, Rei closed her eyes as an intense wave of anger threatened to overwhelm her. Was it not enough that Zoisite had taken her best friend? Now he had alienated the others from her as well. Rei hated feeling this way. She hated her actions in the hospital and wished more than anything that she could reach out and take back her words, not for Zoisite's sake but for her own.

More than anything she longed for the earlier days. The battles against the Youma and the friendships that were now forever forgotten. She was a Senshi, but her actions of late, the same went for all of them, had been anything but Senshi-like. The guardians of Earth were supposed to be selfless, were supposed to hold the fate of the world high over their own personal wants/desires and should be prepared to sacrifice anything that was asked of them so that the planet might stand a chance of happiness. This was an illusion, Rei now knew. With their individual ideals, thoughts and feelings each pulling them in separate ways, she could see the Earth's destruction imminent before her eyes. Minako was right. The past was forever doomed to repeat, but now it was more than that. The past was corrupting them, tearing them apart and Rei was powerless to resist its thrall.

Setting her broom down, Rei stepped back inside the shrine as tears threatened to build up behind her eyes. She had tried so desperately hard to pull herself and Minako back from the sorrow and pain of their former lives and now it would seem as though it was all for nothing. Minako had feelings for Zoisite in the past, Rei recalled bitterly. She could see it now in her mind's eye, how Endymion would come to the palace, accompanied by his Shitennou. The hostility between the two fractions, the Senshi and the heavenly kings, was undeniable, but Venus had always regarded Zoisite with a little more respect than the others and Rei could envision the Tennou's own gaze directed at their leader. There was still some coldness in his eyes, but at the same time, an almost tender look of understanding and reassurance. Venus would always look away first and Zoisite would smirk slightly, as though this was some small victory. Mars had never thought anything of it. She, like the others, found it impossible to believe that, after all Venus's talk of the past life and her denouncing of Serenity and Endymion's love, that she herself could have found a similar kind of affection with one of Endymion's guardians.

Rei, who was always so observant, had missed this attraction in the past life, or perhaps she had not wanted to acknowledge it? Either way, it pained her terribly.

Now, seating herself in front of the fire, Rei closed her eyes and struggled to align her thoughts into order, into calm.

Sitting like this often helped her to think, after all, she was a child of the flame and, together with her supernatural powers, she had nurtured this until she was able to become at one with the fire itself. When she closed her eyes and thought of it, no matter where she was, she could feel its power, the warmth against her skin and the calm… The fire's soul reigned within her and she could sense its every breath.

_"The past life? Must you always live in the past?"_

_"Mars--" _

_"Don't… just don't…"_

"It was wrong" Rei whispered out loud, "She will thank me for it one day."

Would she? Would Minako ever be able to forgive her for her actions? Rei didn't know, but suddenly nothing was more important to her than that.

Opening her eyes, Rei suddenly felt a breeze as the rice paper screen was gently slid open. The fire in front of her eyes flickered for a few moments and then, without warning, died completely, plunging the dimly lit shrine into darkness.


	12. Imaginary

Chapter Twelve: Imaginary

Opening her eyes, Rei suddenly felt a breeze as the rice paper screen was gently slid open. The fire in front of her eyes flickered for a few moments and then, without warning, died completely, plunging the dimly lit shrine into darkness.

Rei turned, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up as that familiar wave of dark energy threatened to wash over her once more. She began to perspire slightly, a few beads of sweat trickling down her brow as she stood up to face her visitor. He leaned casually against the doorframe, his arms folded across his chest, and his head held high as he met her gaze. His body, silhouetted in the doorway and the sun behind him, appeared relaxed and he had a curious sense of calm and smugness about him, even as Rei uttered his name, making no secret of her distaste as she did so:

"Zoisite"

He chuckled slightly and uncrossed his arms, one hand sweeping his silver cape behind him and out of the way and he took a step inside the shrine. In that instant, Rei realised that something was very wrong. Casting her mind back to the Zoisite of before, she could recall no aura about him. Nothing to suggest that he had even the remotest bad intentions towards her or her fellow Senshi and now that evil clocked the air, causing Rei to shiver slightly as it invaded her body like poison.

Slowly, as she watched, Zoisite lifted his right hand out in front of him, his palm held up so that it was facing her. Leaping backwards, Rei took on her defensive stance and tore an ofuda scroll from her robes whilst shouting: "Akuryo Taisan!"

The scroll and this unseen attack struck each other in mid flight between the two guardians. Rei flinched, holding her arm up above her face as good and evil exploded in a colossal of colours and magics. Zoisite did not shy away from this attack, not even blinking when the two cancelled each other out and the scroll fell to the floor, charred beyond recognition.

"You are strong" he commented, his voice echoing the man Rei had once despised and at the same time awakening fear inside of her.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked as Zoisite started slowly towards her, placing one foot carefully in front of the other, his gaze locked on her own as his gait remained somewhat cautious but controlled at the same time.

Rei took a step back before hurling another ofuda scroll in his wake as the light from the open doorway filtered in and made it possible for her to see properly again. Her aim was true and Zoisite did nothing to halt its flight yet, before it could make contact with his chest, the scroll burst alight in black flames that absorbed it completely.

"Impossible" Rei whispered. No evil could ward off her scrolls… Moving back further still, she raised her hand to call out her transformation:

"Mars pow--" Rei gagged as he lunged forward with surprising speed and agility, and wrapped a black-gloved hand around her throat.

Her hands clung to him and Zoisite lifted her, slowly, from the floor, her feet dangling and then trying to kick out at her captor as his grasp tightened, shutting off her air. Rei felt her henshin bracelet slip from her wrist and fall to the floor. The corners of her vision started to darken and Rei dug her nails into his hand, trying desperately to free herself as her lungs screamed out for air.

Zoisite ignored this pain and shifted his grip slightly, to allow her the tiniest gasps of air as he lifted her so that her eyes were at level with his own. Mesmerised by the intensity of his stare, Rei was stunned to look into his eyes and see nothing but her own terrified reflection. There was no shred of compassion, not even an echo of the evil that she had been sure that she had sensed. All Rei could see was her own death…

"Onegai" she whispered, humiliated that a tear slowly slipped free from her left eye and trickled down her cheek and onto his hand. As this teardrop soaked into his glove, Zoisite reacted as though it had burned him. Suddenly, and without warning, he threw her backwards, releasing his grip upon her.

Rei screamed as she felt herself falling. Her back slammed into the screen behind her and sent her sprawling out of the shrine completely and into the grounds. She rolled twice before coming to a halt on her stomach, the flight knocking the air from her lungs.

Then he appeared before her. A teleport easily transporting him to where she fell. Rei's eyes widened as he uncurled his left hand to reveal her henshin bracelet sat delicately in his palm. Zoisite smirked slightly when he saw her fear and clenched his hand into a fist. Then, unfolding it once more, he tossed the item at her feet. Snatching it up, Rei let out a cry. It was her bracelet, but not the one that she used to transform. This was the one that her mother had given her… the one that had become her henshin bracelet. Breathing heavily, Rei cried out:

"Mars power… make up!" and nothing happened…

* * *

"Zoisite?" Mamoru whispered, wincing when he felt his guardian place a hand on his shoulder. Zoisite's hand burned him like a brand and Mamoru winced as tears sprang into his eyes. Zoisite smirked slightly at this and then, with considerable force, pushed him aside.

"Zoi--" Mamoru started to protest again, but the white haired king paid him little heed and continued his slow walk, his form shimmering whilst he did so until the teleport completely engulfed him and all that was left was a scattering of black rose petals in his wake.

Mamoru leaned back against the doorframe, exhaling heavily as he struggled to comprehend what had just happened. Almost desperately, his mind raced through all his memories of the past life, trying to find an explanation for what had just happened here. There was none. Mamoru had never seen Zoisite act like this and he wasn't even sure what 'like this' was. He still recognised the coolness and calm that Zoisite had exerted when he attacked Jadeite. Each movement had been perfectly controlled and seemingly planned ahead of time. The Zoisite who had just left the Dark Kingdom was a far cry from the man who had been returned to it not so long ago. So different from the man who had killed Beryl.

Wincing, Mamoru took an unsteady step back into the room, his gaze now focusing on the blonde king lying beside the piano. Jadeite was unconscious; a thin trickle of blood ran from the corner of his mouth and onto the stone beneath his cheek.

"What have you done?" Mamoru whispered softly, subconsciously placing a hand on his shoulder as Zoisite's touch continued to burn him. As he made contact with his flesh, Mamoru abruptly pulled away, his eyes widening in shock and fear when he stared down at his palm and found it covered in blood.

Shaking, Mamoru leaned back against the wall once more, taking in a sharp breath as he did so and kept his hand pressed against the wound until the blood flow eventually slowed.

_This was… this was different somehow._

Searching through his memories of the past life had confirmed this much to him. The guardian who had just left the Dark Kingdom was not the Zoisite, Mamoru had come to know in this life or the last. He again recalled that second before Zoisite's horror had set in when he had appeared calm and almost triumphant as Beryl hit the floor. A very different man had just teleported from the Kingdom and, recalling his changed uniform and the callous look in his eyes, Mamoru knew that he had to find him, if not for Zoisite's own safety but for everyone else.

Mamoru stood hesitantly outside the Tsukino family residence, staring apprehensively up at the door and listening to the shouting coming from within. The squabbling between Usagi and her sibling brought a smile to Mamoru's lips and, for a moment, he was able to forget about the reason that he was here, the reason that pained him so to even think about.

Pain… he frowned and one hand gingerly touched his chest. Not only was he thinking about Tsukino Usagi, but he was also standing right outside her front door and yet no familiar assault from the stone threatened to overcome him. It was as though the stone had never been there.

_Could it be because of Beryl? She is dead so does that mean I am free?_

Mamoru wanted to feel relief at this realisation. The realisation that he was free. He no longer had to return to the Dark Kingdom. He no longer had to cause Tsukino Usagi pain.

Hesitantly he knocked on the door, waiting patiently for several moments before a very flustered Usagi answered it. Her eyes widened as her gaze met Mamoru's and she could only stare apprehensively at him. Mamoru did not blame her uncertainty. How could he? After all that had gone on between them it was only natural. The last time he had spoken with her he had thought that he would be taken from her side forever and now that he was back it was only natural that Usagi should feel some apprehension.

"Mamoru?" she whispered, her voice somewhat troubled.

"Usagi--" Mamoru faltered slightly. If he told her that the stone was gone then they had a chance to be together… but if he told her then he would abandon the Shitennou once again. Maybe not intentionally, but every time he had chosen the Princess over them the ill fatedness of their love had claimed them. The Shitennou were constantly being punished, as was the rest of the planet and Mamoru wasn't sure if he was able to shoulder that much blame… not this time.

Holding Usagi's gaze he knew that, perhaps, him being near to her was enough and then, someday, they could be together.

_You betrayed Endymion for her._

"Usagi" he said, forcing his voice into, what he hoped, was a neutral tone, "Is it true about Venus?"

She nodded, "Please don't blame Minako-chan for this. She loved him, but it is such a mess. Rei-chan was so cruel to Minako-chan. I don't know what to do to help either of them" Usagi admitted miserably, "Things have just been falling apart since… since you left."

Mamoru ignored this last sentence, despite the hidden meaning behind her words, "Just be yourself," he stated softly. He had seen the way Rei sometimes looked towards Minako and, whereas Usagi was too naïve to perhaps recognise the depth of Rei's feelings and that they were more than the friendship that she shared with the other Senshi, Mamoru had realised it from the beginning and knew that Minako's feelings towards Zoisite would have hurt her to say the least.

Usagi, also confirming, by the tone of her voice, her feelings on the matter made things a lot easier. She could never truly hate anyone, Mamoru thought tenderly and he hated to seem as though he was taking advantage of her kind heart but he had no one else left to turn to. Kunzite was gone and Jadeite had betrayed him.

_Zoisite is going to return to the Dark Kingdom on his own accord_

Kuroki Mio had allowed Zoisite to just leave the Dark Kingdom once more, but for what purpose? Especially when she went to so much trouble to bring him back there to start with. Mamoru did not like it, thus his request of Usagi.

"Queen Beryl is dead," he said quietly, unsure of how detailed he should make his account of the Queen's demise.

"How?"

_To kill anyone in such an underhand method was dishonourable and, in the old kingdom, punishable by death and the fact that Beryl was a woman…_

"I don't know"

_Why am I protecting him? The old law does not apply here and yet I…_

Usagi nodded, deeply troubled, "I see."

"Zoisite is missing" Mamoru said next, allowing her no time for this new information to sink in, "I must find him. Will you help me?"

"But how?" Usagi whispered, still reeling at the news that their enemy was dead, "Even the Princess… how could anyone have the strength to kill her?"

"I don't know" Mamoru repeated somewhat impatiently, "Will you help me?"

Sensing the urgency behind his words, Usagi nodded vigorously, "I'll call Mako-chan and Ami-chan to help us."

"No" Mamoru shook his head, "Perhaps… I think it would be better if just the two of us went to look for him."

"The two of us?" Usagi repeated and then nodded again, content, "Yes. Shingo!" she then called out to her brother, "Tell mamma I'm going out for a while."

Her brother said something in reply to this, but Mamoru did not hear it. As soon as Usagi had voiced her agreement he had turned and was hurrying back down the pathway.

"Matte!" Usagi called as she all but ran to keep up with him, "Where are we going to look?"

"I don't know" Mamoru admitted, "I don't know."

* * *

_I don't like seeing anyone in pain_

_No, you don't, Ami said sadly and the truth of it was nor did she… Which was why, as soon as they were gone, Ami also grabbed her coat, her destination a much different one. She was heading to Rei's shrine._

_"We should leave Rei for a while"_

_Makoto was wrong. The Dark Kingdom's desires towards the Earth were growing stronger. Leaderless, Ami knew that Beryl would plot to use this factor against them. They had to show a united front. They had to protect the Princess no matter what._

To say that Ami felt a little apprehensive as she walked up the path towards the Hikawa Shrine was somewhat an understatement. Should she even be here? At the time speaking to Rei about what had transpired had appeared to be a logical step but now that she was finally here Ami did not know anymore. Was she even the best person to speak with her? Rei hated the relationship between Zoisite and Minako, she had even hated it enough to try and destroy it. If she knew that Ami was harbouring such feelings for Nephrite then who knew what she might do?

_They may be feelings but I can learn to ignore them…_

This had to be Ami's decision. She could do nothing else, especially when she was here to try and make amends to some of the hurt and pain that Minako and Zoisite had caused them.

_But this is also Rei's doing._

Ami bit her lower lip, her brows furrowed into a worried frown. Rei was in a bad space right now and needed them, perhaps more so than ever before. None of the others knew Minako that well and there was nothing they could do for her until she awoke. However, when she did she would want answers, answers that Ami was positive that she wouldn't want to hear.

Ami paused, the wind gently whispering through the trees and blowing several strands of her hair into her eyes. She impatiently brushed these aside and dropped her belongings as a scream cut through the tranquillity of her surroundings.

_Rei-chan…_

Breaking into a run, Ami called out her transformation sequence as she tore up the steps and into the shrine grounds. Twice she stumbled in her frantic efforts, her heart hammering wildly in her chest when she reached the shrine building itself and came to a standstill, exhaling loudly at the scene she was met with.

Rei lay among the torn and tattered remains of a rice paper screen and wood from the near wall of the shrine. A thin line of blood trickled from a cut above her right eye and ran down her cheek to join another cut on the side of her mouth.

"Rei-chan" Sailor Mercury whispered, stumbling again slightly as her friend raised her head to meet her gaze, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes.

Mercury took a step forward, not being conscious of her own safety as she was overtaken by a fierce desire to help her friend, even when the defeated and hollow look in Rei's eyes suddenly turned wild with terror and her gaze slid passed Mercury. Rei's mouth opened slightly, but all she could manage was a short intake of air as her hands gripped tightly at the ground under her palms.

Slowly, Mercury turned around. Zoisite stood, half leaning casually against a tree, his legs crossed at the ankles as he regarded the girls coolly, and a hint of a sly smile on his lips when he noted Rei's fear.

Mercury took a hesitant step towards him and then paused as she took in the change in uniform together with the aura radiating from the Tennou. The sense of corruption was so great that Mercury could almost see it and, having been exposed herself by such an essence as Dark Mercury, she was more akin to its nature than even, perhaps, Rei. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes as he spoke, addressing her directly.

"So you have come to protect your comrade. Such a nuisance."

"You?" Mercury whispered, fear almost robbing her of her voice, "You did this?"

When Zoisite did not grant her with a reply, Mercury forced herself to open her eyes once more, when coupled with Rei's warning shout.

As the light flooded back into her eyes she saw that Zoisite had moved again, this time he was standing directly in front of her and was so near that he could reach out and touch her cheek with a hand if he so desired. Steadily, Mercury held his gaze, mentally wincing at the complete look of emptiness reflecting in his black orbs. Once called the most handsome of the Shitennou he now looked ugly in Mercury's eyes. Of course, outwardly, his beauty was still there but was blackened by the being that had twisted his soul.

"Zoisite?" Mercury forced herself to speak once more as she recalled the diffident and gentle King that she had come to understand briefly during his stay at Crown. There was nothing left of the man that had served Mamoru with fierce devotion and unquestionable loyalty. "Zoisite?" Mercury repeated again whilst struggling not to recoil from him at the same time. "What happened to you?"

_What did we do to you?_

He smiled, not the soft, gentle smile that Mercury had seen when he glanced in Minako's direction, but a cold, ruthless smile that echoed something far older and far more powerful than the Senshi combined and held out a hand.

Momentarily blinded by the black light that burst forth from his outstretched palm, Mercury barely registered that her feet had left the ground until she was slammed painfully back against the tree that Rei was lying under. Slumping forward onto her stomach, Mercury took in a harsh racking breath and with this came a stab of pain. She touched her split lip with a shaking finger as she pushed herself to her feet once more, minor tremors racking her body as she gazed up at the former guardian through a matted and blood stained fringe.

Her hand travelled upwards to rake through her hair and snag on clumps sticking together as blood leaked steadily from a wound to the back of her head upon impact with the tree trunk. White stars flashed before her vision as Mercury touched this gash and she stumbled dizzily as Zoisite spoke again:

"Stand down, Mercury. My fight is not with you."

_Rei-chan…_

"Ami-chan" Rei cried out as he leaned forward and entangled one hand in her black hair, forcing her to her feet and titling her head backwards to expose her taunt throat whilst Rei's hands desperately clawed once more at the man who held her. "Ami-chan, run… I can't transform--" she gagged as Zoisite drew his sword, a broadsword and not his smaller curved bladed dagger, and pressed the tip to her throat as he said to the horrified Senshi:

"Leave. I really don't want to have you witness your comrades death."

Slowly, taking a couple of deep breaths to ease her vertigo and to calm herself, Mercury pushed herself up off the ground and, still slowly, shook her head.

Zoisite chuckled slightly and broke her gaze as he focused upon Rei once more. The terrified miko shut her eyes as he pressed the blade down tighter and a thin line of blood appeared where the weapon made contact with her skin.

Mercury's heart cried out as she saw this and, now with lightening reflexes that she, in her current state, did not realise she possessed struck before Zoisite could even register what she was doing.

"Mercury aqua… mist!"

The spray of blue fog hurtled from her outstretched palms and towards the former guardian. Zoisite grunted slightly in surprise and allowed Rei to fall to the ground at his feet as he raised his arm to shield himself from the onslaught, unable to do anything else.

Mercury's attack, powered by her fierce desire to save her friend, forced the Tennou back a step or two as he leant backwards slightly in order to absorb most of the attack. When it was over, Mercury darted in between the small space between Zoisite and Rei.

The white haired Tennou slowly lowered his arm, sweeping his cape over one shoulder as his eyes narrowed into slits as he glared hatefully down upon the Senshi standing determinedly before him.

Breathing heavily, Mercury braced herself for the attack that she felt sure was coming. To this, Zoisite made a small noise in the back of his throat that sounded very much like contempt to Mercury's ears and he drew his sword once more.

"Ami-chan!"

In slow motion, Mercury saw the blade arching down towards her. Her eyes widened in fear and she stumbled backwards and flinched… awaiting the blow… then silence…

Opening her eyes, having not even been aware of them shutting, Mercury saw the tip of the sword poised between her eyes. Following the blade upwards with her gaze, she saw that Zoisite wasn't even looking at her anymore. Rather he was focused on a point over his shoulder and Mercury saw that the former guardian was trembling ever so slightly.

Following his gaze, Mercury exhaled sharply when she saw the two figures standing at the edge of the trees.

Sailor Moon clutched the Moon Wand tightly in one hand as Zoisite moved, gracefully swinging the sword around and away from Mercury to sheath at his side once, his stare still focusing on the man standing beside the Senshi of love and justice.

_Mamoru-san?_

The two men, former guardian and Prince, observed each other in silence. Endymion's face displaying a look of horror and sadness as he took in also the destruction around him and those caught in it. Mercury could not see Zoisite's expression, but the way his shoulders were shaking and how tightly his fists were clenched at his sides, she could guess his emotions as being of anger and hatred.

"Zoisite?" Endymion spoke, his voice somewhat steady and betraying nothing, although the haunted look in his eyes said it all.

The sound of the Prince calling him by his name was enough to shake the Tennou from his revue. Without a word, Zoisite turned and teleported away leaving nothing save for a scattering of black rose petals.

With his departure, Sailor Moon lowered her weapon and whimpered softly, her eyes on Endymion and silently searching for an explanation. He shook his head softly and refused to speak, whether out of his own torment or uncertainty Mercury did not know.

With Zoisite's departure came relief for her. She sighed softly, once, and her legs gave way beneath her.

"Ami-chan!" Sailor Moon cried out as Mercury's eyes slid closed and then there was darkness…

* * *

The first place, and only place, that Mamoru could think that Zoisite would possibly be was the hospital. Even after Usagi had explained that Rei had humiliated Zoisite in front of the Senshi, Mamoru couldn't think of a likelier place that he could hope to find his guardian. Usagi had also, on the journey there, explained the seriousness of the relationship between Zoisite and Minako. Usagi, herself, was very supportive of them and confessed that she wanted to find some way of bringing them back together.

Whilst Mamoru found her fairy tale view of romance to be somewhat naïve and foolish, he couldn't help but feel his own love for Usagi growing and thus each moment with her was torture for him. Still his resolve was firm. Until he had found Zoisite and found how to stop the past from repeating, Usagi must remain oblivious to the fact that the stone had gone. Mamoru could not bear to be the source of her pain again.

Instead, he decided to focus all his energy on finding Zoisite and remaining true to the Shitennou this time. Zoisite's relationship with Minako was another matter and one that Mamoru did not understand. Zoisite had been against the love Mamoru had for Usagi and had been almost obsessed with the fact that such feelings had destroyed the planet before. Surely his own love for Minako was just as deadly as it was just as forbidden? To toy with the fate of the Earth in such a manner was a fool's game and Zoisite had known this more so than anyone. The Prince and the Princess's love had brought about destruction and Mamoru was sure that any other union would do the same.

Still, despite this he managed to feel a rush of anger towards his guardian. Zoisite had continually opposed Mamoru's relationship with Usagi whilst himself consorting with Sailor Venus. Mamoru couldn't imagine that this betrayal was intentional; it did not take the hurt away. His own feelings on the matter were not as strong as Zoisite's own had been and Mamoru just didn't know where he stood on the relationship now. To support it would be playing with fire but to simply order it to cease would be against everything Mamoru believed in regarding the past life. He had once told Usagi that he didn't believe it and being together with her would prove everyone wrong; that the past would not repeat. After seeing the Princess again, Mamoru knew that he was wrong and whilst he would do everything in his power to assure Usagi's safety, he knew that being with her whilst the Princess remained was not an option. Zoisite and Minako's relationship was the same. It could be whilst the Dark Kingdom still existed and Zoisite must understand this, perhaps more so than anyone.

Mamoru's sense of apprehension deepened as he followed Usagi down the corridor and towards Minako's room, still partly lost in his own thoughts. He could sense Usagi's own tension and her desire to ask him numerous questions concerning his reasoning for wanting to find Zoisite, but, until now, she had held her tongue on the matter and allowed Mamoru time to assemble together his own thoughts and decide what exactly he wanted to divulge to her.

Pausing, Usagi enquired to know exactly how her idol was and became elated when the nurse who had just exited Minako's room explained that she had come around and her temperature was not as high as it had been.

"Can we see her?" was Usagi's next question and, when the answer she received was a positive one, she all but threw open the door and raced into the idol's room calling out 'Minako-chan' over and over. Shaking his head in amusement, Mamoru apologised to the nurse for the noise and hurriedly followed the pigtailed teenager, promptly shutting the door behind him so that they may talk undisturbed.

He was not, however, prepared for the furious sense of disappointment that overwhelmed him when he saw that, save for Artemis curled up asleep on the duvet, Minako was alone. The girl idol was sitting up in bed, leaning against two pillows, and appearing as perfect as always, except for the heavy bandaging around her head and a slight paleness in her cheeks. She was hooked up to an IV still and her hands shook somewhat as she struggled to place the glass of water that she had been holding back onto the cabinet beside the bed. Mamoru hurriedly reached out and took the glass for her, earning a grateful smile from her in the process.

"Minako-chan, I'm so glad that you're awake" Usagi declared happily, "How are you feeling?"

"A little tired" Minako admitted quietly, her gaze focused steadily on Mamoru's presence, and betraying her distrust.

"The nurse said that you would be for a while," Usagi answered, either ignoring or failing to notice the heavy atmosphere.

Artemis, having been woken by the commotion, yawned and sat up, greeting Usagi, but giving Mamoru a slightly colder reception.

"What brings you both here?" Minako said next, as she shifted her position on the bed a little, and obviously realising that something was amiss.

"Ah, we're looking for--ow!" Usagi broke off in a yelp when Mamoru, very deliberately, trod on her right foot to cut her off mid-sentence. For some peculiar reason he was loath to mention Zoisite at all or the fact that they were looking for him.

"We came to see how you were," Usagi said sheepishly after receiving a glaring look from her companion.

"Both of you" Artemis said suspiciously, "Queen Beryl will not like this" he added as he turned to Mamoru, "You know how she feels about you… and your relationship with the Princess."

"It's okay now" Usagi answered before Mamoru could intervene, "Queen Beryl is dead."

"Dead?" Minako repeated weakly, clearly not at even half strength as she struggled to process this information and what it might mean, "How?"

"We don't know" Mamoru replied before Usagi could deep an even deeper hole for them, "We should go."

"Go?" Minako questioned, "But you've only just arrived?"

"You look tired" Mamoru answered her, "Usagi will come back and see you later."

"Matte" she snapped, struggling to push herself up further in the bed. Upon seeing this, Mamoru hurriedly took hold of Usagi's arm and practically dragged her from the room.

Once they had made it safely down the corridor, Mamoru released his hold on her. Usagi swung around to pout indignantly and rub at her sore foot, "What did you do that for?"

Mamoru didn't entirely understand the reasoning behind his behaviour either. For some reason it was important to him that Minako did not know of Zoisite's disappearance, as it was that Usagi did not learn of the truth behind what happened to Beryl in the Dark Kingdom.

Knowing that this would not satisfy the curiosity of the Princess, Mamoru said: "Minako needs her rest. It would be unfair of you to burden her with this."

Usagi accepted this and added softly, "This is probably for the best. I don't want to have to tell Minako-chan about what happened. I don't know if she will be able to understand why Rei-chan did what she did."

_"Please don't blame Minako-chan for this. She loved him, but it is such a mess. Rei-chan was so cruel to Minako-chan. I don't know what to do to help either of them"_

_"Zoisite?" Mamoru whispered, wincing when he felt his guardian place a hand on his shoulder. Zoisite's hand burned him like a brand and Mamoru winced as tears sprang into his eyes. Zoisite smirked slightly at this and then, with considerable force, pushed him aside._

_"Zoi--" Mamoru started to protest again, but the white haired king paid him little heed and continued his slow walk, his form shimmering whilst he did so until the teleport completely engulfed him and all that was left was a scattering of black rose petals in his wake._

"Usagi" Mamoru snapped, cutting her off from her musings to do with the fire Senshi, "Did Rei go back to the Hikawa Shrine?"

"Yes, she did" Usagi replied in some confusion.

"We should go there now."

"Eh? I don't understand. I thought we were looking for Zoisite?"

"We are."

"You think he'll be at the shrine?"

Mamoru nodded, unable to assuage the feeling of dread that was slowly starting to creep into his mind, although he was able to hide such feelings from Usagi. He wanted to be wrong… but he couldn't help recall that dark look in Zoisite's eyes in the first few moments after he had killed Beryl.

"He'll be there" Mamoru said with almost deadly certainty, but again Usagi failed to pick up on the seriousness of the situation and declared that then perhaps they should go there after all. The thought as to why Zoisite would be visiting Rei had never even crossed her mind.

* * *

"Mercury aqua… mist!"

The sounds of the battle reached their ears as soon as they entered the Hikawa Shrine. Already transformed into his Endymion self, Mamoru knew, with a sinking heart, that Zoisite had to be involved in this and broke into a run, causing Sailor Moon to do this also in a bid to keep up with him.

"Ami-chan!" she cried desperately, as Zoisite's sword came to a pause between her eyes.

Slowly, the former guardian turned around, his blackened gaze penetrating Endymion's own as he withdrew his blade from the weakest Senshi.

In those seconds, Endymion saw what Rei and Ami must have. He could see nothing but darkness… there was no trace of his guardian in those eyes, thus Endymion made no secret of his despair and sadness, as he knew, from that moment, that there was nothing he could do for him.

Zoisite, however, only appeared angry and hateful towards the man that he had once called Master. He was trembling such was his hate for Endymion and he took a slight step forwards without being consciously aware that he had done so.

"Zoisite?" Endymion attempted to keep his voice neutral and hoped that he achieved this, for all presence sakes.

This appeared to break the standoff between them and Zoisite teleported hurriedly away, leaving his now familiar trace of black petals fluttering gently around them.

"What… what happened to him?" Sailor Moon whispered softly, then silently turning to Endymion for an explanation. He had none, at least none that he was willing to voice to her. He couldn't speak… his mouth had gone dry and he broke her gaze, lest his conflicting emotions get the better of him.

Instead he focused on the movement behind Mercury. Rei was, very unsteadily, climbing to her feet, as one hand traced the bruising on her throat.

_He did this…_

Out of the Shitennou, Zoisite was the last one that Endymion would have believed could be held responsible for such a ferocious attack, had he not witnessed the end of the battle with his own eyes.

Usagi, too, was having trouble believing it and was in the act of taking a step towards Rei when Mercury fell. All of a sudden her legs gave way under her and she crashed to the ground, falling on her back, her eyes closed.

"Ami-chan!" Usagi, de-transforming, raced forward and knelt down beside her friend and shaking her gently in a bid to rouse her.

Mamoru moved over to Rei, enquiring, with more care than he had intended to let on, if she was okay. Rei nodded mutely and Mamoru could only make out superficial cuts and bruises to the miko's face and neck. Yet, as superficial as they might seem, Mamoru also knew that the underlying pain was mental and not physical.

Shakily, Rei joined Usagi at Ami's side and ran a hand through the girl's black hair, Ami having changed back into her civilian self from the moment that she had lost consciousness.

Usagi let out a sharp cry as Rei withdrew her hand hurriedly, her palm stained crimson red.

"Mamoru!" the pigtailed girl cried out, looking frantically to him for help, "Do something!"

Rei, being ahead of him, was already struggling with her phone, but she was shaking so much that she was unable to make the call. Uttering a sob, she dropped the handset onto the grass and slumped back against a tree trunk, tears staining both cheeks as Mamoru retrieved it and called for help.

Then, taking Rei's place beside Ami, Mamoru put an arm around Usagi's shaking form as the girl wept, offering this comfort to her as he was unable to do anything more for her. Usagi, grateful for this, wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder as her tears continued to fall.

* * *

_"Both of you. Queen Beryl will not like this. You know how she feels about you… and your relationship with the Princess."_

_"It's okay now. Queen Beryl is dead."_

Minako lay in her hospital bed, her aching mind in turmoil after Usagi and Mamoru's brief visit. Still feeling the effects from her fever, albeit under control now, she had little energy to pursue the reason behind this stunning revelation. Minako was positive that none of the Senshi had done the deed. How could they have? Without her, the leader, they were weaker still and even the Princess… Then maybe Mamoru had…? No, Minako could not believe this. Endymion had never had it in him to do harm to another, even one such as Beryl. If the Queen had, indeed been killed, Minako was confident that someone in the Dark Kingdom must have been responsible rather than the Senshi.

Wiping the sweat from her brow, Minako eased herself up into a sitting position once more as she reached for the glass of water at her bedside. Artemis had left, wanting to speak with Luna in order to obtain more details of what exactly had taken place since Minako had been in her coma. Minako was as deeply concerned about this latest turn of events as Artemis was but her recovery was more important. Now that she had finally accepted herself as Aino Minako, she was content to leave the mission to Rei-tachi… for now at least.

_"I was using you, Zoisite. You mean nothing to me!"_

Zoisite… she had lashed out at him… practically torn out his heart. Her fear of the past life had given her cause to turn on him… and now she could put that right if she so desired.

When Mamoru had come to see her, Minako had resisted enquiring about the Tennou, fearful of what the Prince might say on the subject and now her thoughts headed that way again. Her want to see Zoisite was so powerful that tears formed in her eyes. Minako clutched the bed-sheets tightly in both hands as a small sob escaped her. She wanted to tell him that she was sorry, that she wanted them to be together in this world… that she loved him…

Drawing a harsh intake of air, Minako forced down the lump that was forming in her throat and attempted to reach for the water glass again, but she was still weak and all her outstretched palm did was brush pathetically against it. Minako again uttered a whimper of a combination of frustration and misery at her sorry state. She wanted to be well… she wanted… Her eyes widened slightly as a movement to her left caught her attention and another hand closed around the glass, holding onto it briefly before handing it to the parched idol.

She gulped down the refreshing liquid until there was but a tiny drop of water left and then the hand gently took the glass from her and set it down once more.

With her thirst quenched, Minako dared to raise her head to greet her visitor. He was in his human guise but not as Minako had ever seen him before. He wore a pair of black jeans with a series of deliberate tears in the right knee and thigh, a black net top with a sleeveless white top underneath and had a black leather jacket slung over his shoulders. His hair was still in its fluffy style, but had been brushed back a little to reveal a silver hoop in his left ear. A silver cross pendant hung on a black chain around his neck and swayed from side to side slightly as he lent forwards to set the glass down.

Whereas he usually appeared somewhat awkward in his human form, now he was confident and took steps back until he was leaning casually against the closed door.

Minako swallowed hard, finding this newfound self-assurance to be somewhat disturbing and unlike the man that she had come to know. She also couldn't help but think that his new attire made him all the more attractive in her eyes.

Shifting her position on the bed, she forced herself to hold his gaze, noting, as a small blush crept across her cheeks, his eyes had changed from the gentle soft brown that she had been familiar with to a dark ebony black.

Her heart started to pound wildly in her chest as she uttered his name: "Zoisite."

"Minako" he smiled at her recognition and, once again, took a step towards her bedside.


	13. Understandings

Chapter Thirteen: Understandings

Minako felt her heart begin to beat ever the more rapidly as Zoisite approached her bedside. Her stomach began to twist into painful knots as he came to a halt mere centimetres away, his gaze upon her face for the entire time.

The intenseness of his stare made her slightly uncomfortable and, in any case, Minako hated him seeing her this way. She was so weak and wan, she had no make up on and was wearing nothing save for the flimsy hospital gown which did her slim and curvy figure no justice at all.

"Minako, what's wrong?" he asked as she looked away in embarrassment, his voice somehow devoid of the gentle overtone that she was used to and, for a moment, Minako thought she imagined a hint of carelessness in its depths. This was dispelled a few seconds later when she felt him reach out and cup her face in his hand, gently forcing her to face him once more.

The memory of the last time that he had held her was still fresh in her mind. Minako could recall the warmth of his touch, but now his hand was cold, almost ice like and there was a tenseness behind even this gentle action.

Minako found herself leaning into this contact, but, try as she might, she found herself unable to open her mouth and utter the words that she had longed to say to him since her operation: I'm sorry.

Zoisite then withdrew his hand, even as Minako tried to keep a hold of it, as though by letting him go she was afraid that she would lose him forever.

For a moment or two neither of them spoke, Zoisite seemingly lost in his own thoughts and Minako's voice having been robbed from her until she forced out:

"Those clothes suit you," she inwardly cursed the moment these words escaped her lips. She wanted to tell him that she was sorry, that she loved him and instead she was commenting on his clothes. What was wrong with her? She quickly amended this thought. What was wrong with him?

"I'm glad you approve" Zoisite answered her, his voice sounding distant to her ears.

_"I was using you, Zoisite. You mean nothing to me!"_

Minako winced at the words as they continued to haunt her, continued to pain her and it was this, and no other reason, that finally forced her to whisper:

"Zoisite, about that day in Crown. I--"

"Your reasons were understood" Zoisite cut her off with, "Please do not say any more on the subject."

"Then… then you forgive me?"

He shrugged, still off-hand, "There is nothing to forgive."

Minako nodded, far from satisfied with his response to her roundabout apology but she could only assume that her words hurt him too much to think of. Having said that she was quickly realising that this was a side to her lover that she had yet to see and a side that she wasn't sure that she even liked.

She was pulled from these thoughts when Zoisite moved again, this time leaning down to capture her lips in a kiss. Minako was taken completely by surprise and, initially, she did nothing to react to his strong embrace. She felt his arms around her waist, pulling her up against him as his tongue forced its way between her slightly parted lips.

After this surprise wore off, Minako found herself returning his kiss, wrapping her arms tightly around him, as though afraid to let him go. Losing herself in the embrace, Minako closed her eyes and was only drawn back to reality when she felt a short sharp pain in her lower lip. Abruptly she pulled away when she tasted blood in her mouth and glanced up at Zoisite questioningly. He smiled shyly and apologised, thus furthering her confusion.

_Zoisite… I don't understand…_

One minute he was so aloof and yet serious as he had used to be and the next he was so cold, and… Minako touched her bleeding lip with her forefinger, so forceful.

Moving back from him, she readjusted her gown and raised her head to look him in the eyes, as though searching for the answer. She found none and it was Zoisite himself who offered her one:

"I haven't been feeling myself for a while" he admitted softly, "Since the Princess healed me with the Ginzuishou. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"No" Minako reached out and gently took his hand in her own, "You didn't hurt me" and he hadn't… not really and, if Minako was truly honest with herself, she would admit that she had felt a strange sort of buzz when he had held her in that way. The aura of danger was undeniable and Minako had trouble admitting to herself, let alone Zoisite, that she wanted him to hold her like that again but the change in characteristic had also frightened her.

"I have to go" Zoisite said suddenly, breaking into her thoughts, "I think it would be best if you mentioned nothing of my visit to your comrades."

He was right, Minako thought to herself. She could very well imagine the furious look on Mars Reiko's face if she admitted to them that he had been here.

"I understand" she nodded, although not wanting him to go, "Will you come and see me again?"

He nodded, granting her one more shy smile before leaving the room. This action further puzzled the girl idol. She had been expecting Zoisite to shed the glamour guise and teleport from the hospital as his Tennou self but, instead, he walked calmly to the door and opened it before exiting into the corridor.

Minako leaned back against the pillows once more as fatigue threatened to overtake her and reminding her that she was still dangerously weak. A dull ache in her temples signalled that a headache was about to blossom and she closed her eyes, as though to ward off this advance.

_I haven't been feeling myself for a while_

This excuse sounded weak to her ears, but Minako herself was too exhausted to question it and Zoisite had never truly said what he felt, preferring to keep such weaknesses to himself. It would take a lot for one of the Shitennou to admit that, Minako told herself.

As sleep started to overtake her once more, Minako thought only of his kiss and how good it had felt to be in his arms again.

* * *

"Mou, Kamekichie" Motoki sighed to himself and Nephrite watched as, yet again, the buffoon glanced at the clock hanging over Crown's entrance before he went back to his pacing.

The fool had got himself a date with Sailor Jupiter and she was now fifteen minutes late. Nephrite had, usually, little time for Motoki's stupidity but this was one occasion when the tables were turned and Nephrite, still in debt to the man for taking him in and not liking it one bit, decided to rile him.

"You were always too keen" he said as he cleaned the front windows by the door, "Always pushing her. You've probably scared her away."

"Scared her? Mako-chan?" Motoki shook his head, "We spoke of this before. She knows how I feel and now, finally, I think that she is starting to feel the same way about me."

Nephrite pulled a face as this statement went far deeper than he would care to admit and caused him to start thinking of a certain shy Senshi again, "Then why isn't she here?" he challenged.

"She must have been delayed" Motoki answered, though his voice lacked conviction, "I'll just give her a few more minutes and then--"

The shrill ring of the telephone interrupted him and caused Nephrite to jump backwards slightly in surprise and knock over the bucket of dirty water at his feet.

"Nefurin!" Motoki sighed and shook his head before reaching out to grab the phone, "Hello, Crown Karaoke? Ah! Mako-chan!"

Nephrite scowled and shook his head before leaning down to pick up the bucket as Motoki continued to babble on in the background.

"Oh, I see. Is it bad? Would you like me to come down there?"

Fool, Nephrite sneered to himself and turned to go back into the supply room to get a mop to clean the floor as Motoki finished with:

"I understand. I'll speak to you soon."

Nephrite hadn't intended to ask Motoki what had happened. In truth he couldn't care less about the man's women trouble but there was something in Motoki's tone that made it so that he couldn't help but ask gruffly:

"What was her excuse then?"

"She's at the hospital" Motoki replied, "There was some sort of accident. Ami-chan is--"

"Ami?" Nephrite asked, his heart skipping a beat as he allowed the mop to clatter to the floor, "What about Ami?"

"She didn't go into details" Motoki answered, clearly frustrated by Nephrite's behaviour, "All Mako-chan said was that Ami-chan is in the hospital in Minato-ku and-- Hey! Where are you going?" he shouted as Nephrite, having all the information he wanted, raced towards the door, struggling a little with it in his haste to escape the karaoke parlour.

"Nefurin!" Motoki called after him, but Nephrite didn't bother to explain.

_Mercury…_

_You being alone like this… I don't like it…_

She had been kind to him once and now… now he was like this… Despite her rejection, there was still something… Something that ran much deeper and Nephrite now knew that he had been a fool to try to ignore it. Even if it wasn't what Ami wanted, she was hurt and Nephrite knew that he wouldn't be able to think of anything else until he had seen for himself that she was all right.

Thus he started making his way to the hospital.

* * *

"Ami-chan" Usagi whispered, chewing nervously on her lower lip as the doctor entered the room that her friend was in. This was the second time that she had been in this hospital waiting to find out if one of her friend's would be fine or… Usagi shook her head slightly and sobbed, causing Makoto to place an arm around her shoulders. Usagi, forever grateful for this comfort, turned her head slightly to gaze at her friend's worried expression. This said more than words could and Usagi broke away, first looking to the opposite side of the corridor where Mamoru stood leaning against the wall, his gaze fixed at a point above Usagi's head.

Mamoru had been more or less silent since their arrival at the hospital, after he had insisted that he should be the one to accompany Usagi in the ambulance with Ami rather than Rei.

Rei-chan, too, had not spoken a word since she got here, Usagi thought. The miko, after cleaning her minor wounds and changing her clothes, had not spoken a word, simply staring down at the bracelet on her wrist for reasons that Usagi did not care to think of now.

The hospital staff had called Ami's mother and she was in with the doctor now and, being a doctor at the hospital herself, Usagi felt that this was best.

But she hated the waiting… the not knowing and they hadn't even told Minako-chan that… that what? What could they tell her? That Zoisite did this…

Usagi shuddered as she again pictured what happened. What had happened to blacken his heart so? How could a change such as this be possible? Even though Usagi could never claim to know Zoisite as Minako did, she had spent enough time with him to realise that, before now, he would never have harmed Rei or Ami as they were Minako's friends.

Again, looking at Mamoru, Usagi didn't know what she could say to take away his pain on the matter. She was, first and foremost, a Senshi and her duty was to her friends and, despite her feelings for Mamoru, Usagi had to admit that a part of her hated Zoisite for what he did to Ami and Rei and the Princess inside of her desired revenge. Frightened by this, Usagi had not focused too much on why Ami was here, only on if she was going to be okay.

"Usagi-chan?" the door opened and the doctor exited the room, followed closely by Ami's mother.

"Mizuno-san?" Usagi bolted up from her chair, almost dislodging Makoto from her seat as she did so, "How is she?"

The smile of relief on Mizuno-san's face said more than words could, but Usagi had to have her hopes confirmed and Ami's mother did just this.

"Ami has severe concussion and needed several stitches but she'll be fine in a while. The hospital are keeping her in for a few days just to make sure"

"Ami-chan" Usagi whispered softly, "I'm so glad…"

"She doesn't remember what happened" Mizuno-san continued, "At the moment I will accept things how they are but I do want to know what exactly happened to my daughter today."

Usagi nodded mutely and Makoto requested if they could go in and see her. Mizuno-san nodded to show her agreement and Usagi hurried towards the door, but paused when she saw that neither Rei nor Mamoru were following her.

"You go" Mamoru spoke at last to encourage her, "It isn't my place to be here."

"Demo…" Usagi blushed slightly as she replied, "I want you here. Please."

Taking a moment or two to consider this, Mamoru, at length, nodded in agreement.

Only Rei now hung back and Usagi walked slowly to her side, "What's wrong, Rei-chan?"

"This" Rei whispered slowly, "This is all my fault… if she hadn't of interfered…"

"No" Usagi snapped, taking them both aback by her tone, "This isn't your fault! You are as much a victim as Ami-chan is! This is all Zoisite's doing and--" Usagi broke off as a gasp escaped Rei's lips.

Glancing down at her locket, she saw with horror that it had begun to glow. Covering it with both hands, Usagi sunk down onto her knees, struggling against the infinite power and desire for revenge that burned in the back of her consciousness… the will of the Princess…

"Usagi!" Rei shouted, "Get a hold of yourself!"

"Usagi-chan!"

_Please… not here… not now… later…_

Usagi stayed crouched on the floor, her eyes tightly closed as she fought against the determination of her former self and then, with this promise to let things lie only for now, she felt the Princess yield.

Opening one eye, she slowly drew her hands away from her locket and, to her immense relief, saw it was dark once more.

"Usagi-chan?" Luna, in her human form, enquired softly. Both plushies had been keeping a low profile in Makoto's sports bag until now, but Luna had now been forced to make her presence known and carried Artemis under one arm. The white plushie's gaze was unreadable, but Usagi felt sure that he had an inkling of the conflict deep within her soul.

"I'm fine," she said shakily, accepting Makoto's help to get her to her feet.

Searching each of her friends' faces, Usagi found only compassion in their eyes and this only hurt the more, but there was now one person missing.

_This is all Zoisite's doing_

"Mamoru?"

"He left when you…" Rei answered, not seeing the need to finish her sentence.

Slowly, Usagi lowered her head, feeling very ashamed that she hadn't been mindful towards Mamoru's pain. Of course he was going to feel things differently. Zoisite had been one of his Guardians. This hurt him, too.

"Usagi?" Makoto prompted softly, "Ami-chan will be waiting for us."

She nodded weakly and cast a pleading look in Rei's direction. Her friend smiled slightly and, slowly, moving as one, the Senshi filed into the room.

* * *

_Out of my way, dirty humans_, Nephrite cursed to himself as he pushed his way through the crowds of people streaming down the hospital corridors as he continued his search for Ami.

He had taken a taxi from Crown and paid for it by using some of the 'money' that he had earned from working at there. For the first time, Nephrite had been grateful to the stupid baka Motoki for giving him that job. His 'wages' had now at last been put towards something meaningful rather than wasting them on repairing windows that he had broken in fits of temper.

The taxi had taken him to the hospital, but Nephrite had been unable to find which ward Ami was on. He had tried to ask one of the 'doctors' but the man had not understood who Ami of Mercury was and Nephrite had given up with him.

Instead, he had taken to going around all the wards in search of her, but, to his dismay, there were too many different sections and Nephrite knew it could take hours for him to search them all.

He was gradually becoming more and more frustrated by human society and humans in general and stormed down a side corridor, completely lost in his own rage and failed to care how many humans he jostled as he pushed roughly passed. That was, until, he felt himself be pushed back.

Nephrite clenched his fists in rage as his back hit the wall behind him, very painfully and, for a moment it knocked the breath from his body.

Then, gathering himself, he lunged forwards and grabbed a hold of the retreating male's wrist and forced him to stop. The male did so, but, unlike Nephrite, he failed to react in anger to this assault and, slowly, turned around, twisting his arm out of Nephrite's grasp as he did so.

"Nephrite" he stated coolly.

Stunned, Nephrite stared at the youth before him, struggling to place him until it came to him in a flash of inspiration, "Zoisite?"

Whereas Nephrite had seen Zoisite in his human glamour before, the man's clothing had always been plain in comparison to how it was now. Indeed he had never worn such elaborate articles before and Nephrite was just as stunned by this as he was by the change of aura when around the second Tennou.

Whereas before in the Dark Kingdom, all the Shitennou had a presence about them, a sense of arrogance and power that even being in the service of Beryl did nothing to veil, this was different somehow. Nephrite, not being in tune with his Tennou self anymore, couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he made him uneasy and he was starting to even regret speaking to the man.

Zoisite held his gaze until Nephrite was forced to break this contact and look away. "What are you doing here?" he asked, feeling somewhat humble and muted around the second most powerful king.

"What are you doing here, Nephrite"

His refusal to grant Nephrite with an answer irked him somewhat, but he found himself reply, "I'm here to see Mercury."

"So… she lives" Zoisite nodded thoughtfully, "A pity, but not entirely a disappointment. All of the Senshi have spirit but the fire burns deeper in that one. For her to die now would have been a waste."

"You?" Nephrite whispered, feeling an intense wave of anger threatening to overtake him at Zoisite's words, "You attacked Mercury?"

"She got in my way" Zoisite allowed calmly as he turned on his heel, signalling that their conversation was over.

For Nephrite, this retreat was the last straw. He lunged forward, not entirely sure what he was going to do against the stronger man, but, in his human form he appeared at a slight disadvantage, and for Nephrite this was enough.

Grabbing Zoisite roughly by the shoulders, Nephrite flung him around to face him again. This had obviously caught Zoisite off guard, but the man reacted quickly now. He pushed Nephrite back, once, forcefully, before conjuring a ball of black energy in his hand.

_That's impossible… he shouldn't be able to use his powers in his human form… even if it is just a glamour…_

The attack threw Nephrite back into the wall with such a force that the plaster cracked slightly upon impact. He slid down to the floor, tears springing into his eyes as Zoisite leaned down beside him and grabbed a fist full of his short brown hair and pulled his head back so that he was staring deep into his opponent's coal black eyes, "Be thankful I didn't kill you" Zoisite whispered before slamming Nephrite's head back into the wall.

Red and white stars danced before his vision at this new pain and when Nephrite was finally able to focus, Zoisite was gone.

* * *

Zoisite's teleport from the hospital took him directly back to his quarters in the Dark Kingdom. Stumbling against the grand piano, his palm closed around a fistful of parchment paper and he clenched his hand tightly as the burning agony in his chest and head regained its grip upon his body, causing his handsome features to contort in a grimace of pain.

Gritting his teeth, Zoisite allowed his eyes to slide closed, although he forced his consciousness to remain aware of everything else that was going on in the Dark Kingdom. He could sense Jadeite's energy pattern moving between Beryl's chambers. The Queen's faithful pet was forever loyal, even when she lay rotting in her throne room. Kuroki Mio's energy pattern was harder to detect, but Zoisite's superior senses could tell that she was no longer in the Dark Kingdom. This was good, for the power hungry tool of Beryl's would be seeking to take her Queen's place at the top of the hierarchy and Zoisite had no wish for the Dark Kingdom to regain any of its former strength.

Content that he was alone, he allowed his mind to go over the events in the hospital. Seeing Aino Minako and touching her had confirmed what he had hoped. He no longer felt anything of the attachment that his former self had for her. She held no power over him. Not when he felt nothing when he gazed upon her. No love and certainly no hatred. She meant nothing to him, but Zoisite knew that he still meant a great deal to her. This could be used to his advantage when it came to dealing with her comrades. Mars was unable to fight, although Mercury would be able to in time. As Zoisite had said to Nephrite, this did not overly displease him, especially when it would appear that the former Tennou had grown somewhat attached to the weakest of the Senshi.

Zoisite shuddered slightly as a fiercer spasm overtook his body and, for a fleeting moment, everything flashed white before his eyes. Opening them, he exhaled deeply and struggled to focus. Failing, he felt a rush of magical energy leave his body. It slammed into the piano; he had barely time to stumble away from the instrument before it was smashed into thousands of pieces, most no bigger than his hand.

Throwing himself back against the wall, Zoisite let out a scream and clawed at his head with a hand as the pain continued to magnify. His heart pounded loudly, his lungs crying out for air as this agony also refused to yield.

_The battle… first Mars and then Mercury… seeing the Master and then Minako… perhaps it was too much?_

He chuckled softly, within his pain, at the recollection of the look on Endymion's face when he had seen him, but… when the Master had called his name he had… something deep down… the bonds that kept him at Endymion's side, even when forced into the Dark Kingdom as Beryl's slave, they ran deeper than he had first realised. Had Endymion ordered him to stop then Zoisite knew that he might have had trouble keeping his own will.

Endymion held all the power… and it had caused them so much suffering. Their resurrection at Beryl's hand did not come without a price. Life did not come without a price.

_"The Princess destroyed the Earth Kingdom and the three of us with it. Before he died, Kunzite made a deal with Beryl. That is what comes of caring for my fellow Tennou. Kunzite was reborn on Earth as a human before Beryl awakened him and we were left to serve her. Kunzite handed our souls over to her so that we might live. What do you think will happen if we die before this awakening of Beryl is destroyed? We will be returned to Metallia until she can either grow strong enough to destroy this world or we will be revived in future awakenings. Every time we are reborn, it will be to serve Beryl and all because of Kunzite's foolishness."_

The pain he was feeling now… he had only ever experienced such pain once before. When he had awoke, reborn, in the Dark Kingdom and Beryl had appeared before him. Poisoning their minds against Endymion had almost killed them again. It was nothing to do with sheer will power. The Shitennou's loyalty ran so deep that Beryl literally had to claw into their very souls to get at it and even then she had not destroyed it, simply masking it with Metallia's essence. The demon Queen's powers flowed through their veins but the bonds to Endymion remained, awakened again inside Zoisite when it became clear that the Prince was also reborn in this world.

This pain that he was feeling now… it was very akin to the pain he felt when Beryl had turned him. The only way to assuage it was to tip the balance. It would appear that Mars's transformation was not enough, but as he was now… Zoisite closed his eyes again as he continued to ride out wave after wave of suffering in silence. The confrontation with that fool Nephrite had further depleted his reserves of energy. He needed to sleep.

Pushing himself up off of the floor and brushing his cape aside, Zoisite stumbled dizzily over to his private quarters, pausing only to cast a ward around the doorframe and pull off his uniform, leaving it in a careless heap on the stone floor, before climbing into bed and slipping under the purple sheets. As his head touched the pillow and his body began to relax, the pain dulled as the two powers themselves grew weary and allowed his true nature to reassert itself. This no longer mattered. His body was too fatigued to move from the bed and when he awoke his strength would be returned.

Still, he fought against the sleep that his body yearned for. Zoisite's arms curled up around the edge of the pillow as hot tears streamed down his cheeks to soak the fabric beneath him as he quickly lost the battle.

Uttering a choked sob, he gave in and lost consciousness…

* * *

As Usagi stepped into the hospital room and saw Ami sitting in bed, propped up by a pillow, she felt a rush of fury returning, but Makoto's reassuring smile and Ami's gentle gesture for her to come in, restored her former self and Usagi took a seat at her friend's bedside. Makoto took the chair beside her as Luna, now in her cat form, climbed up into her lap. Artemis hung back, as did Rei, the fire Senshi choosing to lean back against the closed door to observe what the others did.

Ami was still shaking ever so slightly. Her face was pale and wan. Her glossy black hair had lost its shine and hung limply down to her shoulders. Her fringe had been brushed aside where a bandage had been wrapped around her head, some blood still leaking slightly from the wound. Taken aback, Usagi was unable to speak until Ami expressed her gratitude that they had come to see her.

"We were worried" Usagi said softly to this, "How are you, Ami-chan?"

"A little tired" she admitted, her gaze travelling up to meet Rei's as she requested to know how her friend was feeling.

Rei only nodded mutely to this and looked away, as though ashamed.

Alarmed by this, Ami turned back to Usagi and asked her to explain fully what happened after she fainted.

Usagi explained how they had called the ambulance, not wanting to delve into too much detail, especially as she herself was just as confused about what happened.

"Perhaps… I think it would be better if just the two of us went to look for him."

Had Mamoru known? Had Mamoru known that things would turn out this way? If so then why did he come to her for help? Why didn't he tell her?

"Queen Beryl is dead" Usagi found herself stating quietly as she thought back over the time she had spent looking for the Tennou with Mamoru.

"Zoisite" Makoto stated softly.

"He killed her?" Usagi shook her head, "How can this be possible?"

"I don't know" Makoto answered, "But our main concern now is Ami-chan and Minako."

_Minako-chan…_

"We can't tell her" Usagi found herself saying, "We can't tell her about what has happened."

"What?" Rei spoke up suddenly, breaking her silence, "Usagi, we have to tell her."

"No" Ami said, surprising them all by supporting their Princess, "Minako mustn't know… not yet."

"Why not?" Rei whispered, her fists clenched at her sides, "After all he's done! She must know what he is truly like!"

"It would kill her," Usagi said, knowing in her heart that she spoke the truth. Minako was still so fragile. To be told such things… she would die… she was not that strong…

Makoto nodded, "Minako cannot know anything of this."

"More secrets" Rei whispered, her head bowed and her expression hidden behind a curtain of black hair. "Secrets are what drove us apart to begin with."

Wordlessly, Usagi got up from her seat and went over to where her friend was standing and placed a hand on her shoulder, offering what little comfort she could.

_Rei-chan… what has changed? I don't understand…_

First that letter and now this… Usagi felt as though she was slowly losing her friends and there was nothing that she could do about it. She was losing them… and Mamoru.

_He wasn't in pain… all the time he was with me… could it be that, now Beryl is dead, that he is free?_

This possibility burned hope into her heart once more and Usagi instantly felt ashamed. She should be thinking of Ami and Minako now, and also Rei who had been completely devastated by this latest turn of events.

Changing the topic, Usagi was content to talk of normal things. School, gossip, and all the things that she fiercely wished were all that she had to worry about. Ami, too, seemed grateful for the lighter exchange, but everyone's heart was troubled and Usagi knew that none of this would go away. That they could start to make amends without some answers.

After another hour, Makoto deemed that it was time that they left. Ami needed her rest and she added, meaningfully whilst looking at Rei, that they also needed to talk. Content with this, Ami lay back down in her bed, but as she did so, the door swung open again.

Ami paled, even more so than she was already if that were possible, as the new visitor stumbled into the room. The other girls, too, appeared apprehensive, but Usagi was unable to suppress a squeal of delight.

"Konnichiwa, Nefurin" she cried, clapping her hands together as she spoke, "Have you come to see Ami-chan?"

Nefurin paused, glancing warily at the girls before settling on Ami's wan features. "Yes" he stammered slightly, one hand still on the door handle as though he was getting ready for flight.

"That's great timing!" Usagi exclaimed as she started to usher her friends from the room, "We were just leaving."

"You don't have to" Ami protested slightly, but Usagi paid her little heed and was satisfied when they had all exited the room, thus leaving Ami and Nefurin alone.

"Usagi" Makoto said softly as they started to walk down the corridor, "What was that all about?"

"It's obvious" Usagi claimed, "Nefurin likes Ami-chan. Why else would he come to see her?"

"Does Ami like him?" Luna wondered before shaking her head, silently despairing of their Princess.

Usagi ignored her expression, "I don't know, but this is a way for her to find out. It's so romantic really."

"Romantic" Rei repeated softly, "Usagi, when will you open your eyes and face the truth of the situation that we are in?"

"Rei-chan--" she started to protest, but Makoto silently shook her head, knowing, perhaps, that they needed to hear this… no matter how hard it might be.

Usagi bit her lip and lowered her gaze as she listened to Rei speak, her voice getting louder as she continued:

"Queen Beryl is dead, but after what happened today… Zoisite is ten times stronger than Beryl ever was. Today… I could sense it… This is not a game. This is not going to turn out well for Minako. By keeping the truth from her we are hurting her more! She has to made to understand that it is now Zoisite that threatens the future of our planet, not the Dark Kingdom."

"Rei-chan? I don't understand."

Rei raised her head, and Usagi was horrified to see tears in her eyes. Slowly, she slipped off her henshin bracelet and tossed it carelessly at the floor at her Princess's feet, "He would have killed me had Ami not intervened and, in some ways, I wish he had."

"Yameru!" Usagi cried. She couldn't hear this… she didn't want to hear it!

"Look at it" Rei answered, her voice cracking, as she spoke, "I can no longer transform."

"Zoisite did this?"

"He has the power to tear our destinies from us. Powers that we were born with, Usagi! If he can do that… then there is no hope for this planet."

No hope… Usagi bit her lip, allowing Rei to leave. No hope for their world? She couldn't accept that. How could she accept that? With Mamoru free and Minako recovering, to be told that there was no hope now… Rei was wrong, Usagi thought with a sudden steely determination as one hand subconsciously clutched at the locket around her neck. She would prove her wrong. She would find a way to make everything right again.

* * *

Mamoru left the hospital, opting in the end to return to the safety and familiarity of his apartment. He hadn't wanted to stay there… not when he could sense the desire of revenge burning brightly in the girl he loved. She sought revenge against his Guardian… one of his own… Couldn't she see how torn between them he was? That, despite what Zoisite had done, Mamoru still cared something for the Tennou.

_In those seconds, Endymion saw what Rei and Ami must have. He could see nothing but darkness… there was no trace of his guardian in those eyes, thus Endymion made no secret of his despair and sadness, as he knew, from that moment, that there was nothing he could do for him._

As much as this pained him, Mamoru knew deep down that it was true. Zoisite had changed beyond recognition. There was nothing that Mamoru could do to draw him back. He had crossed a line and was now beyond any of them.

Despite this, the pain was there; as it had been the day that Mamoru had thought he had witnessed Nephrite's death.

Closing his apartment door behind him, Mamoru cursed softly, furious with himself for not being able to see this all coming. Furious at himself for being so weak that he had been unable to accept his own destiny as Zoisite had urged him to and now…

"I don't know what to do" Mamoru whispered out loud.

Then, abruptly, he cut off from these thoughts, freezing completely as he sensed the familiar energy flowing throughout his rooms.

Unsure, Mamoru took a step forward, tensing as though readying himself to transform into his Endymion self, as he entered the front room.

The Tennou stood with his back to his former Master, one hand, as always, poised on the hilt of his sword as he gazed out of the window and down onto the streets below.

As Mamoru stared at him, he felt several waves of conflicting emotions. One was a great sense of relief, for he had often wondered what had become of the man standing before him. Another was anger as he recalled fragments of the past life and how this man had handed the souls of his comrades over to Beryl in return for their lives. Another was nostalgia to the life that they had all had before the war and the closeness that he had shared with all of the Shitennou. This brought about the last emotion; guilt. Had he kept a lid on his feelings for Serenity long ago then perhaps such things could have been avoided.

As though realising this, Kunzite turned, his gaze still hardened with some hate as it met Mamoru's own. For a moment neither of them spoke, and neither prepared to look away.

Then, unable to bear the uneasy silence any the longer, Mamoru said: "Why are you here?"

Kunzite took his time in replying, seemingly wanting to keep his Master hanging for as long as possible before answering: "Zoisite."

Mamoru had suspected as much, but he couldn't help but feel a pang of regret. Even now Kunzite was still struggling to look out for his own. Mamoru had, fleeting, dared think that perhaps Kunzite had come to make amends, but their friendship had long been destroyed. It had died the day that Beryl obliterated the Earth Kingdom.

"Do you come to blame me for this, too?" Mamoru asked softly, suspecting as much. Indeed he did blame himself, but did not take to kindly to Kunzite going out of his way especially to inform Mamoru of his shortcomings.

Kunzite did not answer this straight away, opting instead with, "Do you understand what has happened?"

"No" he was forced to admit, keeping his voice steady, "Queen Beryl is dead and Zoisite was the one who killed her."

"Sailor Mars can no longer henshin," Kunzite added, stunning Mamoru with this new information as he continued, "And no, I do no blame you. This is all Sailor Moon's doing."

"Usagi cannot be held responsible for Zoisite's actions" Mamoru snapped. Had Kunzite simply come here to accentuate his hatred for the Princess once more?

"True" Kunzite allowed, taking a step forward, his gaze somewhat bitter as he focused on Mamoru once more, "But she did cause this."

"No--"

"Why do you think Zoisite killed Beryl?"

_"Hate her" Beryl urged, "You know you want too. I can help you take revenge on the Senshi who drove you apart and the past life that ultimately killed her. Give me your heart once more, Zoisite, I won't betray you"_

"He had no choice. Had he not then she would have poisoned his mind once more."

Kunzite shook his head, "He killed her because she stood in the way of what he was becoming, even if Zoisite himself was unaware of it. He killed her because he could and because he hated her, but this was not the beginning."

"Then what was? What did Usagi do to him?"

"She healed him. She healed him with the Ginzuishou."

_"The Shitennou are beings from the past that I resurrected. I only have to say the word and they will stab themselves."_

Beryl gave them life… she gave them life by using Metallia's powers. Metallia is affected by the Ginzuishou.

_"Did you know that Beryl could still control you?" _

_"I had suspected. I wanted to be proved wrong."_

"Metallia's powers still remained inside all of us" Kunzite continued, "But Zoisite's loyalties to you, the Prince, were stronger once reawakened. They would have remained so had Sailor Moon not healed him that day. The Ginzuishou not only healed his body, but also revived the essence of Metallia that lay dormant inside of him. The conflicting energies, Metallia's energy and Zoisite's own, overwhelmed each other, causing him pain, but his true self was able to hold back the negative crux of Metallia's powers for a time, even after he was healed, although Zoisite himself remained unaware of this."

"Then something must have happened. Something must have tipped the balance."

Kunzite nodded, "There must have been something, something in this world that bound his true self and warded off Metallia's hold, but that has now gone and the two powers struggled for control. Metallia's energy regained the upper-hand, and she knew this and channelled her energy through him, making him stronger but at the same time causing him a great deal of pain as bonds to you still remain and struggle against her."

"Venus" Mamoru whispered, but Kunzite shook his head.

"No. Venus remains in this world and, in any case, I am not talking about an emotional link. I am talking about a connection with his former self, a representation of the person he had once been and the feelings that he had once had."

"So this link has now gone" Mamoru repeated, struggling to sort this new information into some sort of order, "Metallia was feeding the essence inside of him and his loyalty to who I was in the past life is still fighting against this."

Kunzite nodded, and, encouraged, Mamoru continued:

"So he is like the Youma that almost killed him. If we cut Metallia off from him then these loyalties will overcome her again."

"No" Kunzite snapped sharply, "It is too late now. Metallia's powers have almost certainly completely consumed him. Whatever is left of his former existence cannot hope to prevail now. He has reached the point where Metallia no longer sustains him."

"What exactly are you saying?"

"Zoisite is now a separate being from Metallia, despite it being her powers that course through his body. He is now stronger than her and she knows this and will not interfere with his will, as it is the same as her own. The only thing that you can do for him now is to kill him."


	14. Burden

Chapter Fourteen: Burden

"So he is like the Youma that almost killed him. If we cut Metallia off from him then these loyalties will overcome her again."

"No" Kunzite snapped sharply, "It is too late now. Metallia's powers have almost certainly completely consumed him. Whatever is left of his former existence cannot hope to prevail now. He has reached the point where Metallia no longer sustains him."

"What exactly are you saying?"

"Zoisite is now a separate being from Metallia, despite it being her powers that course through his body. He is now stronger than her and she knows this and will not interfere with his will, as it is the same as her own. The only thing that you can do for him now is to kill him."

Kunzite regarded Mamoru with caution after speaking, awaiting his response to this revelation. Giving away nothing, the former Prince sat heavily down on his sofa, his eyes narrowed slightly as he continued to silently debate Kunzite's words.

"Why did you come here to tell me this?" he asked at length, his voice holding some bitterness as well as the obvious pain.

"Because you need to know exactly what you are fighting" Kunzite answered, keeping his voice steady, "Because Zoisite was once one of the Shitennou and, therefore, is your responsibility."

"So you are telling me that it is my responsibility to kill him?"

"Yes."

Mamoru shook his head silently, which angered Kunzite somewhat and his hatred for the man that he had once been proud to call 'Master' deepened. Was he going to continue to shirk his responsibilities even now?

"You are the only one who can do this."

"Why?"

"You were his Master, even in this world. Only Endymion can rightfully take the life of one of the Shitennou."

"And if I don't?"

"He will destroy the planet."

Mamoru nodded, "I will consider your words."

"Consider?" Kunzite snarled, now making no secret of his disappointment.

"I am not going to take a life on the words of one man" Mamoru shot back.

Endymion… always a fool, Kunzite thought bitterly. Him coming here had not been easy and nor had his suggestion or explanation as to Zoisite's fate. Despite the fact that Kunzite had constantly clashed with Zoisite over the Master and where their loyalties should lie, he did not want this to happen, although he had seen it coming a long time ago.

"_Beryl isn't your true enemy" _

"_Then who is?" _

_"You are."_

He had even tried to warn Zoisite. Why else had Beryl allowed him to live, despite his disrespect? She knew that his loyalty to Endymion would prove useful and that she could manipulate Zoisite into serving her own purposes. Of course Beryl had underestimated the second strongest of the Shitennou and this grave error had cost her, her life.

"Did Zoisite return to the Dark Kingdom?" Mamoru enquired suddenly, breaking into Kunzite's thoughts.

The most powerful Tennou nodded; he could no longer sense Zoisite's energy pattern in the Earth realm.

"Then take me there. I want to speak with him."

"Fool" Kunzite snapped scornfully, unable to believe what the man was saying. Endymion's heart had always led him to destruction and, in this world, it appeared to be the same, "You can no longer reason with him. He is not the Zoisite that you knew before."

"I wish to see for myself. Only then can I make a decision as to his fate."

Kunzite sneered at Mamoru and turned away, "His fate was sealed from the moment that Sailor Moon healed him with the Ginzuishou. The only decision to make is whether he dies at your hands now or whether you will watch as he takes the rest of the planet with him."

Then, without awaiting Mamoru's response, Kunzite invoked a teleport to take him from the room.

* * *

Nephrite watched the other Senshi leave the room in silence, the Princess shutting the door behind them, before he turned to Ami. She was very pale, and seeing her blood still seeping through the bandage on her forehead was enough to intensify Nephrite's fury.

_Zoisite…_

It had taken him a while to recover himself from the blows dealt to him by the second strongest Tennou and even longer for Nephrite to try to understand what had happened to him. It would have been obvious from the outset, had he had his former powers. Metallia's energies now flowed through him, but it was more than that, Nephrite knew. Zoisite now surpassed Metallia. He was his own entity but, together with her powers and rage, he was the most powerful man on the planet. Nephrite doubted that even Endymion could face him and have a hope of winning.

The logical side to Nephrite could reason this out, but the rage at what Zoisite had done to Ami burned deeper than that and now seeing her this way…

"Nephrite?" Ami said slowly, breaking into his thoughts, "Daijobu?"

"I think I should be the one asking you that" he replied gruffly, concealing his anger as Ami bade him to take a seat. Nephrite did so, opting for the chair furthest away from her, and nearest the door but Ami smiled slightly, almost encouragingly, and he changed his mind and moved nearer so that he was sitting next to the bed.

"So how are you?" he asked, a little apprehensively.

When Nephrite had heard of her being in hospital his first instinct was to go to her and see if she was all right, but now that he had done this he found himself wanting to leave again. Ami did not want him. How could she? Despite appearances, he was still one of the Shitennou. Such a union had been forbidden since the past life and was as fated as the Prince's love for the Princess, or so Kunzite would claim. Ami, too, must believe this. Why else would she resist their obvious attraction so?

This line of thought surprised him. Nephrite had always resisted his feelings up until now, but suddenly he had no desire to. Living out a mortal life wouldn't be so bad, he thought, if Ami would live it with him.

"My head hurts a little" Ami allowed in response to his question, "The doctors say that I will have to stay in for a few days, just to be on the safe side."

Nephrite nodded, "Zoisite did this didn't he? Why?"

_"She got in my way"_

Although he knew the answer, he needed to hear it from her. Ami seemed to sense this, but still hesitated before replying:

"He tried to kill Rei-chan."

Sailor Mars… Nephrite frowned. Why would…? The answer came to him in a flash. He had seen how Mars had looked at Venus. There were more to her feelings that just friendship that was for certain. Again his thoughts wandered to the letter in his pocket. Venus's, what she thought was, last letter to her lover. Who else would she have entrusted to deliver it than her closest friend? Of course that trust had been misplaced. Nephrite knew all too well what jealousy and hatred could do to a person. Mars had not given Zoisite the letter. Why should she when she was in love with Venus herself?

Ami seemed to sense that Nephrite knew more about this than he was prepared to let on, but he refused to enlighten her and Ami lacked the strength to pursue the matter.

"As long as you are alright" Nephrite said, "I found out you were in here from that baka Motoki."

Ami smiled, "You shouldn't be so hard on him. Motoki is a good person."

Nephrite snorted slightly at this but could not fault Ami's words. "You really do like to see the best in people, don't you" he answered finally.

"I like to believe that there is good in all of us, even when we are at our worst."

_You being alone like this… I don't like it…_

"I saw the good in you" Nephrite said, without thinking, "Even when you--" he was cut off when Ami visibly flinched and whispered:

"Please, don't. Don't speak of… of that monster that I became."

_Monster? She wasn't a monster. She could never be a monster._

"Why?" Nephrite asked, genuinely puzzled.

"I don't like to be reminded of what I was… what I did."

_Don't touch me!_

This time it was Nephrite's turn to recoil from her as the reason behind her behaviour dawned on him.

_I am a part of that past. Whereas the memory of her kindness is, for me, a fond one… her memories of me are hated. My constant presence only serves to hurt her, to remind her of what she did. By being here I am only hurting her…_

"Nephrite" Ami whispered as he stood, making his decision.

"I should go" he answered her, "I would hate to be a cause of your pain, Mercury."

"You're not."

"Your memories of being Dark Mercury pain you. I am a part of those memories so, therefore, I also pain you with my presence."

"You saved my life" Ami said as she struggled to push herself into a sitting position once more. As she did so, she must have felt some pain in her head as she winced and closed her eyes, one hand pressing against her forehead.

Without thinking, Nephrite moved forward, placing one arm around her shoulders to support her as he helped her to lie against the pillows once more. Ami was grateful for his help and tilted her head up slightly to meet his gaze.

By doing this, and because Nephrite was still awkwardly leant over her, he realised that her lips were mere centimetres from his own. It would be so easy to lean down a little more and…

No, Nephrite tried to tell himself. This isn't what she wants. Even the sight of me hurts her. The best thing he could do for Ami would be to leave her. She had her friends. She didn't need him. Still, despite that, Nephrite found himself leaning down that little bit closer to press a tentative kiss to her lips.

As he did so, he felt her tense against him, her lips quivering slightly against his own. Nephrite felt her left hand reaching up, presumably to push him away, and thus he was shocked when, instead, he felt that hand wrap around the back of his neck, pulling him closer still as Ami now returned his kiss.

Stunned, Nephrite was the first to break this embrace, staring at her in a mixture of disbelief and horror. What the hell had he done? She would regret this. Already he could see tears forming in her eyes. He had hurt her, despite his resolve not to, he had hurt her in the worst possible way.

"I--" he started, unsure of what to say, what he could say to take back his actions of the passed few moments.

Ami met his gaze with a shy smile, "Not all memories are bad ones."

_Does this mean?_

She again answered his silent question, by pulling him down to meet her lips in another gentle kiss.

_"She got in my way"_

As they embraced for the second time, Nephrite made a vow to protect her, no matter what, but also a vow to himself. Zoisite could have killed her. This attempt on her life could not go without retribution. Nephrite would not allow for it to go unpunished.

* * *

He moved slowly, yet cautiously, forward his sword drawn and his eyes narrowed into almost slits so that he could only see his destination ahead of him. His mind was calm and focused on one thing alone; revenge.

_Beryl-sama…_

That moment when his Queen fell… it would remain in Jadeite's mind for the rest of his life. Beryl-sama… his Master in this world taken away by the traitor. The traitor that Jadeite now sought to kill.

He stood outside of the door to the traitor's quarters, pausing only to assess the strength of the ward surrounding his sleeping chambers. Jadeite could sense that, although it was strong, the former Tennou's powers fluctuated and a momentary weakness was all he needed.

Pulling open the door to the outer chambers, he stepped inside, flinching slightly at the blackened energy that filled the room.

Jadeite had been used to Metallia's powers, but this was… he trembled almost dropping his sword in the process. He inhaled deeply, resisting the urge to turn back. This power… its oppressiveness was almost overwhelming.

_Beryl-sama…_

That was why he was here. His reason for throwing his life away. Without his Queen, Jadeite had nothing. He always knew he would die for her and this he would do.

Steeling himself against the dark energy, Jadeite crept closer still, his grip on his sword tightening. For days now, the traitor had remained in his quarters sleeping. His power, whilst it was stronger than even Metallia herself, was not without its disadvantages. The energy overwhelmed his body and thus exhausted him very quickly… at the moment. With time, and the right amount of additional magical energy that could be gained from humans such as the Senshi, his body would adjust and, if that happened, he would be more or less invincible.

This gave Jadeite the opening that he needed. The mere fact that traitor had dared to come back to the Dark Kingdom filled him with the type of fury that he needed. Uttering a few words under his breath he felt the wards surrounding Zoisite's sleeping chambers yield. Jadeite was surprised that these were simple spells, used perhaps by himself or Nephrite that had little use against one of the other Tennou or Beryl. He had obviously exhausted himself more than he had thought, Jadeite mused. This was no matter. It only served to his advantage.

Again, pressing forward, he reached out to open the door when he sensed a presence behind him.

* * *

Kuroki Mio was forced to leap back a step as Jadeite whirled around, raising the dagger high above his head as his gaze locked on her. Missing her face by no more than a hair, Jadeite snarled in fury as she reached out and grabbed his sword hand, twisting his wrist roughly and forcing him to drop his weapon. It clattered loudly on the stone floor and they both froze, each straining their ears for signs that they had woken the man slumbering in the next room.

After a few minutes more, Mio relaxed marginally. It was as she had suspected. Although his powers were strong, Zoisite's body was exhausted from the strain of these powers. It had already been two days and he had failed to stir. All the while the tension between Usagi-chan and her friends grew as Venus became stronger. Mio knew that this dissension would soon come to a head. When it did she intended to use it to her advantage.

"Jadeite" she said softly yet with what she hoped was a certain degree of authority. After all, as Beryl's shadow, the Dark Kingdom now belonged to her. "Do not try to harm Zoisite again."

"He killed Beryl-sama," the blonde hissed, making no secret of his anger, "I cannot allow that to go unpunished."

"He would kill you with a thought."

"My life is of no consequence, now that Beryl-sama is gone."

"I am a part of your Queen."

"No" Jadeite shook his head, "You will never be Beryl-sama."

Mio's lip curled up in a sneer as the blonde turned on his heel and left Zoisite's chambers.

"Fool" Mio whispered, although her voice wasn't without some degree of fury. Jadeite was indeed a fool but many mistakes were made because of such foolishness. She would have to keep an eye on him and, if need be, kill him.

As she turned, to also make her leave, Mio froze upon hearing the soft clinking of boots on a stone floor. An icy stab of terror shot down her spine as her now panicked mind registered this. She turned, not quite quickly enough, and felt a strong hand wrap itself around her neck and throw her back against the wall with a force that knocked the breath from her body. She gagged somewhat painfully as she felt some of the jagged rocks dig into her back and the hand around her throat squeezing her so tightly that she could barely breathe.

Zoisite regarded her silently for a few minutes, until she was forced to start clawing at his hand as the lack of oxygen began to cause her vision to darken. Only then did Zoisite let her go, allowing her to slump to the ground in a pitiful fashion at his feet and inwardly Mio seethed, but she knew that to show her fury would mean death.

Raising her head slightly, Mio stared silently up at the second Tennou, trying to read his intentions towards her in his eyes, but when she looked into those blue pools, all she saw was darkness. Then, after holding her gaze for a few moments more, Zoisite turned away, teleporting from the Dark Kingdom with a flip of his cape.

_Why did he do that?_

_Because he could… he holds all the power and knows it…_

Shakily Mio stumbled to her feet whilst trying to reign in her indignation of what had just happened. For now… she would have to wait. Despite this, she would continue with her plan. Zoisite thought her a fool but in reality it was he who was so. Destroying the Senshi would be to her own advantage as soon, Mio knew, he would come up against the Princess and when that happened they would destroy each other and Mamoru would belong to her.

* * *

As Usagi and Makoto left the room, Minako snuggled down further under her duvet feigning sleep until the door clicking shut behind them confirmed that she was, once again, alone.

Time passed slowly in hospital and, for Minako, the agonising slowness of each day tore at her very soul, as she recalled her words to Zoisite not three days ago now.

_"Will you come and see me again?"_

Whereas Zoisite had not replied to this question verbally, Minako had felt sure that he would. He had forgiven her so there was no reason for him to stay away. As it was, each passing hour without him was giving cause to all kinds of thoughts as to what could be keeping him and these weren't pleasant ones.

Now that she had been granted this second chance, Minako desperately wanted for them to be together properly despite knowing that, deep down, this would never happen. Zoisite had often expressed his own fears as to what would become of him and these fears, Minako was very much afraid, might have been realised.

She was still a Senshi. Her henshin bracelet was still sat in the drawer beside her bed together with her clothes and a few personal items that she had felt the need to hold onto during her stay in hospital. She was still a Senshi and he was still one of the Shitennou. Her rebirth meant that Venus was no longer her true form but, for Zoisite, despite glamour spells, he would always be one the four kings.

_Minako could only stare, not even registering when he lunged forwards, knocking her back into the closed door and pressed his sword to her throat, "If I recall, I did not make any such promise" he growled angrily, which was rare for the most composed of the four kings. _

_Dazed, Minako could only focus on the sudden closeness of the king, the warmth of his body against her own and the feel of his breath upon her cheek. Shaking, she reached up with a hand and placed it upon the reddening mark. Zoisite's grip on her wavered and then went lax as she gently stroked his cheek and leaned forward to place a tentative kiss to his lips. _

From that moment, their fate had become entwined. Minako could now not imagine a life without him but, the trouble was, she could not imagine one with him either. They had lived for the moment and now that moment was passed, Minako just didn't know what to think anymore.

Minako sat up, hating lying so still and alone with her thoughts. Even Artemis had gone, to see Luna most probably, and now that Usagi and Makoto had left, Minako was truly alone. She had appreciated them coming to see her and Usagi at least had been in twice each day, sometimes with Makoto and Rei but mostly alone, but it wasn't her friends that Minako truly wanted to see right now. She just wanted to see Zoisite, to confirm with her own eyes that he was okay.

Worrying her lower lip, Minako swung her legs out of the bed and leant down towards the cabinet beside the bed. She had been told that, in a day or so, she could go for some brief walks around the ward provided that someone was with her. Her strength was gradually returning her fever was going down. It was important to take a day at a time, Minako had been told, and she intended on doing just that.

Smiling as she found her object she was looking for, her diary, Minako opened up at the centre page, her forefinger lightly tracing the satin soft petal that was nestled between the pages.

_Minako opened her eyes, feeling more than a little groggy as she did so, and her gaze settled upon the pink rose that was set upon her pillow. _

_"Zoisite" Minako breathed softly as she took the rose in one hand and lifted it to her face to inhale its sweet scent._

The rose had long since died but, pressed between the pages of her diary, this last petal remained as Minako had wanted to preserve it.

"At last, you are alone" she jumped slightly, and whirled around at the sound of her lover's voice.

Zoisite smirked a little at her reaction, seemingly again an act out of character. Leaning casually against the doorframe, he was in his glamour guise again, wearing the same clothes that he had been the last time she saw him.

As she acknowledged his presence, Zoisite moved further into the room, pushing the door shut behind him as he did so.

Minako felt herself flinch a little as he looked over her shoulder, a frown marring his handsome features as he stared down at the diary, and the rose petal nestled between the pages. He reached out for it and Minako automatically snapped the diary shut, clutching it protectively to her chest. Zoisite paused, unsure of what to make of this action.

"My diary" Minako answered quietly, "Is a collection of my own private thoughts and feelings. You do understand that?"

It was clear that he didn't understand and, for a brief second, his eyes narrowed slightly as though her actions had angered him but then, aloof once more, Zoisite withdrew his hand and took a step back from the bed.

Still unsure, Minako slipped the diary back into her drawer and then approached him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Zoisite did not react to this embrace at all. Not understanding this coldness, Minako went to draw away from him when she suddenly felt his arms around her, one arm wrapping itself around her waist as he pulled her tightly against him. The other arm was around her shoulders, his hand gently entwining itself in her hair and pinning her head against his chest.

Not sure what to make of this gesture, Minako curved her arms around his back, closing her eyes as he held her. As she surrendered to his embrace, Minako couldn't help but shiver against him. He touched differed from the touch that she was used too. Whereas he was more forward, he lacked the depth and emotion that he had on previous occasions.

"What is wrong?" Minako murmured against him.

Zoisite responded to this by pulling her head back every so slightly to look him in the eyes, "What do you mean?"

"You. You seem different. You've been different since my operation. If there is something wrong… I would like to help you."

Zoisite released her, walking over to the window and looking out at the grounds below, he debated a reply. Finally he settled on: "I am different now."

Minako nodded. All the while they had been alone, his glamour had remained in place despite him having no need to hide his true form and she said as much, his hesitation on the matter was starting to frighten her.

"Queen Beryl" Zoisite said at last, keeping his back to Minako as he spoke, "She is dead. I killed her."

"You?" Minako took a step towards him, reaching out to touch his arm, but Zoisite moved away. "Why?"

"She thought she could control me. She assumed that she still had a hold on me in this world."

"So you killed her?" Minako wasn't sure how she was supposed to react. She knew that she should feel relief that their enemy was dead, but Zoisite appeared to be almost proud of his action. Of course it meant that he had overcome her, but there was something else… and Minako wasn't sure that she wanted to know what it was.

"I killed her," he repeated. "How does this knowledge make you feel?"

"How should I feel?" Minako replied, not understanding where he was coming from at all, "Do you expect me to be angry with you? This is war, Zoisite. She threatened both our lives. With her gone, the planet has a chance, Mamoru-san can be free and you have the chance to change your own destiny. I should feel relief but…"

"But?"

Minako shook her head, unsure of how to explain her feelings in a way that wouldn't offend him, "You are proud of this. You tell me this and obviously expect something of me and I don't know what that is."

"I want you to trust me, despite what I have done."

"I trust you. Nothing will ever change that."

Silently, he drew her against him once more. Minako closed her eyes as she laid her head against his chest still not quite understanding where he was coming from as she prompted him about his glamour spell once more.

"You do not like seeing me this way?" as always he answered a question with another question.

"I do like you this way" Minako said, unsure herself as to what was so alluring about his true form. As he was now they could, at least for a little while, have the normality that Minako yearned for but at the same time, this was denying the truth. Zoisite was denying who he truly was and Minako knew that this was too much to expect of him.

Also, as his Tennou self, Minako felt more his equal which was strange as, in his human form, they should really appear so. Around him at the moment, Minako felt unsure and inferior almost and she hated this.

Still she pressed the matter, in truth feeling a little curious as to his change of heart. The Zoisite she knew before her operation felt almost contempt for his human glamour but now it would seem that he had perfected it for reasons that Minako dearly wished to be explained to her.

"In this hospital it would not be good for my presence to be noticed" Zoisite answered her, "I am sure you can understand that?"

"But we are alone now. There is no need to keep up this pretence is there not?"

Zoisite was silent and then drew away from the embrace and Minako instantly regretted all her questioning.

"I must go," he said, abruptly turning his back on her.

"No" Minako half protested and half pleaded, "Please stay a bit longer. I've hardly seen you these past few days."

"You must rest" was his response.

Minako shook her head and took a step towards him when it happened. She stumbled slightly, her vision slowly losing its focus as vertigo crashed into her. Moaning, she pressed a hand to her forehead and felt the clamminess of her skin beneath her palm. Her fever… was it returning?

Then she felt him at her side once more, wrapping an arm around her waist as he guided her over to her bed and gently deposited her in it once more. Silently, Zoisite pulled the white sheet over her whilst his free hand reached up to brush some of her hair from her eyes. For fleeting moment, when his hand touched her forehead, Minako felt something else. It was almost a rush of energy and, momentarily, her vision went completely and all she could see was a colossal wave of black. The blackness overcame her closing her eyes as it took hold of her every nerve end, making her feel as though her body was on fire. Then, as suddenly as it came, it was gone, leaving her feeling weak. Barely able to open her eyes, Minako looked around the half blurred room and saw that, once again, she was alone.

_Zoisite…_

Unable to keep her focus, Minako found herself giving into sleep again.

* * *

Zoisite observed the sleeping idol in silence, her body trembling ever so slightly as she did so. Perhaps it had been too much, he mused. She was still weak, but her endless barrage of questions had become too much and he did not wish for her to know of what had become of him, not yet. This was not out of shame or guilt; indeed he was above such emotions. It would merely not do to have her aware of the changes that he had undergone. He didn't even understand them fully. He knew he was strong, stronger than Beryl, stronger than Metallia and, perhaps, Endymion, too. With this strength came pain and, already, he could feel the conflict between the two energies building up again.

Taking a breath, Zoisite clenched a fist at his side, willing the power back down again. This time, as he had only recently replenished his strength, it listened to his desire and, slowly, he felt the familiar throbbing in his head subside. Staring down at Aino Minako once more, Zoisite was satisfied to see that she appeared more comfortable once more. He hadn't given her enough energy to cause her any permanent harm, only enough to make her sleep. It had surprised him, however, how quickly, she had yielded to him. The Venus he remembered would never have succumbed to his powers without a struggle of some sort but she had and not even realised it.

_"Is that it?" he managed to choke out, the lump that had been forming in his throat throughout Mars's reading tightening as he forced himself to voice his feelings._

_Mars glanced up, meeting his gaze with her own teary one, but beneath that Zoisite might have been able to detect some sort of wild triumph, had he not been dwelling on the implications of Minako's final farewell._

_"That's it" Mars confirmed and Zoisite sprang to his feet, angrily lunging forwards and tearing the letter from her grasp._

_"What about me? Does she say anything about me?"_

_He desperately scanned it, searching for some mention, some sign that Minako had loved him and that what they had together had meant something to her. Rei was right. There was nothing. No mention of him at all. Zoisite exhaled deeply, allowing the piece of paper to flutter to the floor as he recalled Minako's poisonness words of before to him._

_I was using you, Zoisite. You mean nothing to me!_

_Deep down he had always suspected that this was the case, despite his desperate will to believe otherwise and now this had been confirmed. Zoisite couldn't breath. The lump in his throat tightened further and tears leaked from the corners of his eyes as he turned away, allowing his glamour to disperse, regardless of how many people saw him._

Once before he had felt such weakness and Zoisite hated it. He hated the fact that she, this Senshi, could have made him feel that way. That she could invoke such a reaction in him. He had loathed the way that his former self had needed her. He had been such a fool to think that he could ever feel anything for her. Staring at her now, Zoisite felt nothing, yet still he was drawn back to her side. He had to remain close to her in order for him to obtain the energy he needed. It was the only way to quell the conflict inside of him. If he didn't then he would die. His body was not strong enough to sustain two powers equally. One had to be weaker and yet with them both continuously gaining in strength, the amount he needed to suppress one was growing.

_Zoisite shuddered slightly as a fiercer spasm overtook his body and, for a fleeting moment, everything flashed white before his eyes. Opening them, he exhaled deeply and struggled to focus. Failing, he felt a rush of magical energy leave his body. It slammed into the piano; he had barely time to stumble away from the instrument before it was smashed into thousands of pieces, most no bigger than his hand._

The only other way to rid himself of this energy was to release it, but to do so would be a foolish move to make and not one that he was willing to risk as it would leave him too vulnerable… for the moment.

Turning away and allowing a teleport to take him back to the Dark Kingdom, Zoisite cast his thoughts of energy aside, in favour of the leader of the Senshi once more.

_"I want you to trust me, despite what I have done."_

_"I trust you. Nothing will ever change that."_

Trust made one weak, as Zoisite knew, and he no longer felt weak. In fact he felt strong and revelled in the knowledge that she needed him, that she was completely dependent on him. He had only left her side for a few days and already he had felt her desperation to see him again. It was pitiful really, he mused, and he intended to break her. To watch her fall apart as he had done. Then she would know what it was like to discover that the person who you thought cared most about you in fact never felt anything at all.

* * *

_"What about me? Does she say anything about me?"_

Rei took a step back staring in some satisfaction as she fixed the last corner of the rice paper screen into place. Now that this last fix had been done the shrine retained the normality that it had done before she was attacked, before her entire world was brought down.

Rei bit her lip at this thought, her former henshin bracelet hanging heavily on her wrist, the metal cold to her touch. Her current situation had not been spoken of, not in great depth. Rei had no wish to discuss such things. An eye for an eye, or so she believed and Zoisite's way of getting vengeance had been to destroy a part of her very soul, as she had done to him.

Each time she had seen Minako, Rei could tell who was really on her mind. The burning desire to know what had become of him was always there, although Minako had never voiced this aloud.

What was it like to rip apart another's soul? How did it feel to know that you alone were responsible for another's pain? Rei now knew how this felt and she hated it. What Zoisite and Minako had was wrong, but had she any right to take it and tear it in two? Minako had entrusted her to deliver her final message to her lover and Rei had allowed her own spiteful and resentful feelings to get in the way of what was right. Perhaps if she had only cast her feelings aside and given Zoisite the letter then he would not have turned down the path that he now walked. Keeping Minako in the dark would only serve to hurt her the more, Rei also knew. She had to be made aware of her lover's true fate.

Still, despite knowing this, Rei was unwilling to cause Minako further pain. She refused to be the cause of anymore suffering.

_Then what do I do?_

Rei didn't know. She just didn't know what to do anymore.


	15. Princess

Chapter Fifteen: Princess

"Is that everything?" Usagi asked, glancing around the small hospital room as she finished cramming Ami's things into a small overnight bag. From her position seated on the bed, Ami looked nervously on as Usagi then attempted to do the zipper up on the bag and, upon failing miserably, she turned to Makoto for assistance. The taller girl smiled softly before proceeding to take out some of Ami's clothes and neatly fold them before placing back inside. A few moments later the bag did up and Usagi let out an elated squeal at this and Makoto laughed again.

All the while, Ami watched in silence. She couldn't help but think that Usagi was trying too hard and she really wished that she wouldn't. Her false happiness was only hiding something else… something darker Ami was sure.

Shaking her head, as though to somehow block out these thoughts, Ami smiled and nodded when Usagi, ever worrying, enquired to know if she was all right. Today, Ami was being discharged from the hospital and Usagi and Makoto had come to help her pack. They didn't really need to, but Ami was happy to have them help her, for this distracted her from other thoughts.

_"Not all memories are bad ones."_

Ami had not seen Nephrite since yesterday. He knew that she was being discharged and that her friends would probably stop by so he had deemed it better that he stayed away. Ami was partly glad and partly unhappy about this. She was glad because it meant that she didn't have to answer any questions that might be directed her way had he also been present. She was also unhappy as the present situation only symbolised more lies. How different was what she and Nephrite had from what Minako had thought that she had with Zoisite?

_Nephrite is human now. His Tennou self does not exist anymore. We can have a normal relationship. We can have a normal life together._

_But does he truly want that? Of course he doesn't. How can he when he resisted Motoki's help so violently?_

_I shouldn't be as naïve to think that I alone can change his heart. I was such a fool to return his kiss. I should have spoken to him about all this yesterday instead of being a coward and allowing him to leave here with all this unspoken between us._

Minako and Zoisite were a perfect example of what happened when things were allowed to remain unsaid and Ami did not intend to allow herself and Nephrite to make the same mistakes. Instantly, she felt terrible for thinking this, for placing herself first. Minako had been through a dreadful time and when she learned Zoisite's true fate…

Ami couldn't bear it if a similar thing befell Nephrite, thus her thoughts of calling the whole thing off. Nephrite, in his human form, would be unable to defend himself and now that Zoisite knew that he was alive… Ami just didn't know. She didn't know what to do for the best anymore.

"Ami-chan?" Usagi prompted when she saw the distracted look on her friend's face, "Daijobu?"

"I'm fine" Ami gave her a small smile, "Just glad to be going home."

Usagi nodded happily, "I'm so glad, too" she clapped her hands together and started pacing up and down beside the bed, "And when Minako-chan's feeling well enough to go home, too, we can get together at Crown for a party to celebrate."

Ami smiled slightly, but she and Makoto both knew that Minako would not be in the mood for celebrating.

Thus she was quite glad when the doctor came into the room, intent on giving her one last check before signing the discharge papers.

"We'll go and see how Minako is," Makoto suggested to Usagi, sensing that Ami would like some time on her own for a while.

"Ah yes, Minako-chan" Usagi beamed, obviously pleased at the thought of seeing her idol.

"Ami-chan, is your mother going to drive you home?"

Ami nodded to indicate that she was and Makoto smiled, "Then perhaps we will call to see you later?"

"I'd like that" Ami answered and, after a cheerful goodbye from Usagi, they both left and Ami felt terrible. She felt terrible for lying to them… but she wasn't, she told herself. Not really, she just hadn't mentioned her love for Nephrite, but she would, Ami resolved, when the timing was right for one thing was for certain; that to defeat the Dark Kingdom the Senshi had to show an united front. Lies only served to harm them and, right now, lies had all but torn them apart. What Minako and Zoisite had, had never been wrong. How could it have been? Ami, deep down, had always thought it romantic that, despite being on completely different sides that they could see passed that and come to care for each other, especially Minako who had always been so dedicated to the mission. But, of course, the ending would be different for them, Ami knew, because Zoisite could never become human, not like Nephrite and now that he had turned… Ami doubted that their relationship could survive it, despite her wanting to believe otherwise.

_Nephrite is human but he resents this…_

Ami bit her lip, not wanting to think this but, Nephrite could never be truly happy as a human, not after what he had before then and, unless the Dark Kingdom was defeated, none of them would have a chance for a normal life. This sent a cold shiver down Ami's spine, as this was another example of the unspoken between her and her friends. At the moment Zoisite's motives were unclear but, if he intended to continue the war, Ami knew that she and the other Senshi would have to kill him.

* * *

_"His fate was sealed from the moment that Sailor Moon healed him with the Ginzuishou. The only decision to make is whether he dies at your hands now or whether you will watch as he takes the rest of the planet with him."_

Mamoru stared up at the hospital building trying to decide whether or not he should even be here. Kunzite's words still echoed in his mind, driving him to this point. He had not been able to sleep. He had not been able to do anything but dwell on the events of the passed few weeks searching for something… something that could see a happier end to all of this. So far he had found nothing, but hoped that Minako could change this.

_"There must have been something, something in this world that bound his true self and warded off Metallia's hold, but that has now gone and the two powers struggled for control. Metallia's energy regained the upper-hand, and she knew this and channelled her energy through him, making him stronger but at the same time causing him a great deal of pain as bonds to you still remain and struggle against her."_

_"Venus" Mamoru whispered, but Kunzite shook his head._

_"No. Venus remains in this world and, in any case, I am not talking about an emotional link. I am talking about a connection with his former self, a representation of the person he had once been and the feelings that he had once had."_

_"So this link has now gone"_

Kunzite had said that the link with Zoisite's true self had gone, but Mamoru had difficulty believing that Aino Minako wasn't somehow involved. All night he had turned over possibilities in his mind. The Dark Kingdom, despite being a place of utmost despair, provided Mamoru with the silence he needed to dwell on such things. In any case, he was reluctant to leave. He would not abandon his guardians again, despite them betraying him.

_I am not talking about an emotional link. I am talking about a connection with his former self, a representation of the person he had once been and the feelings that he had once had_

Mamoru just didn't know. His first thought had, obviously, been the piano. Upon entering Zoisite's chambers when the Tennou was absent, Mamoru had found that Zoisite's beloved instrument now lay in ruin, pieces littering the floor. Casting his mind back, Mamoru was sure that the piano had still be intact when Zoisite turned so the instrument could not be the connection that Kunzite was talking about.

Then what could it have been? Mamoru hadn't had the nerve to check the Tennou's rooms in any detail and, in any case, he had to admit that he hadn't known Zoisite well enough in this life to know what could possibly be missing and what could possibly mean so much to him.

Thus Mamoru was here at the hospital. Despite the Senshi's resolve not to tell Minako what had happened to her lover, Mamoru knew that Minako was his only hope. She had been much closer to Zoisite and, perhaps, she would know what this connection had been. If this she then, just maybe, they could find a way to help him.

Mamoru did not want to kill Zoisite. He, despite Kunzite's words, actually doubted that he could win a battle against him in his current form and Mamoru had no desire to find out. This was not because he was a coward; he simply did not wish to confront his former guardian unless he had too. Kunzite had misjudged him, he thought grimly as, making his mind up, he made his way into the hospital grounds. If it came down to it, he would kill Zoisite. He would have to if he wanted to save the planet and that was his destiny but also Mamoru clung to a faint hope that the Tennou could be saved. That it would still be possible to get through to him as, deep down, Mamoru still blamed himself partly for all that the Shitennou had suffered. Had he been willing to accept his past life from the start then, perhaps, he could have saved them.

From what Mamoru recalled of the past life, he knew that it hadn't all been wars and misery. He could recall his first meeting with Serenity. He could recall happier times that he had spent at the palace, times when he had felt close to the Shitennou. One event was clearer than most, although it took place when Endymion was young, most probably seven or eight winters. He wasn't sure why he thought of it now, but he did and Mamoru couldn't help but dwell on it a little as he made his way through the hospital grounds.

_It was the peak of summer. The summer sun beat down upon the Earth Kingdom, causing it to become almost unbearably hot. Edo was the worst city affected and each year the temperature was such that the ground became dry and cracked and even the river that ran through the middle of the city ran dry. Endymion and his court left Edo during these summer months to stay on the outskirts of the city, in a smaller palace built for such weather._

_The Prince did not complain; he enjoyed these seemingly carefree days where he could forget about the responsibilities that had already been placed on his young shoulders and enjoy exploring the woodland that surrounded this palace accompanied, as always, by his guardians._

_During these hot spells, Endymion was permitted to discard his heavy cream and turquoise uniform in favour of lighter attire. The clothes he wore that morning consisted of a pale blue jacket and matching trousers, embroidered gold stitching decorating down the left leg and the jacket clasps depicted the royal emblem. He wore no cape, as it was far too hot for such a garment, and a silver dagger was sheathed at his side. Brushing his fringe from his eyes, Endymion still felt the heat, but not as much, he supposed, as his guardians. The Shitennou, even in this weather, were not permitted a change of clothes._

_Kunzite walked at Endymion's side, already, at fifteen, becoming a young man. He towered over his Prince, keeping a watchful eye on his surroundings and, as always, one hand on the hilt of his sword. Kunzite's uniform, Endymion had decided, was probably the most uncomfortable owing to the dark colours. He had undone his cape and carried it, neatly folded, in his free hand and discarded his gloves completely. Still, there was a sheen of sweat on his face and he looked a little uncomfortable, although he was determined not to let it show._

_In front, Jadeite and Nephrite walked side by side, as always arguing in seemingly good humour, but Endymion knew all too well how quickly this could change. Nephrite was rarely affected by the heat and had only taken his gloves off and favoured a lighter dagger rather than his usual broadsword. Being trained in weaponry from an early age, only he and Kunzite, as the oldest of the four Tennou, were permitted to carry weapons. Indeed, Endymion's own blade was almost blunt, more to show that he had this protection should he need it, but he had never had cause to draw his dagger. At least one of the Shitennou had been with him since birth, and would remain so for the rest of his life._

_Nephrite had been given his sword a few weeks ago, shortly after his twelfth birthday. Usually, only the birthday's the Kingdom's royalty were marked but Endymion had been insistent that the Shitennou's birth was also celebrated in some way and, being the Prince, he got his way. Looking back now, Endymion was somewhat saddened that he had rarely had the chance to be a child. These summer retreats were about as close as he had ever got and he cherished each minute of it._

_Jadeite, being only a year older than Endymion, also enjoyed a break from the stress of formal palace life and hurried ahead with Nephrite, oblivious to the heat that beat down on the back of his neck. Although Jadeite and Nephrite both spent a lot of time arguing, they were usually inseparable, like brothers really. Endymion was sometimes envious of this. Although he liked to look back and say that he was close to the Shitennou, he was still their Prince and the man that, if the time came, they would have to give their lives for._

_"Don't get too far ahead" Kunzite called out as Nephrite laughed and said something to Jadeite, causing the blonde to pout. Laughing again the older boy started to run ahead and Jadeite gave chase._

_Endymion detected a somewhat wistful note in Kunzite's voice and smiled. Kunzite, as the oldest, hadn't had the chance to be a child either, and because of this Endymion often felt an empathy with him._

_Still, heeding Kunzite's warning, Jadeite and Nephrite stopped and waited the remaining three to catch up with them, starting a mock battle whilst they did so._

_Jadeite's powers were still comparatively weaker than Nephrite's own and the older boy was aware of this and his attacks were deliberately frail and this infuriated Jadeite more often than not. Usually this game would end with Jadeite pushing Nephrite too far with taunts and insults and then the red haired Tennou would attack him with full power and hurt the blonde. Afterwards, Nephrite would always be mortified and be reprimanded by Kunzite but he didn't seem to learn and this exasperated the oldest of them._

_This time, under the gaze of his Prince, things were different. Nephrite managed to keep a rein on his temper and just laughed when Jadeite tried to goad him. Instead, he turned his back on the blonde and called over Endymion's shoulder:_

_"Zoisite? How about a battle?"_

_Turning around, Endymion had almost forgotten that the forth Tennou was there. Zoisite was always reluctant to leave the palace grounds unless Endymion specifically requested his presence, which he often did. Endymion, back then, couldn't understand why the eleven year old kept to himself so much and desperately wanted to befriend him as he had the other Tennou. The time that Zoisite wasn't required to spend protecting the Prince, he was locked away in the palace music room, practicing the piano._

_Although still a beginner, Zoisite had surpassed many children his own age. His piano had been a gift from Eos, sister of Queen Serenity. Zoisite hated the Lunarian's but could hardly turn down such a gift and, indeed, he showed no wish to and the day it was brought to the palace he disappeared into the room and was not seen again for the rest of the day._

_Endymion didn't think that this obsession was healthy but he did love to hear Zoisite play. Today, however, was different and Endymion had deemed that they all go exploring with him._

_Now, studying Zoisite, Endymion could tell that he was just as uncomfortable in this heat as they all were, although he wore his uniform in its entirety._

_He brushed some shorter pieces of hair back from his eyes and shook his head in response to Nephrite's challenge. Zoisite, after Kunzite, was more in tune with his powers than the others and probably could beat Nephrite in a mock battle but he chose not to indulge in such things, commenting only that he preferred a real opponent._

_Nephrite took this the wrong way and would have started an argument had Endymion not intervened by saying that he was going down to look at the river. Immediately, the Shitennou agreed to accompany him._

_Endymion went on ahead, and down to the edge of bank to peer into the clear water. He often came here when life in the palace became too much. Being a quiet boy, he liked to sit here and pass the time. It was also a lot cooler here. His comrades, however, grew bored quickly._

_Soon Jadeite was baiting Nephrite again and even Kunzite was joining in this banter. Only Zoisite stood silently to Endymion's right, leaning up against a willow tree as he watched his Prince and their surroundings._

_Endymion knelt down to get a closer look at the water when he felt a short sharp pain in the back of his head. Looking round, Jadeite pretended to be looking elsewhere and, when Endymion turned his back, the blonde let fly another small pebble, this one splashing in the water, dispersing Endymion's reflection._

_Nephrite saw this and gave Jadeite a playful shove. The blonde laughed and repeated his trick for a third time. Grinning, Endymion stood up with the intention of running back to join them when it happened. The bank was dry and the earth beneath his feet crumbled, sending the surprised Prince falling backwards into the river._

_He gave a startled cry as he hit the water. This time of year the river was slow moving but the snow from the mountains had melted and the icy water had added to the river's temperature and swollen it somewhat when it should have been shallow._

_Kicking his way to the surface, Endymion coughed whilst Jadeite and Nephrite looked on, laughing at the sight of him floundering about. Even Kunzite cracked a smile, but this faded when Endymion went under again. He made the mistake of opening his mouth, allowing icy water to flood its way in and down his throat. Gagging, Endymion struggled to the surface again and almost immediately went back under._

_He felt a stab of fear at this and kicked violently, but he was not an apt swimmer and his feet couldn't find the river bottom. Panicked, he started to thrash wildly when he felt a pair of arms around his waist, pulling him back to the surface. Gasping as his head broke the surface, Endymion renewed his struggles until he felt his rescuer's grip tighten and a soft voice asking him not to fight it._

_Glancing up at Zoisite with wild eyes, Endymion did as asked, allowing the older boy to keep him above the surface. Focusing on the bank that had somehow become even further away, Endymion could see Kunzite beckoning Zoisite to come towards him. Jadeite and Nephrite having already gone to get help._

_Acknowledging Kunzite with a nod of the head, Zoisite started to do just that, but his uniform, being that much heavier than Endymion's own, was already waterlogged and, with the added weight of his Prince, he was obviously struggling._

_Endymion himself found that he was clinging to his guardian, thus not making the task at hand any the easier, but he was too frightened to think straight and tightened his grip as Zoisite went under, his guardian all the while fighting furiously to keep Endymion's head above the surface._

_Then, keeping one arm clasped tightly around Endymion's waist, Zoisite started for the bank, at first moving quickly but, as it drew nearer, he started to tire. His kicks became slower and Endymion felt himself becoming afraid again._

_Then they reached the bank. Zoisite pushed him towards it, and Kunzite leaned down, clasping his hand firmly around Endymion's outstretched one and then the other as Zoisite let go completely. Pulling him to safety, Kunzite leaned down again, this time to rescue his comrade. Endymion gave a small cry as Zoisite fell beneath the surface again, but he broke it again seconds later. Without hesitating, Kunzite grabbed his wrists and hauled him onto the bank beside them. Zoisite gasped and coughed up some water before slumping forwards against Kunzite, the last of his strength spent. Then help arrived._

_Endymion found himself being whisked away by the palace physician, although he protested, desperate to make sure that his guardian was seen first. Kunzite went with him, assuring the young Prince that Zoisite was being helped as well whilst receiving a berating from Endymion's father for allowing the boy too near the river._

Mamoru smiled fondly at this memory. The rest of that day was mostly a blur. He had been sent to his chambers with some hot tea and as many blankets that could be found. He had felt a little off colour and weak for a few days but after that had been fine.

Yet with the fondness that this memory brought him came pain. The memory, in actual fact, was bittersweet and Mamoru was stunned at the amount of emotion that threatened to overwhelm him at just this one thought. If only the Shitennou could also have remembered such times. Perhaps then things might have turned out differently in this lifetime.

_They still can… we have this one chance to put everything right…_

Mamoru clung to this faint hope, a hope that grew inside of him when he finally located the teenager with whom he wished to speak to. She walked, carefully and delicately, down the steps of a side entrance to the hospital, one hand shielding her eyes from the harsh sunlight that she was not yet fully accustomed too.

Encouraged, Mamoru started towards her when he saw that she wasn't alone. There was a young man with her, one arm curled gently around her waist in order to help her walk. She seemed grateful for this and spoke animatedly to the man who nodded in answer to her, although his mind appeared to be elsewhere.

_It can't be…_

Mamoru stopped cold when he realised that he recognised the man. Of course his appearance differed greatly to how Mamoru was used to seeing him but this glamour guise only had him fooled for a few seconds.

His heart filled with confusion and concern for Minako, coupled with an anxious hope that, somehow, Zoisite had regained his gentle persona, Mamoru made his way swiftly over to them. By this time, they had walked further out into the grounds, coming to a halt when Mamoru suddenly appeared before them.

Zoisite took a step back, seemingly unsure and his gaze darted from Mamoru and Minako before murmuring softly: "Master?"

"Zoisite" Mamoru marvelled over the glamour and how convincing it was. He had only seen through it because, no matter how many rebirths they went through, Mamoru would always know one of his own and the Shitennou would always know their Master.

"Mamoru-san?" Minako asked in confusion sensing the unease between the two men.

"Minako" Mamoru turned to her, unsure of how to act around Zoisite with her present but Zoisite spoke first.

"Minako. I must speak with the Master. Alone. Please can you understand this?"

Minako nodded, the confusion still evident, but, not wanting to deny Zoisite's request, murmured softly that she was a little tired and that she would head back to her room on the ward.

Both men watched her leave, waiting until she was safely inside the hospital before starting to walk on. Then, as soon as Zoisite was confident that Minako was not going to return, the façade dropped as he paused to face Mamoru.

"Why do you come here, _Master_?" he demanded and Mamoru, stunned at the venom in his voice, took a step back a pace or two as the shorter man rounded on him.

Constantly he had rehearsed what he would say to his former guardian and now… Mamoru, just by looking at him, knew that Zoisite was lost and he dearly wanted the man to prove him wrong.

"Why am I here?" Mamoru decided to answer Zoisite's question with one of his own, "What brings you here? Are you still drawn to Minako even now?"

Although his comment was not designed to infuriate, that was exactly the effect it had on the man and he hissed back, "She means nothing to me. I could just as sooner embed a sword in her heart and feel no emotion."

"Then why are you here?" Mamoru repeated steadily, trying not to let Zoisite see just how much that remark had disturbed him for it was just as out of character as it was a terrible thing to contemplate. In the past life it was considered an offence to raise a hand against a woman, which had also made the war against Beryl all the more harder to comprehend. Zoisite had never talked like that. He had rarely even allowed Mamoru to see this much emotion, if Mamoru could call it that.

Zoisite turned away, unwilling or unable to answer that question and this stirred some hope inside Mamoru until he followed Zoisite's gaze and saw how his eyes narrowed as he watched patients and visitors to the hospital enjoying the fresh air.

"Don't" Mamoru said and this gave the man cause to turn back to face him.

"Don't?" Zoisite echoed softly, "Don't what?"

It was Mamoru's turn to look away now. In truth he was unsure why he had said what he did. Was he afraid that Zoisite might have been contemplating hurting them? He just didn't know how to answer this so decided against replying and said instead:

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Zoisite repeated, allowing Mamoru to see just how confused and taken aback he was at this statement.

Mamoru nodded, "The Shitennou have suffered so much in my name, both in this life and the last."

This sentence seemed, for a moment, to get through to Zoisite until he brushed it off by saying, "I do not need your pity."

"And I am not offering it. I am simply acknowledging your pain."

"My pain?"

"You are still suffering, even now."

"Suffering" Zoisite turned around, a smirk on his face at Mamoru's words, "How am I suffering? I am free. I have everything."

"But you're not" Mamoru shook his head, "Not really." This was true. He could sense it… deep down… He still had power over the former Tennou and they both knew it.

"So what will you do?" Zoisite enquired, holding Mamoru's gaze.

Mamoru didn't know. The thought of ordering Zoisite to stop had crossed his mind but he knew that if he started down that path then there would be no going back and it would just lead to even more resentment and pain. It was also becoming clear that Kunzite was right.

_"You are the only one who can do this."_

_"Why?"_

_"You were his Master, even in this world. Only Endymion can rightfully take the life of one of the Shitennou."_

_"And if I don't?"_

_"He will destroy the planet."_

"Zoisite" Mamoru started, unsure of what he was going to say even as he spoke.

_What can I do to help you?_

"So this is all you have to say?" Zoisite smirked, and turned away but Mamoru suddenly lunged forward and grabbed his arm, forcing him back round to face him.

"What are you going to do?"

Zoisite held Mamoru's gaze before deftly pulling his arm from his former Master's grip. "You'll see," he said coolly, giving away nothing.

_Only Endymion can rightfully take the life of one of the Shitennou_

Mamoru felt himself tense as Zoisite turned to leave.

_Transform… transform and kill him. Kunzite is right… If only the true Zoisite could see what he had become… he wouldn't want this…_

Yet Mamoru couldn't. Instead he found himself going after him:

"Zoisite. Let me help you."

"Help me?" his former Guardian repeated scornfully, "I don't need help, Master."

"Yes" Mamoru answered him softly, "You do."

Zoisite paused again, whirling round to face Mamoru and he took a step back when he saw the deadly look in Zoisite's eyes.

Zoisite took a step towards Mamoru when someone darted between them.

"That's as far as you go" Sailor Jupiter declared loudly, before calling out her attack. "Supreme Thunder!"

* * *

"I'm so glad that Ami-chan is being discharged today," Usagi declared happily as she and Makoto walked along the corridor towards Minako's private room. The taller girl nodded in agreement, stating that it was such a relief to know that their friend was going to be all right.

Usagi, too, was relieved. If anything had happened to Ami… she bit her lip. As it was they were divided and Usagi hated it. She wished that she could take away Rei-chan's pain but how could they help her if they didn't even know what was causing her to distance herself? Usagi had a feeling that, whatever it was, there was more to it than just Rei losing her henshin.

_So much pain has been caused… Rei-chan, Ami-chan, Minako-chan… Mamoru…_

Usagi's own pain deepened at this thought. She wanted to be with Mamoru and with Beryl's death she had hoped that there would be a chance for them. Evidently Mamoru did not share this hope. Why else would he stay in the Dark Kingdom?

"Usagi?" Makoto questioned, "What are you thinking?"

"It's nothing" she forced a smile, "I just can't wait to see Minako-chan, that's all."

"I see" Makoto nodded, pausing for a few minutes before saying, "You do know we're going to have to tell her what is going on eventually."

Usagi sighed, "I know but can't we leave it a little longer? Just until we're sure that she's strong enough. It will hurt her to know the truth…" Usagi bit her lip, once again thinking of Mamoru. "She will ask about Zoisite eventually."

"We don't have to tell her today" Makoto allowed gently, "But we cannot keep this a secret for much longer."

"I know" Usagi sighed, "I know."

She changed the topic of conversation as they neared Minako's room in case she overheard what they were saying.

Without knocking, Usagi pushed open the door with a cheerful "Ohayo, Minako-chan. How are you--" she cut off when she saw, with some surprise, that the room was deserted.

"Minako?" Makoto frowned and followed Usagi into the room. "Artemis?"

They gained no reply.

"Maybe she's having some tests or something?" Makoto suggested, but Usagi was unable to shake off the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I'll go and find a doctor" Makoto then said, "They'll be able to tell us where Minako's gone."

"Wait" Usagi said as Makoto turned to do just that, "There's no need."

Trembling she knelt down beside the bed, a shaking hand reaching out to grasp a few of the offending items in her palm. Usagi felt her heart beating wildly in her chest as she experienced terror that she had never felt before. She swallowed hard, trying to rid herself of the lump that had formed in her throat and failed as she turned around. Slowly she uncurled her fist so that her friend could see that, crushed in the centre of her palm, was three delicate black rose petals.

"Zoisite" Makoto breathed before again going for the door. Usagi also leapt up, but the taller girl suddenly halted and shook her head, "Stay here."

"What? Why?"

"You know why" Makoto said softly, "If the Princess… Usagi this is a hospital. We cannot risk anyone getting hurt."

"I wouldn't--"

"_You_ wouldn't" Makoto whispered, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder, "But the Princess's intentions are strong. You must stay here. I will find Minako."

Usagi wanted to protest further; indeed she opened her mouth to but then closed it and silently nodded. She could still feel the Ginzuishou's allure. It was as a strong pull as was Serenity's desire for revenge. Revenge that Usagi had promised that she could have, but Makoto was right. This was a hospital. Revenge might be hers, but Usagi was not prepared to take thousands of innocent people with her.

Sighing softly, she knelt down and gathered up the rest of the rose petals and, after looking under the bed, also found a broken vase and a few more of the offending black flowers. Wondering if perhaps the vase had fallen over and this was nothing but a terrible understanding, Usagi sat down on the bed, taking to worrying her lower lip.

Maybe they should have told Minako about Zoisite. Perhaps if they had of done then she wouldn't be in danger now. Was she in danger? Usagi didn't even know. In truth, none of them knew what Zoisite's intentions were.

After sitting on the bed for ten minutes or so, Usagi jumped up again. She couldn't bear this… despite what Makoto had told her, she couldn't sit here and wait. She had to know what was going on. She had to know if Minako was safe.

Usagi attempted to pull the door open just as someone else was entering from the other side and the result was that she fell backwards slightly, squealing as she did so.

"Usagi-chan?"

"Minako-chan!" Usagi cried in relief when she saw her idol standing, unharmed, on the threshold, seeming more than a little confused.

"Where have you been?" Usagi asked when Minako stepped into the room, still eyeing her a little warily.

"I went for a walk" was the reply.

"Alone?"

"Hai--" Minako started to answer when Usagi stared at her solemnly and nodded towards the roses.

Minako sighed as, quickly, her tension turned into anger, "I was with him" she confirmed, "Is that such a crime? Do I always have to justify my actions to you?"

"Minako-chan, Zoisite is--"

"One of the Shitennou, I know, but, Usagi-chan, you of all people should understand my situation. I am hoping that Mamoru will also understand and not force Zoisite to choose. You won't force me to, will you?"

I do understand your situation, Usagi was about to reply when the rest of Minako's sentences filtered through and she let out a small gasp, "Minako-chan, where is Zoisite now?"

"With Mamoru-san."

_Mamoru…_

"Where did you leave them?" Usagi cried, allowing her panic to overcome her. Mamoru… she had seen the look that Zoisite had given him. Zoisite was stronger than any of them…

"They were in the grounds talking" Minako replied in confusion. "Usagi-chan, what is going on?"

"I'm sorry, Minako-chan" Usagi whispered before whirling around and fleeing from the room.

"Usagi!"

_Mamoru… If he hurts you… if he hurts you I cannot be held responsible for the Princess's actions… I will not be responsible for them and nor will I try to stop her…_

* * *

"Usagi!" Minako cried after her friend as Usagi fled the room. She didn't understand… she didn't understand what was happening. Why had Usagi been so upset by the roses that Zoisite had given her? The almost black tint was unusual but it had made them all the more special in her eyes. Why had they been on the floor? Had Usagi knocked them over? Perhaps it had been a nurse? Minako didn't know. All she knew was that in the instant that she had mentioned that Zoisite was talking to Mamoru, Usagi had turned and fled her company.

_I don't understand…_

Minako had followed her, despite her still feeling weak, she knew that whatever was happening couldn't be good for any of them.

Racing down the corridor and then reaching the exit, Minako reasoned that she could only be a few minutes behind Usagi at the most. Forcefully pushing the door open, it was only in those few seconds that she realised that she had left her henshin bracelet behind. Cursing, Minako debated going back but, as she ran outside, all thoughts of this vanished from her mind.

The first thing Minako saw was that Makoto, as Sailor Jupiter, was lying on the ground. Her sailor fuku was burned in places and her ribbon had been all but torn from the bodice. Her hair had come out of its usual ponytail and was matted, with sweat and blood, and hung limply down her back. There was also a deep gash in her left shoulder, blood running down her arm to stain her white glove a dark hue of red. Still, despite this, she was struggling to get up.

Usagi was at her side, sobbing and crying as she wrapped her arms around her friend's shoulders in an effort to help her.

Minako saw Mamoru next. He was standing a little way away from them, but the look of anguish on his face was clear to see. It was as though he was torn between Usagi and… Minako followed his gaze and almost cried out despite herself. Standing a few metres away from Mamoru was Zoisite, but not as Minako had ever seen him.

His uniform… whereas before the white had spoke of the loyalty and worthiness of the man who had once worn it, the black almost made her recoil in disgust. It wasn't so much the colouring, but how it was worn. In reality the uniform, despite the colour, was no different from the uniform that Zoisite had worn before, but the white had been softer, kinder on the man who wore it. The black did nothing for him. It only muted all the things that Minako had loved about him, but, as he turned around to face her, lowering his cape as he did so, Minako realised that the uniform wasn't all that had changed in her lover.

Minako shuddered when she looked into his eyes and saw that they too were black. His gaze was narrowed, as he looked upon her, meeting her gaze with such hate that Minako felt herself tremble. Yet his only expression was in his eyes. The rest of his face remained expressionless, but Minako could sense the changed aura about him. Something terrible had happened to her lover, she knew, and she had been too blind to see it, despite the clues that had been staring her in the face for days now.

_He was in his human guise but not as Minako had ever seen him before. He wore a pair of black jeans with a series of deliberate tears in the right knee and thigh, a black net tank top with a white top underneath and had a black leather jacket slung over his shoulders. His hair was still in its fluffy style, but had been brushed back a little to reveal a silver hoop in his left ear. A silver cross pendant hung on a black chain around his neck and swayed from side to side slightly as he lent forwards to set the glass down._

_Whereas he usually appeared somewhat awkward in his human form, now he was confident and took steps back until he was leaning casually against the closed door._

_Minako swallowed hard, finding this newfound self-assurance to be somewhat disturbing and unlike the man that she had come to know. She also couldn't help but think that his new attire made him all the more attractive in her eyes._

_Shifting her position on the bed, she forced herself to hold his gaze, noting, as a small blush crept across her cheeks, his eyes had changed from the gentle soft brown that she had been familiar with to a dark ebony black._

The difference in his attire and manner should have been obvious in stating that there was something terribly wrong with him, but Minako had been too blind to see this. Only now, with Makoto lying bleeding before her, did Minako see the true nature of the man she loved, the true nature that had been hiding itself for days.

"Zoisite" Minako whispered, tears stinging her eyes and she made no attempt to stop them from breaking free and falling silently down her cheeks.

_What's happened to you?_

Usagi screamed, as Zoisite held out a hand, allowing a pulse of blue energy to strike the ground in front of her and Makoto, Usagi having being in the motions of helping the other girl to her feet once more. They both fell, Usagi desperately trying to shield Makoto somewhat as Zoisite drew his sword and took a step towards them.

"Zoisite!" Mamoru shouted, and he halted, glancing round at his former Master with a mixture of annoyance and icy calm. "Zoisite, stop this!" Mamoru commanded and, for a desperate few seconds, it looked at though Zoisite would heed him. Mamoru thought this too and relaxed his guard, thus was not prepared when Zoisite's second energy attack struck him directly in the chest.

Minako and Usagi both cried out as the force of the blow threw Mamoru backwards. He struck the ground, landing on his back; the entire front of his shirt had been burned away by the power behind the attack.

"Mamoru!" Usagi cried out, as she started to run towards him before suddenly stopping as her expression underwent a metamorphosis. Her look of pain faded and was replaced by something else, something just as cold and unfeeling as the man standing before Minako. Halting completely, Minako saw, with increasing horror, the reason for Usagi's change in emotions.

"The Ginzuishou… Usagi-chan!"

Zoisite, too, saw that the illusionary gemstone had begun to glow dangerously, but appeared unfazed by this and called up yet another ball of energy, smirking slightly before hurling it directly at Usagi.

"Usagi!" Mamoru shouted as it exploded at her feet, throwing up a wall of flames that engulfed her in seconds. Minako stumbled backwards, feeling the aftershock of this blow and even Zoisite raised his cape to shield himself.

"Usagi-chan?" Makoto whimpered, her transformation long since fading. Her whimpers were enough to pull Minako back from some of the despair she was feeling and she ran to Makoto's side, wrapping her arms around the taller girl and helping her to get to her feet. As she was doing so, the smoke began to clear and a figure started to slowly walk out from behind the flames, a pink and white sword held tightly in her right hand.

"Princess" Minako whispered, as she recognised the most deadly of Usagi's transformations.

"Endymion" Princess Sailor Moon said softly, coming to a pause beside Mamoru and reaching up with a gloved hand to touch the burn on his chest. Mesmerised by her transformation, Mamoru did not brush her away. There was a dangerous allure about her, Minako knew and she became aware, for the first time, of how fast her heart was beating and the fact that she held on to Makoto as though her life depended on it. She was afraid, Minako realised, but whom for she did not know.

Then, still moving as though she was in slow motion, the Princess let her hand fall back down beside her as she turned around, her eyes narrowing slightly as her gaze locked on Zoisite.

"Yameru!" Minako cried as, before they cold react, she brought her sword up slicing a star shape in the air and then sending an attack of pink light at the Tennou.

Zoisite made no attempt to shield against this, simply raising his own hand, his palm up as he neatly caught the energy and then, with seemingly little effort, he fired it straight back at her.

The attack hit the Princess in the stomach, and, although she managed to stay standing, it caused her to grimace in pain.

_That's impossible… no one can match the Princess for strength…_

"Unforgivable" Princess Sailor Moon whispered, raising her blade again.

As before, Zoisite merely sent her attack back with ease. This time, however, the Princess managed to avoid the blow, twisting aside just in time and it struck a tree behind her, destroying it in seconds.

_She can't fight him like this… she hasn't got the energy…_

Princess Sailor Moon appeared to realise this, too, and changed tactics. Holding her sword out in front of her, she slowly started to advance towards the Tennou.

Minako didn't know what to expect. Part of her had this horrible thought that Zoisite would kill her before she reached him, but this was not so.

_Zoisite wouldn't kill her… he wouldn't do that… would he?_

Allowing her to come within a metre of him, Zoisite then drew his own sword before walking the short distance to meet her.

As their blades clashed for the first time, Minako felt her legs grow weak beneath her. Not yet at full strength, she stumbled slightly, uttering a small cry as she watched the battle unfold before her eyes.

At first, it would appear that they were both evenly matched. The Princess was able to parry all of Zoisite's attacks and then initiate her own, which he, in turn, countered. Silently, Minako watched this display. Makoto and Mamoru, too, were rooted to the spot and unable to move. As far as Minako could recall in the past life Zoisite had never been the skilled swordsman that Kunzite had been, as he preferred to rely on his powers during a battle. Now he wielded the new broadsword like a master and, Minako began to realise, he wasn't even giving the battle his all. Allowing the Princess to attack, Minako realised that Zoisite was deliberately testing her.

Her heart started to beat faster at this realisation and, seconds later, her fears were realised. Skilfully, Zoisite arched his blade upwards, knocking Princess Sailor Moon's sword from her hand before conjuring another magical attack and hurling it at her feet. The ground exploded and the Princess fell back, stumbling but managing to keep her footing.

Some annoyance flickering across his face at this, Zoisite let fly another attack and then another until she fell to her knees, the hem of her fuku torn up one side to reveal a gash in her thigh. Moaning in pain, the only emotion that Minako had ever seen the Princess show, Princess Sailor Moon did not react when Zoisite reached out with a hand and grasped her tightly round the throat.

Smirking, he threw her backwards, and she screamed as she hit the ground, landing heavily on her back.

"Stop" Minako whispered as Zoisite held out a hand, frowning in concentration as he conjured up another ball of blue energy, this one much stronger. This attack was designed to kill.

Glancing wildly at Princess Sailor Moon, Minako saw that she was still on the ground, her sword well out of her reach.

"Zoisite" Minako whimpered, "Zoisite, stop… STOP!" her whimper became a scream and, before Minako realised what she was doing, she ran out onto the battleground, placing herself between her lover and her Princess.

Zoisite paused when he saw her, seemingly unsure, and then letting the energy go. Makoto screamed, but the attack flew harmlessly over both Minako and the Princess to strike the ground in the distance.

"Zoisite" Minako whispered softly, as, slowly, she stumbled forward until she was standing in front of him, and she reached up to place a hand on his cheek.

Zoisite allowed her to do this, but when Minako looked into his eyes she could see nothing of the man she loved. They were cold… unfeeling…

The former Tennou reached up and knocked her hand away, holding her gaze for a moment longer before teleporting from the scene, leaving several black petals in his wake.

Reaching out, Minako grasped one of these petals between her fingers before it could fall harmlessly to the ground. "Zoisite" she exhaled as she turned back to the scene before her eyes.

Mamoru knelt beside Usagi, cradling her against his chest as small fires burned around them. Feeling weak, Minako uttered a sob and would have fallen had Makoto not been there to catch her. Leaning heavily against her friend, Minako's resolve to be strong broke down and she clung to her, sobbing and crying until her already weakened body succumbed and she lapsed into a faint.

* * *

"So" Kuroki Mio mused softly as she observed the scene from her hiding place, "The Princess was not strong enough to kill him and they were unable to destroy each other."

This was a great shame as her plan to make Mamoru her own had hinged on Zoisite and Princess Sailor Moon destroying themselves, but now Mio could see another opportunity was about to present itself.

She would have to move quickly if she wished to take advantage of this. Moving forward, Mio was about to make her presence known when she suddenly felt something take hold of her. A scream caught in her throat as black energies surrounded her, wrapping themselves around her body and rendering her immobile as the foreign teleport took hold of her body and tore her from the blue planet and hurled her down into the depths of the Dark Kingdom once more.

_Zoisite?_

Striking the ground hard, and landing on her stomach, Mio lay there in fear for as long as she dared. Her stomach twisting into painful knots as her heart hammered loudly in her chest. But, when she finally dared to raise her head, it was not the heartless eyes of the former Tennou that she was looking into.

Mio knew this place, although she had yet to enter the beast's chambers. She could feel the corruption already start to taint her soul. She could feel the Dark Queen's presence touching her own mind, sifting through her memories and magnifying every hurt, every regret and every desire. That was her power and she had corrupted many before herself Mio knew.

Keeping on her knees, knowing when to show respect even if she did not inwardly feel any, Mio whispered the being's name: "Metallia-sama."


	16. Metallia

Chapter Sixteen: Metallia

"Zoisite" Minako exhaled softly as she woke, speaking her lover's name. Her stomach churned as she recalled his fate and her hands grasped the coverlet tightly with a shaking grip as she bit back tears. She had to be strong if she was to get through this.

_But how can I ever get through this? How can I get through this when the mere thought of losing him sends me to darkest depths of despair?_

And it did, Minako knew. Even when she had found out that she was dying she had not been gripped by the same sort of desperate terror that now held her in its grasp. No matter how strong their resolve had been to keep their romance fleeting, they had both made a deeper connection, something that was unbreakable, or so Minako had thought.

_This wasn't how it was meant to be… I was going to set you free from the Dark Kingdom. We were going to have a life together…_

_How? Zoisite can never be human. You can never have the kind of relationship that you long for with him?_

It was true, Minako knew but it didn't stop the little spark of hope inside of her from igniting that day when Zoisite had come to see her in the hospital, seemingly well adjusted to his human form.

_But that wasn't him… Whatever happened to Zoisite during my operation changed him._

Biting her lower lip, Minako again berated her foolishness. If she had known Zoisite as well as she had thought she did then why hadn't she realised the extent of his change in character? She might have been able to help him and now… Minako shuddered, again recalling the look in his eyes as he gazed into her own. Gone was the look of gentle understanding, coupled with the Tennou pride and strength that was imbued in all of Endymion's guardians. It had been replaced by something else, something cold and unfeeling and Minako didn't know if anything could help him and even if she, in her current state, had the strength to herself.

Easing herself into a sitting position, Minako, for the first time, noticed that Artemis was curled up on the pillow beside her, now awaking to gently nuzzle against her hand. Biting back more tears, Minako picked the plushie up and cuddled him against her cheek. For a moment or two she held him until she heard someone clear their throat off to her right, thus alerting her to their presence in the room.

Glancing up and depositing Artemis on the bed once more, Minako saw Mamoru seated in a chair near the door. Usagi was sat beside him, although she was asleep, her head falling forward onto her chest and she snored quietly, causing Mamoru to smile a little before speaking.

"How are you feeling?" Mamoru asked, keeping his voice low so as not to wake Usagi.

"I'm fine, thank you" Minako replied, not wanting to reveal the extent of her pain to a man who she hardly knew, even if he was Zoisite's Master, "How are Usagi-chan and Makoto?"

"Makoto has gone home. Usagi wouldn't leave until she was sure that you were alright."

"I'm fine" Minako repeated.

"Usagi. She wanted to spare you any pain," Mamoru said next, referring to the events of a few hours earlier.

"What makes you assume I am in pain?"

Mamoru stood up to come nearer to the bed, "I don't assume. I know."

"You know nothing about me."

"True, but I know you would want to help Zoisite, if you could. That's right, isn't it?"

Minako nodded slowly. She would do anything for him. If there was a way… that hope inside her sparked once more and she said, "What do you have in mind?"

Coming closer still and keeping his voice low so not to wake Usagi or allow her to hear what was being said, Mamoru replied, "Kunzite came to see me not long ago. He explained what had happened. That Zoisite and the other Tennou were reborn with Metallia's powers infused inside of them. These were the powers that ensured their loyalty to Beryl and the Dark Kingdom, but these powers could not mask the Shitennou's true destinies as my guardians. When Zoisite's loyalties to me awakened they were enough to overcome the hold that Metallia had over him, for the time being at least. When he was healed with the Ginzuishou, its powers awakened Metallia's powers once more and the two different sets of magics began to fight to overwhelm each other. Both powers were of equal strength and only succeeded in causing him pain. Then something happened to unbalance them, making Metallia's powers stronger. Usagi told me about your letter. I believe it hurt Zoisite to read your final words."

_My final words? But I told him I loved him, that he had made my final weeks in this world bearable, that he meant so much to me… how could that have hurt him?_

"I don't understand."

"When you became ill with your fever, Rei read out your letter in the hospital. She was jealous of Zoisite and wanted to hurt him and your letter certainly did that."

"Which letter did she read?"

"Your final letter, or so Usagi said. Your final goodbyes to your friends."

_But there was another letter… I gave it to Rei to give to Zoisite. Why would she deny what could have been my final request?_

Minako did not respond to Mamoru's answer. She had no wish to draw him into any dispute between herself and Rei, not when Minako could feel her own fury and hurt begin to whelm up inside her and she firmly crushed this, for now at least. If she didn't then she would not be able to concentrate on what Mamoru had to say.

"You said that you knew of a way to help him. Whatever it is, I will do it. Please tell me how I can help him."

Mamoru, sensing that he could get no more information on the subject, nodded in agreement and continued with: "The letter hurt him and, thus, allowed Metallia to channel even more of her energy through him until it overwhelmed him. Zoisite is now a separate being from Metallia, as his pain and anger makes him so. Zoisite's powers are far superior to her own and she knows this. For now she is content to allow him on his path towards destruction. Kunzite said that the only way to help Zoisite now is to kill him but I will not believe that, not yet. There was a link, something from before his healing with the Ginzuishou, that held Metallia's influence at bay for so long but that link is gone, or so Kunzite claims. I was coming to see you today to explain this to you, as I believe that if we can find this link and somehow repair it then Zoisite might have the strength to overcome this."

"But you do not know what this link is and you hope that I do?"

Mamoru nodded, "At first I thought it was you, but I was wrong."

"What about his piano?"

Zoisite's first love, after all, had always been his music.

"No" Mamoru shook his head, "The piano has gone. He destroyed it."

_He destroyed it?_ Minako inhaled softly, tears prickling at the backs of her eyes at this statement. Zoisite loved his piano… Minako could recall how much happiness the instrument had given him and how many hours Zoisite had spent in the music room, composing sonata after sonata. Music had been his life and for him to destroy the piano like that… perhaps Mamoru was wrong? Perhaps he couldn't be saved?

"You must think" Mamoru urged her, "There must be something. Just one thing. This thing once represented the person that he had been before his corruption."

Minako nodded and closed her eyes, thinking back over every little detail of their relationship. The happiness, the sadness, no matter how much pain it caused her to do so she knew that, if she could find some way to help him, it would all be worth it.

Nothing… she couldn't think of anything that Zoisite had that could represent such a thing. All he had was the piano. There was no other inanimate object that had meant as much to him. Inhaling deeply and forcing back more tears, Minako knew that there was nothing she could do for him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, not even being able to bear looking at Mamoru, "I don't know of such a thing."

Mamoru did not answer her. He did not have too. The pain in his eyes said it all before he looked away. For a moment neither one of them spoke until Mamoru broke this silence by going to the door. Pulling it open a little roughly, he left the room.

Surprisingly Usagi did not wake at this and Minako was glad. Knowing that she would be unable to get any sleep, not when so many different emotions plagued at her aching mind, she sat fully up and leaned over to retrieve her diary from the cabinet beside her bed. Until recently Minako had been too busy with her career to keep her diary, but when she and Zoisite were together she had kept a note of every single moment that they had spent together. Usually it wasn't like her to be so sentimental but Minako knew that, one day, they would be separated forever and now that day had come she wanted to take comfort in the moments that they had shared for these were all she had left now.

Flicking through her diary, the pages fell open in the middle. Minako had long since passed the halfway point but something gave her cause to stay the hand that was poised to turn over the page as her mind called up another painful memory.

_The telltale bleeps of hospital machinery were the first sounds that brought Minako from the brink of her painkiller induced slumber. The smell of antiseptic invaded her nostrils, but as well as that there was another smell; sweeter and closer to her. Minako opened her eyes, feeling more than a little groggy as she did so, and her gaze settled upon the pink rose that was set upon her pillow. _

_"Zoisite" Minako breathed softly as she took the rose in one hand and lifted it to her face to inhale its sweet scent._

That rose… it was all she had left of the man he had once been. That and her memories.

_"There must be something. Just one thing. This thing once represented the person that he had been before his corruption."_

Feeling her heart starting to hammer painfully in her chest, Minako reached out and allowed her fingertips to brush the perfectly preserved petal as she cast her mind back to Zoisite's reaction to it.

_As she acknowledged his presence, Zoisite moved further into the room, pushing the door shut behind him as he did so._

_Minako felt herself flinch a little as he looked over her shoulder, a frown marring his handsome features as he stared down at the diary, and the rose petal nestled between the pages. He reached out for it and Minako automatically snapped the diary shut, clutching it protectively to her chest. Zoisite paused, unsure of what to make of this action._

_"My diary" Minako answered quietly, "Is a collection of my own private thoughts and feelings. You do understand that?"_

_It was clear that he didn't understand and, for a brief second, his eyes narrowed slightly as though her actions had angered him but then, aloof once more, Zoisite withdrew his hand and took a step back from the bed._

The rose… he had given her it before his corruption. He had given to her as a token of his feelings for her. It had to be one of the last things that his powers, his good powers, had created. Minako stifled a sob at this knowledge and hugged her diary tightly to her chest knowing that she had found the link that Mamoru had been looking for.

* * *

Striking the ground hard, and landing on her stomach, Mio lay there in fear for as long as she dared. Her stomach twisting into painful knots as her heart thumped in her chest. But, when she finally dared to raise her head, it was not the heartless eyes of the former Tennou that she was looking into.

Mio knew this place, although she had yet to enter the beast's chambers. She could feel the corruption already start to taint her soul. She could feel the Dark Queen's presence touching her own mind, sifting through her memories and magnifying every hurt, every regret and every desire. That was her power and she had corrupted many before herself Mio knew.

Keeping on her knees, knowing when to show respect even if she did not inwardly feel any, Mio whispered the being's name: "Metallia-sama."

As Mio croaked out the name of her Queen, she felt the dark energy that surged around her take hold of her body once again. Pitching forward, she bit desperately at her lip to prevent herself from crying out for Mio knew better than to show such weakness.

Then she felt it, a heavy presence settling in her mind, pouring through every emotion, every whim, even as the beast rasped deep into her consciousness.

_So… you look to betray me… you sought to use my strongest Tennou for your own gains…_

Mio knew better than to deny what Metallia already knew was true, for, despite the lies that Metallia had spun Beryl over the years, Mio knew that the Queen hated to be on the receiving end of these untruths.

_So you think I lied to you… that I lied to Beryl? You feel as though I deceived you when it is you who have been deceiving me as you have been deceiving yourself…_

"Deceiving myself?" Mio whispered shakily, "I know nothing of such deceit, my Queen."

_Yes, you do. Deep down you know I speak the truth. You no nothing of your past, or so you claim. You prefer to believe that you were always Beryl's shadow, as she would have you believe. That you are also one of the past life when you have truly always suspected different. Have you ever wondered why such a weak girl would be given my grace? Cast your mind back and you will see…_

Mio shuddered at her words, as though they were somehow touching on a fleeting and painful memory, a memory that she herself no longer wished to recall.

_So… even now you fear what has already been. You forced the truth to the back of your mind in order for you to concentrate on the one thing that has kept you going. The one person who kept you going is also your greatest weakness, as he was Beryl's._

"Mamoru?"

_As you know I promised Beryl that, with my help, Endymion could become hers and hers alone. All she had to do was embrace my essence and the Dark Kingdom. This Beryl did but Endymion was also her weakness. At the end she was blinded by her emotions. All she wanted to do was make him her own. She no longer cared for my success, for my glory. You are the same as Beryl. You too had a human weakness._

"I have no weakness, my Queen" Mio answered. She did not know what Metallia was trying to get her to admit but Mio couldn't shake off this little sliver of doubt in the back of her mind. Doubts about her very existence this terrified her more so than she ever wanted to let out.

_You do have a weakness. Your weakness is your hatred. Your hatred towards Aino Minako._

"Aino Minako was my rival and nothing more. My career was nothing but a front so that I could get close to Usagi… to get close to Mamoru."

_You are wrong. Deep down you know this truth, even if you are too weak to want to admit it._

"How can I admit to something that I do not know of?"

Metallia did not answer her; she had no need. Mio uttered a sharp cry as the pressure on her body increased until it was such that she was forced tightly down against the stone flooring as she felt Metallia's powers surging through her, blanketing her mind and tearing her memories apart.

With this intrusion came pain and finally, unable to do anything else, Mio let out a scream. As she did so, her head banged heavily against the stone as she lost consciousness.

* * *

Sakamoto Chizu slumped heavily down in the floral pink patterned armchair, her delicate features set into a displeased scowl and, with one fluid movement she crumpled the newspaper report in her palm and tossed in it the general direction of the waste paper basket. It missed by about a metre and this did nothing to improve her mood. Tucking her feet up and off the floor, she leaned over to grab a magazine from the table and her mood darkened even further when she saw her picture on the front, together with that of her rival.

The heading read: "The battle of the idols: Sakamoto Chizu vs Aino Minako"

The magazine was dated two weeks old, a week before Chizu's first single debuted, coinciding with that of Aino Minako's. Because of this tiny fact, the media had put them together as rivals, but it had been going on for much longer than that, Chizu knew.

They had first officially met through their studio, both having practiced and recorded at Studio Penta in Shibuya, but Chizu knew exactly whom Aino Minako was. They had both gone to the same talent school two years before. Aino Minako had been someone who Chizu had admired and respected and someone who she had desperately wanted to be like. She had longed for Minako to glance in her direction, even say thank you on one of the countless times when Chizu was left holding the door for her or returning a song sheet that she had dropped after practice, but, whatever Chizu did, Minako failed to notice her very existence on the planet and so did most of her sensei. Minako, with her beauty and extraordinary vocal talent, was the top priority and Chizu's own, somewhat unique, voice went completely unnoticed by all except one.

It had to have been about two months after she finished school that it happened. Minako, as always, the star pupil gained the record deal that everyone knew was rightfully hers. Chizu, in happy awe, although still feeling some resentfulness, organised a small party on the last night to celebrate Minako's success. Yet, as had happened so many times before, her efforts went unnoticed. Minako left without so much as a glance in her direction.

Deeply hurt by her idol's actions, Chizu had thrown herself into launching her own career. As she had little money coming in and her parents and older sister were unwilling to support her venture, deeming it nothing more than a foolish dream, she was unable to hire the studio for even half an hour to record her songs so she was forced to go to a friend who had a degree in recording engineering and who was willing to help her record a demo CD to send to record companies. This met with little success. Although Chizu had a great singing voice, she was unable to pen such songs that would make her stand out from the thousands of other young hopefuls.

After a month of rejections, Chizu was exhausted both physically and mentally and thought that things could not get much worse than they had done already. That was when the headaches started.

At first they were no more of a nuisance and, so she tried telling herself, were simply stress related. A couple of painkillers usually dulled them although they refused to leave her completely and, after about two weeks, became an almost daily occurrence.

Having given up on her singing career at this point, Chizu had taken to working in a western style diner in the Ginza district of Tokyo. The pay wasn't very much and the hours were gruelling. Deeply unhappy and resentful, Chizu became accustomed to ignoring the constant pain in her head until one day she collapsed.

Chizu had to admit that she could recall little of the actual moment of her collapse. One instant she had been serving a young couple their drinks and the next she had woken up in the hospital. She knew it was serious, even before the scan and even before the doctor enquired to know how long she had the headaches for. When she was given the diagnosis, Chizu had told herself to be prepared, but nothing could prepare her for the news that she had been dreading, not really.

It was serious. She had a tumour in her brain and it was growing very rapidly. Without an operation she would almost certainly die.

When she had learned of this, Chizu had simply laughed and then taken it upon herself to leave the hospital. The operation, she knew, would cost her a lot of money; money that she, as a mere waitress, could never hope to afford and Chizu was not about to speak of this to her parents. A part of her was still in denial, she knew, and therefore she only accepted the prescription painkillers from her doctor and nothing more. She couldn't even bear to go for the weekly checkups that had been arranged. Why should she? They could do nothing for her. If Chizu was destined to die then she wanted to simply fall asleep and never wake up, not be told in some hospital by a perfect stranger that she had x amount of days left. She didn't want to be forever clockwatching.

Had someone different been in her place, Chizu knew that they would have given up. Strangely the news of her condition did the opposite for her. If anything it made her more determined to succeed and finally her big break came or so she had thought.

Minna-san Records was a relatively small company. Boasting only about ten well-known artists, it struggled to make a profit in time for the company year-end, but, so far, it was the only record deal that Chizu had been offered and she would have been a fool to turn it down. Her debut single: Unmei was scheduled to be released on 22 March, the same date as Aino Minako's 'C'est la Vie, the loving part inside of me'. Minna-san records had assured Chizu that this clash would not affect sales, but it did. When the media picked up that they went to the same talent school, Chizu found that they were pitted against each other. Her record company, when she requested that her release date be brought forward to a week before Minako's, refused, excited at the chance of competing against their main rival when it came to the teen idol scene. Chizu still retained a bad feeling about it and she was right. Minako's loyal fanbase refused to even listen to Unme, despite the fact that Unmei was a ballad and C'est la vie was obviously a pop song with nothing but a catchy tune to its name. Chizu knew, from hearing her, that Minako could sing better than that but still it was C'est la vie that became the best seller whilst Unmei failed to even make even a fifth of what C'est la vie did.

Minna-san records, possibly sensing that they were onto a losing battle, cut her contract, giving her instead a fair amount as a settlement, but the damage had been done. Sakamoto Chizu was a laughing stock as far as the music world was concerned.

Embittered by this latest blow and feeling the ache in her temples returning, Chizu had stayed in her small apartment in Juuban for most of the two weeks, hiding from both the media's attention and that of her own family, the latter who would only say 'I told you so'. Chizu hated what she had been reduced too. She hated the fact that she had worked so hard to get anywhere with her music whilst Minako had everything handed to her on a silver platter. Minako, who had no health concerns, who had the whole of her life in front of her as well as, what was promising to be, a very successful career. What did Chizu have? Nothing save for a mass of debts and a life threatening illness.

_If Minako could just feel a tenth of the suffering that Chizu had to endure. If only she…_

Her bitter thoughts were cut off when she heard a knock on her apartment door. Sighing softly, Chizu laid her head back on the sofa and closed her eyes, but the instant knocking continued and finally, not being able to stand it any more, she got up to answer the door.

The women on the other side of the door appeared to be in her mid-thirties. She was wearing a grey business suit and her dark brown hair hung loose around her shoulders, although controllably styled. Her eyes were black and a little close together, their piercing expression reminding Chizu somewhat of a bird of prey eyeing up a tasty morsel. She carried a briefcase in her left hand and smiled coyly when she saw her.

"My, you are a pretty thing aren't you? Even without makeup your beauty is incredible."

Chizu frowned, not liking the silky purr of her voice or the fact that she was obviously lying through her teeth. Chizu knew that her own soft brown hair and wide hazel coloured eyes were nothing special. She had yet to develop fully her figure and, because of her illness, she had been eating less and less. In fact the clothes that she was wearing now, a long black skirt and dark navy jumper, did nothing for her other than to hide her frail form. She knew that she had dark marks under both eyes and that her mouth was beginning to curl downwards in the corners as a result of gritting her teeth when the pain from her head became too much.

"Who are you?" Chizu asked, making no secret of her dislike for the woman, not that her unwanted visitor seemed to notice.

"Matsuda Kagami" she answered whilst plucking a business card from the top pocket of her blouse and handing it to her, "A talent scout. I'm here on behalf of Metallia Records."

"Metallia Records?" Chizu repeated softly, "I've never heard of them."

Matsuda-san gave her an awkward smile, "Not many people have. They mostly work with artists in Europe."

"I see. What do you want here?"

"To talk about this" she opened her briefcase and took out a copy of Chizu's single.

"You'd better come in" Chizu said unenthusiastically. She held the door open and Matsuda-san hurried into the front room, making herself comfortable on the sofa whilst Chizu went into the kitchen and got them some green tea. Already her heart was pounding and her hands that held the tray were shaking in anticipation and more than a little apprehension. Why was Matsuda-san here? Talent scouts didn't come to artist's homes. They mainly visited clubs of various descriptions and, if they happened to see an act they liked, they would give them a card and invite them to a studio to perform. Even then only a handful received a record deal and even less than that became well known artists.

What Matsuda-san could think any company would want with her, Chizu did not know.

"Here" she poured some tea into a bowl for Matsuda-san, who quietly thanked her and took a prolonged sip. Chizu herself did not have any tea. She felt too nervous to think about eating or drinking and waited anxiously as Matsuda-san finished her drink before addressing her again by setting her CD down on the table between them.

"This" Matsuda-san started, "This does not do you justice at all. I am not surprised that it failed to even give Aino Minako thought to take your status as a rival seriously."

Despite this being true, Chizu couldn't help but bristle slightly at her words, as Unmei was the first song that she had penned herself.

Matsuda-san picked up on this and laughed softly, "I am not saying that it is not a good song, I just feel that it would have been better served as a B track that's all."

"And you have come all the way to see me to tell me this?"

"Of course not. As I said, I represent Metallia Records. A while back I sent them a copy of this single and they feel that you have potential. That you have the capability of becoming a star, perhaps even bigger than Aino Minako, if that is what you desire."

To become bigger than Minako… Chizu swallowed hard. How was that possible? Even if she had dared dream of this, how could it become reality?

"And you do desire this, don't you?" Matsuda-san pressed and Chizu nodded, wanting nothing more than this.

Matsuda-san smiled and set her briefcase down on the table, "Metallia Records have the power to give you this. They have the power to destroy Aino Minako, but nothing would give you greater satisfaction than to do it all by yourself, am I correct?"

"Yes" Chizu started to say but then paused, suddenly becoming suspicious, "How do you know this?"

"Metallia Records prides itself in doing background research into potential idols before approaching anyone. You may think that you hide your hatred well, but you cannot fool the chairwoman for one minute. I also know that you are dying, and that you only have months to live, without the right treatment that is. Treatment that you've refused."

Chizu nodded slowly, feeling her record deal once again slipping out of her reach, "The treatment is too expensive. I can barely afford the painkillers that I take to relieve my suffering."

"I know. This is another thing that Metallia Records can help you with."

"They can give me the money for my operation?"

"Of course. It wouldn't do to have their star dying in a few months time. The bad PR would ruin them."

"And what do they want in return?" Chizu knew that they would require a certain amount of her earnings for at least five years to pay for the treatment and if she should fail a second time the repayments would take even longer.

"Nothing that you aren't prepared to give" was the reply and Chizu couldn't help but laugh slightly:

"You're making it seem as though they wish for me to sell them my soul or something?"

Again, Matsuda-san gave her another awkward smile, before standing and offering Chizu her hand, "The chairwoman would like to meet you to discuss the terms of the contract."

"Now?" Chizu regarded the outstretched hand somewhat warily, as though by taking it she would be giving up a lot more than she was prepared to.

"Of course. The chairwoman is waiting for you."

"Why couldn't she come here in person?"

"You have so many questions" Matsuda-san reproached her softly, "Other girls in your position would jump at such an opportunity as the one that the chairwoman is offering you."

Chizu bit her lip and continued to stare at her outstretched hand and, for a moment, she fancied that the pale palm offered was really tipped with jagged claws and the skin dark red and scaled. When she looked upon it she felt as though to take Matsuda-san's hand would be no better than embracing the devil himself.

_This is a once in a lifetime opportunity… If I do not take it then I will regret it forever._

_Then why do I feel so apprehensive? What is there to fear from this chairwoman?_

_Nothing. I simply cannot believe that this is happening. It is a great chance for me. A chance for me to live. A chance for me to get even with Minako._

This last thought was enough to influence her decision. As Chizu recalled every knock back, every pain that she had endured whilst Minako had everything she ever wanted handed to her without her so much as lifting a finger. Chizu had to work hard for her career, a career that was left in tatters because of Minako. Minako who had snubbed her when Chizu had looked up to and wanted to befriend her.

She hated her, Chizu knew, and she also knew that she was going to take this opportunity. She felt herself reaching out to clasp Matsuda-san's hand in her own and, as she did this, her entire world fell apart.

Suddenly she became aware of an immense pressure on her lungs, as though something was crushing the air from them. She breathed in and almost cried out at the paralysing grip that the atmosphere around her maintained. Opening her eyes, not having realised that she had shut them, Chizu screamed. Matsuda-san was gone, if she had ever existed at all. In her place was a terrible creature. Its skin was of a red-brown hue and was almost reptilian like in both appearance and feel. It was tall, at least six-foot and glared down at her with huge black soulless eyes. Its hand was still clutched tightly around her own, its nails digging into the back of her palm and drawing blood.

Chizu screamed again and struggled to pull away. Surprisingly it allowed her to do this, releasing her and letting Chizu fall. She hit the ground hard, uttering another cry at the crack her head made as it struck stone. Stars flashed before her vision and her ever-present headache began to blossom into something ten times as painful.

Lying still and breathing heavily, Chizu closed her eyes, willing this all away. Willing this to be nothing but a terrible dream.

Opening them again, she knew that this was not the case. Pushing herself up onto her knees, whilst brushing some stray pieces of hair from her eyes and her fingertips snagging in blood from her head wound, Chizu looked around.

The creature had gone and, in some aspects, she wished it would return for she had no idea where she was. It was dark, so dark that she couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. It was also cold. The bitterness of the atmosphere cut through her clothing and forced her to wrap her hands around her body in an effort to keep what little heat she had. Her heart was beating fast and her breathing was coming out in irregular gasps. Her head was pounding with such a force that waves of vertigo continued to crash into her. Getting to her feet, and stumbling as she did so, Chizu swallowed hard, and squeezed her eyes shut again, hoping that this dizziness would pass.

"And it will. For a mere human, the jump is always difficult."

_Who said that? How did they know what I was thinking?_

"Don't open your eyes," the voice commanded, regally.

"Who are you? Where is Matsuda-san?"

"There is no Matsuda-san."

This admission, despite it being what Chizu had feared, was still a painful one for her to hear and her anger flared up before she could stop it.

"How dare you?" she cried out, ignoring the being's threats and opening her eyes but still seeing nothing but shadows around her, "How dare you get my hopes up like that? Who are you? I demand that you show yourself!"

Silence followed and, for a moment, Chizu felt a tiny stab of fear building up inside of her until again she managed to firmly crush this and cry out:

"Show yourself!"

She stood, trembling and shivering with cold when, finally, her captor revealed herself.

Chizu wouldn't of said that the place she was in got lighter, although she was suddenly able to see where as moments before she could not. Getting lighter wasn't how she would describe the transition at all. It was as though the dark veil in front of her eyes had been lifted and, despite it being dark around her, Chizu could now see and her trembling increased as she stared at the woman standing before her, transfixed at the fear that she had invoked inside of her.

The woman was royalty, Chizu knew, but royalty like none other that she had ever seen before. She wore a single piece purple dress that flowed down onto the floor and rustled when she moved. Her hair was flame red and cascaded down her back as though it was on fire. Her skin was pale, a stark contrast with her red lips and hair. Her nails were also painted red, and looked, to Chizu, like spots of blood adorning her fingertips. She regarded Chizu coldly, not speaking for a moment and when she did, her voice was as cold and foreboding as Chizu had imagined:

"Sakamoto Chizu, the failure, the nothing, the nobody."

Chizu bristled at her words although she knew deep down that they were true. She had nothing but failures and disappointments in her life and this encounter was set to be another such failure and she hated it. Her fear giving way to hatred, Chizu took a step forward, defiance now entering her voice as she shot back: "Have you brought me here only to torment me, too?"

The woman's sneer turned into something else at this statement and Chizu shuddered visibly realising that this sneer was gradually turning into a pleased smirk.

"What do you want from me?" she asked, feeling a little numb inside as her fear vanished completely as did her will to carry on. Chizu realised that all she wanted was a way out from the pain and misery that she had been constantly feeling. She no longer wanted to continue in her suffering. If this woman could offer her the end then she would gladly take it for she had nothing left to lose.

"Such bitter thoughts" the woman whispered softly, "For one so young. You have suffered a lot in your life and such suffering you did not deserve."

She hadn't deserved it, not any of it, but still such misfortune and pain had been inflicted upon her. Even in this realm Chizu could feel her headache blossoming once more. She swallowed hard as the pain slowly started to intensify. This… this place of evil was feeding her pain. Nothing good could come out of this darkness, Chizu knew.

"You are wrong" the woman spoke as she leaned forward, placing a terrible hand to Chizu's forehead. "I am fully aware of your suffering and I seek to end it. I seek to take away your pain."

"You can heal me?"

She laughed and shook her head, "Of course not. I do not have such power. I can merely transfer your affliction to another, another of your choosing that is."

"What?" Chizu didn't understand. She didn't want to understand how such a thing was possible but, even as she stood before the woman, she could already feel a candidate surfacing to the forefront of her aching mind.

"I will take away your pain. I will give you the chance to be the idol that you have always dreamed of being… for a price…"

"A price?"

"Your hatred."

"My hatred?"

"This kingdom, my Dark Kingdom, feeds off the hatred and pain of others. Your pain is greatly pleasing our Queen. This favour must be rewarded."

Chizu trembled, her legs threatening to give way. As crazy and far fetched as this sounded, it would appear that this woman was giving her the way out that she so desperately craved for. The way out that would pave way for her dreams to come true. Even if she didn't understand exactly what the woman wanted in return, Chizu would do anything to rid herself of her pain.

This wasn't meant to be my fate she recalled her own words when the doctors explained the truth of her condition. She was too young, she had so much that she wanted to do. She had a life stretching out before her eyes and then, all of a sudden, it had been snatched away from her. She had been unable to see anything but darkness. This darkness was still there but, dimly, she could now see the shadow of a path, a path that she, under any circumstances, would refuse to walk, but the darkness was fast creeping into her mind, recalling each and every failure and suffering that she had been forced to endure.

_"You can heal me?"_

_"Of course not. I do not have such power. I can merely transfer your affliction to another, another of your choosing that is."_

She had never deserved this fate… this fate that could no longer be hers. No matter what the price, how could anything be worse than the life that she had to endure at the present time? Her life was almost at a close and who, if given an opportunity to save it, would refuse this? The price may be terrible but she could live with it, Chizu knew. She could live and have her dreams and that was enough…

Looking up at the Queen, her eyes narrowing as the last slice of fear left her body, Chizu asked softly:

"What do I have to do?"

* * *

Minako frowned slightly, pausing in her rendition of 'C'est la vie' as, suddenly, a wave of vertigo crashed into her, causing her to stumble slightly at this and the dull pounding in her head that accompanied this.

"Minako?" one of the technicians questioned upon seeing her pause. "Daijobu?"

"I'm fine" Minako answered, a little shakily as she again took the microphone, banishing the headache to the back of her mind as she lost herself in song once more. Little did she know that the headaches would not go away, not completely and this was only the beginning of her nightmare…

* * *

_Deep down you know this truth, even if you are too weak to want to admit it._

Mio let out a small whimper as she suddenly came back to full consciousness. She pushed herself up onto her knees, her tongue tasting blood from her lower lip, which had been split in her fall. All around her she could still feel Metallia's essence but this appeared to have faded into insignificance as an array of different emotions overtook her.

Sakamoto Chizu… her former self… her weaker self… the self that gave up more than her life to become the person that she now was… Mio had banished all such thoughts from her mind when a part of Metallia's powers was infused inside of her. She did not want to associate her powerful self with the weak fool that she had been before. She loathed her former self even more so than now. Hatred had begun actions that were now out of her control.

_"You can heal me?"_

_"Of course not. I do not have such power. I can merely transfer your affliction to another, another of your choosing that is."_

Aino Minako had been the recipient of her hatred, of her death but the idol had survived. She had survived against all the odds, but it turned out that fate had a different way to punish the star.

_"Zoisite. Zoisite, stop… STOP!"_

Minako's screams still echoed in her mind, giving her a twisted kind of satisfaction to know that the Dark Kingdom had caused her pain.

_So, now you know_ Metallia's voice rasped in her mind once more, _you now know your true self…_

"That is not my true self. Not anymore" Mio replied steadily, firmly crushing all thoughts of the girl that she had been. Sakamoto Chizu was dead and had been for a very long time.

_If you truly mean this then you will continue to do my bidding. After all I am your Queen._

"You are" Mio said steadily, knowing better than to say/think any differently. Metallia still held all the power and they both knew this. She would do the Queen's bidding, for now at least.

* * *

_"Zoisite, stop this!"_

The former Tennou bristled slightly in anger as he materialised in his chambers once more, whilst recalling Endymion's words and his own automatic pause at this command. The loyalty that had bound him to Endymion had stayed his hand for a matter of seconds before Zoisite's own will overcame it. All Endymion had achieved was accentuate the loathing that he felt towards the man. Endymion had been the cause of Zoisite's suffering for so long now, the Prince manipulating his every word, his every action, although the man seemed completely unaware of this. All he cared about was that damn Princess, the Princess whom Zoisite had nearly killed.

He laughed softly at this, recalling the look of horror on her face as she was overpowered, dominated completely by his superior strength. He had only been using a fraction of the power that was available to him. He could have killed her. He would have killed her were it not for…

_"Zoisite. Zoisite, stop… STOP!"_

_Suddenly, Minako's voice had filtered through the rage and hated that he had for the Princess before him and Zoisite paused as the girl dashed into his line of vision, placing herself between him and his enemy._

_Fool, he thought to himself and let fly his energy but to his shock as much as Minako's, a flick of his wrist sent the power over her head, striking the ground behind them harmlessly._

Why had he done that? It was an automatic reaction; as was his almost stronger will to obey Endymion's commands. When he had glanced down at the tearstained face of the girl that he had once loved he felt something inside of him, something that he had thought was long since dead and buried, keep him from harming her.

_"Zoisite…" he felt her cool and trembling hand on his cheek, recalling in a flash that gentle touch and it was all he could do not to pull her to him once more. Yet, when he met her gaze, he steeled his expression into one of indifference, of coldness and then, with a sharp movement, he brushed her hand aside, only thinking now of retreat._

"Shimatta" Zoisite cursed softly as he paced up and down his chambers, feeling a pang at the completely devastated expression on her face. He knew this feeling, he recalled it from his previous and weaker existence, before the power that he now possessed had been granted to him.

_He still cared for her._

Zoisite clenched his right fist tightly as he started to shake with this revelation. How could he still have feelings for her? He hated her after all that she had put him through?

_Then why didn't I kill her when I had the chance?_

Kunzite had once warned that all love turned to hate and Zoisite could only assume that the reverse was also true. He had infinite power, but he didn't know what he wanted to do with it. He didn't know what he wanted or how he intended to use this power. His anger had blinded him but now he was beginning to see what had been obvious from the beginning. Even though Metallia's power had erased the weak fool that he had once been, a part of that fool still remained and that part of him still loved Venus.

* * *


	17. Guidance

**Chapter Seventeen: Guidance**

Rei sighed gently to herself as swept the steps of the shrine free of leaves, listening patiently as Usagi continued to speak. It had been three days since Minako had found out what Zoisite had become and a tiny part of Rei had been glad of this. Now that Minako had seen what he truly was then perhaps she would finally see that she had a duty to her friends… that she was their leader and her affections for Zoisite had meant nothing and only symbolised a reaction to her pain when she was dying.

The Miko had kept away from the hospital, wanting to give Minako space, to give her time to come to terms with what had happened and then… then maybe she could…

"I don't understand, Rei-chan" Usagi's sad voice filtered through to her thoughts and gave her pause to look up, "Minako-chan won't talk to me. She won't talk to anyone, but I can understand her pain. When Mamoru… I just don't understand" she clenched her fists at her sides and stood up, tears blurring her vision, "Why is Minako-chan pushing us all away? We're her friends."

"She betrayed us when she let him touch her" Rei replied carefully, "She feels as though she cannot turn to us, not now."

"But I don't care about that" Usagi declared angrily, her emotions changing in a matter of seconds, "It is the same for me, too, then I suppose? I betrayed you and the mission to be with Mamoru."

"That is different, you and Mamoru-san are destined."

"Then perhaps Minako is destined to be with Zoisite, too?"

That stung and Rei couldn't help but retort, "The Shitennou betrayed Endymion. They are incapable of love. Zoisite was using her."

"Then why didn't he kill her?" Usagi continued to worry her lower lip before adding; "He was so strong… my powers, even as the Princess, were no match for him. I just don't know what to do, Rei-chan. This is all such a mess!"

Rei didn't know. She didn't know what she could say to make Usagi feel better and she didn't know what she could do to rescue the situation. Without her henshin… Rei was powerless, but so was Usagi it would seem.

Usagi looked away and, at first, Rei thought that she was again lost in her worried thoughts, but she slowly began to realise that she was staring at someone. Following her gaze, Rei's heart skipped a beat when she saw Minako standing at the entrance to the shrine. She clutched at a small overnight bag in her hand. She was being discharged today, or so Usagi had mentioned earlier, but why was she here?

Slowly, her gaze unreadable, Minako made her way towards them, nodding politely to Usagi before coming to a stand still in front of Rei.

Usagi cried out as Minako's free hand connected sharply with Rei's cheek, the blow causing the Miko to stumble, her broom falling from her hand as she reached up to touch the reddening mark that was forming on her cheek.

"Minako-chan!" Usagi cried, but Minako paid her no heed.

"I trusted you!" Minako said, her voice edged with a coldness that Rei was unfamiliar with and she swallowed hard when she saw the anger in the idol's eyes. "I trusted you, Rei. Why didn't you give him the letter?"

"Letter?" Usagi repeated softly, "Rei-chan, what is going on?"

"My final request" Minako ignored Usagi, her gaze focused on Rei alone, "My final request was that the people I cared about knew just how much they meant to me. My two letters were my final goodbyes and, as my best friend, I entrusted them to you."

"She trusted me enough to leave me with her last goodbyes… just in case the worst should happen."

She knew… she knew what Rei had done. Trembling worse than before, Rei struggled to say something, anything to justify what she had done.

_"What about me? Does she say anything about me?"_

Despite her hatred and jealousy directed towards Zoisite, Rei wasn't proud of her actions that day. She had seen the pain in his eyes and it had brought her no satisfaction whatsoever. She had caused a lot of hurt and she just didn't know what she could say to make everything right.

But Minako was speaking again now.

"Because of you, because of what you did, he became that… that monster we saw yesterday. He was able to fight the influence of Metallia's powers because he had a reason too. You took that reason away from him and I don't understand why! I thought we were friends."

"We are. I was trying to protect you. I was trying to protect you and the mission."

"No" Minako shook her head, "You were jealous. You were jealous that I had found someone and was happy."

"You are wrong" Rei shook her head, her heart pounding loudly in her chest as she cried out, "I wasn't jealous of you. I was jealous of him! I thought I was the only one who knew you. The only one that you would let in and trust and to have him take my place at your side… It took me months to gain your trust and you give that trust freely to him knowing that he'll only cause you pain. Why? I don't understand."

"Because I love him."

"What about me?"

"You mean nothing to me."

_"Minako is my friend so I am making it my concern. If you are simply using her…" Rei let this threat hang and her gaze travelled down to the henshin bracelet on her wrist. Zoisite's gaze also fell upon it before he laughed softly and answered:_

_"You'll transform? You'll fight me? If you wish to try, please do so, but you can't win."_

_"Are you sure?" Rei asked steadily._

_Zoisite smirked and turned away. For a split second Rei considered transforming whilst his back was turned, but her fury forced her to do quite the opposite. Lunging forward, she grabbed hold of his arm, forcing him to halt._

_Zoisite turned around, a flicker of annoyance showing across his handsome features, before attempting to shake her off of him. Rei dug her fingers, painfully, she hoped, into his arm and whispered, "If you are using her then I will kill you."_

_"You love her, too?" Zoisite enquired quietly, his demeanour again changing at this realisation. Rei uttered a small cry and let go of her rival, stumbling backwards into the counter. To have her feelings voiced so openly like this… Rei swallowed hard, struggling to regain some composure as tears welled up in her eyes._

"Minako-chan!" Usagi cried, torn between running after the now retreating idol and staying to comfort Rei who was leaning against the door of the shrine, trying to force down the pained tears that had welled up in her eyes.

In the end, she came back to Rei's side and attempted to place an arm around her shoulders, but Rei pushed her away.

"Rei-chan…"

_"You mean nothing to me."_

"Usagi, please" Rei whispered, her trembling increasing at each passing moment, "Please just leave me alone."

"Rei-chan" Usagi shook her head, evidently also hating what Rei had done and she heeded the Miko's request and left. Only when Rei was sure that she was alone did she allow herself to slump fully to the ground and let her tears fall.

* * *

_"I wasn't jealous of you. I was jealous of him! I thought I was the only one who knew you. The only one that you would let in and trust and to have him take my place at your side… It took me months to gain your trust and you give that trust freely to him knowing that he'll only cause you pain. Why? I don't understand."_

Minako ran through the shrine's grounds, tears stinging at her eyes as she recalled the confrontation with a bitter anger and great regret. She hadn't meant to sound so cruel… but what Rei had done to her, done to Zoisite. It was unforgivable.

Then why was she now left feeling bad? Minako didn't know. She just wanted this nightmare to be over with. She wanted… she bit her lower lip and stopped walking as she drew a shuddering breath and the world started to sway slightly before her eyes thus reminding her that, despite being discharged from the hospital, she was still very weak.

Uttering a barely audible sob, Minako clutched at her bag tightly and closed her eyes for a few moments, struggling to assuage her sense of vertigo, when she heard the snap of a twig under foot. Thinking that possibly Rei had followed her, Minako opened her eyes, but before she even had a chance to cry out, she felt a pair of arms around her, a hand clamping down over her mouth to stop her from screaming.

Instantly, she started to struggle, thrashing about in her captor's arms until she felt him lean forward, soft breath on her neck as he whispered in her ear, "Venus."

"Zoisite" Minako felt her body starting to tremble and her legs gave way beneath her at the recollection of the last time that she had seen him and the pain that his actions had caused her. Not expecting this reaction, Zoisite changed his hold on her slightly so that his right arm was wrapped around her waist, preventing her from falling to the ground. Tears blurred at Minako's vision as she pictured the monster that he had become. He was going to kill her, she realised and yet she felt unable to fight him, unable to do anything as his grip tightened once more.

Then she felt yet more vertigo crash into her, but this was born of the teleport that the former Tennou had invoked rather than of her own weariness and suffering. Minako gasped slightly, and she couldn't help but grab hold of the arm around her waist as the woods disappeared around her. Minako shut her eyes, not opening them again until the dizziness had passed as they arrived in their new destination.

Minako had been expecting that he would take her back to the Dark Kingdom, thus she was surprised when she opened her eyes and saw that the setting couldn't have been any different. She was standing in a fully furnished apartment, in the front room to be exact. Directly in front of her was a white leather sofa and a glass coffee table in front of it. The walls were also painted white, but it was more of an off-white, which made the apartment feel more homely. A bookcase stood in the corner of the room, but there were no books on the shelves, only a few pieces of sheet music were stacked up on one end. The other corner of the housed a small piano. Not the grand piano that Minako would have expected, but then again the apartment was too small for that. The lid of the piano was down, but there was some more sheet music resting on the stand, which indicated that the piano had been played recently.

Zoisite stood near the piano, his glamour spell in place, as he watched her reaction to all of this with a smug kind of amusement, which made Minako feel uneasy.

Forcing away her fear and pain, she softly demanded to know what was going on.

"Why have you brought me here?" she added when she gained no reply.

Zoisite chuckled slightly and took a step towards her; Minako clutched her bag tighter in her hands and swallowed hard, awaiting his reply.

"This is my home."

"Home? What do you mean?"

"The Dark Kingdom can become so oppressive after a while" was the response from the man that she loved, "And I don't appreciate Metallia's rule and her watchful gaze upon my every move."

"How did you get such a place as this?"

"Humans are easy to manipulate" came the cryptic reply and the only one that Zoisite was willing to give her.

"I see" Minako looked away. What could she say? What was there to say to him? Trembling, she recalled Mamoru's words.

_"There must be something. Just one thing. This thing once represented the person that he had been before his corruption."_

One chance… Minako drew in a sharp breath and fumbled with the clasp on her bag, finally succeeding in getting it open and then she reached for her diary.

"Zoisite--" she started, as she opened it, holding it out to him, the rose petal safely nestled between the pages.

Zoisite's eyes widened when he saw it and, with one deft motion, he knocked the diary from her hands, as a gasp of pain escaped his lips. Minako was horrified when the colour drained from his face and he stumbled to the floor, his right hand moving up to press against his forehead so hard that Minako was afraid that he would only serve to hurt himself more from this action.

Desperately, she ran to him, unsure of what else to do, but Zoisite forcefully pushed her away. She hit the floor; her heart crying out as his glamour dispersed and another whimper of pain escaped him.

Whereas before the black uniform had given her a great sense of disgust and loathing, now all Minako cared for was to somehow help him.

_Did I cause this? Did seeing that petal really invoke such a reaction?_

Ignoring his protests, Minako went to him again, this time managing to wrap an arm around his shoulders and ease him back against the wall. This small action appeared to lesson the pain and Zoisite's hand dropped from his forehead and rest lightly across his stomach as his eyes slowly opened again, a flicker of blue flashing across them before they turned dark once more.

Slowly, the tenseness in his face relaxed and his breathing become more regular, although he was trembling. Minako reached up and pressed a hand to his forehead, wincing when she felt that his skin was hot to touch. Leaving his side for a moment, she sought out the kitchen and hurriedly got him a glass of water. Zoisite accepted this, drinking slowly, his eyes not leaving her face for a moment as she knelt down beside him again.

Shifting her position a little, Minako took the now empty glass from his hand, feeling a shiver run through her as their fingers touched. Setting the glass aside and acting purely on impulse, Minako leaned forward again and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Instantly, he pulled away, drawing a hand back and striking her. Minako uttered a small cry as the blow knocked her backwards to the floor.

For a minute that seemed to stretch across a lifetime, Minako simply lay where she had fallen, her entire body trembling at the look of hatred that Zoisite gave her.

What they once had… had it truly become no more than a memory? Perhaps she had imagined that flash of blue in his eyes? Minako gently touched her split lip, wincing as pain jolted through her, confirming to her that it was real.

Then, shakily she retrieved her diary, forcing down a sob as she gazed upon the rose petal nestled safely between the pages, before snapping the book shut and putting it back into her bag.

All the while Zoisite regarded her, his expression guarded and unreadable. Minako didn't know what to do. She was torn by the pain in her lip that reminded her that he was not the man that she loved anymore, and by the agony that was still clear on his face. She couldn't leave him… no matter what he had done…

"What happened? Why are you in pain?" she stood up, taking another step back as she forced her voice into something resembling calm.

Zoisite wearily raised his head to look at her, his eyes half lidded as he replied, "It was a warning. I'll need energy soon."

"Energy?" Minako repeated, not understanding. His defeat of the Princess clearly showed that he surpassed all of them. Why would he need energy?

"My body is in almost constant conflict with the powers that I now possess. Energy balances it out… for the time being. If I do not have this energy then the power will consume this form."

Minako nodded, "Why did you bring me here?"

"To prove to you that what we once had is dead."

"But is it? Is it really?"

Zoisite chuckled softly, "Do you really require another demonstration, Venus?"

"You can hurt me all you want. It will never change the way I feel and the way that you once felt about me."

Shakily, Zoisite stood, carefully sweeping his cape over his shoulder as he advanced upon her once more. Minako took a step back despite herself, her gaze locked on his own.

"Leave" he commanded softly, "I have nothing more to say to you."

_Is that it? That was all he brought me here to say? I cannot believe it. I cannot believe that there is no hope._

"Let me help you, Zoisite" Minako hated the pleading tone of her voice, but still continued. "That rose petal was a symbol of your life before and a life, I am sure, that you can have again if you'd just let me help you."

"Why would I wish for that life? The life where I am bound to Endymion… bound to you?"

That stung, but Minako would not give this up. How could she? Not when she had come this close. She had to get through to him and, as she gazed upon him, Minako suddenly saw through that icy façade and then truly knew the turmoil that lay in his heart.

"You have all this power, but you do not know what to do with it. You do not desire to destroy the planet. You do not wish to cause all this pain. You don't know what you want to do and you cannot see a way back from this point."

"You know nothing of my feelings."

"That isn't true. Let me help you. We can find a way back from this."

For a moment Minako dared to think that he was considering her words.

"Get out" Zoisite snapped, turning away from her, "I do not need your pity or your help, Venus."

"Zoisite--"

"Get out"

Minako felt her trembling increase, but what more could she do? He would not listen to her and a jolt of pain ran through her when she touched her lip to remind herself of this fact.

_So this is it? Our romance was truly destined for pain after all…_

Suddenly Minako had no desire to stay. Not when he was giving her such hateful look. She had truly lost him, Minako knew, and she fled the apartment, not wishing to be near him for a second longer.

* * *

_"You can hurt me all you want. It will never change the way I feel and the way that you once felt about me."_

As she left, Zoisite allowed himself to slump down in pain once more. That familiar agony raged through his body, reminding him that despite the fact that he had defeated the Princess, he was not completely invincible. He needed energy… and soon. Already he could feel Metallia's focus on him once more. Her gaze tearing into his soul. She was not as powerful as him and yet she was the cause of his pain. It was all about control, Zoisite knew. She sought to manipulate him. Why else had he left the Dark Kingdom behind? This apartment, his 'home', was merely a sanctuary. He had not lied; he had used his abilities into manipulating the landlord into allowing him to stay here. The man was completely in thrall to him. All humans were weak, Zoisite sneered to himself. Their pathetic bodies and minds could not withstand the Dark Kingdom's power.

That rose petal that Minako had kept was another reminder of the weak fool that he had once been and Zoisite had no wish to allow her to help him. He did not want to become that weak again. Weakness terrified him and it would only lead to pain.

_"You have all this power, but you do not know what to do with it. You do not desire to destroy the planet. You do not wish to cause all this pain. You don't know what you want to do and you cannot see a way back from this point."_

If he cared to examine his heart, Zoisite would know that this was true. That he could see no way back. That he had was walking down a much darker road than he could ever have dreamt of and, should he turn back now, then he would have to face the consequences of his actions. How he had attacked his Prince, almost killed the girl he loved and betrayed the loyalties of the old kingdom. He would not turn back. He could not face such things.

He uttered a cry of pain as another spasm took hold of his body. Zoisite doubled over, the agony lancing out from his forehead to grip his chest and then move down to his stomach. Tears filled his eyes and he held out a shaky hand, magics flowing from his palm to obliterate the bookcase that stood in one corner of the room. Yet even this release of energy did nothing against his pain. Sweat beaded on his brow and he attempted to stand, but his feet gave way from under him and he fell.

_The battle… the Princess…_

He had not lied to her. The battle might have been won by him but it was also killing him.

"Another imbalance so soon? You poor thing" his head snapped up when he heard a silky voice feign sympathy.

Zoisite's gaze narrowed as Kuroki Mio stepped further into the room, her arms folded across her chest and she kept herself at a healthy distance from the former Tennou.

As were all the Shitennou, Zoisite was reviled by her mere presence and he made no secret of this disgust as she regarded him coolly and his attempts to stand. As humiliating as it was for him, Zoisite found that he was unable to do even this and he drew in a ragged gasp as another burst of pain took hold of him.

"Oh dear" Mio took a step closer now, confident that Zoisite would not raise a hand to her and she was right. He dare not lest he lose control of his powers and incinerated the entire apartment block in the process. "How the mighty have fallen indeed."

"If you have come here to gloat then you are merely signing your own death warrant" Zoisite threatened, holding her gaze, but, undeterred, Mio stepped even closer until she was only an arms length away.

"Zoisite, you have got me all wrong. I have not come here to gloat but to offer my help."

"Your help" he repeated sceptically, "And what makes you think that I will accept it."

"You are dying" she replied smartly, "You need to restore the balance. I can help you with that if you wish me to."

Zoisite clenched a fist tightly against his chest, wanting to refuse her offer but, at the same time, intrigued. How could she help him?

"Continue," he prompted at last, making sure that his voice sounded disinterested.

"The Shitennou are, in essence, no different from humans, no matter how you wish to appear otherwise. You are merely advanced and have your powers, of course. You require air to breath, water to drink and food to eat. You feel emotion; pain, and love, hate… You are so similar and you loathe humans because you recognise the negative qualities in them that yourselves possess. You can be hurt and you can be killed. You bleed and suffer as humans do and you cannot deny this."

Zoisite knew that what she said was true, but he was still better than a human, he was better than all of them. He was the most powerful man on the planet. There was no one who could equal him in power or otherwise.

"What point are you trying to make?" he snapped, fast becoming irritated with Mio and her little games.

"You believe that the only way to restore the balance inside of you is to collect more energy; good energy to balance out the evil. That is not so. A part of you is human and thus I can drain your energy as though you are human."

"And what makes you assume that I would allow you to do this?"

Mio gave him a cat like grin, "Because you are dying."

"That may be but I do not trust you."

"You do not need to" she smiled again and held out a palm. There was a shimmer of light and when it faded Zoisite saw a small glass sphere resting in the palm of her hand, "I am merely a channel for the energy to go through."

_"You know nothing of my feelings."_

_"That isn't true. Let me help you. We can find a way back from this."_

There would be no way back if he allowed Mio to do this. If he gave in to her and her master, for he was sure he knew what she sought to use his energy for. Metallia was still watching him; the most powerful of her creations and the one being who could defeat her. Of course she sought to control him still. She would be a fool not to.

Zoisite smiled bitterly. It did not matter what he decided. Everyway he turned he could see nothing but darkness and this, as much as he hated to admit it, frightened him. Mio was offering him a temporary end to his pain, but nothing came without a price. She would keep coming back to him. Each time the pain would become too much to bear and she would come back and again offer him this way out and thus making her master stronger in the process. Zoisite would not allow this. He had no aspirations of destroying Metallia and taking her place but it did not mean that he would allow her to grow stronger than him.

Then there was Venus. She wanted to help him, but she wanted him to return to the person that he was before; that weak fool who went against his master for her sake and only received betrayal in return.

Finally there was the man he had become. The man who had struck Endymion without a second thought and who had almost killed the Princess. This was the man that he had become and that Zoisite loathed, deep down, but was too afraid to change from. They were scared of him; they all were, especially Kuroki Mio. She did not want to be here, he could tell. He could kill her with a thought and they both knew it.

So why didn't he? Was it because he still harboured feelings for Venus? Was it the memories of the fool he had once been that were keeping him from acting as he had before. Were these memories keeping him from killing Mio on the spot and then going after Endymion, the man who his current self hated more so than even his lover? Zoisite did not know and the pain worsened as a sign of his indecision.

"Zoisite" Mio broke into his thoughts, forever the impatient one, "Let me help you."

There was only one thing that Zoisite could be certain of and that was that he didn't want to die. He wanted to live, if he could. With the pain he was in now… he could barely think straight let alone seek another way to restore the balance of energy without causing any more pain. This thought stopped him cold. He had not given Mars a second thought when he had stolen her henshin. Was Venus affecting him that badly? She must be. He smiled slightly and raised his head to meet Mio's gaze. His energy would be delivered to her master, but what other choice did he have? He could not hope to fight Metallia in his current state, if he had any desire to fight her at all that was.

Or did he have another choice after all? Through his pain, Zoisite could sense something else… something that he had not expected. Glancing up at Kuroki Mio the answer he sought came to him in a flash; she was human or, at least, a part of her was or had been long ago. Like him she had two different identities inside of her. One identity was human and the other was Kuroki Mio as she was now.

Zoisite cracked a small smile and Mio, taking this as agreement, edged closer still. Leaning back against the wall, Zoisite allowed a small moan of pain to escape him and Mio tentatively reached out to touch his left hand.

He reacted instantly. Mio cried out as he grabbed hold of her wrist in an unbreakable grip, flinging her back into the wall that, until seconds ago, he had been leaning against.

As he held her, Zoisite's suspicions were confirmed. Kuroki Mio had been human… once. He could still feel some good energy inside of her. Was it enough? He did not know and, as another spasm took hold of him, Zoisite realised that he didn't care. Tightening his grip on her with one hand, his other moved to her forehead. Mio flinched at his touch but did not squirm away from it. She knew better than that, Zoisite knew. If she moved then she would die.

_We can find a way back from this_

There was no way back. Not anymore.

Zoisite closed his eyes, intent on concentrating on drawing the energy from her when it happened. As his powers mingled with her own he felt something take hold of him. A touch of darkness and he instantly struggled to withdraw his hand, realising his error too late. It would seem that Metallia had anticipated this after all.

Mio cracked a smile as his world went black.

* * *

_"There must have been something, something in this world that bound his true self and warded off Metallia's hold, but that has now gone and the two powers struggled for control. Metallia's energy regained the upper-hand, and she knew this and channelled her energy through him, making him stronger but at the same time causing him a great deal of pain as bonds to you still remain and struggle against her."_

Mamoru sat down on the sofa, exhaling softly to the silent apartment. Usagi had just left, wanting to check upon Rei and Minako. Usagi had been tearful as she repeated the events of a few hours earlier. The friendship that she and the other Senshi was being torn apart, she had said and, despite Zoisite being Mamoru's guardian, she couldn't help but feel some anger towards him because of it. Mamoru also felt anger, but his anger was directed at Rei. Her petty jealousy had cost them all dearly in some way or another.

Mamoru had to admit he could not claim to know Zoisite well, not in the past life or in the present one. He couldn't even imagine Zoisite allowing someone to get close to him, close enough to cause him pain, but Minako must have done when he mistakenly thought that she had excluded him from that letter. Little could he have known that Minako had written him one separately, a private letter meant for his eyes only and one that Rei had failed to deliver. Mamoru was beginning to see that everything around him was somehow involved in an intricate web of lies and deceit. Minako was at the centre of this web that she herself had a hand in weaving. She had been lying about the mission, the Princess, her illness and her lover. She was suffering partly because of her own deception.

She was still lying, even now, Mamoru knew and this angered him also. The Senshi needed their leader. Rei was unable to fight and now Usagi was scared to for fear of both what the Princess might do and the fact that when she had faced Zoisite, even as Serenity, she had nearly been killed. Her powers were nothing compared to his. She was nothing compared to him.

Mamoru wanted to make things right but he just didn't know where to start. How could he start to untangle this mess that had been created?

"So you failed. Perhaps now you will take heed of my words"

Mamoru was not surprised to look up and find the leader of the Shitennou standing before him. He had suspected that Kunzite would show himself again sooner or later and, Mamoru had to admit, he felt some kind of relief at seeing the man, that Kunzite was still alive.

_The only thing that you can do for him now is to kill him_

The only way… Mamoru couldn't believe this… but even Minako was unable to help find the one link that he had to this world and to his former self.

How could Zoisite still be bound to him when he was able to attack him? Mamoru could still recall the pain of that energy attack and winced despite himself. It had not meant to kill him but it had not been a blow simply to get him to stand aside. Zoisite had meant it. Even if a part of him still was loyal, this part of him was buried down deep underneath his hatred and Mamoru wasn't sure that anyone would be able to reach him. But killing him…

"I don't know" Mamoru admitted softly as Kunzite took a step nearer, "He is stronger than all of us. How can I kill him?"

"Only Endymion can rightfully take the life of one of the Shitennou" Kunzite repeated what he had said before and Mamoru frowned.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You can end our lives merely by wishing us to. You have seen an example of this before, but by another hand."

_"The Shitennou are beings from the past that I resurrected. I only have to say the word and they will stab themselves."_

"Beryl."

"When our loyalties were to her, she could use this bond but now, now things are different. Zoisite is no longer loyal to Beryl for she is dead. He killed her. His loyalties are now to you, deep down, and he will obey you if you are strong enough."

"Is this what you call rightful? I can rightfully order you to end your lives" Mamoru snapped, horrified.

"You, as the Prince, have a responsibility for our lives and, when the time is right, to end them."

"Such a cowardly act it would be" Mamoru shook his head, "I will not allow myself the dishonour of that."

"The dishonour would be to allow him to live as he is now" Kunzite shot back, "He has become everything that Beryl was and more. If he could truly see himself then he would beg you to take his life."

Mamoru stood, taking to pacing up and down the small room as he battled with his thoughts. True, he could see no way out of the situation that had been created but death… How could he allow this? Would he, in his past life, have allowed it? Mamoru did not know. True, Zoisite would hate what he had become but Mamoru could not claim to know him well enough to know what Zoisite would want. The situation was impossible. If things continued down the path that they were heading then Usagi, the Senshi and the remaining Tennou would continue to suffer for it but if the only way to protect them was to kill Zoisite... Zoisite who had always been on Mamoru's side… who had fought off the power that Beryl had over him in order to become loyal to his Prince once more. Zoisite had given everything in the name of the mission.

"Kunzite" Mamoru stated quietly, raising his head to look the older man in the eyes, "Once… long ago… we fought at each others sides. We were comrades and yet you ask this of me. I can understand your anger. In your eyes I betrayed you, all of you and I am not asking you to understand why or forgive me but I am asking you to help me now. What you ask of me is a terrible burden and one which I will only undertake if all else fails."

Kunzite frowned, "This is the only way."

"I will not believe it. Help me to find Zoisite and, if I cannot help him, then I shall do as you wish."

"You can't help him. Nothing you can say or do for him will make any significant difference to how he is now."

"Why are you so quick to tell me that he must die? You used to protect the other Tennou. You used to tell me that you would rather die yourself than see any harm come to them. Were they just words?"

Kunzite shook his head, slowly, "No" he admitted, "They were not words. In the past life I did everything for them."

He had, Mamoru recalled. He knew how Kunzite had sold the other Tennou's souls to Beryl so that they might live. Such as act had been condemned once, but Mamoru had long stopped hating him for it. Hatred was merely fuelling this war. In order to stop the past from repeating they had to work together. Of course, the present was taking a very different path to the one that Mamoru had imagined.

"If you did everything for them once before then what has changed?" he implored to Kunzite.

"In the past I made a terrible mistake. I am not proud of my actions so I have made it my mission to ensure that everything in the past life does not repeat in this world."

"If things continue then the past will repeat. Zoisite and Usagi will both continue to get stronger. Zoisite and the Princess are both capable of destroying the planet, but, at the moment, Zoisite is the greater threat. I can help him and, if I am wrong, then I will do what I have to do. You have my word."

"Your word" Kunzite sneered, "I cannot trust your word, Master."

"There is nothing that I can say that will make up for what happened, but I am asking you to trust me as Chiba Mamoru, not Endymion."

For what seemed to be an age they merely stared at each other. Both were lost in their own thoughts.

Then, finally, Kunzite spoke.

"Very well. I will help you. For now at least."

"Arigato"

"Do not thank me, for your mission just became harder than you had anticipated."

"What?" Mamoru snapped, feeling the colour draining from his face, "How?"

"Metallia has just reclaimed what she feels is rightly hers."

"Zoisite…"

Kunzite nodded, "You may find yourself fighting to save him only to have to kill him."

* * *

_As they embraced for the second time, Nephrite made a vow to protect her, no matter what, but also a vow to himself. Zoisite could have killed her. This attempt on her life could not go without retribution. Nephrite would not allow for it to go unpunished._

Nephrite had listened in silence as Ami recounted the events of the past few days, sometimes tearfully and, in those moments, he comforted her, although his mind couldn't help but wander as he recalled his own desire for revenge.

Holding Ami in his arms not only accentuated just how much he cared for her but also of the pain that she had to suffer because of Zoisite. Despite her wounds now healing, Nephrite could see the pain in her eyes when she spoke of the suffering of her friends. Ami was a very kind hearted person and to see her like this… it just made Nephrite's blood boil. Of course, being in this human form meant that he could do nothing himself against that arrogant bastard who had not only done Ami harm, but also openly bragged about it knowing full well that there was nothing that Nephrite could do to him. Nephrite did not like being made a fool of, thus he had done what he did. It was the only thing he could do and a part of him, his conscience, still berated him for his actions. By doing what he did, Ami was safe and hopefully she would not have to suffer anymore. Zoisite, on the other hand, would suffer and Nephrite felt but a slight pang of guilt for this and no more. He deserved it.

Nephrite had been, as usual, sweeping the floor of Crown when Motoki had entered. He had been in late today as he had a meeting with the Boss, the man who owned Crown. Apparently the man wanted Motoki to do some promotional event to bring in some more business. Nephrite hadn't really taken notice when Motoki first started talking to him about it. Why should he? He couldn't care less if Crown made money or not. Then, however, things had started to get interesting.

It would seem that Motoki's Boss also owned a few apartments in Tokyo but, as rent prices were high in the City, he was having trouble letting them at reasonable prices. Again, Nephrite hadn't really taken note of what Motoki was saying about prices but he ceased cleaning when Motoki added:

"Your friend Komoro-san is living in one of them you know."

Zoisite? So he had left the Dark Kingdom, Nephrite had mused and most probably not by choice. After all, he had killed Beryl and that would not go unpunished, Nephrite was sure. As well, Metallia would not have taken kindly to having someone with power almost equal to hers in such close proximity.

Abruptly setting his mop down, Nephrite had declared that he was going on his break and left before Motoki could argue.

Although he did not have his Tennou powers anymore, Nephrite had still been able to track Kuroki Mio easily enough. As he had expected, she was looking for the missing Tennou and had been only too happy to agree to Nephrite's terms in return for this information.

Nephrite had only demanded one thing and that was, if the war should turn to the Senshi once more, that Ami be spared. He wanted her to be safe no matter what. Nephrite didn't even care what happened to himself. Ami had very quickly become his world and he would do anything to protect her. Mio had agreed, after all, she wanted the traitor.

They had both got what they wanted, Nephrite thought uneasily now as he held Ami in his arms. Mio had got her traitor, Nephrite had got revenge and Ami would be spared any further heartache.

_"I should go" he answered her, "I would hate to be a cause of your pain, Mercury."_

_"You're not."_

_"Your memories of being Dark Mercury pain you. I am a part of those memories so, therefore, I also pain you with my presence."_

_"You saved my life"_

Nephrite suddenly grew uneasy as he recalled Ami's words to him before. Would she condone this act of betrayal?

No, it is not betrayal, Nephrite told himself. Zoisite deserved absolutely everything that was coming to him and more so. He had nearly killed Ami, Mars, the Princess… so many had suffered because of him. Now, perhaps with him gone, Ami's pain would end. That was all that was important, or so Nephrite tried to tell himself, but the guilt was continuing to eat away inside of him, and thus reminding him, as much as he hated to admit, that a part of him was very human after all.

* * *


	18. Betrayal

**Chapter Eighteen: Betrayal**

_"Jadeite. Do not try to harm Zoisite again."_

_"He killed Beryl-sama. I cannot allow that to go unpunished."_

_"He would kill you with a thought."_

_"My life is of no consequence, now that Beryl-sama is gone."_

_"I am a part of your Queen."_

_"No. You will never be Beryl-sama."_

_Beryl-sama…_

Jadeite frowned, his eyes narrowing as he recalled Kuroki Mio's words. After their encounter he had also left the Dark Kingdom. With Beryl gone there was no need for him to stay and indeed he had no wish to. Kuroki Mio was not Beryl, no matter what she said or believed. She had been Sakamoto Chizu in a previous existence; the failed JPop star.

Everyone's past life would catch up with them eventually, Jadeite knew and he had no intention of serving Endymion again. Endymion had betrayed them. Beryl had been the only Master that Jadeite could trust and she was gone. He had nothing now and he couldn't even have his revenge. Zoisite was too powerful. Mio was right about that. Jadeite had watched, undetected, as he completely dominated the Princess, making her powers seem nothing compared with the energy that he had to draw upon; Metallia's energy.

How could Jadeite hope to get his revenge against him?

_"My life is of no consequence, now that Beryl-sama is gone."_

That was true but again Jadeite knew that Mio spoke wisely. He did not want to throw his life away and still not obtain his revenge. Attacking Zoisite was out of the question but there were other ways.

_"I am not surprised at your insubordination. Even when you were completely under my spell, you were never truly loyal" she paused, thoughtfully, "But look at you now. Look at your actions. I can sense your despair over the certain death that awaits Venus and the fact that you are unable to help her or save Endymion from my clutches. Outwardly you were always the devoted guardian, completely focused upon your duty and nothing more, but inwardly things were different. Choosing to cut yourself off from your own thoughts and feelings, except where Venus was concerned. A little hypocritical wasn't it? To constantly warn Endymion against Serenity when you yourself were Venus's lover?_

_Now, also in this world, you had consorted with her behind Endymion's back. Instead of returning to your Master's side, you hid in the Earth realm with your lover. You gave her your heart and she tore it in two. You betrayed Endymion for her. You want to hate her. I can feel the desire to do so burning away in your soul."_

Zoisite had also betrayed Endymion. He had betrayed the very vows that they had all made long ago against having relationships with the people of the Silver Millennium. He had betrayed Endymion and his Kingdom in the past life and this betrayal had repeated itself in the present. If Zoisite's supposed feelings for Venus could transcend time and withstand Beryl's rule then there was no reason for Jadeite not to believe that they wouldn't still be alive inside him as he was now.

Zoisite still cared for Venus, this Jadeite was sure of, even if he himself didn't realise it yet, but he would, he would realise it soon enough.

Jadeite paused, listening to the idol moving around in her bedroom. It had been easy to track her aura to the Okura hotel. As Aino Minako, Venus was easy to find. She was humming to herself as she put on her make up, seemingly without a care in the world. In fact the only thing that gave away the pain that she was feeling inside was the slightly broken tune as she hummed.

Slowly, Jadeite pushed the door open an inch more, making the crack that he had been observing her through wider. Venus paused in her tune, but it was only to apply some lipstick to her lips. Spurred on, Jadeite pushed the door open wider still. It squeaked and he froze, but by then Venus had realised that he was there. Cursing softly under his breath, Jadeite pushed the door open wide and let fly the ice shard that he had been clutching tightly in his right hand.

Venus moved, it would seem that death and rebirth hadn't affected her lightening quick reflexes and she twisted to one side, and the ice shard smashed into the mirror. Then, without hesitation, she called out her henshin:

"Venus power… make up!"

* * *

_We can find a way back from this_

_There was no way back. Not anymore._

_Zoisite closed his eyes, intent on concentrating on drawing the energy from her when it happened. As his powers mingled with her own he felt something take hold of him. A touch of darkness and he instantly struggled to withdraw his hand, realising his error too late. It would seem that Metallia had anticipated this after all._

_Mio cracked a smile as his world went black._

Zoisite stared at Metallia through half lidded eyes, listening as Kuroki Mio conversed with the Queen. Every so often he felt her turn to him once more and, in those seconds, he allowed his eyes to fully close, feigning unconsciousness. Even though Metallia could only sense his presence and could not actually 'see' him, he had no wish for Mio to alert the Queen to his consciousness, not for now at least. This was not a difficult thing to do. Pain still tore through his mind and body and being in this constant agony for so long had tired him to the point where he feared he might actually pass out from a combination of exhaustion and pain. He could not allow this to happen.

Once again he felt her turning to him and Zoisite closed his eyes, his head slumping forward onto his chest and he forced his breathing to even out. When he had first awoken, he had found himself pinned to the wall at the back of Beryl's throne room, held in place by painful magical bounds that had wrapped themselves around his wrists and ankles. The wall was uneven and sharp rocks had dug painfully into his back and Zoisite could feel blood that had begun to dry and was sticking to his uniform, tearing uncomfortably when he moved, which was seldom for he had to keep up this pretence.

Metallia was clever. She had been drawing his energy, little by little for what seemed like hours, but only enough to keep the conflict of energies inside of him from destroying his body. She knew that the best way to control someone was through pain and now, whereas Zoisite was doubtful that he could defeat her now that she had regained some of the powers she had lost through him, he could still break free and be an even match for her if he should wish.

_"I'm sorry."_

His conversation with Endymion came to mind as Zoisite felt Metallia start to drain his energy again and, in an effort to allow his mind to wander, lest he accidentally make her aware of his consciousness, he mused over this for a few moments. Endymion was a fool, he thought scornfully. A blind fool who only wanted to see the good in everyone.

_"You're sorry?"_

_Endymion nodded, "The Shitennou have suffered so much in my name, both in this life and the last."_

_"I do not need your pity."_

_"And I am not offering it. I am simply acknowledging your pain."_

_"My pain?"_

_"You are still suffering, even now."_

He was suffering and Zoisite was dismayed when a small grunt of pain escaped him and a wave of vertigo overtook him at Metallia's touch. Still, he had no intention of making himself the victim. The only reason he allowed her to touch him, to drain him, was so that he could free himself. There was a limit to the amount of energy that Metallia could steal from him and, as the dizziness indicated, it was nearing that point now. It was his weakness that had allowed him to be captured in the first place and Zoisite had no intention of repeating his mistakes again. As soon as he was free he would kill Kuroki Mio and then he would leave the Dark Kingdom to seek out all who had tried to force him to revert to the weak fool he had been before hand. He would kill the Princess, the Senshi, the Master, and even his fellow Tennou.

Venus was naïve to think that her words could make a difference to who he had become and she was wrong. He did know what to do with his powers. His powers were destined to cause death and destruction and Zoisite intended to do just that. It was all that he could do and he was not going to be dictated to by a previous life or any remnant emotions.

_"You have all this power, but you do not know what to do with it. You do not desire to destroy the planet. You do not wish to cause all this pain. You don't know what you want to do and you cannot see a way back from this point."_

There was no way back, Zoisite had never been more certain of anything in his life. He could not go back and now he had no wish to.

He would not allow himself to be so weak again.

* * *

"Venus love-me… chain!"

Venus cursed in frustration as again her attack went wild, Jadeite managing to evade it before it could strike home. She leapt backwards, narrowly avoiding his next onslaught, her breathing already was heavy and her vision swam before her eyes, warning her that she was still not yet at full health.

"Minako" Artemis whispered from his position underneath her desk. The plushie was powerless to do anything and, in this small room, it was only a matter of time before one of Jadeite's attacks struck her.

Why? Venus thought to herself why is he doing this?

Twirling to the side, she kicked out, catching Jadeite in the chest and sending the blonde sprawling backwards into the wall. He grunted in pain at this and Venus used this slight advantage to again attack him with her love-me chain.

To her horror, she misjudged his position due to her fatigue and the chain smashed harmlessly into the wall beside the blonde Tennou.

"Venus!" Artemis cried out as she stumbled, feeling her strength ebbing. Her entire body was now shaking and Venus was finding it increasingly difficult to stand. She sagged back against the door, her chain dropping from her hand.

"Minako!"

She gagged as Jadeite's hand closed itself around her throat, even as she became aware that her transformation was gone. Minako felt the roughness of his glove scraping against her skin as the pressure tightened. She let out a choked gasp and reached her hands up to try and push him away. Artemis uttered a furious hiss and lunged at the blonde, but Jadeite easily knocked him aside. The corners of Minako's vision were now starting to darken. Her hands dropped from his shoulders and she felt the beginnings of vertigo about to carry her away.

Then, through the haze, Jadeite spoke to her.

"Why isn't he here? Does he care nothing for you?"

The pressure was released slightly in order for her to speak. "I don't understand" Minako gasped out, coughing as she did so.

"Zoisite" Jadeite growled, "I thought he cared for you?"

All this… Minako's eyes widened it was just to get at Zoisite? Did Jadeite not realise that, with the evil that blackened Zoisite's heart, he no longer loved her?

_"Why did you bring me here?"_

_"To prove to you that what we once had is dead."_

_"But is it? Is it really?"_

_"Do you really require another demonstration, Venus?"_

_"You can hurt me all you want. It will never change the way I feel and the way that you once felt about me."_

_"Leave. I have nothing more to say to you."_

"He cares very little for me" Minako forced herself to admit for it would appear that doing so was going to be her only chance and it pained her greatly to do so.

Jadeite frowned, still holding her tightly but he appeared to be deep in thought, "Zoisite killed Beryl-sama," he said softly, more to himself than to Minako, "For that I swore vengeance. I will not have that denied me. If Zoisite won't come to you then I shall take you to him. Then he will know what it is like to have the person that you care for most murdered in front of your very eyes."

Before she could even take this onboard, Minako felt his hands increasing the pressure on her throat once more as she was thrust into darkness.

* * *

_"Very well. I will help you. For now at least."_

_"Arigato"_

_"Do not thank me, for your mission just became harder than you had anticipated."_

_"What? How?"_

_"Metallia has just reclaimed what she feels is rightly hers."_

_"Zoisite…"_

_"You may find yourself fighting to save him only to have to kill him."_

Mamoru sighed softly and leaned up against the wall opposite the meeting room. Inside he could hear the voices of Usagi, Ami and Makoto, the latter two talking in hushed whispers and, every so often, Luna's voice would join in their conversation. Mamoru, if he was honest, wasn't entirely sure why he had allowed Usagi to talk him into coming to this meeting to start with. He knew full well that Kunzite would not approve of it and Mamoru had only just won the Tennou's favour back again. Yet he had never been to deny Usagi anything and he had promised to come but so far had just stood outside the door and listened. It was obvious that the girls did not know what to do. Not surprisingly, Usagi was firmly on Minako's side, wanting to believe that love could solve anything. True, she hated what Zoisite had done to them but Usagi loved her friends and hated to see Minako hurting in this way and that compassion had dampened any hatred that might have resided in her heart.

Makoto was more realistic, behaving, perhaps, as Minako might have done in the past. Makoto knew what was at stake, as did they all, but she was the only one who was not afraid to voice it. As Sailor Senshi it was their duty to protect the Princess and the planet no matter what.

Ami's opinion was somewhat divided between Usagi's and Makoto's. She wanted to find a way to stop Zoisite without having to do him any harm. Mamoru had shaken his head at this. What made them think that they could harm him if Zoisite had become as powerful as recent encounters had suggested?

Then there was the matter of Rei. They were all in agreement that she must not be allowed near Zoisite again for fear that he might kill her. Usagi was upset and didn't understand why Rei had deliberately caused so much pain. Ami and Makoto knew the real reason but kept quiet, but none of them bore Rei any real malice; they were all worried about her.

"Aren't you going to go in?" Nephrite grunted as he looked up from cleaning the floor and saw Mamoru's hesitation.

Mamoru took a moment or two before replying. Unlike with Zoisite or Kunzite, he never knew quite what to say to Nephrite. Any conversation that they did have was almost always forced and, with Nephrite in civilian form, it made things that much more difficult. Mamoru winced slightly as he recalled Nephrite's almost desperate plea for him to take him back to the Dark Kingdom. This request had astonished him. Nephrite had really wanted to go back there? What on Earth for? He had been free and should have been glad of that fact. Why had he been so discontented? Mamoru did not know and now… he frowned up at Nephrite. He wasn't sure. Something about the former Tennou had changed but he did not know what it was.

"I think I'll wait a while," he said at last to Nephrite's question which earned him another grunt and:

"Suit yourself."

He was about to go back to his cleaning when Mamoru's next words startled him just as much as the man who had uttered them.

"Are you happy here?"

Mamoru flinched when the mop clattered to the floor as a sign of Nephrite's shock and he waited for an outburst, some anger in that form at least but there was nothing.

Nephrite shrugged his shoulders, "It's alright, I suppose."

For a few minutes, Mamoru merely studied Nephrite's face, trying to ascertain if this was the truth. Nephrite had always been the most open with his emotions and feelings out of the Shitennou and there was no reason that Mamoru could find to doubt his words. Although what had changed, Mamoru did not know. Still this gave him a slight hope. If Nephrite could adjust then there was no reason why Kunzite, Zoisite and Jadeite couldn't do the same. Then again, Mamoru reminded himself, Nephrite had no control in the hand that was dealt him. The other Tennou would not be willing chose to confine themselves to this way of life and Mamoru knew that it would be unfair to ask them to do this, no matter how much losing them again might pain him.

Still, Nephrite seemed happy, despite his noncommittal response and Mamoru was glad of this. If he could save one… just one… then it would all be worthwhile.

"I should go inside" he said, giving Nephrite a small smile as he spoke these words. An understanding seemed to pass between them at this, until Nephrite turned away.

Mamoru placed his hand on the door handle and was about to twist it around when another voice cut through the air: "Endymion!"

He looked around as Artemis bounded towards him. Breathless, the plushie skidded to a halt in front of him, his entire body trembling and Mamoru knelt down beside him, demanding to know what was wrong.

"It's Minako" Artemis gasped softly, "Jadeite attacked her and he… he's taken her. He says that he's going to take her to Zoisite and…"

"What? What is he going to do?"

Artemis stared at Mamoru through wide and frightened eyes, "He's going to kill her."

* * *

Ami, as Sailor Mercury, ran alongside her fellow Senshi; Jupiter to her left and Moon after her. On Mercury's right, Nephrite joined them. It had been Nephrite who knew where to find Zoisite and none of them had questioned this knowledge or his want to come with them. All they were concerned with was getting to Minako before it was too late.

Artemis had said that Jadeite meant to avenge Queen Beryl's death. That he wanted to cause Zoisite pain but the Zoisite that Mercury knew now would not care if Minako was killed, or so Artemis had also stated.

Mercury's heart pounded loudly in her chest so hard that it hurt. She had to get to Minako. They had to save her. Although Mercury had not known Minako as well as the others, she was a friend and a teammate and Mercury was not going to allow anything to happen to her.

Glancing at the man beside her, Mercury also felt a pang of concern. Nephrite, in his civilian form, could not fight and would be vulnerable. Of course, she had no wish to remind him of this fact and thus Mercury had kept silent. Nephrite had, in order to disclose where Zoisite was, explain to the other girls who he was. This had been met with some shock but as their main concern was getting to Minako as quickly as possible, the implications had been dismissed rather hurriedly and Mercury had not even had a chance to explain her relationship with the former Tennou, which was something that she wanted to do herself. She did not want them finding out from other sources. Although how she was going to tell them, Mercury did not know. A part of her was reluctant to for she was afraid that they would disapprove. Before she met Usagi, Ami had been alone. She did not have any friends and now… she continued to worry her lower lip as that nagging voice in the back of her head told her that she was being foolish and that she should tell them now before it was too late. If they were really her friends then they would understand. Usagi-tachi had forgiven Minako and what she had with Zoisite… it had differed greatly to what Ami and Nephrite had. Nephrite was human and was willing to give up his past and what remained of his Tennou self to be with her.

Mercury blushed at this. She did not usually get along with the opposite sex, mainly because she was so quiet and most boys found her intellect off putting, but not Nephrite. He was different. He noticed her and wanted her for who she was. Ami always felt that she had to do something to integrate herself into social circles or to become friends with someone, but with Nephrite and Usagi-tachi it was different. They had both accepted her, which was why Mercury did not want to be forced to choose between them. How could she choose when they both meant so much to her?

"Ami-chan?" Moon said softly as they paused outside of the apartment, "Daijobu?"

"I'm fine" Mercury answered her, giving her friend a small smile when she saw the hidden sadness behind Moon's concern.

As soon as they had learned of Jadeite's attack on Minako, they had transformed to race to her aid but Mamoru had insisted on meeting them there, and, upon getting the address from Nephrite, had left without another word. This had pained Usagi greatly but there wasn't time for such thoughts or feelings. Minako needed them.

"Matte" Nephrite said when Jupiter made to lead the way inside, "Let me go first."

"Why?" the brawny Senshi demanded suspiciously.

Nephrite cast a glance at Mercury before answering rather quickly, "Because I was once one of the Shitennou. If Jadeite and Zoisite are both in there then my presence might wrong-foot them."

Jupiter nodded, "But you cannot protect yourself" she pointed out and Nephrite glowered slightly although she spoke the truth. "One of us will go with you."

"I will" Mercury said immediately and suddenly all eyes were upon her.

She could feel a blush rising in her cheeks and she looked away as she replied, "I am the weakest, Mako-chan. If there is trouble then you will need to protect Usagi-chan."

"Ami-chan" Moon said, her voice pained but Mercury would not be swayed.

"We'll wait a few minutes and then we'll follow if we hear nothing," Jupiter decided, assuming the role of leader in Minako's absence.

Nephrite did not look at Mercury as he kicked open the door of the apartment block with a loud crash that made everyone wince.

He stepped inside first and Mercury quickly followed him as he led the way up the stairs and out of earshot of the others before he said, a little grumpily, "You know I had volunteered to do this to avoid placing you in unnecessary danger."

"I know" Mercury answered softly and gently touched his hand after speaking, "And I appreciate it, but I'm not going to let you face Zoisite alone."

Nephrite chuckled lightly, "He won't even be here."

"What?" Mercury paused, sensing something else in his tone, as though he knew this with certainty. "Why won't Zoisite be here?"

"He cares for nothing and no one in his current form" Nephrite replied, "What makes you think that Venus will be the exception?"

Mercury did not reply, but she was getting the distinct feeling that there was something that Nephrite wasn't telling her and this made her uneasy. She hated being lied to.

Then he paused and Mercury almost walked into him, causing her to blush again when their bodies touched. She was always forgetting that, in his human form, Nephrite was a young man in his early twenties and she was a schoolgirl of fourteen years. Whilst the age gap did not make any difference in her eyes, Mercury was sensible to know that not everyone would be as understanding; her mother was one such person. Also, once he had gotten used to his human form, Mercury knew that Nephrite would begin to want different things from their relationship and she just didn't know how they were going to deal with such obstacles.

"Ready?" again his voice drew her from her thoughts and Mercury nodded.

Nephrite placed his hand on the doorknob and twisted it roughly before flinging the door open. It swung inwards and crashed back, and Nephrite hurried into the room, just a few paces ahead of Mercury.

She gasped when she surveyed the scene in front of her eyes. Minako lay at the back of the room, bleeding heavily from a gash just above her left eye. Jadeite stood over her with a ball of glowing energy and, even as Mercury watched, he drew his arm back as he hissed:

"Where is he? Why hasn't he come to save you?"

The blonde Tennou was completely ignoring Nephrite and Mercury's presence as his fury was focused on Minako alone. The idol shook her head weakly and drew back further, trying to get away but she was backed into a corner and had nowhere to go.

"No!" Mercury found herself crying out as Jadeite drew his arm back. Her cry then became a scream when Nephrite dove forward, slamming into the blonde. They hit the floor, the energy dissipating as they struggled, Nephrite trying to pin Jadeite down beneath him but the Tennou lashed out with a fist and managed to push him back and then aim a weak energy bolt at his chest. Whilst the blow was not powerful enough to do any lasting damage, it winded him and Nephrite fell back, allowing Jadeite to regain his footing and advance towards Minako again.

Throwing a pained look Nephrite's way, Mercury leapt between Jadeite and Minako.

Jadeite paused, looking confused as though he had just really noticed their presence and, behind that look of confusion and anger, Mercury could see pain… grief. He had suffered as much as any of them, she knew.

Then that look was gone and he again conjured up a ball of energy. Mercury froze then. Reluctant to fight back due to what she had seen in his eyes, she could only stand there and stare at him. Jadeite smirked slightly, but this smirk turned into a grimace of pain as there was a cry of:

"Supreme… thunder!" and the attack of lightening and the blonde Tennou hit the ground.

"Mako-chan, Usagi-chan" Mercury whispered as the remaining Senshi entered the room and took their places either side of her.

Jadeite gazed up at them, a sneer on his lips before his eyes dulled over and he slumped down in a faint.

"Well that was easy" Jupiter commented softly and turned to their fallen leader. Moon was quicker and was already at Minako's side, helping her into a sitting position.

"Minako-chan, daijobu?"

"I'm fine…" Minako whispered shakily, even as Artemis raced over to her and nuzzled her reassuringly.

"I'm glad" Moon gently dabbed at Minako's cut with a tissue, causing the older girl to wince. Mercury watched them tending to her, Jupiter wrapping her arms around Minako's shoulders to steady her.

Then, hesitantly, Mercury left their side and moved over to where Nephrite stood.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly, feeling terrible for having to abandon him like that but, as always, her duties as a Senshi had to come first.

"Fine" Nephrite grunted.

Mercury wasn't sure how to take his noncommittal answer. All of a sudden his aura had changed and he was almost on edge when Minako's muffled sobs reached their ears. This almost brought tears to Mercury's own eyes. Before all of this, she couldn't imagine Minako breaking down, especially where anyone could see her and to see her in such a way was very painful for all of them and knowing that there was nothing that they could say that would comfort her made it all the worse.

"Minako-chan?" Moon asked gently, not knowing what to say to comfort her.

"He didn't come" Minako whispered softly, "He would have sensed that I was in danger and he didn't come. Rei was right. He is a monster now and I was foolish to think that I could help him to overcome this."

Moon did not say anything to this. What could she say? Minako now spoke the truth and Mercury knew what they would have to do. To protect their Princess, their leader and the planet they would have to find a way to kill Zoisite. There was no other choice for them now.

"Ami?" Nephrite sensed the sorrow that this realisation brought her and Mercury found herself unable to look him in the eyes. Nephrite had been a Shitennou at one time. Would he really allow them to kill one of his comrades? Would they become enemies after all?

He placed a hand on her shoulder and murmured two words to her 'I'm sorry' before addressing the rest of the group. Nervously, he cleared his throat and said to them:

"Zoisite is no longer in this Earth realm. He was forced against his will to return to the Dark Kingdom."

"What?" Minako looked up, the broken girl that she had been seconds before vanished and was replaced by the Senshi leader; determined and unafraid, "What are you talking about?"

"Kuroki Mio learned of this apartment," Nephrite answered. "You, Venus, saw how weak he had become. Even someone with his strength can be overpowered if they are suffering and in pain."

"How?" Minako stood, sensing, as Mercury did, that something did not add up here. "How did Mio know where to find him?"

Nephrite held her gaze, "She knew because I told her" he replied.

* * *

As he said these words, Nephrite heard Mercury's small gasp of shock and he found that he could no longer look at her, the shame of what he had done weighed to greatly upon his shoulders. Why had he told them? The Nephrite who had served Beryl would never have admitted such a thing. Looking deep down inside himself, Nephrite knew the answer. As Minako had cried he had felt pity as well as guilt at betraying the man that he had once fought alongside. Zoisite, even now, was still one of the Shitennou. Despite the fact that he had turned against his comrades and against even the girl he loved, and even though he had almost killed Ami, there was no excuse for Nephrite's actions. Blinded by rage, as always, he had only thought to protect her, but he had missed, once again, seeing the bigger picture. He had delivered Zoisite into the hands of the devil. Metallia would use his powers, would use it against them. Nephrite may have gained Mio's word that Ami be spared but what of the planet that she loved so much? What of her friends, and her family? Nephrite had only sought to end her suffering but she was suffering more from his actions than she had been before; they all were.

Steeling himself for the anger that would follow, Nephrite struggled to justify his actions of before, even if now he knew that he had made a terrible mistake.

"I thought once he was gone you would be safe" he stated simply, "I thought I was doing the right thing."

"So you sold him out to Metallia? You betrayed him" Minako was on her feet now, her fists clenched tightly at her sides and still some tears spilled down her cheeks, but her fury overrode her pain, for the time being at least.

"When I last saw him, he was suffering. His body is breaking down and now that Metallia has him once more then there will be no hope for him."

"Zoisite is stronger than Metallia" Nephrite replied, but the look on Minako's face suggested otherwise.

"When I last saw him, he said that he needed energy to balance out the conflict inside his body. It doesn't matter how strong someone is if they are in pain then they cannot fight, they cannot protect themselves."

"Minako-chan" Moon placed a hand on their leader's shoulder in an effort to calm her but Minako shook her away.

"Leave me" she broke away from the main group and went over to the window, "Just leave me alone."

Nephrite lowered his head and turned away, feeling Mercury's hurt gaze on him still. He couldn't begin to explain to her, not here. How could he explain that, even after he had lost his powers, he had still, for a time, remained as he was in the Dark Kingdom? In the Dark Kingdom he had only thought to protect himself and nothing more. His emotions were given free reign and he had cared little for the suffering of anyone else. Now, as he spent more time among humans, Nephrite was beginning to sense changes in him. He had felt pity and sorrow when he saw Minako crying. Why else had he confessed, knowing that he would lose Ami should he choose to do so? Even after weeks in his current form Nephrite was only just starting to become human.

"Minako-chan!" Moon's scream cut into his thoughts and Nephrite looked up in time to see that Jadeite, unknown to them, had come round. Before any of the girls could move, the blonde had drawn his short blade and lunged at the unprotected back of the leader of the Senshi.

Minako whirled around and raised her arms to defend herself but there was nothing anyone could do. Automatically, Nephrite reached out for Mercury and pulled her into his arms, her face pressed against his chest; he did not want her to witness this.

Even Nephrite himself looked away, but, after Moon's scream, there was silence.

Nephrite frowned as he suddenly felt the aura around them changing. He could sense the change just as well as the Senshi, for although he was unable to reach his own powers now he could still sense that of others.

The door to the apartment crashed open and Nephrite glanced that way to see Mamoru, in his Endymion form, in the doorway, breathing heavily as his gaze transfixed on the sight of Nephrite holding Mercury and he hurriedly released her and then turned back to see what had become of Minako.

The idol still lived. Pressed up against the window, she was shadowed by another form and, for a brief second, before the figure shimmered and fully materialised, Nephrite thought that it was Zoisite standing there and, from the look of disappointment in Minako's eyes, she had as well.

"Kunzite" Jupiter whispered, the shock obvious and, almost immediately, she stepped in front of Moon. Nephrite frowned a little at this, but then he saw the reason for this defensive stance.

Jadeite stood, frozen to the spot in shock and agony. His own sword had since fallen to the floor and his expression was twisted into one of pain and fear. Kunzite's sword was embedded in the blonde's chest.

Kunzite's expression was unreadable as, with a quick movement, he withdrew his sword from the blonde. Instantly, Jadeite's legs gave way and he fell to the floor. Endymion's face wore a pained expression and he, along with Nephrite, raced to Jadeite's side. He was dead.

"It was the only way," Kunzite offered softly, before letting his own blade fall from his hand, "He was no longer your guardian, Master. If the real Jadeite could have seen what he had become, he would have taken his own life had he been granted that power."

"I know" Endymion replied, clearly he and Kunzite had reached some kind of understanding, "But I wanted to save you. All of you."

"Guardians fall" Kunzite said to this, "But you never could accept that, Master, even in the past life."

"I will never accept it" Endymion said, as Jadeite's body started to shimmer before their eyes and then, after a few minutes, break down until all they were left with was a pale green stone.

Pained, Endymion took the stone in his hands and stared at it for a few moments, "I'm sorry" he whispered before setting it down on the small table near the door to the room.

Understanding his role, Kunzite raised his sword and then brought the hilt of his weapon down on the stone. It shattered, the pieces sparkling and then fading away completely.

"I'm sorry" Endymion repeated, his head bowed, "But it is the only way, the only way that I can ensure that you are never used like this again."

* * *

Kunzite stood by the door, frowning at the floorboards as, around him, the Senshi and Endymion spoke in lowered voices. Nephrite was seated at the table, but looked anything but comfortable with the situation.

After Jadeite's death, Endymion had requested that they all should return to Crown to talk about what would happen next. Kunzite had agreed, but he was far from content with how Endymion intended to proceed. He had decided to help his Master, but that didn't mean that he was ready to cooperate with the Senshi.

_"There is nothing that I can say that will make up for what happened, but I am asking you to trust me as Chiba Mamoru, not Endymion."_

The Master always spoke truthfully but he, as in the past life, allowed his heart to rule his head. He loved the Princess. That had been clear when he had implored with Kunzite to come with him to Venus's aid. All this… it was for the Princess and no one else.

Jadeite… Kunzite felt a pang deep down inside of him when thinking of the blonde's death. Killing Jadeite had been the only way and was not something that Kunzite regretted. Far from it, he had saved his comrade from a fate much worse. Free of the stone, his soul would no longer be drawn to the Dark Kingdom and be turned against them. Jadeite was free and Kunzite would never regret that.

All his life he had been dedicated to protecting the Master, even if it meant killing the men who stood at his side, and now, even after everything that the Master had done, he could feel this loyalty begin to resurface again, no matter how much he loathed it.

"We can trust him" Kunzite looked up to see the Senshi, de-transformed, glancing warily at him even as Mamoru spoke these words.

"Can we?" Jupiter demanded, still purposefully one step away from the Princess.

"The Master has given his word" Kunzite replied haughtily, "That I will not break."

They appeared to relax marginally at this although Mercury continued to cast pained glances in Nephrite's direction as, once again, Mamoru tried to direct this meeting, starting with the most obvious and pressing point; what were they going to do about Zoisite and the Dark Kingdom?

_"When our loyalties were to her, she could use this bond but now, now things are different. Zoisite is no longer loyal to Beryl for she is dead. He killed her. His loyalties are now to you, deep down, and he will obey you if you are strong enough."_

_"Is this what you call rightful? I can rightfully order you to end your lives"_

_"You, as the Prince, have a responsibility for our lives and, when the time is right, to end them."_

_"Such a cowardly act it would be. I will not allow myself the dishonour of that."_

Sensing that repeating such words would only further antagonise the group, Kunzite held his tongue, even as the Princess foolishly piped up with:

"We have to rescue him."

This, as expected, brought about mixed reactions. Jupiter instantly dismissed the idea, and even Mercury had her reservations. Mamoru did not want to risk the Senshi and quietly stated so, whilst also adding that Zoisite was his responsibility. Nephrite stayed silent, staring stonily ahead as a heated conversation erupted around them.

Even as the Senshi and the guardian cats talked, Venus also remained silent and did not partake in such discussions. Kunzite was not sure what to make of this or the glances that she kept giving him but, finally, he could stand this indecision no more.

He stood up and immediately gained their attention by stated loudly:

"You cannot hope to fight the Dark Kingdom if you cannot even cease fighting among yourselves."

Mamoru cast him a warning look but Kunzite ignored him. "There are unspoken hostilities in this room alone. If you go into battle divided then you shall surely fail."

"We did not ask for your opinion" Jupiter snapped but the Princess held up a hand and shook her head:

"No, Mako-chan, he is right. There are problems between us that need resolving before we can hope to help Zoisite."

"Rei-chan" Mercury said softly and Venus flinched at the mention of Sailor Mars. There was something more to this than she intended to let on but Kunzite cared little for pushing the matter.

"I'll speak to Rei-chan," the Princess decided. "I know that she can no longer henshin but she is still a friend. I don't want to go to the Dark Kingdom without speaking to her…"

They all knew what she was really saying. Last goodbyes were never easy, even Kunzite could appreciate that, and to part on bad terms would be worse. Yet Mars was not the only matter at hand and Kunzite stood, not wanting to get involved in the politics of the Sailor Senshi. With a sweep of his cape, he left the room.

The human, Motoki, who worked in Crown had closed early thus Nephrite had been the one to unlock Crown for them and Mamoru had been pleased about this for it meant that they might talk undisturbed. Kunzite certainly had nothing further in which he wanted to say to the Senshi. They were his enemy as much as Metallia was.

Mamoru sensed these feelings and followed him from the room.

"Kunzite, matte."

"If I recall" he started icily, "My agreement was to help you, not the Senshi."

"I know" Mamoru frowned, "But surely you can see how they are suffering, too?"

"My concern is Zoisite" Kunzite hoped that his voice did not waver when he mentioned the former Tennou but it must have done as Mamoru said quietly:

"Are you still going to go through with it? Even after Jadeite… are you going to kill him?"

"It is not _my_ duty" Kunzite replied pointedly.

Mamoru met his gaze, his eyes blazing with anger as he spoke, "Why must everything be about duty? The four of you, the Shitennou, have fought together for a thousand years. Do you feel nothing for them?"

Kunzite's own rage threatened to burst forth at Mamoru's words. Of course he cared. Why else would he have shattered Jadeite's stone? For Mamoru to even ask that… Kunzite gave up more than his life for them. He betrayed everything so that they might have their lives now.

Still, not rising to the bait, he merely said calmly, "My main concern is for the planet."

"As is mine" Mamoru answered hotly, "But also for you, Nephrite and Zoisite. I'm not going to lose anyone else, no matter what the consequences."

Kunzite chuckled slightly at this, "So you would place our lives above the fate of the planet?"

"If I have too, then yes I would."

"And the Princess?"

"What does Usagi have to do with this?"

"In the past life the war was fought because you refused to give up your Princess and the notion that the two kingdoms could live in peace. The Earth's people, your people, gave way to Beryl because their Prince chose the Moon over them. Will you make the same mistake twice?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if you want to continue to receive my help then we must stand alone. I will not fight alongside the Princess."

* * *

"I wonder what they are talking about?" Usagi said softly, wincing at the raised voices coming from Crown's reception.

Ami had ignored the tension between Mamoru and Kunzite. All she could think about was those moments in that apartment…

_"How? How did Mio know where to find him?"_

_"She knew because I told her"_

Ami had thought that she knew him. She just didn't understand how he could betray Zoisite. True, Nephrite's temper got the better of him on many occasions but to do something like this… The situation had caused Minako so much pain and Ami was torn between them both.

"They'll sort things out" Makoto said, trying to get Usagi's attention back to the matter at hand, but the pigtailed girl was too worried to concentrate.

"I'm sorry" Ami jumped a little when Nephrite moved over to her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "He hurt you. He could have killed you. Did you think I was going to let him get away with that?"

Ami bit her lip, and then, seeing that Makoto was busy talking to Usagi, she replied softly: "I thought you knew me?"

"I do!"

"Then you would have known that I wouldn't have wanted that. I would never want anyone to suffer in my name."

Nephrite slammed a hand down on the table, making Ami jump and getting Makoto and Usagi's attention in the process.

"What do you want me to say? Do you think that I don't regret it now?"

"Do you?"

"Of course I do."

Ami bit her lip, not knowing what to do, especially now that all eyes were on them.

"Ami" Nephrite reached for her but she moved away.

"Please. Don't. Perhaps I was the one who was wrong."

"What?"

"Maybe I was wrong to ever think that this could work… that you could ever be truly human."

As soon as she said this, Ami regretted it, but she had never been in this kind of situation before, she had never even had a boyfriend and the fact that there were witnesses to their argument made things worse somehow.

Nephrite's eyes widened when she said this and, before Ami could rectify the situation, he fled the room.

"Ami-chan?" Usagi took a step forward, "What's wrong? Why are you fighting with Nephrite?"

As soon as her friend said this, Ami found herself unable to hold back the tears that had been threatened to spill forth from the moment that they returned to Crown.

"Ami-chan, please don't cry. If you don't want to tell us then that's okay. We won't force you to."

"No" Ami managed to say through her sobs, "There's been enough secrecy. Kunzite was right. How can we fight the Dark Kingdom when we are divided by secrets and lies?"

Makoto nodded her head in agreement to this and Ami knew that she had to tell them.

"Nephrite and I… we've grown close over the passed weeks or so."

"Close?" Makoto asked quietly, "How close?"

"Close" was all Ami allowed herself to say but they knew what she meant anyway.

_This is it… I've lost them. I've just lost my only friends…_

For a tense minute no one spoke and then Makoto laughed softly.

"Mako-chan?" Usagi gasped, "What is so funny?"

"Is that all?" the taller girl asked.

"All? Isn't it enough?" Ami replied to her.

"Do you love him?"

Ami blushed and nodded.

"Then go and find him and try to work things out."

"You're not angry? But I betrayed you."

"Betrayed us? Why would you think that? If there is one thing that the past life has taught us it is that we have to learn from our mistakes. Such a union as Usagi and Mamoru's or yours and Nephrite's was forbidden in the past life and it only led to pain for all those involved. Now things are different and, in any case, Nephrite is human. We hold nothing against you for that. You are our friend, Ami."

"Minna" Ami smiled and looked from Makoto to Usagi. "Arigato."

"So, Ami-chan, what are you waiting for?" Usagi prompted her, "Go and find him."

Ami nodded, but first she wanted to speak to Minako, to offer her some comfort but the idol had moved from her place by the karaoke machine. Searching around the room, Ami's eyes widened when she realised that Minako was not there.

The other two and the cats also did seconds later and they hurried out into the corridor. It was deserted and so was the main reception. Everyone had left.

"Minako-chan" Usagi whispered.

"Try her phone" Artemis prompted and Makoto did just that. Putting it on speaker, they all heard it ringing before it was abruptly cut off. She had hung up on them.

_Minako… just what are you planning to do?_

* * *

_"I wasn't jealous of you. I was jealous of him! I thought I was the only one who knew you. The only one that you would let in and trust and to have him take my place at your side… It took me months to gain your trust and you give that trust freely to him knowing that he'll only cause you pain. Why? I don't understand."_

_"Because I love him."_

_"What about me?"_

_"You mean nothing to me."_

Rei sat inside the Hikawa shrine alone with her thoughts. Her phone was at her side, switched off. After what had happened here she just couldn't bear to talk to the others at the moment, not when the pain of rejection still tore at her heart. It hadn't been easy for Rei, coming to terms with the feelings that she felt for Minako and it had been even harder to voice them aloud. To Rei, Minako had been an idol and nothing more whilst Usagi and Makoto followed her career with an almost unhealthy obsession. It was only when Rei met Minako, when they shared the secret of her true identity and then her illness that Rei began to realise that she meant so much more to her than mere friendship. Hence her actions of the passed few weeks. Rei had thought/hoped that Minako felt something for her, too, and then she was proved wrong. Minako cared nothing for her and this was a wound that would take a while to heal and thus Rei had no wish to see her friends. Even the mission had paled into significance compared to the hurt she felt.

Her cheek was still tender where Minako had struck her, a constant reminder of her rejection.

_"My final request was that the people I cared about knew just how much they meant to me. My two letters were my final goodbyes and, as my best friend, I entrusted them to you."_

Even more were her own mistakes. She had betrayed Minako's trust. There was no excuse for that. She should have cast aside her own feelings and focused on what her best friend wanted but she hadn't. All Rei had wanted to do was hurt Zoisite, to force him to leave and this she had achieved with results that no one could have foreseen.

Now Rei stared into the flames, searching for an answer but the fires remained quiet, as though they, too, were punishing her.

Finally Rei stood, brushing some dirt from her gown as she did so. There was nothing here for her now, or so she thought.

_Mars…_

She froze, hearing the faintest whisper of her name being called. Keeping still, Rei strained her ears but silence was all that she gained in reply.

Perhaps it was just the wind?

Again, Rei turned to leave, but that voice called her still.

_Mars…_

Whirling around, Rei focused on the flickering fire and she found herself drawn to it as the flames changed, grew higher, darker and she was unable to look away.

Staring into the flames, Rei slumped down to her knees, staring at the patterns of darkness that were forming in her sacred fire.

"What… what is this?"

_Your pain…_

"My pain?"

_I know your pain and I will put an end to it… if you give me your heart freely…_

Rei shook at the beings words. What was this? Her senses had been dampened since her henshin had been stolen from her. She could feel nothing of this creature that stared back at her. Rei could sense nothing, not even if it were friend or foe, but a darkness such as this… how could it not wish her harm?

"My heart?" she repeated its words, "What do you mean?"

_Your heart… it is full of pain… allow me to end it… allow me to help you…_

"Why?" Rei stood, suspicion flooding her voice, "Why offer me such a thing? What do you seek in return?"

She wasn't sure what this spirit was but Rei knew that it could not be trusted. She had spent years studying such creatures and would not be fooled by kind words and empty promises.

It appeared to sense this as the darkness in the flames started to swirl around, combining and becoming bigger until the fire itself was engulfed by blackness.

"What do you want?" Rei stepped back, a mixture of fear and curiosity rooting her to the spot. "What do you want from me?"

A low hiss was all that she gained in reply before the blackness burst forth from the flames. Rei screamed as it reached for her.

* * *

Kunzite walked quickly from Crown, not wishing to be in the Master's company a moment more. Mamoru had yet to make his decision, but Kunzite felt sure that he already knew it. He would not give up the Princess. He would make the same choice as he did in the past life. The past would always repeat. There was no other path.

"Kunzite!" a figure suddenly appeared in front of him, blocking his path.

Kunzite paused, a frown marring his face when he recognised the girl standing before him. "Venus. So, Master now sends the Senshi to bargain with me?"

"No" Venus shook her head and, from her trembling, Kunzite could tell that she was not yet fully recovered from her ordeal. "Mamoru has not sent me."

"Then what do you want?"

Venus took a deep breath and stepped closer, "I want your help."

* * *


	19. Mars

A/N: I feel so bad for not updating in so long but here's a nice long chapter to make up for it.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Mars**

"I want your help."

Minako shook as she said these words and awaited Kunzite's reaction. For one who had carefully planned the mission right from the beginning, her going after Kunzite like this was an impulse and one that Minako was already regretting as he regarded her coldly. What else could I do? Minako asked herself. They were divided and now… after what Nephrite had said… she couldn't abandon Zoisite, she just couldn't. No matter how small the chance of reaching the person that he had once been, she had to try. How could she give up everything that they had? Nephrite's words and ignited hope inside her once again and she wouldn't give this up, no matter what.

"I will not help a Senshi" Kunzite's reply was as she expected but Minako was ready for it.

"Will you not even hear me out?"

"Why should I?"

"Because what I ask of you is a very easy thing for you to do."

Kunzite frowned but did not walk away. "Speak then."

"I want you to open a portal to the Dark Kingdom."

"And why would I do that for you?"

"Because I want to go to Zoisite. I want to try and help him. I--"

Kunzite cut her off by laughing scornfully, "You are the same as the Master, you truly believe that you can reach him?"

"No" Minako shook her head, firmly crushing any tears that threatened to well up in her eyes. She must not show any weakness, not if she wanted to succeed. "You didn't let me finish. I want to try and help him and, if his heart is truly beyond reach, then I shall kill him. I give you my word."

"Master said the same thing" Kunzite dismissed her, "But he will be unable to carry out this task."

"I can."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because I know the person who he once was, because I know that, if he could see himself this way, he would rather be dead and so would I rather he be."

Kunzite frowned, considering her words.

"I will go alone" Minako continued, "No one else need follow and no one else need die."

"I will not be able to maintain the portal once you have stepped through. If you go alone then you will be trapped."

Minako did not flinch at his words, "I know."

"You would really risk that for him?"

She nodded and gestured to a poster advertising her latest CD single on a wall, "This. All of this, it means nothing to me. Nothing can compare to what I feel for Zoisite."

"And what of your Princess? What of your mission?"

"If I can't get to Zoisite then I can get to Metallia. I can complete the mission if nothing more. That way my sacrifice won't be for nothing. Open the portal and this will all be over. You can be free, they all can."

Kunzite did not reply, obviously deep in thought. Minako remained silent now, awaiting his decision.

* * *

Zoisite was unaware of exactly how much time had passed before Mio entered Metallia's chambers again. It could have been hours, but he couldn't tell. Ignoring the warning signs, Metallia had continued to drain his energy until he had almost reached the point where he need not feign unconsciousness. Every so often he would find himself carried away with the vertigo that her touch induced and it was only by sheer determination that had kept him alive this long. Now, however, it would seem that Metallia had drawn sufficient energy for now.

Kuroki Mio stood at the entrance to Metallia's chambers, flanked by two Youma who were almost twice her size. They paused, Mio obviously unsure of herself, until Zoisite felt something shift. The power radiating from Metallia changed, grew weaker, as though a part of her had ceased to exist in the Dark Kingdom.

He wasn't given time to dwell on this further for then the Youma moved. Mio uttered the name of a spell and his bonds were loosened. To Zoisite's disgust, he found that he was unable to stand and fell to the floor at their feet. As though expecting this, the Youma reached down and each grabbed one of his arms, hauling him back up. Then, without hesitating, they began to drag him from the chambers. Zoisite allowed them to do so for, in fact, this was to his advantage. The further they got him from Metallia the better. Although Zoisite felt very weak, he was sure that draining the energy of the Youma would help replenish his strength enough to deal with Kuroki Mio.

During all his time in the Dark Kingdom, Zoisite had rarely ventured from his piano room. He had only ever appeared before Beryl a few times and this had angered the Queen so. He smiled at this recollection and the look on her face when he had thrust his sword into her body. She had thought him weak, but he had proved her wrong. Perhaps he had never been weak at all, just misguided? That action alone had set him on his current path and for that he was thankful.

Still, despite his calmness, Zoisite couldn't help but be surprised when he recognised the room that he had been dragged to; his old quarters.

The remains of the piano still lay on the floor and the Youma let him fall to the ground in the midst of the debris. Zoisite gritted his teeth as he fell on his left side, the fall sending sharp stabs of pain down his back where he had been pinned against the rocks for so long. He held himself in that position and he heard Mio make a noise of discontentment and then, when she thought he was unconscious, she left the room, requesting only to be summoned once he had woken.

Zoisite remained still, listening as the foul beasts moved around his rooms. Their gait was slow, he noted, which was good. Despite his earlier confidence, that fall had highlighted the pain that he was in and reminded him that he was no way at full strength.

Slowly, Zoisite allowed his breathing to even out and he let a small moan to escape him. The Youma froze and then one, the slower one, shuffled over to investigate. Sparing no thought for its captive, it nudged Zoisite's back with a pointed toe. He gave no response until it drew its leg back and kicked him. The blow caused him to gasp and a cry went up from the Youma. Instantly, Zoisite reacted, trying to ignore the pain in his back as he got to his feet. Taking the Youma by surprise, he held out a palm and willed his powers to come forth. A blue beam of light shot from his palm and struck the first Youma in the chest, throwing it back against the wall. As it went down, its partner ran for the door. Again Zoisite lashed out, his attack weaker this time but still it went down as he had caught it off guard.

Going to this one first, Zoisite grabbed the terrified creature by its throat and slammed it back into the wall. His fury giving him newfound strength, he called yet more powers forth, wrapping themselves around the Youma and rendering it motionless save for its lips which moved in a silent plea. Unmoved by this and the fear in its eyes, Zoisite sneered down at the pathetic beast as he reached up with his free hand and pressed his palm to the Youma's forehead.

Closing his eyes, Zoisite concentrated on the dark aura surrounding the Youma and drew this to him. This act did not require much effort for Metallia had only wished to drain the dark energy inside of him and had cared little for the remaining light energy that his former self had possessed. The imbalance had almost been too much to bear and now, as the darkness flooded him, Zoisite gasped in relief, feeling his pain beginning to subside and his body begin to heal.

The Youma's lips had ceased to move and it watched him through glassy eyes. Seeing as Youma were only constructed out of dark energy, death was the only salvation for this being.

Then, at last, Zoisite felt the flow begin to subside and he drew back as the Youma slumped in his arms. With the intake of power complete, Zoisite's head had cleared and already he felt stronger than he had been. Releasing the dead Youma, he stepped back as it crumbled to dust before his eyes.

The other beast, from where it lay, let out a scream when it saw what had become of its mate. Then its scream became a hiss of fury and it lunged at Zoisite, catching him a little off-guard, for Youma mated for life and, with its life mate dead, it had no reason to value its own.

He grunted slightly as it struck him squarely in the chest, its claws racking open the front of his uniform and tearing into his chest. Zoisite staggered backwards, and uttered a small cry of pain before drawing his sword in the same breath. The Youma came at him again and he lashed out with his free hand, calling forth more magics that bound the creature, pulling it back into the wall before he drew his sword hand back and plunged his weapon into its chest to the hilt. The Youma died instantly, green blood dribbling from its lips and Zoisite hurriedly claimed what little energy he could.

Then, after freeing his sword, he stumbled back, his hand now parting the torn fabric of his jacket to stare at his wound. It was not deep but bad enough to hinder both his breathing and his movement, but as Zoisite raised a hand to heal the tattered flesh he sensed movement behind him.

* * *

_"Then go and find him and try to work things out."_

_"You're not angry? But I betrayed you."_

_"Betrayed us? Why would you think that? If there is one thing that the past life has taught us it is that we have to learn from our mistakes. Such a union as Usagi and Mamoru's or yours and Nephrite's was forbidden in the past life and it only led to pain for all those involved. Now things are different and, in any case, Nephrite is human. We hold nothing against you for that. You are our friend, Ami."_

Ami felt terrible as she hurried down the streets, searching in vain for Minako. They had all left Crown separately to look for her and Ami couldn't help but think that something had happened. How could she not? Had she been paying attention instead of worrying about herself and her relationship with Nephrite then this would have happened… Ami bit her lip as her own words to him came to the forefront of her mind.

_"Maybe I was wrong to ever think that this could work… that you could ever be truly human."_

She had hurt him. What she had said in the heat of the moment had really hurt him. Ami exhaled softly at this. She hated arguing and tried to never say a bad word about anyone. Words, she knew, could hurt more than a physical wound and very much so in this case. What Nephrite had done was terrible, yes, but Ami could forgive him for it. He had acted out of anger as had so many of them lately and now they all had to bear the consequences. Minako, perhaps, more than most.

Stepping past an elderly couple, Ami glanced around and caught sight of Nephrite. He was staring into a shop window, although, from his expression, his thoughts were hardly on shopping. Ami felt another pang of guilt as she hurriedly pushed through the crowds and made her way to him.

"Nephrite?" she asked tentatively and he turned around, his expression difficult to read but he had clearly not been expecting to see her again so soon.

"What do you want?" was his gruff reply and Ami's sense of guilt worsened.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry" Ami had never been one for shying away from apologies and wanted to make things right between them as soon as possible.

"Why?" Nephrite snapped, "Why say something that you don't mean?"

"What? I don't understand?"

Nephrite gave her a hurt look, "Now that you've got the other girls' blessing you have decided to come after me."

Ami was stunned at this and her silence only damaged the situation further.

"You mean say one thing and mean another" Nephrite added bitterly, "If that is what it means to be human then I am glad that I am not."

"No" Ami said, a little angrily, "You are twisting things. I couldn't go after you straight away. For one thing I didn't know where you had gone! Also my friends needed some explanation."

"Whatever. You weren't looking for me anyway, you were looking for Minako. I heard you calling her."

He turned away and Ami's own hurt and anger increased at this. How dare he judge her feelings in this way? To choose between him and her friends was an impossible choice for she loved them all, and she said as much to him.

"And as far as saying one thing and meaning another goes, I have never said anything that I don't mean."

"Including the part about me never being human?"

"I didn't mean that!"

"Well you've just said that you never say anything that you don't mean!"

Ami opened her mouth to retort when she saw a hint of merriment in his eyes and realised that he was half teasing her. Blushing deeply, she looked away. Nephrite sighed and slipped an arm around her waist.

"I forgive you, but my forgiveness doesn't come without a price."

"How does cookies every day for a month sound?"

Nephrite chuckled, "Only if you make sure that they are burnt the way I like them."

Ami laughed, suddenly realising the change that had come over them at that moment. They were like any other normal couple. Once they had forgotten the burden of the mission and the past life they were different people.

"So" she started timidly, reluctant to put an end to this ease but felt she must, "We're okay then?"

Nephrite nodded and was about to say something else when Ami's phone started to ring. She gazed at him apologetically, "I should take the call. It might be one of the others about Minako."

Nephrite didn't appear to mind and went back to staring in the shop window as Ami answered the call.

"Moshi moshi. Usagi-chan? Did you find Minako?"

"Iie. I'm over at Rei-chan's. Something's happened. Can you meet me and Mako-chan there?"

"Of course" Ami didn't like the tone in Usagi's voice. Her usually bubbly friend was very subdued and almost in tears. Feeling a stab of fear, Ami again assured Usagi that she would be there as soon as possible.

"We need to get to Rei's shrine" Ami said, relaying the brief conversation to Nephrite.

There was pain in her voice and Nephrite placed his arm around her once more. Ami leaned into this comfort, and forced back more tears that threatened to fall.

_Minako-chan… Rei-chan… how many more would suffer?_

All of a sudden the mission had taken a darker turn and Ami didn't like it, she didn't like it at all.

* * *

Mamoru entered the Hikawa Shrine hurriedly, his heart pounding in his chest as he recalled the pained message that Usagi had left on his phone. He had come as soon as he could, after having given up looking for Kunzite. He knew, from experience, that if one of the Shitennou did not want to be found then there was nothing he could do about it. All he had been left with was the heated recollection of their last conversation.

_"In the past life the war was fought because you refused to give up your Princess and the notion that the two kingdoms could live in peace. The Earth's people, your people, gave way to Beryl because their Prince chose the Moon over them. Will you make the same mistake twice?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean if you want to continue to receive my help then we must stand alone. I will not fight alongside the Princess."_

Kunzite had placed Mamoru in an impossible situation. How could he deny his feelings for Usagi, even if he refused to act upon them? Then, at the same time, all Mamoru wanted was for the three remaining Tennou to be free, free of both the Dark Kingdom and their ties to the past life. Jadeite had to die before his bounds were broken and Mamoru prayed that this wasn't the case for the others. He didn't want to lose them.

Thus his confusion. He did not want to appear to be siding with Usagi again but the Shitennou could look after themselves. Although Usagi was Sailor Moon, she had a weak and vulnerable side that Mamoru had seen too many times lately. She needed him, it was clear in her voice and Mamoru came as soon as he could. He would have it no other way and had, in the end, pushed down his doubts. From the way that Usagi was talking, it would appear that what had happened was connected to the Dark Kingdom and might also hold the key to reaching Zoisite.

Able to justify his actions to the guilt that plagued the back of his mind, Mamoru reached the shrine and pushed back the rice paper screen. He was not ready for the scene that lay before him.

The screen door was the only part of the rice paper not damaged by what appeared to be, at a first glance, as some kind of wild animal attack. Each screen had a five-fingered tear in it, as though something with sharp claws had torn into the paper. The fire was dead, the remains of a delicate china bowl with some tea spilled among the pieces, lay next to the ash. The tatami matting was in disarray and also had tears in it. Ofuda scrolls littered the floor and, in the middle of all the carnage stood Usagi, her back facing him.

"Usagi?" Mamoru called her hesitantly and went to her side when she refused to turn around. Placing a hand on her shoulder was enough to gain some kind of response, a small choked up sob. Being as gentle as he could, Mamoru took hold of her shoulders and turned her round. Usagi's face was tearstained and she trembled before him, her hands clutching something tightly against her chest. Still being gentle, Mamoru prized the cloth from her grasp. He recognised it as being the sleeve of Rei's Miko gown, although the white cloth was stained red with blood.

Wordlessly, Mamoru pulled Usagi to him and she buried her face in the folds of his jacket with a shuddering gasp. Mamoru didn't want to fear the worst but, with such times, such assumptions were natural as was his first line of thought as to the perpetrator.

Mamoru didn't want to believe that Zoisite had done this. Despite everything that had happened something just didn't ring true about this attack. Besides, Zoisite was in the Dark Kingdom… unless he somehow managed to escape, that nasty little voice in the back of Mamoru's head told him and he forced it away. To leave such carnage… this wasn't Zoisite's style, he told himself. The aura, too, was different somehow, darker almost.

No, Zoisite was not responsible for this, Mamoru knew and, as he held Usagi closer still as tears finally gave way, he came to the realisation that he desperately did not want to believe was true. The question was not who had taken Rei but what?

"Usagi?" Mamoru wasn't sure how he allowed her to cry for but, eventually, he knew, they would have to face this, that some kind of action would have to be taken if they were to save Rei… if it wasn't too late.

The pigtailed girl looked up at him, her eyes were red from crying but, as he spoke, there was also a glimmer of determination in their depths.

"Usagi, we need to--" he was cut off by the arrival of the remaining Senshi.

Makoto stepped into the shrine first, her eyes widening at the mess and a hand was raised to cover her mouth and disguise a small sob when she saw the bloodied fabric in Usagi's hand. Ami entered next, her hand clutched tightly in Nephrite's and her expression went through the same pained one that Usagi's had done as her gaze fell Mamoru, searching for answers.

"We don't know what happened" Mamoru stated softly.

"Metallia" Nephrite answered for all of them and Mamoru's heart sank as Nephrite confirmed his suspicions.

"What?" Makoto snapped, clearly shocked, "How do you know? You have no powers, not anymore."

"I don't need them" Nephrite shot back, "Can't you feel the aura? Metallia did this. Your friend is dead."

"No" Ami shook her head, her voice small, "Rei-chan…"

"I'm sorry" Nephrite said, his voice taking on a gentler term when speaking to Ami, "She is dead."

"Then why isn't she here?" Usagi demanded in a small voice and Mamoru automatically took her hand in his own in an effort to give her some strength, "If she were dead then she would be here."

Nephrite gave her a dark look before replying, "Metallia's touch is poison. You saw this in Zoisite. For a human without powers to be claimed by her… that touch would have destroyed her soul. If she is not dead then you'll wish she was."

* * *

The steady dripping of water overhead was what slowly drew her from sleep. The cold seeped through the fabric of her gown, causing her fragile body to shiver with cold.

Gradually she pushed herself up onto her knees, her palms tearing on the ragged floor beneath her in the process. The pain soothed her. The pain was real. The pain reminded her that she was real, that she could die and this gave her a few found respect for the humans that she had loathed for so long. Their mortal forms were weak and at the same time yearned to live with a fierce intensity that had almost caused her to forget who she once was and who she could be again. The human whose form she now dwelt within had been a strong one but she was also consumed by jealously and hate. Metallia fed upon these emotions and they gave her strength. The fool girl was fuelling her own destruction and had been for so long now. Although her essence might have turned to dust the moment that she entered the Miko, a small part of Metallia lived on. The part that had manifested itself in this child.

Allowing the water soaked gown to fall to the floor, she stood up, staring down at her bloodied palms before curling them into tight fists and allowing her arms to fall at her sides once more. So much betrayal and pain had been caused and all in the past life's name. Perhaps the Princess had been right to will it all to end?

Taking a deep breath, Rei felt the power inside of her taking hold, wrapping itself around her emotions, but this meant little to her.

All she could think of was her own agony. Her past life and her destiny had both been stripped from her. Torn away and cast into nothingness. She had been granted no support from her friends. They had abandoned her to her misery. They had sided with Minako. They had chosen the Senshi they hardly knew over the one who had always been there for them and Rei hated them for it.

Now they would realise the error of their ways. They would realise that she was much more now, without her henshin, that she had ever been with it.

A scream then tore at her throat and Rei found herself once again on her knees. The pain that started in her chest was slowly working its way up, as ragged laughter rang in her ears. Her body contorted with pain and her nails dug into the palms of her hands. Bile rose in her throat and she heaved, throwing up a mixture of vomit and blood, the later giving her cause to cry out, although her screams were muffled by an unseen hand which wrapped itself around her mouth. Rei fell, her head striking the stone ground, causing stars to flash before her vision. She felt as though she was being dragged down into the rock itself and she lashed out, clawing at the ground and ripping off her fingernails in her bid to escape the floor that held her pinned down, a prisoner inside her own body.

The agony spread to her head and Rei coughed again, more blood leaking from her mouth to mingle with the vomit beneath her chin. Her body was tingling, aching and tears stung at her eyes as the convulsions became worse.

_What is happening to me?_

The edges of her vision were becoming grey as she gasped for air, the pain in her chest crushing the air from her lungs. Then she was falling. Faster and faster the world spun before her eyes and Rei forced them closed, not wanting to witness her own agony any the longer. A final cry tore free from her throat and then she knew no more for she was plunged into darkness.

The body of the miko lay cold on the floor of the Dark Kingdom and now the only sound that could be heard was the muffled weeping of the soul who used to occupy it.

* * *

_"This. All of this, it means nothing to me. Nothing can compare to what I feel for Zoisite."_

_"And what of your Princess? What of your mission?"_

_"If I can't get to Zoisite then I can get to Metallia. I can complete the mission if nothing more. That way my sacrifice won't be for nothing. Open the portal and this will all be over. You can be free, they all can."_

Venus trembled, placing one hand on the smooth stone, as Zoisite turned around, his gaze meeting hers with what, at first was surprise, and then hate.

Her stomach still churned due to the after effects of stepping through Kunzite's portal and the heavy burden of what she must accomplish here. Despite fighting alone for so long, Venus felt vulnerable and afraid. She shivered, despite her resolve, and forced herself to hold Zoisite's gaze, recalling in pain their last conversation:

_"You know nothing of my feelings."_

_"That isn't true. Let me help you. We can find a way back from this."_

Zoisite… Venus bit her lip, keeping herself from crying out when she saw his wound and the dead Youma that he had left in his wake. Now that Venus stood before him, she understood Kunzite's reluctance all too well. What could she say to him? What could she possibly say that would make things go back to how they were before? Before her resolve had been so strong but standing before him it faltered as she recalled the man he used to be and now stared upon the man that he had become. Evil choked the very air around her, as well as dwelling in her lover's heart. His expression towards her was muted, almost dead, and Venus hated to look into those eyes. There was nothing, she could see nothing.

"Venus" Zoisite said lightly, indifferent to his wounds, "This is a very unwise move, even for one such as yourself. What are you doing here?"

Venus shook her head, taking a step back. Seeing him like this… with blood on his hands… in the Dark Kingdom… there was no hope. Hope had died just then. It had died the day that their relationship had begun.

"_Guard her well…"_

"_Guard her well?" Minako repeated softly, suddenly overcome by rage and hurt. How could she guard Usagi if her own life was ebbing away? What use was she to Usagi? _

_Still, despite herself, Minako snatched up the piece of jewellery, but as she turned to look back at the retreating king, he stumbled and then fell down onto his knees, gasping in pain. _

_She was suddenly seized by the same foolhardiness as earlier, but this time in a different sense. Minako felt calm descending over her as she found herself racing to his side, placing a trembling hand on his shoulder, even as she asked:_

"_Are you alright?"_

_Zoisite did not answer her, seemingly concentrating all his energy on staying conscious. Minako could see no wound, but that did not mean that there was not one. _

_"Come" she found herself saying, as she struggled to help him to stand, "You are hurt," she snapped when he protested. "My private trailer is just around the corner."_

From the moment that she had first showed him compassion… from the moment that she had realised her true feelings. Their relationship had been as fated as the Prince and Princess's and, deep down, they had both known this.

"_You said you loved me once before? Was that nothing but words?"_

"_I do not remember much of my past. We live for today."_

"_Then why are we even together? If we are not even in love with each other?" _

_Zoisite stood, "I should go."_

"_But you haven't answered my question!" _

_He leant forwards and kissed her, very lightly on the lips before whispering in her ear, "Yes, I have."_

Had he loved her? Venus didn't know. She liked to think that, once, he had done, but now… now there was nothing… She couldn't see anything, not anymore.

"This was a mistake," she whispered, keeping her eyes from his face as she turned to go but then Zoisite moved. She cried out when she felt him grab her by the shoulders, forcing her back into the wall.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded vehemently whilst shaking her slightly, "Don't you realise how dangerous this is for you?"

"I don't know!" Venus started to shout, tears stinging at her eyes. "I don't know, Zoisite! I--" she broke off, her trembling increasing as she fully registered what he had said.

_Don't you realise how dangerous this is for you?_

"Zoisite?"

Perhaps there was hope… perhaps he did still feel something after all.

"The Dark Kingdom is changing. You must leave. Now."

"What?" Venus cried out as, very suddenly, she was dragged along, back down the corridor that she had come from minutes before, "Zoisite, I don't understand" and she didn't. She didn't understand why he was suddenly acting like this and the rapidly darkening aura of the Kingdom was starting to frighten her. Even as her Senshi self, Venus felt unbearably vulnerable.

Still, even through her fear she was determined and Venus pulled away from him. Zoisite whirled around, his eyes blazing in a mixture of anger and fear and it was the fear that terrified her the most. He was the most powerful being in the Kingdom. What could he possibly be frightened of? Unless… Venus bit her lip, almost afraid to process her thought, unless he was frightened for her. Again hope sparked inside of her but it was soon quelled when Zoisite spoke again:

"You shouldn't have come here, Venus."

"Why?" she dropped all the pretences, knowing that if she didn't then she would never know if there was something to be saved and she desperately hoped and against hope that there was. "Despite all this… despite everything that you have said and done, I still love you. I need to know if you feel the same way about me. I have to know."

"I am not capable of such feelings" Zoisite retorted sharply.

"Then why are you saving me?"

Venus shuddered, her legs suddenly feeling weak beneath her but still she reached forward with a hand until it was resting on his cheek, "Zoisite…"

Venus trembled as she felt his hands on her shoulders again, moving to push her away. Not giving him this chance, she moved forward, pressing a rushed kiss to his lips. She heard Zoisite make a muffled noise of protest but then, after a few moments, she felt his arms around her, holding her closer as he returned her kiss. At the same time, Venus felt herself becoming weaker, light-headed and she feared that her illness might have returned as she felt her legs give way. Zoisite wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her and she was eased back onto the floor, feeling the cold on her back, Minako shuddered as she weakly opened her eyes. Her henshin was gone. She was lying on the ground as her civilian self once more.

"Do you see now?" Zoisite asked softly, his cold gaze rooting Minako to the spot as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Monster" she whispered, allowing a tear to fall free. He had taken it from her… he had taken everything… Her heart… her love… her life and now her henshin, too. Was it always going to be for nothing? In each reincarnation, would she only have pain?

"Leave" Zoisite commanded softly, yet coldly, "You have no place here."

These words cut through Minako like a knife and she uttered a small sob as her words to Kunzite now echoed loudly in her mind.

_"If I can't get to Zoisite then I can get to Metallia. I can complete the mission if nothing more. That way my sacrifice won't be for nothing. Open the portal and this will all be over. You can be free, they all can."_

It had all been for nothing. Her mission, her illness and even her rebirth. She had failed in everything. There was nothing left to go back too. Everything she truly cared about, Minako was now starting to realise was caught up in this war, this war that was now lost to them.

"Leave" Zoisite snapped again, but this time there was a note of panic in his voice, which caused Minako to look tearfully up at him. What could he be afraid of?

"I can't…" she mumbled in response to his order. She could not go back, as Kunzite had warned her, she was trapped unless Zoisite himself opened a portal for her and he seemed too focused on something else.

Following his gaze, Minako shuddered at the suddenly icy atmosphere around them. Getting hesitantly to her feet, she could almost feel the darkness swirling around her, choking her and she fell back behind Zoisite unable to breath.

"Venus!"

Minako trembled, gasping for air, but the gulps that she did manage were painful and too small. She fell to her knees again, her hands clutching at the dirt in agony as tears streamed down her cheeks as she convulsed and then, all of a sudden, it was gone.

Falling further forward, this time in relief, Minako looked up through a curtain of black hair as she heard footsteps, footsteps that came to an abrupt halt before a voice let out a soft giggle and then:

"Poor thing. Seeing you suffering in that way is almost pitiful. To think that our leader should be reduced to this, how mortifying."

Minako's eyes widened, a small gasp caught in her throat. "Rei?"

**_Do you really know the truth?_**

**_It only has one face _**

**_Even if you die – you've no clue_**

It was Hino Rei but Minako would not have recognised her had she not spoken. She was completely naked, her body torn and bleeding with dark purple bruises forming across her soft skin. She was trembling and she clenched a fist at having been addressed so informally. By doing this, Minako realised that her nails had been torn from her fingers, leaving only bleeding tears in their wake. Her black hair was hung in torn tatters around her face, some clumped together with more blood and sweat. Her face was pale and her lips held a bluish tinge with a cruel smirk etched across them. It was only then that Minako saw the deep scratches across her cheeks and running up to almost her hairline. Still, despite all this, the worst thing, for Minako to gaze upon, were her eyes. They were completely empty and had sunk back into her head, the orbs flat and colourless.

**_That man standing by your side_**

**_Perhaps he knows the truth_**

**_But it may not exist at all_ **

Heaving, Minako vomited on the stone floor, realising, for the first time what she was gazing upon; a corpse.

_Rei… what happened to you?_

"This body is merely a vassal for my transition into greatness" came the rasped reply from her once friend's mouth.

Minako did not understand this cryptic reply, for she was still locked in grief. Rei was dead. Rei was… gone. She drew a racking breath and uttered another sob feeling as though she was going to pass out with grief by each passing second. She could barely concentrate on Zoisite's quiet explanation to the dead girl's words.

"It is Metallia. She cannot pass through the Dark Kingdom and onto the Earth without a physical form. She draws her power from emotions, especially the Princess's feelings for Endymion, but her essence is tied here. The Dark Kingdom draws in only negative emotions, such as the Princess's regret and pain at losing him, and they are not enough to draw her out. She needs a body to complete her transition between worlds."

"Rei's body" Minako managed to whisper, feeling her despair and the evil of the kingdom closing around her once more.

**_Why pray to the light _**

**_When darkness conceives it_**

They had parted on such terrible words… suddenly their problems were insignificant and meaningless and all Minako could feel was pain.

"Yes. Suffer. Suffer knowing that it was your actions, your hatred towards her that was her undoing. Had she not already been in pain then her soul would not have drawn my emotions to her and allowed me to speak to her conscience. She wanted it."

"No" Minako shook her head, "Rei would not have wanted this."

"She did" came the rasped reply, "She wanted it. She wanted to end it this way. She wanted to cause you pain. And there will be others. Earth is full of cruel and deceitful humans who are just out for their own gains. Sakamoto Chizu was another one such human."

Sakamoto Chizu… Minako frowned, vaguely recalling the girl who had gone to the same talent school as her. They had even had singles debuting on the same day thus the media had dubbed them rivals, although Minako barely remembered her. A small mousy girl who was almost always pale and popped prescription drugs like they were candy.

What did Sakamoto Chizu have to do with any of this? Minako had heard that she had died.

**_You're surrounded by deceit _**

**_It has so many sides_**

**_Yet you turn your back on that fact_ **

Or had she? What was the truth? Minako just didn't know anymore. Kuroki Mio came to the forefront of her mind then. The bitterness and pain in that girl had always been was obvious. It was the same pain as Minako herself had sometimes felt. Sakamoto Chizu and Kuroki Mio. Although they looked nothing alike, looks could be deceiving. The girl had died but her rebirth had been even more terrible. She should have been left to her fate, Minako knew. It would have been kinder that way.

**_Rooted deep in history _**

**_A clever web of lies_**

**_No one gets away – no one tries_ **

The past life… always haunting them. Minako knew that they could never escape it. Not whilst the evil that destroyed them remained on this planet. Sealing them away had never been enough. They should have died that day, both the evil in front of her and, Minako's heart clenched, the man at her side.

"So now the you know the truth, or at least suspect it" Metallia hissed, "The world has changed since the Moon ruled the Earth. With this body the Dark Kingdom's hold on me is weak."

"She cannot stay in this form for long" Zoisite said quietly, "If she does then her essence will become tied to it. She must seek a stronger form, someone with vast amounts of negative energy that draws her to them. The Princess's longing for Endymion."

**_Why pray to the light _**

**_When darkness conceives it_**

_Usagi…_

"No" Minako shook her head. This ended here. It was her duty to protect her Princess… to protect her friend. She had failed Zoisite and she wouldn't fail her mission, too. Even though she could no longer transform… she would fight in any way she could.

**_New days dawn – let's start the game_**

**_Worship the winner_**

**_So come on – let's start the game _**

**_Your turn awaits you_**

Metallia snorted scornfully and turned away, ignoring her stance but Minako wasn't going to let this go. All she had was the mission… in the end she was always going to be alone with her duty and this she wasn't going to fail at.

"No" she said again, placing herself between Metallia and the exit tunnel. "You will not harm the Princess."

"Such arrogance. Especially for one who cannot transform" Metallia sneered, "You would throw your life away for this?"

"My life is no consequence. All I live for is the mission. I have no other purpose."

A smirk twisted her friend's lips "Fool" was the last word Minako heard uttered before darkness rushed towards her.

* * *

_"No. You will not harm the Princess."_

_"Such arrogance. Especially for one who cannot transform. You would throw your life away for this?"_

_"My life is no consequence. All I live for is the mission. I have no other purpose."_

Zoisite struggled to watch the scene playing out before his eyes with indifference, trying to ignore all the feelings that Minako's mere presence invoked in him. Instead he tried to concentrate on the hatred that he felt for her, but that was a lie, not that he wanted to believe it.

_"Do you see now?"_

_"Monster"_

_"Leave. You have no place here."_

She was a fool. Deep down he had not taken away her henshin in order for himself to replenish some of his stolen energy. He had taken it to stop her from fighting, to stop her from getting herself killed and now… now she was going to do just that anyway. But that did not matter. She meant nothing to him. She was nothing.

"_This has to stop. What we have is wrong… as wrong as the Master and Serenity's love. It has to be stopped. If Metallia…"_

"_I know! I have to look the Princess in the face each day and tell her how wrong it is and all the while we are… I wish I'd never met you!" _

"_And I you. Do you think I wanted to fall in love with you?" _

"_Y-you love me?"_

"_Yes. Though why I'll never know."_

She was the same person as the Senshi he had known in the past life. Although she stood against impossible odds, she was still the same determined and brave young woman that he could recall from long ago. Even as he was now, he could remember her and… and love her…

**_Say, what's your choice_**

**_The die is cast_**

**_No going back now_ **

Zoisite gasped as he felt a sudden wave of pain overtake him. It started in his chest and spread outwards from the wound, causing him to almost double over from its severity. He had felt such pain once before… a long time ago… just a distance memory.

_"Zoisite--" Endymion started towards him, but the white haired Tennou was suddenly overcome by an immense pain in his chest._

_He uttered a small cry and doubled over, tears searing at his eyes and blinding his vision as he also felt a teleport, not of his own calling, transport him once again from the throne room._

_Zoisite fell, slumping heavily against his piano before even realising that this was where he had ended up. The keys groaned under his weight and he frantically clawed at the sheet music as the pain worsened._

_The agony spread out, running through every tiny nerve ending and blinding his vision into white. Zoisite inhaled sharply, through clenched teeth and fell further forward as a scream of agony escaped him._

_His chest felt as though it was on fire as he continued to cry out until, finally, his screams dulled down to almost inaudible moans. Slowly, he slid off of the piano bench and hit the floor, his eyes tightly closed as he continued to ride out the agony in silence and not knowing when it would end._

Zoisite cried out again, staring down at himself as his uniform started to fade… the black being replaced by the white once more. He felt a rush as the dark energy started to leave him, his negative thoughts evaporating, no matter how desperately he tried to hold onto them. He couldn't protect her as he was now… he couldn't even protect himself with his energy all but spent.

**_What's your choice_**

**_The die is cast_**

**_Fake a "God bless you"_**

_"Fool"_

Zoisite barely registered what he was doing as, at the last possible second, he raced forwards, placing himself between them. His vision flashed black and white, red stars forming across it as he felt the wave of dark energy slam into him, propelling him backwards onto the stone floor. Then he felt numb completely. His entire body was paralysed. He couldn't even cough up some of the blood that suddenly welled up inside his slightly open mouth.

At least it would be quick; this he was glad of. He didn't want either of them to suffer. His only regret was that he wasn't able to explain to the girl leaning over him, desperately clutching at his hand, what had happened and how she had helped him to overcome the darkness that had held his soul captive for so long. He wanted to express his regret for all the pain and suffering that he had caused her. He didn't want to leave her in this way. Without him she was trapped inside the Dark Kingdom. He had sacrificed his own life to save her, knowing that she was as good as dead anyway. Perhaps it was his own selfish want to express just how much she meant to him when words had failed? Neither of them spoke now. There was no need. Zoisite was unable to and Minako refused to. Perhaps then she knew. Perhaps she knew all along…

**_New days dawn – let's start the game _**

**_Worship the winner _**

**_So come on – let's start the game _**

**_Your turn awaits you_ **

* * *

"Metallia's touch is poison. You saw this in Zoisite. For a human without powers to be claimed by her… that touch would have destroyed her soul. If she is not dead then you'll wish she was."

"Rei-chan…" Usagi felt her legs giving way as her grief and sorrow threatened to overcome her. She staggered slightly and immediately she felt Mamoru's arms around her, catching her and attempting to offer her some comfort but how could she accept it when she was partly to blame? All she had cared about was Mamoru/Endymion and, in the end, their love had destroyed more than the world, it had taken away her friends. Minako was missing and Rei was… Rei was dead and all the time all Usagi's focus had been on was Mamoru. She was selfish. She had concentrated on what she didn't have rather than on what she did have. She had her friends and they had needed her. Rei had needed her and now she was…

Usagi's stomach clenched, threatening to reject her ramen snack of earlier and she lurched away from Mamoru, racing back to the door of the shrine and retching, one hand clinging to the wooden frame for support.

"Usagi!" she heard Mamoru's voice and then Makoto's, soft but stern:

"Don't."

Seconds later the brawny girl appeared at Usagi's side. "Mako-chan" Usagi trembled and let her friend pull her into an embrace. "I'm losing them all, Mako-chan and… and the worst thing is that I didn't fight to keep them. I've been so selfish…"

Makoto said nothing to this, only holding onto her as Usagi cried, feeling all the more selfish when she finally looked up and saw Makoto's own tears. She wasn't the only one mourning, and Usagi felt worse for accepting the comfort of another because of this.

Seeing her staring up at her, Makoto brushed away her tears and murmured softly: "Look at the sky."

Usagi looked up and shuddered. The sky was growing unnaturally dark and this caused a shiver to run through her and, to her dismay, she felt herself holding onto Makoto tighter still.

Ami, Mamoru and Nephrite joined them at the door and, together, they watched the phenomenon, knowing that this was it. The final battle was about to begin.

* * *

A/N: The song used during Minako and Zoisite's confrontation with Rei/Metallia is New Days Dawn by Hyde, which can be found on his Roentgen Album. I was listening to it whilst writing this chapter and thought the song was perfect for it so how could I resist? Anyways, hopefully I won't keep everyone waiting for the next chapter, which will probably be the last one :) 


	20. Departure

**A/N: **I know, it's been so long since my last update but this chapter is over 21 pages long (in MS Word) so hopefully that makes up for it somewhat. I have only the epilogue to go now. I hope you enjoy reading and don't forget to review and let me know what you think!

**Chapter Twenty: Departure**

"_As long as the past exists, everything will be repeated," Zoisite took a step nearer to her, "That is how it is meant to be."_

"_That is the past of the Prince and Princess. I am more than Sailor Venus. You made me see that without even knowing it! I am sure there is more to you than being one of Endymion's guardians. You are human, too, no matter what you say."_

"_You have earned the title of leader many times over. Will you risk throwing it all away?" _

"_I'm willing to take a chance if you are."_

"Then this… this is our fate after all…" Minako knelt over him, her words coming out as no more than a dry whisper through cracked lips. There had been many things that she had wanted to say, so many things before it was too late but her words were now beyond his hearing. All she had been able to do was offer him the comfort of her presence at the end. Had it been a comfort to him? She hoped that he had been conscious enough to gain some peace. Minako had not wanted him to die with hatred in his heart.

Taking a deep breath, drawing strength from the memories that they had made, Minako let go of his hand and it fell limply to his side once more, the dull thud echoing in the halls around them.

Alone in this hell, Minako suddenly felt calm as she stood, watching in silence as his body turned back to the stone from which he had been given his name. Yet it did not fracture and she knelt down to take it in her palm. It was cold to touch. Even now Beryl's magic would have a hold over him.

_"So now the you know the truth, or at least suspect it. The world has changed since the Moon ruled the Earth. With this body the Dark Kingdom's hold on me is weak."_

_"She cannot stay in this form for long. If she does then her essence will become tied to it. She must seek a stronger form, someone with vast amounts of negative energy that draws her to them. The Princess's longing for Endymion."_

"Rei-chan" Minako looked up, Zoisite's words echoing painfully in her grieving mind. She was alone. The halls of the Dark Kingdom were empty.

_Princess… Rei-chan…_

Minako could no longer feel her Senshi powers residing within her, but she was still the leader. Her mission was still to protect the Princess and this she would do. She would protect her Princess and avenge her loss. Without Venus before she had felt weak but Venus was nothing as she was coming to learn. She was stronger without her powers. In the past weeks she had opened her heart to where her true strengths lay and her true strength could be found in Aino Minako.

* * *

Kunzite watched her leave in silence. Venus was stronger than he had anticipated as was her feelings for the dead Tennou. With the stone in hand, she now understood the true hold that Beryl had over them and Kunzite saw no need to intervene. He knew that she would do what was necessary, despite the pain that it would cause her.

Content to leave her be, he turned away, brushing his cape over his shoulder as he stepped through the portal and exited the Dark Kingdom for the last time.

* * *

_"You may think that you hide your hatred well, but you cannot fool the chairwoman for one minute. I also know that you are dying, and that you only have months to live, without the right treatment that is. Treatment that you've refused."_

_"The treatment is too expensive. I can barely afford the painkillers that I take to relieve my suffering."_

_"I know. This is another thing that Metallia Records can help you with."_

_"They can give me the money for my operation?"_

_"Of course. It wouldn't do to have their star dying in a few months time. The bad PR would ruin them."_

_"And what do they want in return?"_

_"Nothing that you aren't prepared to give"_

Kuroki Mio gasped softly, pain flaring up inside her head as the recollection of her previous life tore through her aching mind. Slumping weakly back, her eyes narrowed into slits as she concentrated on the scene before her, struggling to force all past regrets from her mind.

_That was the fool that I once was… I have been reborn stronger… I have no need for such foolish recollections now…_

Zoisite had gone. Gone was her last link to power that could have helped her become the true ruler of the Dark Kingdom. That day so long ago a part of Beryl had entered Sakamoto Chizu. It was who she was. Her rightful position was to be Queen and Metallia now sought to steal that right from her.

Trembling in rage Mio could see it all slipping away from her as it had done for Chizu all those years ago. All those years alone and again, even in this incarnation, she was doomed to fail.

As Mio watched Aino Minako leave, she felt her anger grow. Minako had lost the person who meant the most to her and still she managed to stay strong. How could she have such strength? She had so much pain thrust upon her and still she refused to become the victim, she refused to become weak.

_Why couldn't I be like her? Why wasn't I that strong?_

"I was strong" Mio whispered in a furious response to the small voice surfacing in the back of her mind, a voice that had since been awakened when she had learned of her previous life as Sakamoto Chizu.

_You were weak… Beryl offered you a way out and you took it… you destroyed your innocence that day… you sold your soul for nothing… all this… it all amounts to nothing in the end…_

"That cannot be" Mio hissed, her clenching her hands at her sides as, to her disgust, a small sob escaped her. Seeing Zoisite's death and Minako's strength had moved her, had awakened something inside of her, a part of Chizu still existed deep within her and Mio hated this. She hated to appear so foolish and weak. She was Kuroki Mio. She was a part of the Dark Kingdom. Her soul belonged to it and it was the destiny that she had chosen for herself.

_Then why did you hesitate? Why did you let her go? You could have killed her. You could have ended this but you didn't. Your conscience stayed your hand…_

"I have no conscience" Mio answered fiercely, "Sakamoto Chizu is dead."

Saying this out loud did nothing to reassure herself and Mio leaned back against the damp wall of the Kingdom, biting down furiously on her lower lip to rid herself of her tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. She was trembling again as fragments of her life began to surface once again. Her life as Sakamoto Chizu; the life that she had forsaken for this dark path was the life that her heart truly desired.

"Baka…" Mio whispered, drawing a deep breath and slamming a hand back against the stone. "Such things are for the weak. I am stronger now than I ever was as that fool."

_True… but you were always alone… always the fool…_

"No!" a scream burst free from her throat and Mio felt her legs give way. Sliding down to slump onto the floor, the stone cutting into her back as she moved, Mio felt some relief as her tears fell free. Pressing her palms to her cheeks, she sobbed knowing that it was all for nothing. This life was a lie to her; it always had been. She had few joys as Sakamoto Chizu but as Kuroki Mio she had nothing and had brought nothing but pain and misery to all those who would have cared about her.

Usagi's face flashed before her eyes. Usagi who had wanted to see the best in her despite her evil ways.

_They would have been your friends if you had let them…_

And Minako… the idol who Chizu had adored so and she had turned against her, almost killed her.

"But now I have a chance" Mio whispered, swallowing hard as a tiny spark of hope flared up inside of her, "I have a chance to begin again."

_I want a chance to begin again… I want to earn my redemption…_

As she stood, a soft laugh echoed through the Kingdom, and this laughter chilled her through to the bone.

Mio slowly raised her head, knowing that the person who she saw before her was no longer human, that her body was merely a shell, as Chizu's own had become.

Hino Rei's smile never faltered as she stepped forward, her soulless gaze almost enough to weaken Mio's resolve.

_So… death is to be my punishment after all…_

"You poor thing" Rei spoke, her gentle tone belying the creature that she had become. "Such torment you suffer. Your pain called out to me. It draws me to you like a beacon in the darkness. It intrigues me. You are one of Beryl's servants are you not? Surely you cannot feel any such weakness?"

Mio did not say anything. Without the darkness that once flowed in her veins she was not fearless or powerful. She was only human.

"You wish to start again?" Rei drew nearer still as Mio's want to fight ebbed away. Fighting was what had brought her to this point and she felt that to run now would do her no good. The beast before her would not allow her the luxury of escape. That path was now closed to her. The only way open was death and this brought her some comfort and even relief. All she had wanted really was for her pain to end.

"I want redemption" she managed to reply quietly, her head rose slightly to meet Rei's gaze.

"You want death."

"Redemption… death… it is the same thing in the end."

_Redemption is to continue living with what has been done and earn back my honour… death is to escape that… in this form I can never earn that redemption… this form is corrupted and only death and rebirth can begin to cleanse my soul…_

Mio continued to hold Rei's gaze as the beast drew back a clawed hand.

"I can give only death to the most pitiful of my servants."

She had to close her eyes as the final moment came. Mio uttered nothing but a strangled gasp as her breastbone cracked with the force of the blow administered to her. She fell back against the wall, agony exploding through every fibre of her being. Blood poured from her wound and with it came an overwhelming rush of vertigo and blackness. Mio's head slumped forward onto her chest, as though she were leaning forward to kiss the fatal wound. Her vision darkened but she did not fear the void that awaited her for all she felt was release and held onto a little faith that, one day, her soul would earn redemption, that there would be a rebirth for her in the end.

* * *

_I'm not going to lose anyone else, no matter what the consequences_

Mamoru stepped away from the remaining Senshi, his focus still upon the darkening sky. Beside him, Nephrite held his silence as the younger man thought back to his conversation with Kunzite before.

Mamoru wasn't the only one losing those who were close to him. Rei had gone and Minako was still missing. Her phone remained unanswered and not even Artemis knew where she was. A fleeting thought in the back of Mamoru's mind asked the question that perhaps she had befallen the same fate as Rei but, when he saw the strongest Tennou approaching the shrine's Torii gates, Mamoru felt sure that this was not the case.

_I mean if you want to continue to receive my help then we must stand alone. I will not fight alongside the Princess_

With Kunzite's words still in mind, Mamoru stepped forward to meet him, wanting to keep a distance between the black haired guardian and Usagi. With the darkness approaching, Mamoru could not guarantee Usagi's safety. Kunzite had said before that the Princess had destroyed the planet and there was no doubt in Mamoru's mind that, if the Earth threatened, that Kunzite wouldn't hesitate in striking her down.

Nephrite followed Mamoru, perhaps out of some kind of loyalty or even a desire to prove himself now that he no longer had his Tennou powers. Whatever his reason, Mamoru saw no reason to stop him. Nephrite was, after all, still one of the Shitennou, despite his human form.

"Metallia is free from the shackles of the Dark Kingdom" came Kunzite's stark warning as they approached, "She draws nearer, the aura and pain of the Princess calls to her. She seeks to claim the Princess's body as her own."

_Usagi…_

Mamoru glanced over his shoulder towards where Usagi, Makoto and Ami stood. With only two of her four guardians present they stood no hope of protecting her.

_But I will… I will protect her…_

As though he had guessed Mamoru's thoughts, Kunzite laughed scornfully, "You cannot stand against Metallia. Even in human form she is more powerful than all of us combined."

"Human form?" Nephrite broke his silence, "What do you mean?"

"Sailor Mars's despondency called to her. She has sealed herself inside the Senshi's form but Mars's body is weak. Metallia must make the jump soon or she shall cease to exist in either world."

"What do you mean?" Mamoru demanded, angry at not understanding Kunzite's cryptic words.

"Her true power, although she does not realise it, is dependent on the Dark Kingdom. The Dark Kingdom draws upon the negative energies of the Earth and fuels her, as did the Ginzuishou and the agony of its wielder. She seeks to destroy the planet but does not understand that her time away from the Dark Kingdom leaves her weaker. Mars's body is already beginning to spoil. She is doomed to always live inside the body of another or she shall perish."

"So if we seal her completely inside Mars then she will die" Nephrite voiced Mamoru's own realisation out loud and again he thought of the three remaining Senshi watching them. They would never agree to it. They would never sacrifice Mars, not even to save the Earth.

Kunzite also anticipated this line of thought and added quietly, "You need not concern yourself with Mars's fate. Her soul left her body the moment Metallia claimed it. She is dead."

Thunder rumbled in the distance and Mamoru shivered, knowing deep down that they did not have long.

"Will you help us?" he requested of Kunzite.

"I will not defend the Princess."

"I am not asking you to" Mamoru assured him, "The Senshi will do that. I am asking you to help me kill Metallia and save our planet."

Kunzite regarded Mamoru coldly and the former Prince held his gaze, as though trying to reach the Kunzite that he had known of old, the Kunzite who had once fought by his side in the past life; his guardian and friend.

"I will help you defend the planet" Kunzite answered at last, "But make no mistake. If Metallia should get passed you then the Princess will die."

Mamoru nodded; finally they seemed to have come to some sort of understanding. "Metallia will come here?" he sought to confirm and Kunzite affirmed that she would.

"She will come to wherever the Princess is."

"Then we shall remain here to greet her" Mamoru answered determinedly, "Nephrite" he addressed the former Tennou now, "Go back to Usagi-tachi. I want then to stay inside the shrine. Explain to them what is happening but don't let Usagi out of your sight."

"What?" the taller man snarled, appalled at this, "I can fight, too."

"No" Mamoru shook his head, "Not as you are now. I don't want to lose another guardian" he added softly, his concern merely riling Nephrite further but his desire to protect to Ami won out and, after a moment's hesitation, he started to walk back towards the shrine.

Mamoru, content that Nephrite would do as he asked, started to walk down passed the Torii and Kunzite walked beside him, both in silence for a while until Mamoru's thoughts turned to how they had come to this point.

Almost hesitantly, he voiced his other most pressing question, although deep down he already knew the answer and when Kunzite replied it came as no great shock to him, no matter how great his pain.

"Zoisite is dead."

* * *

Usagi sat at the back of the shrine, pressed against one the walls she watched in silence as Makoto and Ami cleared away the carnage of before, the constant reminder of Rei's fate. Nephrite leaned against the door, his gaze never leaving her face. Usagi did not know what had been said to him, but she had a feeling that Mamoru had asked him to watch over her. Darkness was coming and already Usagi could feel the power of the Princess's longing for Endymion. The Princess who cared little for Rei and Minako's fate.

Yet it had not been the Princess who had caused her to be so selfish, Usagi reminded herself. She had been the one who had focused all her energies on Mamoru. Perhaps if she had been a little less egotistic then this would not have happened; that Rei might not be… She expelled a harsh breath. No matter what the others said, Rei couldn't be dead, she just couldn't be. Usagi wouldn't accept it, not until she had seen her corpse with her own eyes.

_I have to do something… I can't just sit here…_

Usagi stood, a hand going to locket around her neck. Nephrite instantly noted this.

"What are you doing, Princess?"

"I'm going to help" Usagi answered determinedly.

"You are to stay here; Endymion's orders."

Usagi shook her head, "I can't. I can't just stay in here. Rei-chan… Minako-chan… Mamoru… they need my help."

"Your help?" Nephrite answered scornfully, "Your help could destroy this planet. Stay here. All of you" he added when he saw the exchange of looks between Ami and Makoto. The two remaining guardians looked equally aghast at this plan. "If Metallia gets passed Kunzite and Endymion…" Nephrite let the sentence hang but the meaning was clear. If Metallia killed them then he, Ami and Makoto would be all who would stand between her and Usagi.

Chastened, they looked away and Usagi felt the determination die within her. She hated feeling this helpless but she also feared what would happen should the Princess take control. The Princess cared little for the fate of the Earth; she only wanted Endymion.

"Isn't there anything I can do?" she whimpered, tears welling up in her eyes. Nephrite was unmoved and did not reply.

Turning away, Usagi shivered and wrapped her arms tightly around her body as she moved over to one of the windows in the vain hope of seeing Mamoru in the grounds but there was no sign of him or Kunzite. The sky was growing darker still and Makoto lit one of the oil lamps to fight against the gloom.

Straining her eyes, Usagi felt sure that she caught sight of a shadow moving slowly towards the shrine, slipping silently between the trees. Her heartbeat started to quicken as they approached but she said nothing, not until they were near enough for her hopes to be confirmed.

"Minako-chan" Usagi whispered, but when her words heeded no response, she cried out louder, "Minako-chan!"

Drawn by her cries, Ami and Makoto joined her at the window, not even realising that Nephrite had already left the shrine until he was at the idol's side. After a few brief words, they again started to walk back to the shrine.

Unable to contain her excitement as Minako entered, Usagi hurriedly enveloped her friend in a tight embrace, sobbing in relief that perhaps all was not lost and hope again surged within her until, finally, Minako's coldness and silence broke through her happiness and Usagi finally drew back, wiping tears from her eyes as she regarded their leader.

It seemed that Minako had aged several years. There were dark marks underneath her eyes, eyes that shone with a coldness that hadn't been there before. She did not smile; she did not give Usagi any kind of reassurance at all. Her expression was dark and yet determined. Usagi felt that she could no longer look her in the eyes and instead her gaze darted down to her wrist, noting that her henshin bracelet was no longer there.

"Where have you been?" she asked hesitantly as Minako brushed passed her, sitting herself down on the floor and placing a palm flat against the tatami matting beneath.

"The Dark Kingdom."

Usagi looked to Ami and Makoto, but they, like her, did not know what to say. It was as though Minako had been through something terrible, something that they could never imagine and Usagi knew deep down that this was true.

"Zoisite" Usagi tried again, sitting down beside her idol and gently placing her hand on Minako's shoulder, "Did you find him there?"

Slowly, the hand on the matting withdrew to reveal a small green stone, "Zoisite's gone" were the accompanying words.

Usagi was shocked at the amount of sadness that she felt at this knowledge. Zoisite had hurt them all but he had once saved her life and he made Minako want to live. These were things that she would always be grateful to him for.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, knowing that there was nothing else that she could say.

"Don't be" Minako answered coldly, "He had no place in this world. His rebirth was destined so that the Dark Kingdom might use him. Never again will I allow such a thing."

Usagi was shocked when Minako's hand closed around one of the small marble statues that decorated the shrine. The idol raised this above her head, pausing only for a brief moment before bringing it down hard upon the stone. It shattered under the impact, the shards scattering across the floor.

A hint of a tear was all that Minako would allow to show as the released her grip on the statue and stood, once again masking her pain, as she became the leader that she was destined to be.

"Darkness is coming" she stated quietly, "and we must be prepared to protect our planet and our Princess."

* * *

Mamoru cast a glance at Kunzite, watching the tautness of his posture and how tightly he grasped the hilt of his sword. From the past life, Mamoru recalled this determination and acceptance with more fondness than perhaps he felt he should do given the circumstances. It reminded him of times before the war, when he and his Shitennou were on better terms with one another. Of course the Shitennou were bound to him out of duty but also, Mamoru liked to think at least, out of friendship too. He had longed to be side by side with Kunzite again, fighting on the same side but even now they weren't, not really. Kunzite would kill Usagi to save the planet if he had to and so would Nephrite. Mamoru, deep down, couldn't trust Nephrite not to kill her should Metallia get passed them.

She wouldn't get passed them Mamoru vowed to himself. As much as it pained him, this would end here. Rei's life was the sacrifice and one that Mamoru knew that Usagi would never forgive him for. Despite Kunzite's words that it was already too late for Rei, Mamoru was certain that Usagi would not see it like that. If he were honest, Mamoru did not want to do this; he wanted to find a way to save everyone. He couldn't even begin to imagine the suffering and torment that Rei had gone through. She didn't deserve such a fate.

"Master?" Kunzite broke into his thoughts, catching him staring, "Are you wavering?" he enquired, his voice dangerously calm.

"No" Mamoru answered, subconsciously willing transformation into his Endymion guise as though to reassure himself as much as Kunzite. "We do what is necessary now."

Kunzite nodded in approval and Endymion cast a look up at the sky; it was almost black now. Sunspots had blotted out the sun's rays completely and had plunged the world into darkness.

"She's here"

Endymion looked ahead of him, seeing the figure walking towards them. She came to a standstill just before the Torii, her lips bleeding and twisted into a vicious smirk. She held no weapon but Endymion did not believe that she needed any. Her powers were far beyond that of a normal blade.

Endymion forced himself to hold her gaze; staring deep into eyes that held death within their depths. He could see the whites of them quite clearly, red veins running tracks through them and her pupils were crimson wells. Red streaks spilled from the corners to run down her cheeks and drip off the edge of her jaw-line onto the ground beneath her. Dark hair fell forward, brushing her naked flesh. Her skin was covered in purple blotches, a startling contrast with her white face. Blood ran rivers on her body, a trail of red ran behind her and her form shook as she faced them.

Swallowing hard, Endymion at last looked away. He was glad that Usagi did not have to see this. It would destroy her to see what her friend had become.

"Her body is starting to spoil" Kunzite again managed to penetrate Mamoru's thoughts, speaking calmly but his tension was clear in his stance alone. "She will seek to make the jump quickly."

Endymion gritted his teeth and drew his sword, "Then let's not give her that opportunity."

Kunzite nodded in silent agreement. Holding his sword out in front of him, he ran a hand down the blade, his blood coating the weapon as he drew upon his powers. Purple energy pulsed from the sword where he slashed roughly across the air, sending the magics forth to their intended target.

Metallia did nothing to halt this attack. She stayed still and allowed the energy to come within seconds of striking her before the aura around her pulsed into life. It was as though the energy had struck a barrier and, within moments, it was hurtling back towards its owner.

Kunzite did not flinch, merely using his sword to toss the energy aside.

It continued this way for a few agonising minutes. Endymion was forced to stand spectator for he had no magical abilities of his own. He would have to wait until she came close enough for him to deliver a blow.

Frustrated deeply by this stand off, Endymion felt a sudden flash of anger at Kunzite for not better explaining his plan. Endymion knew that he intended to imprison Metallia in her current form, so why this display? Kunzite clearly was using his full strength and it did nothing to her. How could he even hope to seal her away?

As he processed this thought, Metallia appeared to grow tired of this and held out a hand, black energy pouring forth like a rope to wrap itself around Kunzite's sword and jerk the weapon from his hand. It clattered to the ground between them but he made no move to retrieve it.

Metallia chuckled as Kunzite backed up a pace or two so that he was beside Endymion again. Her gaze once more turned to Endymion as she spoke, Rei's voice was barely an echo of what it had been but still it managed to send a chill down his spine.

"So, this is all that remains of the Earth's guardians? Just Endymion himself and one of the Shitennou. Two have died and the third trapped in a weak human body. It is a waste of my energy to even gaze upon you. You have become more pitiful than the last time I fought you."

"Then why test me?" Kunzite spoke with seemingly no fear although he shook with the exertion of using his powers for so long.

Metallia through her head back and laughed, "Fool, I was merely toying with you. I could kill you with a thought."

Kunzite shook his head and stepped forwards once again, "I doubt that very much."

"You speak confidently," Metallia rebuked, "And that shall be your undoing."

This time it was Kunzite who stood firm as Metallia released a wave of powerful energy. The black magics hurtled towards them with such force and ferocity that even Endymion flinched. He held out his hands, his own purple energy dancing on the ends of his fingertips and creating a glowing sphere, which captured the darker attack.

Metallia's eyes widened in shock for a second as it looked as though Kunzite's spell would last. However, as the seconds passed, Endymion began to see wisps of black magic spilling forth from the spherical ward that the older man had created. These magics began to leak down into the ground and creep along Kunzite's outstretched arms, seeping into him. Flickers of pain began to register in his eyes at this and he stumbled slightly.

"Kunzite" Endymion took a step forward, angry that his guardian was taking this punishment alone as well as concerned for the older man.

"Stay back" Kunzite snarled through gritted teeth as he poured more of his own powers into the ward and, with a cry, he thrust it back at Metallia, purple energy reaching out to ensnare her, binding her arms at her sides and pouring her own attack back into her ailing body.

Writhing, Metallia let out a scream that echoed the voice of the Senshi that she had once been. Endymion stood mesmerised by her agony as her skin began to bleed wherever Kunzite's ward held her. The energy dug into her, ravaging her weakened body, forcing the dark essence that dwelt within her back down until, finally, she slumped to her knees, trembling and fingers digging into the grass as though to maintain a grasp on this world.

"Kunzite" Endymion again turned to his guardian; secretly amazed that the older man had so much power. Of course, Endymion knew that Metallia was weaker in human form, but even so he had never suspected that any of them could stand up against such a being.

Kunzite drew a racking breath, shaking where he stood, "She is sealed completely inside that form now" he spoke softly, his chest heaving as he struggled with each gulp of air he took. "Her powers will be bound to the capabilities of that body."

"You said that once she was sealed away she would die" Endymion answered, angry as the realisation that Kunzite had again withheld information from him quickly dawned.

"She will. Her body is weak and will not withstand living in the long term, however, she is still a threat in this world" Kunzite staggered again, pressing a shaking hand to his temple as he did so. It was only then that Endymion noticed just how pale his guardian had become. "She will seek to obtain the Ginzuishou. Using its power she can break the spell cast upon her and free herself from her mortal binds. You must kill her now, whilst she is helpless."

With those words, Kunzite fell to his knees. Endymion knelt down beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder as he realised what he should have done from the beginning. Kunzite had known that sealing Metallia would kill him. He had also known that he would not have the strength left to complete the task. That was why he allowed Endymion to stay with him. Endymion had to finish the job himself.

"My sword" Kunzite managed to grit out and, trembling himself now, Endymion reached for the fallen blade.

Kunzite smiled gratefully when the hilt was within his grasp. Never breaking Endymion's gaze, he turned the blade around so that the tip was hovering millimetres from his chest, just over his heart.

"Metallia's touch is corruption" he offered in explanation to Endymion's searching eyes, "You saw a part of her enter me. I will not allow myself to be used again."

"Wait" Endymion cried, not wanting to lose another of his guard, "Perhaps Usagi…" he trailed off, thinking of the Moon Wand and its ability to heal.

"There is no other way" Kunzite spoke determinedly and, even as Endymion reached out to stop him, he thrust the blade towards him. As it pierced his heart, Endymion looked away, but not before he had seen the light die in Kunzite's eyes.

Overwhelmed by grief, Endymion was unable to look back until Kunzite's body had broken down. Unshed tears welled quickly up in his eyes as he picked up the remaining stone thinking of Jadeite and Zoisite as well as Kunzite and how he had failed them all.

As the pink stone rested in his palm it broke down, Metallia's corruption destroying the essence that Kunzite had left behind.

_I'm sorry…_

Endymion swallowed hard, knowing that if he broke down now then all would be lost, Kunzite's sacrifice would have been in vain.

Drawing his sword he stood, moving swiftly over to Metallia's crouched form. Entangling a hand in her dark hair, he wrenched her head back and pressed his blade tightly against her throat.

At this action, her eyes snapped open, wide and staring they quickly filled with horror and understanding, together with something else entirely.

"Mamoru-san?" the echo of Rei then was enough to cause Endymion to waver and she again repeated this as she trembled against him. "Please, don't" she added pitifully, a single tear sliding free to roll down her right cheek.

_You need not concern yourself with Mars's fate. Her soul left her body the moment Metallia claimed it. She is dead_

Remembering Kunzite's words, Endymion tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword but again Rei whimpered, clutching at his cape as she whispered his name.

"I know what you truly are" he answered her, despite his resolve not to, "So you can drop this façade."

"No" she sobbed, "It is me, Rei. When Kunzite's powers bound Metallia to my body they also drew my soul back in. I can feel her within me but she is very weak. I think she is dying."

Endymion hesitated. He wanted to believe her but this could be another of Metallia's tricks. If he let Rei go then Usagi could suffer the consequences and Kunzite's death would have been for nothing.

"I'm sorry" he shook his head, "I cannot take anymore risks. If you are Rei then you will understand why I must do this."

He pressed harder down with his blade until a thin line of blood appeared at her throat. Rei sobbed harder although she did not beg, her pleading eyes conveyed more to Endymion than words ever could.

_If I do this and she truly is Rei again then I have taken a human life, something very precious that can never be replaced… Can I really make that decision? Do I have that power? Is this my right to do this?_

Shaking, Endymion made his decision. Slowly, he removed the blade from her throat, instead wrapping his arms around her and pulling Rei up with him.

She held onto him tighter, sobbing into the front of his uniform for a few moments before raising her tearstained face.

"Thank you" she whispered, her frightened expression fading within in an instant as her mouth curled up into a triumphant sneer. "Thank you, Endymion."

He gagged as a hand shot out and grabbed him around the throat, cutting off his air. Endymion's blade fell from his fingertips and onto the grass as Metallia's grip tightened.

Raising her other hand into a fistful of dark energy she laughed as he squirmed, struggling to twist away, but such attempts were futile. Even in human form, Metallia's strength surpassed his own.

"I'll send the Princess your regards," she snarled out as her fist connected with Endymion's stomach, releasing her grip around his throat at the same moment. Endymion felt himself being propelled backwards. He barely felt any pain as his body struck the ground for, at this point, unconscious had already claimed him.

* * *

"What do you think is happening?" Usagi whispered quietly from her place by the door of the shrine. Ami stood at her side, already in her Senshi form, as was Jupiter. Minako had not transformed. Nephrite knew that she couldn't. He had sensed a great change in her the moment she had returned to the shrine to smash Zoisite's gemstone. She would not become the Senshi of Venus again. He almost sympathised with her. He had found it hard to accept that he would never again be one of the Shitennou, bound now in a human form. For Venus to watch the darkness approach and know she was powerless to protect her Princess… Nephrite glanced at Mercury, knowing that he would give his life to protect her as Venus would the Princess.

Yet Minako did not appear weak. If anything she appeared stronger and more determined, as though she had some inner strength.

"Usagi-chan" she broke her silence to call out to the pigtailed girl. Minako was sitting the furthest away from the little group, near the back wall with Artemis in her arms. "Come away from the window."

Usagi looked around at her, her face was almost white, as she replied brokenly, "But I want to know what is happening. Mamoru…" she faltered and ended this in a small sob.

Mercury put her arm around her in response and drew her away from the window, "Usagi-chan, you need to be strong. I'm sure Mamoru-san will be fine."

Despite her words, they all knew that this could not be true, but Nephrite alone had guessed the seriousness of the mission. Kunzite, he was pretty sure, would die. No matter how deep his hate for the oldest king ran, Nephrite did not wish him to die. There had been enough death in the last few days.

"Would you like something to eat?" Jupiter asked their despondent Princess as Usagi slumped down near to Minako and tucked her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on them.

Jupiter, without waiting for a response, opened up her small shoulder bag and produced a couple of chocolate bars. Usagi looked up for a brief moment, long enough to shake her head, before looking back down again.

Luna made a small noise that was almost close to a purr before cuddling up at her side. Usagi let out a soft sigh and nothing more.

"The sky's getting darker" Mercury commented. She, too, moved away from the door and towards Nephrite, her eyes searching his for an explanation.

"Metallia's powers" he almost grunted in response, not wishing to demoralise the little group any more than they already were so, "They are growing."

"We can't just sit here" Jupiter said restlessly, "We are Sailor Senshi. We should be fighting, too, not cowering in here whilst Endymion and Kunzite are…" she trailed off, not wishing to end that sentence.

"We wait" Nephrite answered shortly, "As they commanded us to."

This frustrated her as much as it did Nephrite himself. He had never been good at taking orders, especially not from Kunzite.

"In here we are easy targets" Jupiter was starting to pace now, "We should leave. We should get Usagi away from here at least if we cannot fight."

Nephrite was half in agreement. He was almost positive that Metallia knew that they were here. If she got passed Kunzite and Endymion they would need to get Usagi away swiftly. Why not get a head start now?

"And go where?" Mercury answered softly, "If we leave then we will be putting more lives at risk. At least here we are a little more isolated from the City."

She was right, and none of the Senshi would put innocent lives at risk, not even for their Princess.

"We stay then" Jupiter nodded in agreement, "But we must be prepared."

Nephrite almost scoffed at this. How could they prepare to battle the most powerful being on the Earth? If Metallia got passed Kunzite and Endymion then it was as good as over. The only way to stop her would be… Nephrite cast a guilty glance at Usagi; the only way to stop her would be to kill the Princess. If the Princess were dead then there would be no other powerful entity for Metallia to make the jump into. She would die. One life to save the planet. Nephrite now understood why Kunzite had ordered him to defend the girls. This was his mission; he had to kill the Princess should Metallia pass.

"Nephrite?" Mercury stared at him questionably and Nephrite felt his heart clench at even thinking such things. Aside from being the Princess that the Senshi guarded in the past life, Usagi was Ami's friend. How could he do that to her? Even if it was the only way to save the planet, Nephrite knew that Ami would never see it that way; she would never forgive him. The Princess herself was a sweet and innocent girl in this life, he also reminded himself. She was not a monster. How could he kill a mere girl?

"It's nothing," he almost snapped at the blue haired Senshi as his frustration built. He had chosen the life of a human and now he felt himself longing for his Tennou form once more. His Tennou form could protect them all. In this human form he was useless and weak.

Mercury, however, guessed his feelings and drew him aside.

"If this truly is going to be out final battle then we will need to you protect Minako-chan and Usagi-chan" she said softly, her expression grave. Mercury knew the score as well as he did. She and Jupiter were the only two strong enough to hold Metallia at bay long enough for the Princess to get clear.

"Then why run" Nephrite wondered out loud. He would not abandon Mercury. Even if he could do nothing against Metallia he would defend Mercury until his last breath. "Why not make a stand here? The Princess, as Sailor Moon, can fight."

Usagi looked up at these louder spoken words, keen to help, and nodded, "I can fight."

"No" Minako cut her off and shook her head, "We cannot risk that the Princess will reveal herself."

"Can the Princess win?" Usagi asked in a small voice, "Can the Princess beat Metallia?"

All eyes were on Minako and the leader shrugged, unwilling to divulge too much information, "It is a possibility," she said at last.

As soon as she said those words, Nephrite knew it was a mistake.

"Then how can I stay here whilst Mamoru and Kunzite are fighting, perhaps dying!" Usagi cried out, the pain evident in her voice and, before Nephrite could stop her, she bolted towards the door to the shrine.

"Usagi! Wait!" Jupiter sprinted after her, but the two girls never reached the door.

It crashed inwards, torn from its hinges as dark energy flooded the room. Mercury was thrown into Nephrite and the two of them hit the floor, tattered remains of screens falling atop of them.

"Usagi!" Mercury cried out and Nephrite hurriedly struggled to push the debris off of them, ignoring the gash just above his right eye that was dripping blood down into his vision.

Glancing wildly round the room, he saw Minako lying, stunned, at the back of the shrine. The idol moved slightly and Nephrite turned his concerns to what became of the Princess, satisfied that Minako would live.

Looking towards the front of the shrine, Nephrite saw that the entire wall had been torn away with the blast. Jupiter and Usagi lay a little way back from the entrance, the Senshi wrapping her arm around the Princess's waist and gently but firmly pulling her to her feet.

They took a couple of steps backwards, and Jupiter stumbled slightly her gaze fixed on the figure that stepped almost delicately through the debris.

"Rei-chan" Usagi whimpered and Jupiter had to struggle to hold her back. The girl standing before them wasn't Mars, not anymore.

Nephrite held onto Mercury just as tightly, not wanting her to do anything foolish but the blue haired Senshi wasn't fighting him as Usagi was fighting Jupiter; Mercury was too stunned at the terrible transformation that her friend had undergone to even think of approaching her.

"Princess" Metallia stepped forward towards Usagi. As she did so, Jupiter released her hold on Usagi to dart bravely between them.

"Fool" Metallia sneered down at her, "You are but a small stepping stone toward my goal."

Nephrite had to commend Jupiter for her bravery, although she had just sealed her own fate.

As Metallia raised a hand, Nephrite moved. He let go of Mercury and raced towards Usagi. The Princess was still cowering behind Jupiter, desperately afraid and pained by what she was being forced to witness.

Nephrite reached her seconds after Metallia struck.

"Mako-chan!"

Ignoring the Princess's screams, Nephrite grabbed her, intending on pulling her away from danger but she fought him, screaming and crying, caring not for her own safety in her desire to go to her friend. Nephrite, knowing they had but seconds before Metallia was on them, literally threw the struggling Princess over his shoulder, not looking back, already knowing what he would see.

As soon as he started for the exit to the shrine, Mercury sprung into action, her 'Aqua Mist' attack quickly filling the ruins and shielding their escape.

However, Nephrite knew that Jupiter's death had brought them a minute at the most and then Metallia would be after them once again. Touching the knife concealed in his belt, underneath his shirt, just to be certain of its presence, Nephrite made a vow to protect Ami no matter what.

* * *

"Mako-chan!"

Usagi's cry tore through the shrine and Mercury felt tears stinging at her eyes as her friend fell, Metallia's attack tearing through her fragile body. As the dark magics struck, the light instantly died from Jupiter's eyes and she slumped forward, wavering on her knees for a matter of seconds before falling to the floor.

Mercury felt numb, even Usagi's screams couldn't pierce through the veil of grief that had descended upon her.

_Mako-chan…_

She slowly raised her head, her eyes searching Metallia's own for a flicker of a soul, a sign that Rei was still in there somewhere and that there was hope after all. Yet she could see nothing, only evil. Her friend was gone.

_Awaken… child of mine…_

Mercury stumbled backwards as that dark voice reverberated inside her mind, filling her body with an icy dread even greater than that of her grief.

Swallowing hard, she was barely able to call upon her powers to give them time for a swift getaway.

She was still trembling as she ran, following Nephrite's lead, and keeping her gaze locked on him as they entered the woodland that surrounded the shrine. Mercury didn't know where they were going, what would happen to them or why Metallia wasn't following them. All she knew was that they had to get as far away as possible, despite the raw agony that tore at her heart. They had left Jupiter. They had left her to die… they had sacrificed her in order to save their Princess. Mercury did not wish for anything to happen to Usagi either, but this couldn't be the only way. Sacrificing one life to save another was not the way.

Mercury's boot snagged on a tree branch and, with a small cry, she tumbled to the forest floor, landing painfully on her hands and knees.

"Ami-chan!" Usagi cried, causing the small group to halt in their tracks. Nephrite still held onto Usagi but was all too glad to set down his squirming charge for the Princess had ceased struggling somewhat.

Mercury kept her head bowed as her tears fell in silence, running down her cheeks to wet the ground beneath her; fingers drug into the earth beneath her palms. Her grief was so much that it physically hurt and was so intense and crushing that Mercury felt that she would break if she looked up at her friends.

"We have to keep going" Minako snapped out impatiently, "Don't let Jupiter's death be in vain."

Her tone… so in different… it caused something inside of Mercury to flare up and instantly anger overtook her grief.

"Our friend has just died" she said, her voice quiet but rapidly gaining strength as words tumbled from her lips like fallen rain, "Our friend has died and still all you care for is the mission. Are you that cold hearted?"

"Of course not, but we must cast such feelings aside! We need to protect Usagi-chan."

"I think you are. This. All this! This is your doing! You did this with your deceit, with your lies! The mission, the Princess, Zoisite… Rei-chan… this is all down to you! You let Jupiter die, you all did! Is this all the Senshi are destined to do? Did our rebirth just come down to this? Are we meant to continue the cycle of death and rebirth? What about our lives? What about Mako-chan?"

Mercury practically screamed out this last part as her inner pain irrupted into something else. She bit fiercely into her lower lip to force back down a scream of pain at the stabs of agony that were overtaking her body.

_Awaken…_

She knew this power… she had felt it before… this was…

"Ami-chan!" Usagi cried out again and at her words, Mercury's head snapped up to meet the Princess's gaze. Blood spilled from her lower lip but she cared little for this wound. Blood was life… blood was pain and she revelled in it. She was all things darkness… she could feel her Master's strength nearby and she drew her energy from this… she would overwhelm the week heart of this girl just as easily now as she had done before. That was her power… the power of corruption that was echoed in her name…

"Ami"

Momentarily the darkness cleared as she felt Nephrite's hands on her shoulders, shaking her roughly, "Fight it," he urged her, "Fight it."

Mercury looked up, holding onto Nephrite's gaze, locking down on him as though he were her anchor. Slowly her hands gripped onto his shoulders just as tightly, as though there were no one else in the world but the two of them and, as far as Mercury was concerned, there might at well not have been.

She clung to him, shaking as she felt the corruption seeping into every fibre of her being. She couldn't fight it forever; she was not that strong.

"What is it?" somewhere, Usagi's voice filtered through the haze of terror that was surging through her fast weakening body.

"It's Metallia" Nephrite replied quietly, his voice laced with dread. He knew, Mercury realised, he knew that she wouldn't be able to hold the evil at bay for much longer. "Metallia's powers are calling to the darkness that once resided within her. That darkness is becoming strong again."

"Dark Mercury" Minako whispered, somewhere off to Mercury's left and she shuddered at the name of her alter ego. She didn't want that… as Dark Mercury she had done some terrible things; she had nearly killed Usagi before. She didn't want to become that creature again. She would rather die.

Summoning the last of her strength, Mercury pulled herself from Nephrite's embrace. Her shaking hand closed around her henshin bracelet and she tore this from her wrist, hurling it into the bushes and then, with a cry sagging against Nephrite once more. Dark Mercury had always been more powerful in her henshin form and this would give her time, or so Ami hoped.

"You should go," she mumbled softly against Nephrite's chest, so softly that he didn't hear her and gentle hands grasped her shoulders and pushing her back slightly as that she might repeat her words.

"You need to get Usagi-chan out of here. I can't fight her forever."

"No" Usagi cried stubbornly, kneeling down at Ami's side, "I'm not going to leave you, Ami-chan! I'm not going to lose anyone else."

"Don't be a fool!" Ami cried out, a part of her angry with Usagi for making this harder than it already was, "Go!"

"We can't keep running" Usagi replied, some anger now showing in her eyes, "How many more lives will I place before my own? Is that what you want from me? To continue to be the Princess from the past life that you have to die protecting? What about our friendship, Ami-chan?"

Ami lowered her head, tears brimming in her eyes, "It is the only way."

"No" Usagi whispered, "She won't stop. I know she won't."

"She will" Nephrite answered this, reluctantly voicing what they had been so afraid to, "Her body is weak. She cannot live in this world without a host. When her body gives out then so will she. That is why we are running, Princess."

"Rei-chan…"

Ami winced, looking away at the hurt and pained look in Usagi's eyes. "Why must you always let the past life rule our actions?" she whimpered, clenching her hands into fists at her sides. "What about Rei-chan?"

"Rei is dead" Minako replied coldly, "She is dead, Usagi."

Usagi turned away, staring emptily into the surrounding woodland, "I won't let you do this" she said, her tone of voice resolved, "I won't run from my destiny anymore. Mako-chan, Rei-chan… Mamoru… they died because of me! I will have no more blood spilt in my name."

At that moment, the young girl seemed to grow a little and Ami felt a great respect for that. She loved Usagi so much and understood how she must feel but she couldn't allow this. Not only was Usagi's life at stake but so was the fate of the entire planet.

"Go" she murmured and then looking painfully at Nephrite, "All of you."

"No" it was Minako who spoke out against this, much to Ami's shock, "We won't. We're not leaving anyone else behind. We'll fight. We won't allow the others' deaths to be in vain."

At Minako's words, Ami felt protest die within her. It was natural that they would listen to their leader's words and, despite the darkness that was rapidly consuming her, Ami knew that they would all stay.

_We're not leaving anyone else behind_

Yet in her heart, she knew that it would not be a case of leaving anyone else behind; Ami could sense her body weakening. Unless Metallia was destroyed soon, then the darkness would once again consume her soul. This she would not allow, even if it meant her own death.

* * *

Minako stood firmly at her Princess's side. Moved by Usagi's words, she had made the decision to stay and fight, although she knew that, as her civilian self, she could not hope to defend her Princess. Yet she did not care for her lost henshin. Minako felt stronger as she was now, though some inexplicable reasoning she felt that she could perhaps reach out a little and perhaps then everything would be all right. The months of agony, the months of regret… perhaps all would work itself right in the end.

It didn't take long for Metallia to reach then, as though somehow sensing that they weren't going to flee her anymore, the darkness poured forth and Minako heard Ami cry out in agony, doubling over in great pain as the presence of the dark Queen further awakened the evil within her.

Nephrite held her tightly against his chest, as though just by being there he could somehow stem the tide. Neither Minako nor Usagi made a move to go to them. There was no time. There was no time for anything anymore.

The darkness parted and Hino Rei stepped into their little clearing. Minako felt a pang when looking upon what her closest friend had become. It was her fault, she knew. All this… it was her doing.

"So you have decided to fight; a noble yet foolish decision" her voice rang out, clocked in darkness. Yet her power was a deception. Minako could see that Rei's body was weakening. It wouldn't be long. If they could just hold on for a little longer… however, deep down, Minako knew that Usagi would not want to wait for that.

Yet Metallia did not come straight to them as Minako had assumed. Instead she took a step towards Ami and Nephrite. Usagi cried out in protest and both of them took a step forward. Metallia had anticipated this and flung out a hand. A blast of dark energy smashed into them, knocking them back. Minako hit the ground, wincing in pain. Usagi fell beside her, a horrified expression on her face as the energy continued to dance around them, imprisoning them and preventing them from coming to Ami and Nephrite's aid.

Minako felt Usagi clinging to her as Metallia reached them. Nephrite tried, in vain, to block Metallia's path but she easily knocked him aside. Kneeling down before Ami, the beast reached out and grabbed her head in her hands, nails biting into her skin as black energy travelled down from her palms and into the other girl. Ami writhed and screamed under the onslaught, blood spilling from her nose to soak the front of her blouse.

Usagi screamed with her, fighting against their prison and repeating 'Ami-chan, Ami-chan!' over and over until the girl in question ceased in her struggles.

As Metallia stood, Ami fell limply to the ground. Minako released a breath that she hadn't realised that she had been holding as her gaze was locked upon the still form of their friend. Ami's eyes were wide and staring, and her skin pale.

"Ami-chan!" Usagi screamed, collapsing onto her knees as grief overwhelmed her.

"She fought my power" Metallia said by way of an explanation, "Such a foolish thing really."

Minako wrapped her arms tightly around Usagi, drawing the distraught Princess up with her, although her gaze darted passed Metallia and to where Nephrite lay. The former Tennou had not moved from his position on the ground when Ami fell and thus Metallia had not considered his presence a threat, but, as Minako watched, he slowly got to his feet.

Minako saw the flash of a blade and her heart leapt to her throat as Nephrite lunged forward at the unprotected back of the former Senshi.

At the last possible second, Rei whirled round, her eyes going wide as Nephrite did not hesitate, plunging the weapon into her chest. The ward holding Minako and Usagi collapsed as Rei's hand flew to the hilt of the weapon and, with momentous effort, she tore it from her body and hurled it onto the grass.

As she did this, her left hand reached out and closed around Nephrite's throat. He gasped at her death-grip, but did not struggle, perhaps accepting his own end. Minako stood, rooted to the spot, caught up in the horror of what was happening as well as struggling with her own emotions; the pain of loss and the agony over what her best friend had become.

"Stop!" Usagi screamed as Nephrite's eyes rolled up into the back of his head and Metallia released her hold, smirking as he crumpled to the ground at her feet.

Delicately stepping passed his unconscious form, her lips drawn back into a feral smile, Metallia approached them. As she did so, Usagi pulled away from Minako's grip and stood a defiant step forward to meet her.

"I won't let you use Rei-chan like this anymore" Usagi declared, trembling but firm as she called out her henshin, "Moon Prism Power… make up!"

_So… this is how it has to be…_

Minako made no attempt to stop Usagi from transforming for a glimmer of hope had stirred inside of her at Usagi's words. She was tired of running, Minako also realised. She had dedicated so much of her life to the mission that she had failed to see what was standing right in front of her. Usagi was not the fragile Princess from the past life. She was stronger than that; they all were.

"Minako" Artemis nuzzled at her side, unsure of why she was not running to defend her Princess.

"It has to be this way" Minako answered quietly, "Even if we die… there will be a chance for a rebirth for that is our destiny."

As she finished her henshin, tears were falling down Sailor Moon's cheeks and she made no effort to brush them away. So many had died in her name; Mako-chan, Ami-chan… Mamoru… All the people she loved were being taken away from her; taken away because of who she had been in a previous existence.

Even though she could feel the Princess inside of her still, the Princess who cared for nothing but being with Endymion, Sailor Moon was stronger and crushed the other's will down inside.

Raising the Moon Wand high above her head, she cried out: "Moon healing… escalation!"

_Rei-chan…_

Metallia screamed as the healing beams touched her, seeping into the darkness that surrounded her, twining themselves around her body.

More tears fell as Sailor Moon recalled all the good times that she had, had with her friends and even how she and Rei had argued in the beginning. All seemed to come to the forefront of her mind and her strength increased with the fierce desire to tear Metallia from her friend's body.

"Stop this" Metallia shrieked as she writhed under the onslaught, "If you continue down this path then this body will perish. Your friend will die."

Sailor Moon shook her head, uttering a small sob under her breath as she did so. Rei was already dead, she knew. This wasn't about bringing back her friend; it was about destroying the monster that defiled Rei's body.

"Usagi" Metallia whispered, changing tactics as her voice echoed that of Rei's own. Sailor Moon trembled in pain but managed to stand firm. The hilt of the Moon Wand was becoming red hot, burning through her gloves to her palms beneath but still she continued, bracing herself and pouring all of her power into the talisman.

_Leave her… leave Rei-chan…_

More and more power flowed forth and Metallia screamed again, falling to her knees and curling her arms around herself. Now Sailor Moon could see Metallia's true form, her aura being slowly drained from Rei's body. It swirled nearly above the teenager, on a hair's width of magic still connecting her to her host's form.

"Rei-chan!" Sailor Moon cried out, her voice cracking as the last dregs of her strength surged forth, severing the ties. In that instant, Rei's body fell limp, as though she were a puppet whose strings had just been cut. She sagged into the grass as the dark energy rose up before her.

Sailor Moon, too, fell to her knees, her head tilted up to stare up at the energy.

_Damn you…_

The energy started to rotate faster and faster until it flew towards her in one final act of rage and vengeance.

"Usagi-chan!" Minako screamed, but Sailor Moon could not get out of the way in time. Instead she steeled herself for an impact that never came.

Opening her eyes as she heard a pained gasp, Sailor Moon screamed.

Mamoru, still half propped up on his knees, raised his head slightly to meet her gaze and smiled gently, despite his pain.

"Mamoru!" she reached out, grabbing his shoulders as the light died in his eyes. He collapsed against her, breathing his last breath in her arms.

"Mamoru?" Sailor Moon shook him, not quite believing that he was gone. A scream caught in her throat as she shook him again and again, "Mamoru? Mamoru! Mamoru!"

She laid him down in the grass at her feet, her gloved hand gently tracing across his cheek. Some blood leaked from the corner of his mouth and Sailor Moon brushed this and then held her hand up in front of her own face. This seemed almost surreal and she drew a racking breath as she took in the scene around her. Rei-chan… Ami-chan… Mamoru…

"Mamoru" her voice was small, and yet she felt that she would break under the weight of her grief.

_This is just like… this is just like it was in the past life… Perhaps all they were doing was repeating history after all…_

"Usagi-chan?" she felt Minako at her side, trying to offer her some comfort but her actions were ignored by the distraught younger girl.

A single tear slid down Sailor Moon's face as the Moon Wand slipped from her fingers; "So this is it" she spoke to herself more so than Minako, "The past life will always repeat after all. No matter how hard I fight, no matter what path I choose I can never be with Endymion."

At the mention of the Prince, she felt something spark inside her and the Princess who had been so long repressed started to take hold again.

This time Usagi did not fight against her. She could not fight, not when all around her were dying. She couldn't do this… not anymore.

* * *

"The past life will always repeat after all. No matter how hard I fight, no matter what path I choose I can never be with Endymion."

"Usagi-chan?" Minako whispered, still holding onto her friend as Usagi's face went through several different expressions. The first was raw agony, the second defeat and the third was steeled determination. Minako shuddered against her at this last look; she had seen that look before. It was a warning sign that the Princess was remerging; the Princess who had destroyed the planet once before.

Looking at Usagi as she was now, it was hard for Minako to imagine that the planet's saviour and destroyer had the same face.

"Usagi" she spoke again, her voice gaining strength that it hadn't had moments before, "Fight her, Usagi."

The younger girl's response was to pull away, "Why?" she whispered weakly, "Everyone has… everyone has gone… I'm all alone…"

"No" Minako argued as she stood, "You're not alone. You have your family, you have Naru-chan… you have me."

"But I don't have Endymion. In each rebirth he is taken from me. I will stop the cycle now. By reducing this planet to ruin, I will have ended it."

As she spoke she started to walk away, her henshin shimmering and changing into that of the Princess's.

"No!" Minako, with another burst of strength, chased after her, "Usagi!"

Princess Sailor Moon ignored her until Minako was within arms width and only then did she turn back around, her expression cold and unfeeling, "Do not stand in my way. You may have been my guardian in a former life but in that form you are nothing."

_In that form you are nothing_

Her words, up until a few hours ago, would have cut deep, but now things were different. Minako had seen passed her former life. She wanted to live as Aino Minako and she knew, somewhere inside of her, Tsukino Usagi still wanted to live her life, too.

"Usagi" Minako whispered as Princess Sailor Moon drew her sword, "I know you don't want this, through your pain I know a part of you still wants to live in this world."

"This world holds nothing for me but pain" was the icy-like reply. "No matter how many rebirths I go through, I cannot be with Endymion."

"Mamoru gave his life to save you. He loves Tsukino Usagi, not the Princess that you once were."

At her words, there was a flicker but then it was gone. "Stand down, Venus" Princess Sailor Moon ordered as her sword began to glow, "I will not ask you again."

"No" Minako shook her head, "I'm not going to give up on you, Usagi-chan."

"Minako!" Artemis cried out and he and Luna raced forward as Princess Sailor Moon struck. Minako fell back, gasping in pain as the pink energy attack crashed into her, knocking her to her knees. Grimacing in agony, Minako dimly realised that Princess Sailor Moon had not used her full strength. This meant that there was a chance, a chance that Tsukino Usagi was still inside her somewhere, buried beneath all the pain and horrors of everything that had taken place.

"Usagi" Minako forced herself to stand, swaying slightly as her fatigued and injured body screamed in protest.

"Endymion" Princess Sailor Moon whispered sorrowfully, her gaze resting on Mamoru's body for a few moments before she again looked up and met Minako's gaze.

"Usagi, please" Minako whispered, taking another tentative step towards her, "Don't do this."

Again the attack forced her to her knees, but it was the barest flicker of power compared to the vast strength that the Princess had.

Minako swallowed hard, tasting blood in her mouth as she raised her head, brushing a tattered curtain of hair out of her eyes as she did so, "Usagi…" she coughed out, almost choking on more crimson liquid. Unable to stand, Minako started to crawl towards Princess Sailor Moon.

"Pitiful" Princess Sailor Moon stated scornfully, "You have also lost the man that you love, have you not?"

Sensing, perhaps, her last chance to reach her, Minako paused and looked up again, nodding very slowly as tears sprung into her eyes at the mention of Zoisite and how she had been unable to save him.

"Then why do you wish to live in this world without the man you love? You should hate this life's cruelties as much as I."

"Just because something is difficult, it doesn't mean that you give up" Minako answered her, repeating what Usagi had told her, not long ago, "The pain is real but, in time, it will heal. You told me once that my songs taught you to be true to yourself and to never give up, no matter how bad the situation. Death is a part of life and I know, deep down, you don't want to do this. We can help each other through the pain, but to do this… to destroy a whole planet, it will not bring Endymion back. If you think that you are ending the cycle then you are wrong. The past will always repeat if we continue to make the same mistakes as we did back then. Don't repeat the cycle, you are stronger than that."

"I…" Princess Sailor Moon's voice trembled and again she looked down at Mamoru's still form, "Endymion…"

"He wouldn't have wanted this, either. All Mamoru wanted was to live in this world, to live out this incarnation. He loved you as Tsukino Usagi."

With these words, Minako lowered her head, her strength giving out finally.

_Just because something is difficult it doesn't mean that you give up. That's what your songs taught me. They taught me to be true to myself and never to give up, no matter how bad the situation. They really meant something to me and, I thought, that they meant something to you._

"C'est la Vie. These warm feelings are part of life...As long as I stay as who I am. That's life. I want to go on loving you," she whispered, tears running down her cheeks. She had done all that she could do.

"Right in front of my eyes... Is the place where this very moment lives" Minako felt arms encircle her, pulling her tightly into an embrace. Wearily looking up at Princess Sailor Moon, she uttered a small sob, for no longer was she staring into the Princess's cold eyes, but the eyes of Tsukino Usagi.

"These warm feelings are part of life...As long as I stay as who I am," Usagi said softly as the Ginzuishou began to glow.

Minako shut her eyes as the warm light engulfed her, trusting everything to the girl that held her. She could do no more than that.

The light from the Ginzuishou shone brighter and brighter, covering not only the two girls but the entire planet, its healing power shining as a beacon of hope for the future.


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

_C'est la Vie. These warm feelings are part of life...As long as I stay as who I am. That's life. I want to go on loving you," she whispered, tears running down her cheeks. She had done all that she could do._

_Right in front of my eyes... Is the place where this very moment lives. These warm feelings are part of life...As long as I stay as who I am…_

Tsukino Usagi uttered a small groan of annoyance and a hand reached out from under the duvet to swot at the alarm clock that was belting out the words to her favourite song, thus disturbing her sleep.

The tune was abruptly cut off and Usagi sat up, tears filling her eyes as she recalled yesterday's events.

_They were gone. Ami-chan, Mako-chan, Rei-chan… Mamoru…_

"Usagi-chan?" Looking up, Usagi saw Aino Minako sitting on a chair near the door. Artemis was on her lap and Luna at her feet. The female guardian ran to Usagi and the pigtailed girl gave her a tearful hug.

She didn't remember much of what had happened after she had overcome the Princess. Minako must have taken her home.

_Then why do you wish to live in this world without the man you love? You should hate this life's cruelties as much as I…_

Minako… she had lost just as much as Usagi and still she had remained strong. She had been there for her friend, even when Usagi had failed her.

"Minako-chan, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be" Minako stood up, still clutching Artemis, "You gave us a second chance. Never apologise for that."

"But…"

Minako cut her off by stepping up to the bedside and dropping the locket containing the Ginzuishou into her lap. "Its power has faded now. There is no more use for it in this world."

Usagi looked up, not understanding.

"Why don't you get up?" Minako prompted her, a small hint of a smile crossing her face as she spoke, "There are some people waiting for you downstairs."

"People?" Usagi repeated as Minako's smile grew wider. Her heart leaping inside her chest, Usagi threw off the duvet and jumped out of bed, forgetting that the clothes she was still wearing from yesterday were creased. She raced through the hallway and down the stairs, her heart now thumping wildly and yet more tears springing into her eyes when she saw them.

"Mako-chan, Ami-chan!"

Instead of racing to them, Usagi paused, uncertain as though her eyes were playing tricks on her somehow.

"How? How did this happen?" She asked softly as Minako came down behind her.

"The Ginzuishou, coupled by your will, brought them back" Minako explained quietly.

"So I really could control it?" Usagi whispered in wonder. "Mamoru said I could, that I just had to believe in myself… Mamoru…" she choked back a sob, thinking of her lost boyfriend. The Ginzuishou had worked a miracle and she could expect no more of it. She wasn't that strong.

"You just had to believe," Minako answered her quietly.

"And what about Rei-chan?" Usagi asked hesitantly. Instantly, when thinking of her absent friend, her image in her mind was Rei at the end, so hateful and inhuman.

"She's been reborn too" Makoto confirmed softy but Usagi detected the pain in her friend's voice and was instantly filled with worry and dread.

"Then why isn't she here?"

"She couldn't face you, either of you" Ami explained gently, "The guilt weighs too heavily upon her. She hates herself right now."

"Then we must go to her. We must tell her that it wasn't her fault, that we don't blame her," Usagi said immediately, her heart clenching at the thought of Rei being in pain.

"No" Minako shook her head, "You must stay here. All of you."

"What? Why? We're her friends."

"She won't see you." Minako answered quietly, "I'll speak to her."

"Minako." Artemis protested, "Perhaps Usagi is right. Perhaps Rei needs to see her Princess right now."

"Usagi-chan is not the Princess," Minako replied, a little sharply, "Not in this lifetime and she has suffered enough. I will speak to Rei."

Usagi lowered her head, knowing that this was probably best. After all, Usagi reminded herself, out of all of them, Rei had hurt Minako the most and it was Minako's forgiveness that she needed.

Recalling Minako's pain made Usagi want to say something but just as she opened her mouth, Ikuko appeared in the doorway.

"Usagi, you're awake," she smiled in relief. "I was worried about you."

Usagi lowered her head, feeling guilty, "I'm sorry."

Ikuko smiled, "As long as you're alright. Minako-san, thank you for bringing Usagi home last night."

Minako nodded in acknowledgement, feeling a little awkward, Usagi assumed.

"Now," Ikuko, happy that her daughter was fine, said brightly, "Who's staying for breakfast?"

Minako declined, eager, Usagi decided, to speak to Rei as soon as possible. Ami and Makoto, however, accepted Ikuko's offer and they had barely said goodbye to Minako before they were ushered into the small dining area.

"Ami-chan, Mako-chan" Usagi began softly as soon as Ikuko was out of earshot again, "I'm sorry. I let you down," tears built up in her eyes again and Usagi did nothing to rub them away.

"You don't need to apologise." Ami replied, getting up from her seat and coming round to Usagi's side, "Minako-chan had warned us. The Ginzuishou's power was strong as was your love for Mamoru. Combined together its power had you enthralled. There is nothing for you to be sorry for."

"But it hurt you and Rei-chan… all of this… because of me…"

"No." Makoto answered, "What happened to Rei... it had nothing to do with you. You couldn't have stopped it."

"But I could have helped her!"

"You did." Ami replied to this as she wrapped her arms tightly around her friend, "She has been reborn, too. She has been given a second chance as well."

Despite Ami's words, Usagi felt little comfort. She was overjoyed that her friends had been returned to her but at what price? After this, Usagi was sure, nothing would ever be the same again.

* * *

_"Mamoru? Mamoru! Mamoru!"_

He gasped, sitting up in his bed as the remnants of Usagi's screams reverberated loudly into his mind, piercing the veil of sleep that had been hanging over him.

Mamoru's throat felt dry and he coughed a few times as he struggled to get his bearings. He remembered the final battle between Sailor Moon and Metallia. He recalled vividly sacrificing his own life for the girl he loved. So why was he here? Why was he in his own room, in his own bed?

He had not acted with some blind faith that he would somehow be spared death. Mamoru knew what he was doing when he gave up his life so this was… it could only have been the Ginzuishou.

His head ached and, as Mamoru looked around the room, his vision slowly swam back into proper focus and he realised that he wasn't alone.

"Welcome back," the man leaning against the far wall commented dryly as Mamoru struggled to place him.

"Shin?" he shook his head, "Kunzite?" he amended, taking in the Tennou's human form with a mixture of relief and amazement. "How is this possible? You died?"

"So did you" Jadeite said in amusement as he got up from his chair to stand at Kunzite's side.

"All of you?" Mamoru asked as the door opened. Nephrite entered carrying a glass and a pitcher. He set them down on the cabinet and poured Mamoru a drink, which he readily accepted.

"The three of us." Kunzite confirmed, "As human. There are no guises or illusions now."

"The Ginzuishou." Nephrite added with a small smile, "I guess your Princess isn't that bad after all."

_Usagi…_

Nephrite and Jadeite exchanged sly glances, as though guessing Mamoru's line of thought. "Don't worry." Jadeite smiled, "We're going to Crown in a while. I'm sure she'll be there so we can give her the good news."

"I'll come with you." Mamoru went to stand up but he suddenly felt a weakness in his legs and he would have fallen had Jadeite and Nephrite not been there to catch him.

"You need to rest first, Master." Kunzite said, a little sternly, as he sat back down on the bed, "Jadeite and Nephrite will speak to the Princess on your behalf."

"And in any case," Jadeite put in, "Nephrite is hoping that Sailor Mercury will be there."

The taller man blushed and looked away. Mamoru chuckled weakly at this, which caused Nephrite to huff loudly.

Mamoru smiled. This was what he recalled most fondly from the past life; the banter and companionship between them. Perhaps now that they had been granted this second chance, things could remain this way.

After a few more minutes, Jadeite and Nephrite made their leave. Kunzite, however, remained, declaring that he wanted to make sure that Mamoru got the rest that he needed.

Still, despite this, Mamoru insisted on staying awake. There were, after all, things that they needed to discuss.

He noted how Jadeite and Nephrite seemed at ease in their new human forms. Nephrite, of course, had been in his before and it was now becoming second nature and Jadeite had always been able to easily adapt to new situations.

Kunzite seemed almost awkward as he approached the bed and he regarded Mamoru warily. He was also tense, as if expecting trouble at any given moment.

Amused, Mamoru shook his head slightly whilst trying to hide the small smile that he knew Kunzite would not appreciate. The former Tennou raised an eyebrow but said nothing, awaiting Mamoru it would seem.

"How long have I been out for?"

"Most of day, Master."

"How did you get here?"

"We woke downstairs. I don't remember how we got here."

"Are you… are you free?"

Kunzite nodded slowly, "Metallia is gone and the stones that enslaved us were shattered upon our deaths."

"So you are free." Mamoru sighed in relief.

"We are. We're free to serve our Master."

"No," Mamoru shook his head, "I don't want that. I don't want you to serve me in this lifetime."

Kunzite frowned; the expression on his face was difficult to read as he said, with some difficulty. "In our previous lives we made a grave error by not trusting your judgement. Please allow us to make amends by serving you once again."

_"Metallia's touch is corruption. You saw a part of her enter me. I will not allow myself to be used again."_

Mamoru shivered slightly as he recalled Kunzite's words. His guardian had been wrong. It was not Metallia's touch that was corruption. It was the past life's influence on all of them that repeatedly led them to their ends. The only way to stop the cycle would be to live in this world, in this lifetime, as though it was their first.

He said as much to Kunzite and then, somewhat apprehensively, awaited his guardian's reaction. Mamoru had expected protests, anger even but not the small smile of understanding and some gratitude.

"Thank you," he said with sincerity. "However, if the need ever arises we will be there to protect our Master again. You cannot change destiny with mere words."

Mamoru knew that this was all that Kunzite would allow, in his mind, they would always be his guardians.

"And what of Usagi?" he asked, knowing that they would have to venture into the subject of the Princess sooner or later.

"You have our blessing," Kunzite said without hesitation, but with some awkwardness.

"Thank you." Mamoru felt little contentment at this, although he had expected he would. He knew why. It was because of all the suffering that they had all endured to get this second chance. Although they had an opportunity to start afresh, there would be a lot to make amends for in the meantime. Everyone had been granted a new beginning but one.

Mamoru closed his eyes briefly, the pain of this knowledge cutting deep. He knew he should be thankful for what he had but he couldn't help the regret that welled up inside of him whenever he thought of his forth guardian and that, somehow, this was his fault. Had he been a stronger leader then this might not have happened.

"It wasn't your fault." Kunzite stated quietly, as though guessing Mamoru's regret, "Individually we choose our path. You cannot take on the consequences of another decision."

Mamoru smiled sadly, "I know, but it doesn't mean that we do not feel another's pain."

Kunzite nodded, appreciating Mamoru's words, "All of our decisions have consequences, and some decisions are made because of these consequences."

"What do you mean?" Mamoru frowned; Kunzite's cryptic responses still frustrated him, especially as he more, often than not, did not fully understand the meaning behind them.

"Zoisite's decision," Kunzite answered.

"He lives?"

"He does." Kunzite confirmed, "But, unlike us, he has retained his Shitennou form."

* * *

"_The past life? Must you always live in the past?"_

"_Mars--" _

"_Don't… just don't…"_

**_The seeds of one's destiny are sown by no individual other than yourself._ **

The wise words of her mother suddenly came to the forefront of Rei's mind as she watched Minako slowly, yet determinedly, towards the shrine's gates. She had made her own choices and, even though she had never dreamt of the outcome, they had been hers to make and hers alone.

When Rei had awoken back in her home she had at first wished for death for, whenever she closed her eyes, all she could see were the terrible things that she had done. The terrible things that she had done. It would be so easy to blame Metallia for everything. Rei knew that Usagi-tachi would forgive her. Their friendship was as a wonderful thing in this life as it had been in the last and Rei felt sure that they would give her another chance. They would forgive her for the wicked things that had been done using her body, but Rei could not forgive herself. That was why she had remained at the shrine, refusing to see anyone who called. Solitude would become her punishment. Kami-sama knew that she deserved more.

Yet the evil that had been done in her name was not what cut so deeply into her soul. It was her actions of before that left Rei so desolate and so ashamed. She had betrayed her best friend and torn her lover from her side out of jealousy and hate. His heart had become as blackened as her own, however, he had not deserved it, not really. Zoisite had never truly been evil. He had been merely a pawn, as had all of the Shitennou. He had been a pawn and had paid the ultimate price. His death would not have been necessary had it not been for Rei.

_"If you are using her then I will kill you."_

_"You love her, too?"_

Her heart clenched as she recalled their heated words. Her friendship with Minako had become confused somehow and had ended up running a lot deeper than Rei wanted to admit. Now she was not sure if she were capable of such feelings. Her mind was hollow, as was her heart.

She watched in silence as Minako reached her, unsure of what to say, if anything at all. At that moment a crow cawed somewhere nearby causing both girls to jump. Rei could sense the pain between them, darkening their hearts, but even still she was startled to see the tears in Minako's eyes. Yet the idol was strong, even now.

"I'm glad you're safe," she said without wavering, breaking down the barriers that had been built between them.

Rei uttered a small sob but backed away, in case comfort was offered. It was not and she didn't know whether to be hurt more or less by this.

_I'm sorry…_

These words felt too insignificant and small to express the amount of remorse and regret that she was feeling. All that she had done… there was no going back from it, surely there was no going back now?

"Please go." She stated softly, turning away as she felt unable to look at Minako for her guilt and despair was so great. To remember, it was a terrible thing but Rei knew that Metallia would have had it no other way. Only after seeing through the eyes of the beast could Rei truly understand how such a hateful creature had been able to exist in this world. Metallia fed on hate and pain and inside Rei she had flourished. The things that she had done… they would not have been possible were it not for the blackness that had already marked Rei's heart. Metallia had not corrupted her, she knew, she had done this herself.

"Rei!" Minako's voice floated after her as Rei quickly made her way down the steps of the shrine. She couldn't talk to her… not now.

"Mars!" Minako cried out, anger edging into her voice as she spoke. "You can't just walk away from this. You can't walk away from what you've done."

With these words, Minako lunged forward and grabbed Rei's arm, forcing her to stop.

"I'm not walking away." Rei hissed as tears filled her eyes at Minako's touch.

"Yes. You are." Minako, unmoved, held her gaze as her grip on Rei's arm tightened.

"I remember it all. I remember what I did," Rei whispered bitterly, "Being here with you, with any of you, only serves to remind me."

"Why did you do it?"

Minako's question startled her and Rei found herself unable to reply. This was not because she did not know. She knew all too well how it had all started. Her hatred for Zoisite had started this and Metallia had fed on her hatred and despondency.

_"You love her, too?"_

Again Zoisite's words came to mind and Rei hung her head in shame as the realisation struck her. It had been her jealousy that had caused this; nothing more.

"I was jealous." She admitted quietly, "I was jealous of what you had with him."

Minako looked a little taken aback but quickly recovered herself to say, "You're my best friend, nothing more than that."

"I understand but how can you even look at me, let alone call me your best friend?"

"Because that's what you are. All that has happened… I forgive you and I know Usagi-tachi will, too."

"I don't want or deserve your forgiveness. Zoisite is dead because of me. You should hate me for that."

"It is hate that started all this!" Minako cried out as Rei pulled away from her. "Don't repeat the mistakes of the past. We've been given another chance."

At this, Rei's resolve crumbled and she uttered a small sob.

"Go to Crown." Minako urged her, "See Usagi-tachi."

"What about you?" Rei asked, her voice wavering.

Minako gave her a small smile, "I have something I need to do first."

Rei said nothing more as her best friend turned away and quickly hurried down the steps of the shrine. Despite the fact that Minako had held it together well, Rei could see that she was struggling with her own pain.

_Go to Crown. See Usagi-tachi._

She'd be lying if she said that Minako's words hadn't affected her but to go to Crown so soon? Rei just wasn't sure if she could do it. Usagi might be able to forgive her but Rei didn't know if she could forgive herself.

* * *

_I don't want or deserve your forgiveness. Zoisite is dead because of me. You should hate me for that._

_It is hate that started all this! Don't repeat the mistakes of the past. We've been given another chance._

Minako barely managed to keep herself from breaking down as she left the shrine. Rei, she knew, would be fine now. After all, time would be a great healer and, now that they had the gift of a second chance, she knew Rei would want to be a part of that, to make amends. Even after all that had happened, Minako couldn't hate her. Even after Zoisite…

Minako closed her eyes, suddenly determined not to allow herself to break down. If she did, she knew that she would never stop and she didn't want that. She didn't want to mourn him because she didn't want to face up to the fact that he was no longer in her life.

_Then Minako's expression brightened as she remembered something. She opened up her handbag and took out a small neatly wrapped package and handed it to Zoisite. _

"_In exchange" she explained when he shot her a confused glance, "For the music box. I believe I am still in your debt."_

_Zoisite chuckled softly, "It appears that we were thinking along the same lines" and he handed her a velvet jewellery box. "In exchange for the clothes."_

_Just when you think you know a person…_

_Minako frowned, "I didn't see you get this?" _

"_I would have thought you of all people would learn to watch me more closely."_

_Minako giggled and opened the box. Inside was a small V shaped pendant on a silver chain. "I love it!" she couldn't help but throw her arms around him, nearly knocking him off of the bench. _

_"I'm glad"_

Her hand subconsciously reached up and touched the pendant around her neck. She hadn't ever taken it off and now it was all that remained of what they had…

**_Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign_**

**_Instead there is only silence_**

**_Can't you hear my screams?_**

"Stop it." Minako whispered softly to herself. She couldn't think of him, of what happened and how she hadn't been strong enough to save him.

**_Never stop hoping_**

**_Need to know where you are_**

**_But one thing is for sure_**

**_You're always in my heart_**

_"Then this… this is our fate after all…" Minako knelt over him, her words coming out as no more than a dry whisper through cracked lips. There had been many things that she had wanted to say, so many things before it was too late but her words were now beyond his hearing. All she had been able to do was offer him the comfort of her presence at the end. Had it been a comfort to him? She hoped that he had been conscious enough to gain some peace. Minako had not wanted him to die with hatred in his heart._

"Minako-chan." Artemis whispered softly as tears blurred her eyes. At that moment Minako felt so lost. The pain she felt was so unbearable that she was unable to do anything but think of the past, and of her regrets.

**_I'll find you somewhere_**

**_I'll keep on trying until my dying day_**

**_I just need to know whatever has happened_**

**_The truth will free my soul_ **

"I'm sorry." Minako uttered as the last of her resolve crumbled before her guardian cat's eyes. "I'm not that strong."

With those words she turned and fled into the trees, just wanting to be alone, but not before she heard Artemis's soft reply:

"No one is asking you to be."

* * *

_"I will take away your pain. I will give you the chance to be the idol that you have always dreamed of being… for a price…"_

_"A price?"_

_"Your hatred."_

_"My hatred?"_

_"This kingdom, my Dark Kingdom, feeds off the hatred and pain of others. Your pain is greatly pleasing our Queen. This favour must be rewarded."_

_"What do I have to do?"_

"She's coming round."

"Chizu-chan? Chizu-chan?"

She moaned, turning her head away from the soft voice that called her name. Endless visions flashed through her mind, echoes of a time and life that she so desperately wanted to forget. Curling her hands into fists, her moans became louder as her name was called again.

"Chizu-chan?"

_Mio continued to hold Rei's gaze as the beast drew back a clawed hand._

_"I can give only death to the most pitiful of my servants."_

"No…" she cried out softly, tears spilling down her cheeks to soak her pillow as she twisted on the bed, trying in vain to escape the nightmares that plagued her.

_She had to close her eyes as the final moment came. Mio uttered nothing but a strangled gasp as her breastbone cracked with the force of the blow administered to her. She fell back against the wall, agony exploding through every fibre of her being. Blood poured from her wound and with it came an overwhelming rush of vertigo and blackness. Mio's head slumped forward onto her chest, as though she were leaning forward to kiss the fatal wound. Her vision darkened but she did not fear the void that awaited her for all she felt was release and held onto a little faith that, one day, her soul would earn redemption, that there would be a rebirth for her in the end._

"Chizu-chan!" the voice beside her cried out, forcing her to open her eyes.

Gasping, she looked around, momentarily thrown as she struggled to get her bearings.

The young woman leaning over her smiled gently and leaned over to brush some stray hairs from her eyes.

"Welcome back. We were worried about you." She stated quietly.

"Aiko." Chizu whispered weakly, finally recognising her older sister.

"Yes, it's me." Aiko took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You've had us very worried, Chizu-chan."

"Us?"

"Yes. Mother and father are here, too. They've just gone to get your doctor. You scared us. We thought… we thought you'd never wake up."

"Wake up?" Chizu repeated weakly, "I don't understand."

"Don't you remember what happened?"

_"I can give only death to the most pitiful of my servants."_

"No…" Chizu whispered, clutching desperately at the sheet beneath her, "I don't want to remember."

"I came round to visit." Aiko ignored her pleas, "I felt bad for the way we had shunned you so I came to make amends. I found you unconscious, Chizu-chan. When the doctor told us… why didn't you tell us how ill you were? We could have helped you."

"You made your feelings perfectly clear." Chizu whispered, more tears escaping her as she slowly began to realise the truth.

"Chizu, we would have supported you in this!" Aiko cried, her pain obvious as she continued. "Your tumour would have killed you had the surgeons not operated as soon as you were brought in. As it was, you were left in a coma and have been for the past six months."

_Then it was just a dream?_

Chizu felt overwhelming relief as this knowledge and yet more tears welled up in her eyes. It had felt so real…

"I want to see our parents." Chizu asked softly as she struggled to put the terrifying dreams behind her, although there was still something about them that shook her to the core.

_A second chance…_

"They're on their way." Aiko assured her before adding, a little hesitantly. "You had another visitor earlier."

"Who?" Chizu frowned at Aiko's reluctance.

"Aino Minako."

"Aino Minako? The Aino Minako?" Chizu repeated, feeling numb with shock. Aino Minako had failed to note her very existence. All Chizu had wanted was for Minako to notice her and, when she finally had done, Chizu had not been conscious to realise it.

"She asked me to give you a message. She said that she hopes that you get better soon and when you do perhaps you could give her manager a call. She left his card with me."

"Why? I don't understand?"

Aiko smiled and took hold of her sister's hand; "She wants to record a duet with you when you are well enough."

"With me? Why?"

"Because you're a talented singer of course!" Aiko admonished her. "I've listened to some of your demo tapes and they're very good and I feel so bad for misjudging you."

"You don't have to--"

"I know, but I want to. We'll talk about it some more later. We just want you to make a full recovery and Minako-san does, too."

"The operation… it was a success?"

Aiko nodded and again Chizu felt her tears starting to fall. Without hesitation, her sister pulled her into an embrace. Chizu choked back a sob as she pressed her face into Aiko's shoulder.

_Her vision darkened but she did not fear the void that awaited her for all she felt was release and held onto a little faith that, one day, her soul would earn redemption, that there would be a rebirth for her in the end._

Whether it had been a dream, or a darkened path that she had once walked down, Chizu was safe in the knowledge that she had been granted her second chance and she would be forever grateful for it.

_I forgive you…_

An echo of something older whispered in the back of her mind and Chizu smiled through her tears. At last she had found peace in herself and was looking forward to a future that she had before only dreamed of.

* * *

Ami sat in Crown, different emotions overwhelming her as Usagi sobbed in Makoto's arms. These were tears of joy, tears of relief that Mamoru lived. Nephrite, sensing her conflict, gently squeezed her hand in reassurance.

The relief that, after everything, it was all over was strong in Ami but so was the pain that had touched all of her friends. They had, in a sense, all felt the agony of loss. Ami had almost not believed it when Nephrite had entered Crown. But her happiness had been short-lived.

Jadeite was sitting apart from them, almost awkwardly, it would seem. Nephrite sat with Ami and the other side of her were Usagi and Makoto. Two of their friends were missing. Ami couldn't even begin to imagine the pain that they must be feeling. Although Minako had said that she would be the one to speak to Rei, Ami was not at all sure if this was the right thing for their leader to be doing right now. Minako had lost more than any of them.

Ami couldn't claim to know Minako as well as the others but she understood a little of how she must be feeling for Ami had almost lost the person that she loved, too. She had felt, as Minako had, that she had betrayed her friends by developing feelings for Nephrite but her friends had come through for her and Ami knew that they would have done for Minako and Zoisite, after all Zoisite had saved Usagi's life. Of course now it was too late and Ami wondered if anything would ever be the same again. They had won the war against the Dark Kingdom but at what price?

Sighing, Ami just didn't know what to do for the best. She knew that someone had to approach Minako but she didn't know who would be the best person. Perhaps it would be better if Mamoru spoke to her? He was more detached and, after all, Zoisite had been one of his guardians. It may be better coming from him.

"What will you do now?" Ami finally broke the silence, unable to bear it any longer it would seem.

"I don't know." Nephrite shrugged. "Motoki says that my job is still available if I want it and Mamoru-sama has offered to put us up until we can get ourselves sorted out."

Nephrite had told Ami how Mamoru had freed them from their oaths to him but he doubted that Kunzite would leave. Despite his and Mamoru's differences, the strongest Tennou had always been the most loyal to the Master.

"What do you want to do?" Ami asked, trying to draw the quiet Jadeite into the conversation.

All she gained from him was a noncommittal shrug and: "I don't know."

He must feel very uncomfortable here, Ami thought to herself. She couldn't blame him for that. She wondered how she would feel in his place.

"You're the same age as Mamoru, aren't you?" She again tried to tempt him into joining in.

"A year younger." Jadeite met her gaze, wondering perhaps why she was bothering with him.

"You could go to college?" Ami suggested shyly.

"How? They don't legally don't have identities in this country or anywhere else in the world." Makoto broke into the conversation.

"Yes we do." Nephrite surprised them all by saying. "When we woke up we were wearing civilian clothes and found that we had been given civilian identities and papers."

"Really?" Usagi had ceased her sobs and looked up. "That's neat!"

Ami couldn't help but smile at this childish observation. Nephrite humoured her and produced a wallet from his jacket. He tossed it to the pigtailed girl.

"Kimura Taro. Date of birth 29 May, place of birth Tokyo." Usagi read out loud. "I didn't know the Ginzuishou could do that!"

"What's your Earth name?" Makoto asked Jadeite.

"Ueda Masaki." Jadeite replied, still not quite sure what to make of the Senshi it would seem.

"What about Kunzite?"

"Tamura Kisho." Nephrite replied with a slight smirk as he added. "Although he's resisting the name."

"Why?" Makoto frowned.

"Because he was Shin before and he, despite what Mamoru-sama said, still feels as though he is bound to serve the Master, even in this life."

"You will all need time to adjust." Ami said to this. "Shall we use your Earth names now?"

"No." Nephrite shook his head, saying proudly to this: "We may have been reborn as human but we are still the Shitennou. I am still Nephrite no matter what pieces of paper may say."

Usagi giggled slightly at this self-important response but any humour in the conversation was cut short by Jadeite's next words.

"No." He shook his head and got up from the table. "We're not the Shitennou, not without Zoisite."

With that he left the room and silence befell the rest of the group.

"Nephrite?" Ami prompted him, looking for an explanation to Jadeite's out burst.

Nephrite sighed. "Jadeite always looked up to Zoisite in the past life, before Beryl's corruption tainted his soul. With that gone, we are all beginning to recall the bonds that we once shared. He will find this time difficult as his memory returns. We should leave him be for a while."

As he said this, the door swung open again. Ami expected to see Mamoru or perhaps Kunzite enter but it was Rei who stood hesitantly in the doorframe.

"Rei-chan?" Usagi whispered and Ami felt Nephrite tense. All of this… it was down to Rei in the end.

She stood trembling, searching each pair of eyes for something… anything. Ami looked to Makoto and Usagi who merely looked taken aback and unsure and then to Nephrite. He looked angry and made to stand but Ami caught the sleeve of the shirt he was wearing and gently shook her head 'no'.

"I'm sorry." Rei whispered and her trembling worsened. "I shouldn't… I shouldn't have come here."

"No." Ami said softly, her own words quiet but firm. "You should have come a lot sooner, Rei-chan."

With that she got up from her chair and crossed the room. When she reached Rei, Ami hugged her tightly and felt the other collapse against her, in relief or despair, Ami couldn't tell which.

At this action, Usagi and Makoto also joined her and Ami stood back as they, in turn, embraced Rei. They forgave her, too, Ami knew. They needed no words now. Despite everything, they had to try and rebuild their lives. All that had happened was in the past, as were their former lives. None of that mattered anymore.

Now they had the future to look to.

* * *

_"Individually we choose our path. You cannot take on the consequences of another decision."_

_"I know, but it doesn't mean that we do not feel another's pain."_

_"All of our decisions have consequences, and some decisions are made because of these consequences."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Zoisite's decision,"_

_"He lives?"_

_"He does. But, unlike us, he has retained his Shitennou form."_

Mamoru's footsteps echoed loudly on the tiled floor as he entered the planetarium. It was cold, despite the sun being out, and he shivered, partly due to this cold but more so in anticipation. After some persuading, he had convinced Kunzite that he was well enough rested to venture out. The oldest Tennou had been unhappy but understood that Mamoru needed to do this. Perhaps it was why he had mentioned Zoisite in the first place. Maybe he was even hoping that Mamoru could talk him around.

Kunzite had explained how they had been reborn but that Zoisite had resisted a second chance. Mamoru could understand why Zoisite felt as though he did not deserve his rebirth but his guardians had always been important to Mamoru and he was determined to help Zoisite in any way that he could.

Even though Mamoru wanted to see for himself that Usagi was okay, he forced all thoughts of the former Princess from his mind, for now at least.

Kunzite could not tell Mamoru where Zoisite was but Mamoru had a feeling that he would find him here. The planetarium seemed an appropriate place somehow and Mamoru was convinced that it would be somewhere that Zoisite would seek refuge now.

It was dark inside and Mamoru was unable to find a light switch. Instead he waited a while until his eyes became used to the gloom. Surveying his surroundings, he found himself drawn to the hall where they had met.

The door clicked softly closed behind him and, surely enough, Zoisite was standing alone in the middle of the room, as though he was expecting Mamoru. As if on cue, the Tennou turned around, his gaze hovering just below Mamoru's face, unable to look him in the eyes it would seem.

Then, as Mamoru approached, he dropped to his knees, his head bowed.

"Zoisite…" Mamoru trailed off, unsure where to even begin. Past events flashed before his mind's eye, recollections of the darkness that had enveloped his guardian.

Lowering his hand, Zoisite raised his head to meet Mamoru's astounded gaze. His eyes… Mamoru shuddered and forced himself to look away, to take in the rest of Zoisite's appearance in utter disbelief and horror.

His uniform, in appearance, had not changed. He still wore a long jacket and plain trousers, a belt tied tightly round his waist and jewels of various shapes and colours holding the lighter material that was his cape over one shoulder and then tied lower, around his waist. The uniform's appearance hadn't changed but the colouring certainly had. It had turned from its usual white to coal black, the piping from emerald green to dark silver. The cape remained silver, but the jewels holding it in place were now black. His hair also remained the same white, although it was longer and held together more securely with a black band. His short sword had been replaced by a broad sword resembling the one that Kunzite had fought with, although Zoisite's one was, like the rest of his uniform, completely black.

Forcing himself to look his guardian in the face once more, Mamoru was in time to see the white energy fade from his eyes as they too turned from pale blue to ebony black.

"Zoisite?" Mamoru whispered, wincing when he felt his guardian place a hand on his shoulder. Zoisite's hand burned him like a brand and Mamoru winced as tears sprang into his eyes. Zoisite smirked slightly at this and then, with considerable force, pushed him aside.

"Zoi--" Mamoru started to protest again, but the white haired king paid him little heed and continued his slow walk, his form shimmering whilst he did so until the teleport completely engulfed him and all that was left was a scattering of black rose petals in his wake.

"Master." Zoisite dared to speak, although his voice was low and almost inaudible.

Moving further forward, Mamoru asked Zoisite to stand but he refused, only lifting his head a little so that Mamoru might see the remorse and pain in his eyes; the pain of his betrayal.

Slowly, Zoisite unsheathed his sword from his belt and held the weapon out with a hand, offering it to Mamoru. Unsure, Mamoru took it and Zoisite bowed his head again, tensing as though waiting for something.

It was only then that Mamoru understood his actions and the sword fell from his hand and clanged loudly on the floor.

"Zoisite--" He started but his guardian cut him off by saying:

"Please Master. I betrayed you. You must take my life in return for this betrayal."

Aghast, Mamoru struggled to find words to counter this. "No." He settled for in the end. "We are not in the old kingdom anymore and I am not your Master."

"You are." Zoisite's voice was pained. "And you must punish me."

"Is that the only reason you came back? So I could kill you?"

Zoisite nodded before lowering his head again. "The Shitennou only exist to serve their Master."

Mamoru shook his head and angrily kicked the sword aside. "Why must you insist on this? Why must you dwell on the past life? The others have been reborn so why did you reject the gift that the Ginzuishou would have granted you? Why must you continue to cause yourself suffering?"

"I betrayed you."

"I don't care about that! I understand why things turned out the way that they did. Minako will forgive Rei so why can't I forgive you?"

Zoisite again looked up at the mention of Minako. "Venus… she lives?"

"She does but she's hurting. She needs you."

Zoisite shook his head, his eyes clearly showing the despair he was feeling. "Kill me." He again pleaded softly. "Master…"

"No." Mamoru refused, kneeling down so that he could look Zoisite in the eyes. "Death may bring you release but what about me? I will have to live with it! You and the others mean a lot to me. How dare you ask this of me?"

This time, Zoisite managed to hold Mamoru's gaze. "Master--"

"I'm not your Master, not anymore. I released the others from their duty and I'll do the same for you. I want you to have the same chance that they have so why can't you take it?"

"I can't." Zoisite whispered. "For me… it isn't the same. I can't…"

"You can't let go can you?" Mamoru answered for him bitterly. "You cannot let go of a life that no longer exists."

Zoisite stayed silent but Mamoru could see the regret in his eyes and it had been there since he had mentioned Minako.

"We have another chance, all of us including you. Take it. Don't hold onto this form. I don't need my guardians, but I do need you."

"I don't know…" Zoisite shook his head and Mamoru could tell that he was torn. Deep down he wanted this, he wanted to be with Minako, but his loyalties to Mamoru had always come first and did so now.

"It's up to you." Mamoru said with a sigh. "As I told you before, I am no longer your Master and you are no longer bound to me."

With those words, Mamoru turned and went on his way. There was nothing else he could do. Zoisite, he knew, would make his own choice and even if it weren't the choice that Mamoru hoped he would make, he would accept it.

* * *

_I am no longer your Master and you are no longer bound to me_

Zoisite stared after Mamoru, regret and self-loathing eating away at his heart. How could the Master do this to him? All his life he had only served Endymion but still he realised that he did not understand the Prince. He did not understand what motivated him at all. Endymion was not bound to the past life as the rest of them were. He did not understand the bonds between the Shitennou and their Master.

_I'm not your Master, not anymore. I released the others from their duty and I'll do the same for you. I want you to have the same chance that they have so why can't you take it?_

After everything, Zoisite could not quite believe that the Master had forgiven him, had released him. Never in the past life had a Master granted freedom to his guardians. It was unheard of, especially to one who had betrayed him.

Zoisite had longed for death, anything to rid himself of the tainted blackness that had grasped hold of his soul. It was all he had wanted, since his rebirth and thus had resisted the changes that the Ginzuishou would have forced upon him. His Shitennou form was as real as his human one now and he could slip between them both, although he had yet to do so. Zoisite felt unworthy of his guardianship but as well as he had not earned his freedom. He had done nothing to secure the redemption that had been granted to him. The Master seemed to think that words would be enough to dispel the pain but this was not the case. It would never be enough.

_"The Dark Kingdom is changing. You must leave. Now."_

_"What? Zoisite, I don't understand"_

_"You shouldn't have come here, Venus."_

_"Why? Despite all this… despite everything that you have said and done, I still love you. I need to know if you feel the same way about me. I have to know."_

_"I am not capable of such feelings"_

So many lies had been spoken, so many atrocities had been committed and the Master thought that by pushing his guardians away he could somehow put an end to it. The past life was forever doomed to repeat itself and they had to be prepared. Zoisite knew this better than most. His duty was to Endymion first and foremost but yet he was unable to completely force the memories of his time with Minako from his mind.

"_I am worried about the Master. Kunzite is so full of bitterness. I fear what he will do if I let them alone for too long."_

"_You can leave. I do not wish for you to stay if it is going to get you into trouble."_

"_I'll stay. I do not wish to see you unhappy, Minako-chan."_

_"Just you being here is enough."_

She had always come second best and had rarely complained. She understood his loyalty to Endymion for she had her own loyalties to the Princess. They were two dedicated soldiers thrown together by fate. They understood each other. Venus was the only one who could relate to his feelings and he to hers. Venus would always look out for the Princess, even though as Aino Minako she held no power. Zoisite had chosen to retain his. He would never be satisfied in any other way and nor would Kunzite, although he was human now, and the Master had known this. Nephrite and Jadeite could make their own lives but the two oldest Tennou would always protect the Master. Kunzite, as Shin, had escaped Beryl's corruption for a while, but even he had not been strong enough to resist Metallia's hold in the end.

_"Just you being here is enough."_

The half-life he had been living had been enough for Minako then and she alone would understand that a part of him would always belong in the past life; open to corruption by those stronger than he.

_We have another chance, all of us including you. Take it. Don't hold onto this form. _

The Master did not understand that, in human form, they were nothing, that they could not protect him. Zoisite knew that he just wanted them to have the freedom that, under the laws of the old kingdom, could never be allowed. Zoisite would not fully accept this freedom for he had much to atone for but, Endymion was right, he could not continue to live among the humans in this form.

_It will end here. The fate of the Earth and the Moon matters than our own happiness. Perhaps one day, in a different life, there will be a chance to… for now we will go our separate ways._

Zoisite felt a pang deep down inside of him as he recalled their conversation of long ago. Was this the life that they had spoken on with such hope? Was he taking the second chance they had wanted and throwing it away? Of course he must be but Zoisite had never dreamt of a time where he did not serve his Master.

_I don't need my guardians, but I do need you_

Zoisite did not understand such emotions but he did understand the Master. Endymion had always been ruled by his heart and had displayed more affection for his Shitennou than his father had done. Zoisite wanted to be on hand to defend his Master as much as he wanted Minako but slowly he was beginning to see that he could have both in this world. His loyalty would remain, as would his love for Minako.

_Don't hold onto this form_

He felt some relief as his Shitennou form shimmered and then was replaced by his human one. Yet he had not forsaken it, but merely cast it aside, for now. He would live the life that Endymion had intended he did but, if he were ever needed, he could protect his Master again.

_"Just you being here is enough."_

Zoisite closed his eyes as her words echoed throughout his mind. He would go to Minako, and would be with her… if she could forgive him…

* * *

**_Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home _**

**_I want to embrace you and never let you go_**

**_Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can harm your soul _**

**_Living in agony cause I just do not know_**

**_Where you are _**

Minako sat in her hotel room, staring silently at her reflection in the mirror as Satchou continued to talk behind her. Artemis stayed motionless on the dresser in front of her, playing the plushie role that he was used to. She had finally found it within herself to return to the hotel and had been caught by Satchou as soon as she had done so. He wanted to talk about her decision to duet with Sakamoto Chizu for her forthcoming single, after all they were rivals, he had questioned but he didn't know the truth. Sakamoto Chizu… Kuroki Mio… Minako had felt terrible that she has wronged Chizu so and was determined to, in a small way, make it up to her.

_She had wronged many people but she had been granted this second chance to make it all right again… well for most of them anyway._

She had managed to regain her composure in front of her staff but now, now that she was alone again, Minako felt the barrier that she had put in place begin the crumble again. She turned away, not wanting Artemis to see her tears again. Fate hadn't granted her the chance to save him. She had saved the world but lost her own.

Stop it, Minako tried to tell herself. Why had she allowed herself to become so fragile? She had been through worse than this. She had faced death and survived. She was strong enough to get through this.

_They why does it feel as though my whole world has shattered?_

Getting up, Minako paced up and down a few times before she came to a stop in front of the dresser. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she was taken aback by the dark circles under her eyes and the worn look to her face. She had aged a few years, Minako realised. The mission and the sorrow that accompanied it had aged her and this added to her regrets. She thought back to before, before she had become Sailor V. Her life before then had seemed almost empty and Minako knew that, despite all the pain, she would never go back to that life for a moment. She could still become Sailor V – even though the Dark Kingdom was gone there were people in the city that still needed protection and she would give them this.

**_I'll find you somewhere_**

**_I'll keep on trying until my dying day_**

**_I just need to know whatever has happened_**

**_The truth will free my soul_**

**_Wherever you are, I won't stop searching_**

**_Whatever it takes, I need to know_**

**_I'll find you somewhere_**

**_I'll keep on trying until my dying day_**

**_I just need to know whatever has happened_**

**_The truth will free my soul_**

Her decision made, Minako looked up once more but was stunned at the reflection that she saw in the mirror. She was no longer alone.

The man standing a little way behind her was so agonisingly familiar that Minako at first didn't dare believe it was true. How could he be standing here? He had died. She had been with him as he slipped away.

_But so had the others… if they could come back then perhaps…_

Minako trembled and slowly, as though afraid that he would disappear, turned around. The apparition remained and Minako realised, with an indescribable joy that he was real and not a product of her despair.

"Zoisite?" Minako broke the silence between them to whisper his name, her voice strained with emotion and she did not know whether to be relieved or angry with him.

"I'm sorry." These first words that he uttered infuriated Minako somehow and she went to him and, before she herself even realised what she was doing, she slapped him hard across the cheek. The blow echoed loudly in the small hotel room and Minako drew back instantly feeling shame at her actions. Tears that she had so far suppressed broke through now but Minako evaded his attempt to comfort her.

"How could you?" She began, her voice choked and wavering. "How could you do that to me?"

"Minako," Artemis whispered with a wince in his voice but Minako paid little heed to the cat.

Zoisite, in his civilian form, just shook his head unable to answer her question. Bitterly disappointed at his inaction, Minako stood still, fighting with herself it would seem.

"_You said you loved me once before? Was that nothing but words?"_

_"I do not remember much of my past. We live for today."_

Had she misjudged him? Minako just didn't know what to think anymore. Their relationship had been tainted by the shadow of the past life for so long and now that the shadow was gone, she was left feeling unsure. Her feelings were still there but Minako didn't know if it could ever work between them. There had been so much hurt and so much pain. They had both been through so much and now all they were left with was their memories. Perhaps it had been too much for them. Zoisite's betrayal and then Rei's corruption… perhaps nothing could ever be the same again?

"Why did you leave it so long?" Minako questioned at last. She knew that to mention such things would only cause her more pain but she had to know what his intentions were. She had to know where she stood with him. "I thought you had died."

"I did." Zoisite answered her softly. "But then I was reborn, but the Shitennou have no place in this world. Everything has changed. The Master no longer needs our protection but we are still here."

_Endymion…_ Minako thought bitterly. Even now all he could think of was the Prince.

"The Shitennou have to have a purpose," Zoisite continued as he took a step closer to her. "Without it our path becomes lost. Yet this purpose has changed. My Tennou form is still a part of me but I have embraced my civilian form as well. I can live a normal life, as can you, but if needed it is there."

"But you did." Minako replied. "You died." She shuddered at the recollection and how she had wished for a second chance, a second chance that had now been granted to them.

_Then this… this is our fate after all_

"I did." Zoisite agreed quietly, "And, as in the past life, I had thought that my destiny was to protect Endymion but now I can see that the mistakes of the past life are no longer being repeated. We were reborn for a different purpose. We were reborn to have the lives that were so long denied us."

"I don't understand…" Minako trembled, feeling her anger beginning to melt away. This was all she had ever wanted. No matter how strong she tried to be, she knew that she couldn't do it alone anymore.

"I was reborn to be with you."

At his words, Minako closed the gap between them, reaching up to pull him down into a needful kiss. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she recalled how it had all started so many years ago when the world wasn't the same as it was now. Their feelings for each other, like Usagi and Mamoru's, had transcended lives and countless ages. There was so much that had yet to be discussed between them but right now Minako let it all fade into the background.

_Living for the moment…_

Right now Minako wouldn't have this any other way.

**End.**

* * *

**A/N:** It's finally finished! I apologise to everyone who has stuck with this so long that I kept you all waiting - hopefully this nice long (and happy!) epilogue made up for all that. The song used in this final chapter is '_Somewhere_' by the band **Within Temptation**. Those of you who have also read my **EGPE series** will recognise the Shitennou's human names from that. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading the final chapter. If you have read this far, please leave me a review and let me know what you thought. Thanks. Shari 


End file.
